Phantoms Series
by PrennCooder
Summary: Get the inside look on Danny's other three years of high school through a series of episode-like chapters continuing the show. Now up: Wes Weston makes an appearance! He knows Danny's secret but can he prove it? Will the gang ever trust him or will he be forever alone? New friends and enemies come into the scene. Possible SYOC if you message me.
1. Rules and Form

**Phantoms Series consists of three novels (seasons one through three), a closed SYOC, where many people have sent in their characters for their shot in the spotlight. It's been a long adventure writing these books stating in 2012, then rewriting to get to the point I'm at now. Season three is nearly over but a college SYOC will be up soon. Thank you to all who have participated! To those who were on the pending list with their characters, they will not appear in the story, as you haven't been reviewing. Here is a list of the characters featured in these books. If you character is supposed to be on the list, and isn't, let me know!**

**I know many of the chapters further down may mention that the story is open for OCs but it is closed as of February first. **

* * *

Danny Fenton/Phantom and all canon © Butch Hartman

Story © me

Cecelia, Wenn, Garth, Preston, Niki, Larrow, Cirth, Tekairo, Kibbon, Carter, Nova, Zaid, Alleksis, A.R.C., Velocity Perniculous, Sebastian, Astin, Korr, Jackie, Tara, Luna, Alysha, Bek, © me

Tyler, Tori, Chloe, Renyi, Jake, Melissa, Kachelle, Sykeno, Lennekio © JetafrayAngel

Auden/Audio Kim © (defying the).Silence

Jackie Warrows/Raven Shadows © Shadows of the Mist.

Amanda Rivers © xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx

Amber McClain © Twiphase

Jet Maximum &amp; Max Maximum © ClockworksApperentice

Angelica Eris © Destined Meltdowns

Bob Foley © Quirrell

Dannielle Reed &amp; Dawn Chamberline © Crazy Blood

Zena Star belongs © doggyjunky

Shirley Showenhower ©The Dp Fangurl

Fredrick Johnson idea © One-legged Jim

Solana Jessing © blueangelrose97

Mitchi Sander &amp; Kim Sander © writergirl142

Christian Burke © Kid Possible

Her version of Clothos, Atropos and Lachesis © VampsLuz

Ginny Moore © Dianna Phantom27

Karly Mason © CreepySheepy

Nolan and Nate © Scribble-Demon

Kenzi Masters © mangexHealer45454

Kat Salem © syd004

Ashley/Persephone and Ethan/Hades © tediz-leader

Dana Masters © Jennythe3

May Allen © Fighter1357

Electroid © Blue Lightning

Aribell Masher © Invader Zimmantha aka Z-13

James Murphy © Romanticly tragic perfection

Bess Melonie © Lizzy Mist

Technus Beach plot and ideas © Ghostfudge160

Marie Quezada © Consistently Inconsistant

Angelica Faith © Dreams Come True 996

David Jones © Alchemist15

Torron Sanchez © Sally

Nat Masters © Jimmy Salvatore

Love at First Kiss © SilverSheryl

First Crushes © Quirrell

Kara Simmons © Quirrell

Ryuu Kuroto © Zaqhirix Cheshire

Alex Petrikov © Danny Phantasm

Justin Timberling &amp; Jake Timberling © Luna WhiteWolf

Gray Name © Terri Jones

Drexel Faber (c) Meow15971

Akiran Xyro (c) Nightshade1712

Maddox Felin, Zeke Felin © Phantomspirit12

Gemma Scarlet, Atlas Scarlet © The Imprisoned of Hell

"The arcade" was with sonicydannyphantom

Adrian and Paul © sonicydannyphantom

Amelia and paisley © me

* * *

**Please continue to review, fave, and follow to support these stories and OC creators. Thanks so much!**


	2. S1E1 The New Team Phantom

**There is no other person's OC in this but it's pretty much an introduction episode like a pilot. I know it takes place in 10th grade and you guys are still submitting characters for 12th grade so don't get confused :) The fact is, 10th grade and 11th grade are both finished and they have 21 episodes each and will be posted here accordingly. This episode was written today, but most of 10th and 11th grade episodes were written in 2012-2013 and then there was a big time gap till now, when I decided to continue it. **

* * *

**"The New Team Phantom"**

Daniel James Fenton, known by the everyday average name as Danny, was a fair-skinned black-haired blue-eyed sophomore, fifteen years old, who lived in a household with his parents and two sisters. The year was 2005.

His older sister Jasmine "Jazz" was a redhead, very practical, and studious in school. She could be a bit of a nosy killjoy at times and though she and Danny had their squabbles, they still loved each other as family. Currently she was a senior in high school, hoping to get into a prestigious college, but right now was hanging out at her best friend Audio's house studying.

Danny's younger sister Danielle was thirteen, but she was taking her schooling online and did not go to the middle school. She had never actually been in real school but was excited to be going next year. She technically was Danny's clone and was created at the age of twelve by Danny's arch enemy. When she broke away from living with the villain, she eventually wound up getting adopted by Danny's family.

As if it wasn't already obvious that the Fenton family was different because the husband and wife—Jack and Maddie—were professional ghost hunters, to top it all off, Danny and Danielle had ghost powers that they kept secret from their parents and anyone outside of their circle of friends and Jazz. Life was all new to Danielle, being a clone, so she tended to hang out with Danny's friends whenever he brought them home.

Danny's best friend since forever was Tucker Foley, an African-American technology geek in school but a pretty cool gamer with an iron stomach. He was loyal and confident and friendly too. Danielle thought he was great and often wondered why he wasn't popular in school.

Some of Danny's other friends included ex-girlfriend Sam Manson who was a goth and a gamer as well, and current girlfriend Cecelia Hazel who was one of the hot popular chicks in school. Dating Sam was something Danny did quickly without thinking about it, but he regretted it soon enough and broke up with her quickly. They agreed to stay friends and it was obvious that they weren't right for each other.

That's why he was glad to have found Cecelia. She was his third girlfriend, and after two shots of bad luck he was thinking third time's the charm. He really felt special about her, like maybe she was going to be the one. Lots of people wondered what an A-Lister was doing with an average guy like Danny and his loser friends, but that's because the rest of the world didn't know that Cecelia had some powers as well.

Tucker and Sam were human, but Cecelia had electric powers due to a machine accident—but that's another story. Danny's three best friends were all in his grade, but they had an older friend as well who was eighteen and had dropped out of high school a long time ago. His name was Garth Lloyd, and he had a ghost dragon amulet fused inside of him which allowed him to transform into a dragon at will. He and Cecelia were new friends of Danny's but he was beginning to feel like he had known them forever.

Life was good for Danny, that is, when his hometown of Amity Park, Colorado, was not being attacked by some rampant monster or power-hungry ghost. Currently Danny was headed to his prime hangout, a fast food restaurant called the Nasty Burger. As soon as the boy had walked far enough out of view of his house, he changed into his ghost form and flew the rest of the way there. Having a ghostly identity saved SO much time!

When the teenager had arrived, he changed back into his human form where no one could see and then entered the place just as if he was a normal teenager. Almost immediately, he found Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia sitting in their usual booth. Danny grinned and sat next to Cecelia and put his arm around her. Tucker and Sam were sitting on the other side of them and they smiled at Danny's joining them.

After lunch, the four of them took a leisurely walk over to Tucker's place to check out his family's new surround sound system. Tucker had been claiming that this new thing was excellent to play video games on. So he, Danny, and Sam logged in and Cecelia watched them play. She was in no way a gamer.

They were playing for a while, and Sam was clearly beating the guys. This was starting to annoy them, so Tucker decided to break out his new mad skills. He told them he was practicing cuz he hated getting beat by a girl, and when the level had been conquered, Tucker ended up with the highest score just by a few. He did this little victory dance and Sam sighed darkly. Danny laughed, "It's all in good fun."

All was fun and games until a mist came out of Danny's mouth. This happened whenever a ghost was near. The room got quiet in seconds. The four friends froze and the mirth dissipated. "This can't be good." Tucker said. He jolted to his room and returned with a green and silver cylindrical thermos.

This object was in no way an ordinary thermos for drinking out of, but it was made entirely for kicking ghost butt by capturing them and sucking them into it. Danny's parents had actually made it, but Danny had been able to sneak a few out for his friends just in case there was a problem. And there was bound to be one soon.

A big green ogre-like ghost with a chain around his neck and rippling muscles phased in, angry, with bloodshot eyes. The four teens gasped, but they did not panic. As they often though to themselves, _they do this every day, no biggy_. Those words of comfort would hopefully be enough to get them through this one. Danny changed into his ghost form.

Tucker prepared to capture this villain by sucking it into the thermos, but before he could open he thermos, the villain swept his arm across and knocked Tucker into the wall. The thermos flew off somewhere. Tucker whimpered. "My parents are going to kill me…"

"Tucker!" Sam cried out.

"I'm okay!" he announced.

Sam went to look for the thermos, but didn't take her eyes off the ogre for long.

Danny started firing his green ectoblasts at their new unexpected rival. He flew up into the air, hoping to hold it off long enough to get sucked into the thermos. Cecelia helped where she could though she couldn't fly, and fired off electric blasts. The family room was getting wrecked. Things were broken and messy now.

The struggle was hard. Sam was digging for the thermos and still trying to avoid being hit. All of a sudden her attention briefly turned to the door as it opened and a thin blond teenager walked in. He looked about the same age as them but he had this wicked expression on his face and these very unique swirling golden eyes—the likes of which made Danny's stomach churn.

This kid's name was Wenn Lestri and he was a reoccurring rival in the lives of these teens though little was known about him except that he worked for Vlad. But anyone who worked for Vlad couldn't be good. "Come on, you're not supposed to be here, Bumo. You're wasting my precious time!" The blond kid yelled darkly, crossing his arms.

He glanced briefly around the room and assessed Danny—superman wannabe; potential threat, Tucker—loser; not a threat, Sam—if he stuck around long enough she might give him an excuse to kill her, and Cecelia—sexy; easy lay. When Bumo the ghost ogre did not respond to Wenn's command, the boy glared up at the gigantic ghost. In that glare there was a power that Danny and his friends did not understand.

Bumo wailed, "But you told me Vlad hates these guys…and that they're a major thorn in his side! I thought that if I took them out…"

"Well, you thought wrong." Wenn cut him off. "Now let's go." He glared still, and Bumo made this awful screaming sound that forced the other four teenagers to cover their ears. It was obvious Wenn had control over Bumo to some extent, because Bumo unwillingly followed Wenn out. They left, and that was that.

Danny even watched from the window to make sure they weren't coming back. "The coast is clear, guys." He mentioned to his friends as he changed back into his ghost form. He sat on the couch, trying to deduce what Vlad was up to now. "This was all very strange."

"I hate that guy…" Sam muttered, joining Danny on the couch.

"Yeah he totally freaks me out!" Tucker shuddered.

"So what do you guys think he wanted?" Cecelia asked. "Er, what _Vlad_ wanted?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. But it seems Vlad intends on coming after me himself, whenever that is. So keep your eyes peeled, guys."

The others nodded. "Will do." Tucker said.

And so they went back to their gaming and needless to say, forgot the whole thing. But Danny couldn't help but glance out the window every once in a while, waiting to see if Vlad would strike. He didn't today, but that didn't ensure the safety of tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review, fave, follow, and keep submitting OCs! :)**


	3. S1E2 Love at First Kiss

**Hey this is a little story I adopted from SilverSheryl and made a part of this :3 No OCs yet, but there will be. And I know that cuz everything I post here is pre-written haha**

* * *

**"Love At First Kiss"**

One day at school, Danny was sitting at his lunch table and Paulina Sanchez walked by with her boyfriend Dash Baxter. They had only started dating. Danny had a thing for her once and they had their moments but he wondered why it never really worked out between him and her. Not that he was discontent with the way things ended up, but he just wanted to take the time to remember one day that often went forgotten…

After the incident at the hospital, the local politicians had covered up all the questions by revealing that "ghost bugs" had been in control of the students. Danny, Tucker and Sam knew what actually had happened. And that it was the hero Danny Phantom who had saved the students of Casper High from the ghost bugs.

This whole series of events concluded with Tucker getting a broken leg from Sam falling on him. His injury landed him a spot in the hospital. But for the next six weeks, he would not be able to walk.

Danny and Sam walked together along with Danny's parents, who were headed for Danny's home. Danny and Sam decided to walk to the park and chill under a cool tree.

"Shade is way better than sun, I always say." Said Sam relaxed.

"I prefer the sun usually, but today is kind of a hot day." Danny said. He leaned up against the back of the tree.

It was so nice to see several of the kids that were previously ill-stricken with symptoms from the ghost bug. Now they were all well. Dash Baxter and Kwan were playing football. Star and Valerie were jogging around the park for exercise. It was such a wonderful day.

And then a nice red convertible pulled into the nearby parking lot. Paulina exited, along with some of her neighborhood pals. Star, Dash, Kwan and Valerie all stopped what they were doing to crowd Paulina.

"Gee, I wonder what's going on." said Danny to Sam.

"Aw, it's Paulina. Who cares?"

Danny could distinctively hear the words "beach" "closed" and "ghost". Impulsively he stood up. He could tell even from a distance that all the kids seemed to be upset. Paulina was still in her swimsuit, but she was dry. Perhaps the beach was closed because a ghost had been attacking.

"Danny, whatever you do, don't go over there. Paulina is shallow and selfish. She's probably complaining about a bad manicure or something…" But by the time Sam opened her eyes from her relaxed nap, Danny was already half way over to Paulina.

Then Danny realized he couldn't just walk up to her as average Danny Fenton. He went into the bathroom for a quick change to Danny Phantom, and then flew over to the horde of teens.

"Is there some sort of problem over here?" Danny folded his arms and tried to look fierce, though he was very self-conscious right now.

"Danny Phantom! Wow, you're so cool!" Said Dash.

"What do you want?" Valerie grimaced.

Paulina gasped lightheartedly and her somber face turned into a delighted grin. "There's a big blue-faced ghost scaring away everybody on the beach. Eventually, they just had to close it off. But I saw him—nearly gave me a heart attack. He has glowing red eyes—and—fangs. And a cape. If only you were there to stop him…" Paulina swooned and clasped her hands together.

"I'll stop him!" Danny said mightily.

Dash and Paulina cheered but Valerie growled. Kwan gave Danny a high five.

"You'll need to come with me, Paulina."

"Um, I dunno…"

"You're going to need to be brave." He took hold of her hands.

"Just like you?" She asked, staring into his green eyes.

Danny blushed, not expecting to ever hear such a sentence from her. She had never before made such an obvious come-on to him. He couldn't ignore it, and he didn't want to. "Just like me." he said wholeheartedly.

Danny took her hand and he flew the two of them to the beach so Paulina could show him where the ghost was. Dash and the rest of Paulina's friends would meet them there in the convertible.

Danny had never seen the beach so deserted before. As he flew overhead, he and Paulina saw no ghosts at all. They scanned the beach with their eyes. Paulina held on to his arm tightly. If a ghost did show up, however, Danny was readying an ectoblast in every hand.

"Look! Somebody's coming out of the bathroom!" Paulina heard the flushing sound.

Danny turned the two of them intangible.

Somebody was coming out, and he or she was not wearing shoes. Danny could hear the flopping of the feet.

A tall, slim figure emerged. Not only was he human, but he was somebody Danny recognized. The man had a gray ponytail and intense blue eyes. He was also squinting as he looked around. "Who's there?" He barked.

Danny revealed himself and Paulina, but he was at the ready if this was a trap.

"Goodness gracious, can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace!"

"Who are you?" Paulina asked.

He smiled intensely and looked at Danny. "Just an average middle-aged man who wanted to sit alone on the beach for a few hours. But I guess I won't get to do that because I'm too busy catching the ghost who's been scaring everybody away." he conveniently pulled out of his pocket a little ball and threw it at Danny.

The ball hissed, and smoke came out of it. Danny yelped, but it was too late—he was already caught within the ghost shield. "Lemme out, Vlad!" Danny bellowed angrily. He zapped the shield with every beam and every punch but they were useless.

Vlad chuckled a bit. He pulled out a phone and started to alert all the local authorities including the news anchorman.

"Paulina, you're going to have to save me." Danny said to her.

"But I can't. I'm not a fighter…I'm just a girl." Paulina suddenly sounded all weak and helpless and did not at all display the confidence that she did at school.

"You're going to have to walk out of this shield…and take this with you." Danny whispered in Paulina's ear. He handed her a silver and green thermos. "Open this up, and aim it straight at him."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"Uh…okay…I guess that's easy enough." Paulina took a deep breath and suddenly felt a jolt of bravery as she left the ghost shield.

Once she looked at Vlad, though, she could no longer breathe. Her fingertips were going numb. But she did exactly what Danny told her to. It was as if an invisible vortex was pulling Vlad into the soup thermos. He screamed and kicked, but with all his might he could not resist being pulled in. And then Paulina closed the lid. "Wow. I've never seen anything like this!" Paulina said.

"Better scoop up the shield ball too." Danny said. He was smiling—beaming—because he was so proud of Paulina.

Once the ball was in the thermos as well, the shield disappeared and Danny was free. They hugged, and both of them blushed.

Then Paulina realized, "All the people he called, they'll be here any minute! What do we do? We still didn't catch the ghost! Everyone's going to come here and think it's you!"

"Actually…we did catch the ghost. Well, rather you did."

"Hmm. But he looked just like a man. The ghost I saw earlier looked way different."

"This ghost—well, think of him as a shape shifter. He can make himself look like a human, but he could never hide the evil underneath. He hasn't got an ounce of humanity in him."

"And here you are, a ghost, and yet you seem more human than the shape-shifter."

"I suppose in a way I am." Danny smiled.

Paulina was not so sure what he meant. Before she had time to think about it deeply, she saw Dash pull up in the red convertible. Following him were two other cars which contained the rest of Paulina's friends. They cheered, thinking that Danny Phantom had chased the evil ghost away. And then they scattered abroad on the beach.

It was then that the news anchorman arrived with his big van and camera crew. "Hello there, I'm reporting to you live from Amity Park Beach. Just about ten minutes ago, we got a call from an anonymous source that there was a ghost causing terror and chaos on the beach. Currently, it seems that everything is just fine. What do you have to say about this, young girl?" the news anchorman shoved his microphone into Paulina's face.

"I…hi…I'm Paulina."

"Did you see a ghost that was unleashing all sorts of terror?"

"Um…yes, actually."

"But she captured him!" Danny butted in. He waved the soup thermos in front of the camera. "He's right in here, and the beach is safe, all thanks to Paulina."

Paulina smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Danny." Paulina kissed him lightly on the lips and he blushed.

"That's a wrap, people." said the news anchorman. He and his people packed away their things.

"Wow, Danny! This was such an amazing day! We should hang out more often." Paulina wrapped her arms around him "You're just the coolest guy ever. If only you went to my school, we could sit together at lunch and everything…we could totally be the cutest couple."

A look of guilt sprang across Danny's face. And then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little black and purple dot moving along quickly. It was Sam…on a skateboard. And she was headed straight for Danny and Paulina.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Ugh! You know that goth geek?" Paulina looked at Danny in disbelief.

By now, Sam was standing right next to Danny and Paulina. Paulina frowned at Sam.

"Hello, random citizen." Danny pretended not to know Sam.

"Ha ha, very funny, Danny. I came here to warn you about Jack and Maddie Fenton, who are on their way here thinking that there's a ghost attacking the beach kids." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Vlad must have called them." Danny said to himself. "Gotta run to the bathroom!" he said to Paulina.

Danny went inside the bathroom and came out as Danny Fenton.

"Danny Phantom is sure taking a long time in there." Paulina said.

Sam and Danny had to make a run for it to catch Danny's parents before they reached the beach. And it took a while for the two friends to convince Jack and Maddie that there were no more evil ghosts on the beach.

Eventually, Paulina walked up to them and said, "I've been waiting for Danny Phantom for twenty minutes and he's still in the bathroom." She pushed Fenton into the bathroom. "You go in there and check if he's okay."

Danny knew he had no choice but to go in there. He wanted so badly to tell Paulina his secret. But every time he even so much as thought about revealing it, Sam shook her head in disappointment. "It's not Sam's secret to keep, or to tell." Danny whispered to himself.

He had a plan now.

Danny was going to walk right out of the bathroom as Phantom, then look Paulina straight in the eye and say, "I'm Danny Fenton."

Sam face palmed out of nervousness. Paulina laughed wildly.

Then Danny transformed into his human half and Paulina's skin went chalky white. So did Sam's.

"Oh no." Sam said, devastated.

"Danny?" Paulina touched his hair and walked around him in a circle. "I don't know why I never saw it before. Oh gosh."

"Is that good or bad?" Danny felt a little guilty.

"I…I don't know now. I'm so confused." She sat down in the sand. The three of them sat in a circle. "I feel stupid now. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Sam, Tucker and my sister. Oh, and that man we captured earlier. He's a ghost hybrid like me, which is why I knew he was the culprit of this morning's beach scare." Danny said.

Paulina looked into Danny's beautiful blue eyes. Never before had she been able to picture herself with someone as unpopular as Danny Fenton. But now that she saw how brave, strong and kind he was, she knew she had finally fallen in love with the real him. And she kissed him right there on the spot.

Sam looked down at her toes, feeling awkward and trying to ignore her best friend making out with a girl she never got along with.

Danny noticed, and he and Paulina stopped kissing. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with me dating Paulina?"

"If she makes you happy, Danny, then I guess I can make room at our table at lunch." Sam said.

Danny and Paulina cheered.

"Truce?" Paulina held out her hand. Sam took it and shook it. Before they knew it, they were both smiling.

Sam sighed, stood up and walked away. She was going to visit Tucker once more, since he was at the hospital and probably he was very lonely. Danny took Paulina by the hand and they flew off together into the lovely afternoon and had their very first real date.

It ended up being a one night thing, but still good. Danny enjoyed the experience. He remembered it even now, which was almost one year later. His mind came back to reality as he watched his friends sit down next to him at his table.


	4. S1E3 A Day in the Life of Jazz

**A little JazzxOC ^_^ this is one of the chapters of the original posting. I wonder if any of you will remember it?**

**Review :3**

* * *

**"A Day In The Life Of Jazz"**

Jazz Fenton considered herself to be a very normal senior at Casper High. She had normal friends, and lived in a normal neighborhood. But she belonged to the weirdest family in the whole of Amity Park.

Every day when she went to school, she sat in class and listened to everybody talking about things that she knew she couldn't discuss with them, _"Hey, did you see what Danny Phantom did last night?"_

_"Yeah, he's so awesome. I wish I could meet him."_

_"Danny Phantom is just another spotlight-lover."_

_"No he's not!"_

_"Is to!"_

_"Not!"_

Jazz used to just sigh or roll her eyes. Her opinion towards Danny Phantom was a neutral one, until she had discovered he was her brother. Now every day she had to fight to keep his secret a secret instead of just blurting it out. That took a lot of control on her part. Especially when her best friend was a total Danny Phantom fan.

"Hey Jazz." Auden "Audio" Kim and Jazz were chemistry partners. He was Asian, and had one of the highest GPAs in the senior class which was impressive to Jazz. He was a normal kid but a very cool one to her, despite being average in the eyes of everyone else in school.

They were partners in pretty much everything since they had been best friends all throughout high school. They both took the same AP and honors classes and sat at the same lunch table. "I could swear that yesterday I saw Danny Phantom in the school yesterday."

"Cool." Jazz bit her lip. She hoped Audio wouldn't linger on the subject for long.

"So…do you wanna hang out at my place tonight, and, er…study?"

Jazz didn't have any plans and was relieved that the subject of the Phantom had been dropped. "Sure. But, I have to talk to my little brother first. Why don't we just study over at my place?"

"Okay!" He smiled. "You're the best Jazz ever." He gave her a playful pat on the shoulder.

She chuckled.

The teacher was handing back old test papers. Jazz and Audio crossed their fingers. Audio got his back first. "Haha! A 105%! That's the highest test grade available in this class!"

Jazz received hers. "A 104." She said sadly.

"Yeah!" Audio cheered. "Now it is you who owe me a raspberry smoothie!"

Jazz sighed.

"Aw come on, smile."

She smiled halfheartedly.

After school, Jazz and Audio walked to the Nasty Burger and Jazz bought them both raspberry smoothies.

"Want me to carry your backpack for you?" Audio asked.

"Naw, I got it." Jazz said.

They walked to the Fenton house. Jazz had a key and so she was able to open the door. Jazz's little brother Danny was having some snacks. Jazz's little brother Danielle was nowhere in sight.

Well, until she jumped out at Jazz and Audio saying, "Boo!"

"Danielle!" Jazz almost choked on her smoothie.

"Who's he?" Danielle asked slyly.

"I'm Audio." He said, extending a hand.

Instead of shaking it, Danielle gave him a high-five. "Cool. So are you two dating? You two should go on a date tonight. There's a discount at one of those fancy Italian restaurants a few streets down."

"Jazz and I are just friends." Audio took the last gulp of his large smoothie.

"Riiiight." Danielle smirked.

"Yeah. We've been friends since freshman year." Jazz informed her little sister. Jazz pulled her little brother aside, "Danny, I need to tell you something."

"What?" He asked in a clueless whisper.

"Audio says he saw you at school yesterday."

"So?"

"He saw Danny Phantom." Jazz corrected herself. "You need to be a little more careful of when you go ghost."

"I'll try."

Jazz and Audio studied calculus and they were completely unaware the conversation Danny and Danielle were having in the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice guy." Danielle said in a hushed tone. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" Danny asked.

"The chemistry."

"What chemistry? They're studying math."

Danielle sighed. "Clueless Danny." She pointed to the two friends on the couch. "Their chemistry."

"Naw, I don't see it." Danny shook his head.

"Well I do. And you and I, we're going to get them together. That's what we're going to do." Danielle decided.

Danny shrugged. "Okay."

"Jazz has a bad case of IANWNLAINABFASAP."

"Whaa?"

"I'm a nerd with no life and I need a boyfriend as soon as possible."

"Well what do we do first?"

"We need to get them to kiss."

"Sounds like a big step to me. Let's start with baby steps, like, holding hands or something like that." Danny suggested. "And maybe this could work."

"All we need is something to push the two of them together." Danielle said thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"I don't like the way you said "hmm"." Danny said concerned.

"I have an idea. I know what to do! And it's so going to work!" Danielle said. She wrapped her hands around Danny's left arm and yanked him over to the couple-to-be. "Hey guys." Danielle interrupted.

"Not now, I'm studying." Jazz said.

"Audio, how would you like to date the sister of…Danny Phantom?" Danielle smirked.

Audio looked at Danielle, then at Jazz, then at Danny. "You guys are Danny Phantom's siblings?" He asked.

Danny went scarlet and tried to break away from Danielle's grasp, but she wouldn't let him be free. "Yeah." She said.

Jazz just wanted to crawl into a hole right now. "My little sister has an overactive imagination—she thinks our brother Danny is Danny Phantom." Jazz smiled embarrassedly and tried to redeem herself.

"That's great!" Audio said. He glanced at Danny. "Hey, you even look a little like Danny Phantom. Have you ever met him?"

Danny was speechless.

"I have!" Danielle chirped.

"That's so cool!"

"Are you going to ask my sister on a date or not?" Danielle suddenly turned serious.

Audio looked at Jazz, then glanced at Danielle and back at Jazz. He frowned. "J—"

Jazz cut him off. "We're just friends. You don't have to go to all this trouble making p some plot to get us together. We're cool with just being buds. Right?"

Audio nodded. That was all he could do at this point.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of party poopers!" Danielle dramatically walked up the stairs as loudly as possible.

"I'm gonna go to Tucker's. I'll be back for dinner." Danny walked out of the house.

That left Jazz and Audio alone on the couch. And knowing Jazz, all they did was study math and science the entire time. After an hour, Audio asked Jazz, "What's your little sister doing up there?"

"Dunno. Sleeping, I guess." Jazz reached to crack open her science notebook, but Audio stopped her hand. "What?"

He stared into her sea green eyes. "Jazz…"

"?"

"Would you…like to go out? For real?"

"Um…I don't know if it would work out…"

"Just give me a chance."

"Oh, allright." She smiled.


	5. S1E4 Nevermore

**"Nevermore"**

**A reference to "Quoth the raven, nevermore" by Edgar Allen Poe because of Jackie's ghostly counterpart Raven Shadows**

In the outskirts of Amity Park, Colorado lived a girl who most people would just overlook as "that punk over there". Her name was Jackie, and well, she was not just a punk, she was also sixty percent ghost.

Jackie attended Casper High school like most of the other kids in the area. She did not have a happy life, but she wanted that all to change. She missed her little brother, Tyler, and deeply wished she could have saved him before he had become a full ghost.

Late into the school year, Jackie befriended Sam, a fellow goth. The two just clicked instantly based off of common interest. One time, Sam invited Jackie to sit at her lunch table. That was where Jackie met Danny and Tucker, two boys who didn't seem goth at all, and Cecelia, an A-lister. Jackie wondered why Sam was friends with these weirdoes.

Jackie trusted Sam a bit but she didn't trust Sam's friends. Sam also had an older friend Jazz who was a senior and was rumored to have gone out with Audio Kim, one of Jackie's old friends who she hadn't talked to in a while. But that didn't mean Jazz and Audio were still dating. Jackie didn't know. Jackie didn't care.

Jackie looked at Danny and a green mist came out of her mouth. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth, hoping he didn't notice her ghost sense or think of something else. She didn't want this boy she just meant to think she was some freak. After all, Jackie had some ghost powers and that was not normal.

After school, Jackie couldn't wait to get home. When she was sure nobody was around, she wandered into a cold alley where she transformed into Raven Shadows, her dark-spirited ghostly persona. As a ghost, she flew away into the grey skies.

It was a warm winter, and the wind was blowing around through her black hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelids started to droop. She had no desire to go back home where an argument with her father was sure to rise up. Mother never helped in those anyways. So Jackie decided to visit a place known as the ghost zone.

In a big mansion just up the hill lived some whacko who owned a portal—a gateway into the green world. Jackie hoped that the whacko wasn't home. If he was, that meant she would have to go back to her own home. There was no vehicle parked in the long winding driveway at the moment which was a good sign. So Jackie phased into the part of the mansion where the ghost portal was. She noticed that for the first time ever, it was closed.

"Going somewhere, ghost child?"

Jackie gasped, startled at the booming voice. She turned around. There was a ghost—and he was full-grown. He had blue skin, black hair, red eyes and a big fancy cape. He was very strong and seemed well-prepared for battle.

Jackie looked down at her own body. She was weak—an ant compared to this beady-eyed monster. "Who…?"

"Who am _I_? I'm the ghost who owns this portal, you little twit!" He roared at her.

Jackie gasped. She winced and prepared for a beating.

"Now, child, there's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you."

But Jackie didn't relax. She was starting to tremble.

"I can sense that you haven't had the _best_ life, now have you?"

Jackie shook her head. What else was there to do but to agree with him? If she flew away, surely he would follow her and try to destroy her…

"You come into my portal because you miss your brother."

Jackie nodded.

"And your parents? They never understood you, did they…"

"Get away from me." Jackie was red in the face.

"Oh calm down. I'm offering you _help_. I happen to be one very rich man, and I know a good cause to donate when I see one. Would you let me help you, child?" He asked gently.

"What do you want?" She was quivering.

"Only to help you."

"And nothing in return?"

"No. Oh well, if you insist, there is one…very _small_…requirement…" He pressed a button so that the portal opened, in attempt to sway Jackie's answer. "Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"No."

"You don't do your research, do you?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." His hand glowed red as he generated an ectoblast, ready to fire he scowled at Jackie.

Intent upon leaving, Jackie whizzed into the ghost portal without so much as a cry for help.

The foe followed her into the ghost zone, until he spotted a big guy in a suit. "Get her, Skulker."

"I'm on it, boss."

With Skulker on her tail, Jackie must have flown for miles. She was deep inside the ghost zone, with little hope of escaping. Every spec of hope was dwindling. She was hanging on the edge of the moment.

All she wanted right now was to find her brother.

He was the only person who ever cared about her, and she him.

If only she could spend the rest of her life with Tyler, then she would be much happier. Her folks would probably be better off too…

Jackie felt a sudden coldness in her lower abdomen. She put her hand there to see where it was. On her black gloves were drips of ghostly green blood—she had been shot. The blast had gone right through her, leaving a big whole.

Terrified, she screamed so loud, her ears were slightly deafened, and she started to black out into unconsciousness.

She didn't expect to wake up. Back in the ghost zone. Lying on the gravelly floor of an island. She rubbed her head. She felt her abdomen where she had been shot. Her skin was already healing it shut. "That's not possible…"

Tyler was hovering over her, smiling weakly. "Hello."

"Tyler!" She sprang up and hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you! How did you save me from Skulker?"

"Skulker?"

"Yeah. There was a big bad ghost chasing me, and…"

"I just found you here, sleeping. Not exactly the best place for a nap…"

"I wasn't sleeping. I…" She felt the place where the wound once was. Now it had completely sealed up, leaving only the hole in her dark costume. "I was shot. I don't understand. I should be dead." She tried to transform back into her human self, but she couldn't. "Figures." She said solemnly.

"So you're a full ghost now! That means you get to stay here with me!" Tyler grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you. It's such a nice neighborhood—rarely any fights. Everybody will welcome you."

Jackie didn't want to move. "This is something I've sorta been wanting for a long time."

"Great! Let's go!"

"But, I can't just run away from my problem: I have to face it. I have to tell mom and dad I'm leaving. I'm going to stay here with you. I'll never go back there again, I promise."

Tyler shrugged. He showed her the way out of the ghost zone through a much safer portal that was in an old warehouse. Together the two ghosts flew back to the place they once called their home.

The place was big, brown, and run-down. Too many of the windows were broken and the grass was dark brown. Tyler floated up to his sister's bedroom window. Jackie pulled her hood over her face and bravely walked inside.

"It's about time you're home." Jackie's father was broad, dark and unforgiving.

Jackie didn't say a word to either of her parents. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Into a suitcase and an old backpack she packed everything she needed to begin her old life.

"Jackie, are you in there?" Mother called from outside.

"Yes."

"I have some towels for you to fold."

"Just leave them there. I'll get it in a sec."

Once Jackie heard her mother walk downstairs, she quickly folded the towels and put them away. And then she finished her packing.

Jackie dreaded the time she would have to trot down the stairs, items in hand, and tell her folks she was leaving and was never going to come back. The hour had come.

A cold spell loomed over the house. The skies were still dull and gray, and the clouds seemed too lazy to pour down their rain.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Father barked. He was drinking again. He stood up and shook his bottle in Jackie's hooded face. "You're not going on no vacation!"

"No, not a vacation. Where I'm going will be my permanent home." She said sternly.

Jackie's mother gasped and came closer. "Jaqueline! Don't talk like that!"

"That's a load of garbage!" Father croaked.

"I'm going."

"No you're not." Both parents said crossly. "You're staying here."

"Nevermore."

Jackie lifted the hood, revealing herself to be a full ghost. Both of her parents gasped. They were so pale now. Her mother was about to faint.

With one intense stare, father backed away, dropping his beer bottle. Alcohol stained the tile flooring.

Jackie turned herself intangible and went through the door, and Tyler relieved her of some of her heavy baggage. The skies seemed brighter on the way to Tyler's world. On the way _home_.


	6. S1E5 Zip - Part One

**"Zip" Part One**

It was a Saturday morning late in winter and Danny and Tucker were shoveling snow from Casper High's parking lot to make way for a charity concert. Normally Danny would be sleeping in, or even out on ghost patrol in the town, but this was for extra credit in Lancer's class. It went without saying that both of the boys were doing less than satisfactory in Lancer's class.

Tucker snuffled and sneezed out some green goo into his orange scarf. "Ugh…Danny…why did I let you talk me into this? You know the winter-to-spring weather always makes me catch a cold…"

"Lighten up, Tuck." Danny smiled and continued shoveling slushy aside. "It's all for charity." He looked around. "See, almost our whole English class is here now ever since Lancer offered the bribe." Even Dash was here, slaving over the snow as well.

"Where's Cecelia?" Tucker asked.

Danny pulled out his phone and started to text her, hoping Lancer wouldn't see. "Hey."

"Hey. You're at the extra credit thing already, right?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The girl replied. "See you soon."

Within a few moments, the brunette arrived, picked up a shovel, and joined her friends. At least spring was almost here. The weather was nearly warm enough to go without jackets at all.

"I didn't see Sam here at all." Cecelia said.

Danny laughed. "Sam? On a Saturday morning? She's way too much of a morning-hater to ever…" Danny's ghost sense went off and he gasped. "Cover me, guys." He pulled Cecelia and Tucker close to him and transformed into his ghost form.

"There!" Tucker pointed. "On the roof!"

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia all looked. High on top of the school building were two ghosts on motorcycles. One was Johnny 13, and the other ghost was a young woman in a black leather outfit. She looked crazy. The engines were revving and it was as if the two were going to race. Danny looked slightly worried.

"Danny…" Tucker started.

"I know, I know." Danny flew up to the top of the building just in time for both of the motorcycles to kick off. They flew right through him she turned intangible and watched, shocked.

Danny flew after them at top speed, racing with them in the air. But they were always just a tad faster than him. Johnny was in first place and he was firing ectobeams back at Danny. But they all missed and ended up hitting public property. Now Danny was rather annoyed. Greatly, actually.

They zipped past him, never intending to stop and not caring if they caused public damage. _Typical ghosts_, Danny thought, though they both seemed to be very into this race. The halfa stated firing at the two ghosts. "Stop!" He yelled, figuring it was worth a try even though it probably wouldn't work.

They looped him around. But they didn't expect him to figure that out. Danny shoved right into Johnny and knocked him off the motorcycle. Danny hopped on the bike and brought it to a gentle stop on the street.

He was far away from where Cecelia and Tucker were. But now that he had the other bike, he had officially joined the race. Unfortunately. The ghost woman looked to be not much older than Johnny. She faced Danny and stopped her motorcycle with one leg. She had black hair, pale bluegreen skin, and a scar across one of her red eyes.

"I'm Velocity Kerrer. I'm the fastest rider in the ghost zone. Welcome to the race." She winked at him and then sped off into the skies.

Danny sighed. He figured he'd have to catch her before she stopped. And now, a ferociously furious Johnny was coming at him, growling, green with rage. Danny shuddered and started the engine and took off after Velocity. At least on this thing, he would have a chance at catching her. But Johnny flew behind him, gaining speed.

The three of them flew all across town, nonstop. Danny and Velocity were neck in neck now. He managed to get close enough to her where an ectoblast would knock her off. It made her mad, but Johnny gladly took possession of her motorcycle and kept bumping it against Danny to try to knock him off. At first, Velocity was a tease, but now she was mad. Her whole body glowed red and she started firing red ectoplasm at the guys, grinning evilly.

Aside from dodging the blasts, Danny also had to avoid getting knocked off by Johnny and make sure he wouldn't end up flying into anything. Danny didn't know how he was going to end this. it seemed like the struggle would go on infinitely—like a game of musical chairs, only with motorcycles. So Danny decided to try a new approach—a verbal one.

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" Danny yelled to Velocity. "Speaking of which, Johnny, where IS Kitty?"

"None of your business, punk." Johnny said darkly as he crashed into Danny from the side. That was enough. Danny couldn't have held on after that. Johnny sent him flying off and reclaimed his own bike just before it was about to crash into a building. He drove it up, up, into the sky. Velocity reclaimed her own cycle as well.

Only now, the two of them were doing battle from their motorcycles and not just racing. The fight wasn't over yet, though Danny did have to pause a bit on the ground to take a breath. He found that he was in an area he hadn't been to before, if ever. He was most likely in Blackthorn County now.

He was just staring off into space, and then something caught his eye. There was this fence, but behind it was rock that was blocked off by yellow police tape as if it were a construction site or the entrance to a cave. But a figure had just come out of the cave, and was now running in Danny's direction.

"Oh, what now?" Danny asked himself as the figure got closer.

The figure was a guy, maybe one year older than Danny, and he had blood red hair with black tips. His eyes were a strange sort of silvery gray, and he was kinda skinny. He was dressed in a blue and black striped shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, and red and black converse. He was definitely into the emo/scene style which led Danny to make some preconceptions about him right away.

The teen had to pause a moment to catch his breath. Then he smiled down at Danny. "You're Danny Phantom! Aren't you?"

"Yes…and?" Danny was a bit taken aback by the guy's energy and seemingly happy nature, much in contrast to his appearance.

"Were you not just fighting with a ghost? Or was that someone else?"

Danny blinked. "I was…and?"

"That's so cool!" He enthused. "How did you beat 'em?"

"I didn't, actually." Danny mentioned nervously.

The teen's eyes widened. "Really? You? Losing?"

Danny's face fell flat. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"WAIT. Let me help! If it's a monster that's hard to beat, I tend to have a lot of good luck with those…" He extended a black-gloved hand for Danny to shake. "I'm Kibbon, Kibbon Clevely. I'm a Glacian. I don't expect you to know what that means, but I'll show you." After shaking Danny's hand, Kibbon knelt down to the ground. He concentrated, and crystal came from his hands and made a patch of the ground all slippery and quartz-like. Kibbon stood up. "Impressed?"

Danny shrugged.

"Wanna let me help?"

"Can you fly?"

"Neeeeerrrp."

Danny sighed. "Better keep up then." He sailed into the air.

Kibbon ran forward, following Danny from ground level and surprisingly, keeping up quite well. It wasn't long before the awful angry sounds of Johnny and Velocity battling attracted Danny and Kibbon's attention. Danny immediately opened fire on both of his ghostly enemies. Kibbon's aim was terrible, but he could in fact shoot these crystals that he spawned.

He just needed a bit more practice, that's all. He liked to think he was at least doing decent for trying to hit a target that was moving quickly in all three dimensions. A wayward blast from one of the ghosts nearly hit the ground, and Kibbon was able to quickly produce a crystal shield, which he then broke free of after the blast hit.

The battle went on all afternoon with very little time to pause and take a breather. Danny had a bad feeling he wasn't going to get extra credit for what he was supposed to be doing, because the volunteer hours were long over. Danny was all sweaty, but somehow he kept going. He wasn't going to stop…until Johnny and Velocity were defeated and ceased their mayhem. But at the very least, Danny was grateful for Kibbon's help, especially since he had just met the guy and he was still hanging around, assisting.

Finally, at last, Johnny and Velocity were too tired to go on and some more blasts from Danny sent them off of their motorcycles. "This is getting redundant. That's it, I'm out." Johnny mentioned as he got on his motorcycle one more time, and drove off, heading to the ghost zone. However, Velocity wasn't going to quit so easy.

Danny had Velocity pinned to the ground, and Kibbon came over to have a look. Velocity was struggling, still angry. "This race isn't over, Johnny!"

"Big deal, so what if it is?" Danny asked. "What's your problem?"

Velocity stopped struggling for a moment. "…Wouldn't…let me…race…all they would do is let me be the flag girl."

"Who?" Danny and Kibbon asked in unison.

"Younger. When I was younger. It was a long time ago. I had always wanted to race, and I was good enough too, but…the guys only laughed at me and said I could be their flag girl."

"Ooh, harsh." Kibbon said.

Danny sighed. Since she was no longer struggling, he let her go. She mounted her motorcycle. "Try to keep it to the ghost zone, okay?"

Velocity nodded, started the engines, and got out of there before Danny could change his mind.

Danny turned to Kibbon and they shook hands again. "Thanks for all your help. I'll see you around."

"Wait, don't you go to Casper High? I've seen you change."

Danny started to get a bit nervous. "Uhm…what do you mean change?"


	7. S1E6 Zip - Part Two

**"Zip" Part Two**

"Into another appearance, where you have black hair and other clothes. You know, do it! I don't know what you call it, but I've seen you around school with black hair. You hang out with that technology nerd most of the time but sometimes with that hottie Cecelia, right?"

Danny frowned at him calling Cecelia a hottie. "Wait, wait. Back up, you go to Casper?"

"Yep." He grinned innocently. "And I'm a junior."

"Alright, but you've seen me transform?!"

"Yes, usually when you think no one is looking, but if you don't want people to know, then try to be more careful!"

"You CAN'T tell anybody though!"

"Oh, of course not, I never intended to. You're really good at fighting. My friends talk about you all the time. I'd like to hang out with your posse sometimes, if you don't mind, now that I've met you."

"Sure, I was just about to see if I can meet them at the Nasty Burger. You can tag along, I guess." They started walking, and at some point, Danny went into an old building and transformed into Danny Fenton again. Then he stared at Kibbon. "Really? _Hottie_?"

Kibbon laughed cluelessly. "Well she is. All the populars are. You've got some really lovely ladies in your grade."

"Like who?" Danny asked dryly.

"Hmmmm…" Kibbon mused. He pulled out his phone and checked the contacts. "Star…Cecelia…Paulina…oh yes."

Danny's jaw dropped. "You have. Their numbers. What?! YOU HAVE ALL THEIR NUMBERS?! HOW?!"

Kibbon laughed some more. "It's easy! I don't know why guys think it's so hard to get girls' numbers! Most of my contacts are female anyways."

Danny face-palmed. "Well, go easy on the texts to my girlfriend, okay?" He pulled out his own phone and asked that Tucker and Cecelia meet him up at the Nasty Burger for dinner, where they ate, and then all went to their homes to get changed for the charity concert they were going to attend later on.

When it was time, Danny and Cecelia met Tucker at his house, and they walked down the street in their light jackets to the stage they had cleared just this morning. Danny had his hands in his pockets, still struck by the fact that Kibbon had the numbers of so many girls. The trio was early, and since the seats were on a first come first served basis, they got a pretty good selection to choose from and ended up getting second row.

Cecelia received a text that her friend Tekairo from Downtown City High was going to meet them here and to save her a seat. Kibbon also came, and luckily got to sit by them. Tekairo showed up and was excited to meet Cecelia and her friends. Tekairo was a very hyperactive, girly albino with curly medium-length hair.

Her shorts were short—the kind of short that guys liked, and with her pale skin, she definitely stood out in this weather on a clear night. She and Cecelia squealed in delight as they got each other all pumped for the concert. Cecelia introduced her to Danny, Tucker, and Kibbon. Kibbon especially found her cute, like he did most girls he met at first. Of course by the end of the night he would have her number as well.

The opening acts were good, but the main event was the world-famous pop star that went by A.R.C. on stage, since her full name was long. A.R.C. was gorgeous and talented, thin and tall, with super long black hair and stunning cobalt eyes.

"She's hot." Tucker mentioned to Danny. "What I can't believe is why she agreed to do a charity concert for nobodyville, Colorado."

Danny shrugged. "Who cares?" he laughed. "Let's just enjoy this." They pumped their fists as she sang multiple songs. The backup band was excellent too.

"_Here I am walking down my street_

_And I see your house, and I hear your feet_

_When I turn around I see you right there_

_With your beautiful hair and your golden smile_

_And your ca-a-ar… there you are!_

_And I walk away; just walk away_

_And I don't. Look. Back._

_So if you think that just a smi-i-i-ile_

_Can make me change all the while_

_You should rethink that_

_Every day, every day, every single day_

_Every day, every day, every single day _

_You say that you love me; love me, love me,_

_You tell me you love me, love me every day!_

_I know that I loved you, loved you, loved you_

_And I'd rather not know you, but I guess I do!_"

The song was bouncy and it really got the audience into it. While everyone's eyes were on A.R.C., for sure nobody noticed that Johnny was up there in the rafters. He hadn't had nearly as much fun as he wanted to earlier, and now he was going to let everybody know that by having some _real_ fun now.

Danny wouldn't have noticed Johnny until it was too late, if his ghost sense hadn't gone off, that is. Danny immediately stopped jumping and fist-pumping with the rest of the crowd and looked for the ghost. He was thankful to have spotted Johnny before Johnny could do anything. So there was still time to foil his screwball plan!

Danny dove underneath the seats and went ghost. His friends covered for him and scooted in to fill his gap. A now intangible Danny Phantom flew into the stage rafters where Johnny was cutting at one of the giant stage lights with his exacto knife. Danny appeared out of nowhere and put Johnny in a chokehold. They wrestled about and shook the rafters, which was unfortunately enough to shake the lighting loose. That section of the lighting lost power of course and fell down.

Now, the fun was over. A.R.C. stopped singing and her band stopped playing. Everyone in the audience was having mixed reactions and talking all at once. They gasped as Danny and Johnny continued their wrestling, now no longer trying to hide that they were there. Johnny didn't have any more tricks up his sleeve, save ONE.

Johnny quickly grabbed A.R.C. and threatened her with his powers. Danny froze and held his hands up. Johnny backed away, and carried A.R.C. with him as he flew up. Everyone gasped. Danny wasn't going to let him get away with this! The life of a billion dollar celebrity was in his hands!

Danny flew up after them and tuned out the various people booing and cheering. Danny battled Johnny from the sky, trying—and hoping—not to hit A.R.C. Johnny was using her as a shield, but phasing in and out of things when he can. Danny was already tired and sore from earlier, so this was really wearing on him. He didn't know how many blasts he could take now, especially that he was far past the point he thought he could handle.

But he couldn't let her down. She didn't even have a chance to be rescued if Danny didn't save her. He had to keep trying. Johnny flew to where he had parked his motorcycle and boarded it, still threatening A.R.C. But she was surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing, which Danny found to be impressive. Danny knew it was now or never.

Danny grabbed the pop star and picked her up, turning her intangible with him. Johnny yelled something rude as Danny flew away. Johnny searched the area with his eyes, but he did not spot Danny.

"Hold on tight." Danny said quietly to the singer who was clutching his back for dear life.

As they soared through the midnight skies, she rather enjoyed the flight. "Zip zip," She said, "We're going so fast!"

This made Danny laugh. He turned them intangible again and smiled politely as they landed on stage and she let go of him. He turned to walk away, but she stopped him.

She kissed him on the lips, in front of all those people. They started a riot of mixed reactions but she didn't care and she wasn't planning on caring. The girl couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Danny, and she was just showing him that she was a regular teenager too, complete with all its vulnerability. As Danny blushed crimson red, she giggled, and security guards had to prevent random people from barging onto the stage.

"Thanks for saving me." She mentioned, and enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back, and many people in the audience went 'aww'. Afterwards, he turned intangible and phased out, where he flew to an outhouse bathroom and changed back into human form.

By the time he pushed and shoved his way through people, A.R.C. had already been escorted out of there and the police were trying to dissolve the situation and figure out the damage of the lighting. It was sounding like the damage would cost almost as much as the revenue for tickets that had been purchased, which wasn't good.

Tekairo had already left, but Tucker, Cecelia, and Kibbon remained. Danny looked at Cecelia awkwardly, hoping that she would be smart enough to realize that nothing was going on between him and the celebrity. She smiled though, and wasn't mad in the least. He smiled back, and without even saying a word out loud, they knew that the problem was fixed. Everything was alright, the friends were happy, and they began their walk home.

As soon as Danny got into his bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't know how he was going to handle school the next day.

* * *

**I wanna say thanks to everyone for all the lovely submissions I've gotten so far ^_^**


	8. S1E7 It's Party Time - Part One

**This is, I think, an old cowrite with Oakleafninja from forever ago.**

**Review please!**

* * *

**"It's Party Time!" Part 1**

It was a Friday evening, and this was just an ordinary day at the Fenton house.

"This is the sixth Spring Break party I've been invited too, guys!" Danielle said cheerfully. "Come on Danny, aren't you excited for the party tomorrow? It's gonna be epic!"

Danny and Tucker were playing video games, and did not bother to listen to Danielle.

"Danny, your little sister is so…" Tucker mumbled without taking his eyes off _Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_.

"I know." Danny agreed robotically.

"Awww...come on guys! Aren't you at least a bit excited?" whined Danielle as she plopped down in front of the TV screen. This caused both the guys to freak out.  
"Dani!" Exclaimed Tucker as he tried to look around her at the screen.

"You guys need to listen to me!" said Dani.

"Fine. You have our attention." Danny said dully.

"I'm going to teach you how to party so that you're not social outcasts for the rest of your life."

"Hey! I'm not a social outcast!" Danny argued.

"And hey, I'm not…aw forget it." Tucker couldn't argue with that.

"The first lesson in partying is dancing. You don't want to go for something wild and crazy. But don't be too subtle either. That would just be boring."

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Will this help me pick up hot chicks?" He asked hopefully.

Dani rolled her eyes to hide her slight jealousy. "Yeah right." She said.

Danny was...er...dancing. Dani forced her mouth into a smile and gave him the thumbs up, all the while thinking "You can't dance", but not mentioning it because that would be rude. "Okay, I've seen enough dancing for one night! The second rule is: what to wear. C'mon boys, march up those stairs. We're going to try on some outfits!"

"But this isn't even my house! I don't have any of my rad outfits here!" Tucker protested.

"Thank God." Dani and Danny said in unison.

"Oh, I see how it is! Siblings ganging up on me, eh?"

The two giggled and nodded.  
"Why, of course." said Dani, slipping into a British accent. "Anything for our good friend."  
"Indeed my fine sis!" Proclaimed Danny back in the same accent. Tucker groaned.

"Put on some of Danny's clothes, Tuck!" Dani opened the door to her brother's bedroom. "Here it is...eeeeyuck what happened in here?!"

"Uh, I'm a teenage guy. I never clean my room. Get used to it..." Danny said.

Dani gagged. "Tucky, please tell me your room isn't like this." She said, accidently using his pet name she had for him. Danny snorted.  
"TUCKY?" He laughed.

"What are you talking about? I definitely said Tucker..." Dani's stomach churned violently as Tucker browsed the piles of clothes to look for something he would wear. "Help me." Dani mouthed to her brother.

"What?" The clueless one said aloud.

"Shh!" She whispered. "HELP MEH." She spoke into his ear.

"Oh. Oh right! Tucky! I remember that-that one day...that day! Yeah! Remember Tucker? Your nickname?"

"I don't recall ever being nicknamed by Dani."

Dani's face turned a bright red. Danny gulped and smile nervously.  
"You know that one day that you had to go to the doctor and you didn't remember anything because you were so freaked out?"

"The DOCTOR? Aaaahhh! I hate the doctor's office!" Tucker flipped out.

"That's probably why you don't remember any of it." Danny said with a grin."

Dani sighed in relief as Tucker continued to spazz out. Danny winked at her.  
"You owe me." He mouthed, and she groaned.

"Here, put this on." Danielle threw several hoodies at Tucker.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." She smiled. "You could leave and then come back when you're ready to start acting seventeen." Without warning, she pushed him into the closet.

"Ow! Hey! It's dark in here! And smelly!"

"What's it smell like?" Danny asked, bemused.

"Like…sweaty Danny!"

Danny and Dani burst into laughter. Danny jammed a pencil into the lock so Tucker couldn't get out.

Tucker banged on the door.  
"Lemme out!" He exclaimed. Danny grinned evilly.  
"How about throwing someone _in_?" He said. He went ghost and put Dani quickly in the closet before she could protest. Then Danny put a ghost shield around it and smirked.

"Danny! I thought we were on the same side here!" Dani whined.

"I'm not letting you out until...hm...what should I make you do?" Danny mused. He grinned. "Until you kiss." He said with an evil teasing tone icing his voice.

Dani shrugged. She knew that Danny was expecting to see her squirm, but decided it would be all the more shocking to just get it over with like it was nothing. Danny phased his head through, and only his head, just in time to see his sister and his best friend lock lips for like one second and then wipe their mouths in their clothes.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was anticlimactic." He said. "I was expecting a confession."

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Dani said with a snicker.

"Well fine then." Danny crossed his arms.

Tucker finally put on some nice clothes, which led Dani to list rule three, "Bring the best food."

Tucker's mouth began to water.  
"Meat all the way baby!" He said while doing a fist pump. Dani giggled at this. Danny glanced at her and wiggled her eyebrows, to which she promptly smacked him. Tucker's mouth began to water. "Now you've gone and made me hungry." Tucker whined. "I hope you're all stocked up on junk food…"

"Yes, yes we are, but we're not letting you have any." Dani smiled coyly. "The last and final rules is…"

"Is what?" Danny inquired.

"Take a guess first!" Dani jeered.

"Don't be nerdy?" Guested Danny. That earned a glare from Tucker.  
"Hey!"

"The final rule is: don't be a party pooper." Dani said with a huff. "I can't believe you didn't guess that…"

"What? I can't read your mind…completely." Danny shrugged. She gave him the eye. "I'm just kidding."

"Sure…" Tucker joked. "Sure you are."

Danny grinned.  
"But I can read her mind..." He said seriously.

"Okay then." Dani said awkwardly. "Moving on. I'm going to teach you guys what GOOD music sounds light." She went to the computer and put on some SNSD.

"Uh, no." Tucker opened another youtube window with Phineas and Ferb songs.

"That show is for little kids." Danny said. He picked some Adventure Time songs.

"Seriously now?" Tucker said. "Adventure Time?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "You guys are acting like five year olds!" She exclaimed.

"WHOA whoa whoa Dani, you have NO room to talk." Danny held his hand up. "You were still watching reruns of Blues Clues when you were fourteen!"

Dani's face went beet red.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tucker laughed obnoxiously. "I stopped watching that when I was eleven."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And what does that say about you, man?"

Tucker stopped laughing. "Oh wait…" He scratched his head then started grinning nervously. "Heh heh…"

Dani grinned. "See?" She laughed. "I'm not the only Blue's Clues fan!"

Tucker grinned and held out his hand. "High five Dani!"

Just then, a gust of wind blew in through the window and in flew a ghost.

"Aah!" Tucker and Dani screamed.

"Who's there?" Danny asked.


	9. S1E8 It's Party Time - Part Two

**"It's Party Time!" Part 2**

"Desiree. You should know this by know." Smirked Desiree.

"Aha, so you're the wishing ghost Danny and Tucker have told me about." Dani said.

"Yup."

"Think carefully now." Danny whispered to his sister. "Think carefully about some kind of wish we could make to get rid of her."

Dani grinned. "I wish you could stay in the ghost zone for good!"

"As you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree smirked, and vanished in a flash.

"What did she do now? This can't be that easy..." Tucker said.

In a moment, the three of them found themselves inside the ghost zone as well, standing on a lone island. Desiree was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now you've gone and jinxed it. I don't even recognize this part of the zone!" Danny said.

Dani cringed. "Sorry!" She apologized. "Don't you have an Infi-Map or something?"

"Nope. That definitely belongs to Frostbite." Danny said.

"Oh no!" Tucker panicked. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out?"

"You need to just chill, okay. Dani and I can fly you outta here." Danny said, changing into ghost form.

Dani laughed. "That works." She said, also going ghost. Danny grinned as he realized something else. "Wait, humans are ghosts in the ghost zone...I can fly in human form! I think."

"But even if we leave this island, where will we go?"

"Tuck's got a good point." Said Danny.

Perchance a ghost hunter in a red suit was flying by.

"Val?" Asked Tucker incredously. Valerie slowed down.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"My name is ValERIE, you geek!" She bellowed. "Oh hi Danny." She said sweetly. "Why are you…?"

"…Stuck in the middle of nowhere? Simple. Tucker had to open his big mouth." Danny crossed his arms.

"Pshaw!" Tucker scoffed. "It's Dani's fault, she made the wish!"

"From where I'm standing—er—_floating_, the three of us could just fly away and leave you stranded here." Dani said arrogantly.

"Fine, fine. I apologize for telling the truth." Tucker hung his head in shame. "Now carry me. Please." He looked at each of them.

"I ain't carrying y'all." Valerie said defensively.

"Whatever." Danielle lifted up Tucker's one arm.

"When did you suddenly become so strong?" Tucker asked.

"Since we haven't left the ground yet."

Tucker looked down. "Oh."

Danny took Tucker's other arm, and with that they left the island.

Dani couldn't help but blush a bit at carrying her crush, and that tiny blush didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Hey, Dani, you cold or something? Your face is a bit red." Teased Danny.

"Well yeah," Dani said casually, "I'm just a little worried for you and Valerie."

"What?" Asked Danny and Valerie together.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Dani winked.

Both their faces turned bright red.

"Whatya mean?" Asked Valerie slowly.

"Before you, Valerie, started dating Bob and before Danny started dating Cecelia, you two used to think you'd be together forever." Dani smiled.

The two glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Never mind." Dani said.

"Look where we are! Hey! I recognize this place now! That's Vlad's old mansion. I think he abandoned it, but it couldn't hurt to just be…ya know…cautious." Danny warned.

"The place does look a bit foreboding." Tucker commented. "And the eerie green mist isn't helping either!"

"Will you relax, Tucker?" Valerie scolded. "Danny just said there's nobody inside!"

"That's not what I—"

A loud wailing noise caused the four to look at each other nervously.

"Wh-what was that?"

"AHHH!" Dani released an ear-splitting scream.

"Grow up, Dani." Tucker said. "Even I'm not that big of a—oh shoot."

"What?" Danny and Valerie looked around.

"OH SHOOT DANNY ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

"WHAT?!" asked the other three.

"Psych! Gotcha! There's nothing there."

Cue ghost crickets chirping.

"You're all just a wee bit paranoid. Come on, have some fun." Said Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not when our lives could technically be in danger." He growled.

Just then, the most ferocious, gigantic, ugly, green ghost…bunny…appeared.

Dani cooed. "Awwww...it's so cute!" She giggled.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" A thousand teeth appeared. The bunny swallowed Tucker.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Said Valerie.

"We can't just leave Tucker like this!" Dani sobbed.

Dani bit her lip and turned intangible, going INSIDE the bunny to save Tucker.

A hero's work is never done. Dani never truly understood that statement until now, when, all the goo from the monster bunny's stomach was caked on her as she carried out a frantic Tucker.

"Let's get lost." Valerie said. They flew off together.

Tucker was still freaking out.

"I- I- I-" He stuttered, when suddenly he fainted from shock.

"He passed out?" Valerie laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you so mean, Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Why is Tucker so annoying?" Valerie threw the question back at him.

Danny shrugged. "Ooh look where we are now!"

"Where is this?" Danielle inquired. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen this place before."

"It's only the biggest freshwater lake in the ghost zone." Danny said. "Only, I'm just a little surprised because I thought it was several miles away from…must have gotten turned around then."

Sparkling Waters was a stream that led to an ocean on an island. It also had a gigantic waterfall and tons of oddball ghost fish and other creatures.

Some ghost parents took their little ghost children to the shallow end of the ghost lake to play. It was a very serene, peaceful area.

Dani gently set Tucker down at the shore.

"Here you go Tucky... Wake up soon." She whispered, but it was still loud enough for Danny to hear.

"She keeps calling him Tucky." He explained to Val, who smirked.

"Someone has a cruuuush..." She teased.

"I'm going swimming. Anyone want to come with?" Danny stated. "No? Okay then, I see how it is." He changed back to human form where he took off his shirt and dove straight into the cool, clear water.

"Valerie, I need some advice." Dani always sort of looked up to her in a way. Not like the way she looked up to Cecelia. Valerie had just kinda earned Dani's respect. "I need some girl-to-girl advice."

Valerie grinned. "Of course. Let me guess, you like Tucker and want to know how to express yourself..."

"Express myself? I've got no problem doing that. Besides it's not me that's the problem. He's so immature, yet so attractive. I'm considered childish, and he's worse than me. See what I mean?"

Valerie began to giggle. Dani frowned.

"It's not funny!"

Valerie wasn't giggling because of what Dani had said. Valerie was giggling because Tucker had HEARD what Dani had said.

"Dani...? You like me?" Questioned Tucker slowly. Dani yelped and turned around to see Tucker turn slowly red.

"T-Tucker? I thought you fainted!" She stuttered.

"I'm just gonna…"

"Don't you walk out on me, Valerie Gray!" Dani grabbed her friend by the shirt.

"Oh shoot." Valerie complained. "Yes, you two like each other. Is this really that big of a surprise to ya?"

"No, not really." Dani said casually.

"YES! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Dani blushed. "You really didn't see that I liked you Tuck?"

"Children, children, what have we here." Skulker appeared from behind the waterfall. "A ghost child! What luck! I was hoping for your brother, but your pelt will do too!" Skulker launched a net which trapped Dani. She couldn't break free.

"Aah!"

"Tucker, please tell me you brought that soup thermos of yours?" Valerie said.

"Nope. It's sitting right on my kitchen counter."

"Grr."

Danny appeared in midair, still shirtless of course, and very wet. Being the hero he was, he said, "I'll save you, Dani!"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"You...really?" Her green eyes pierced his and held his gaze as she grabbed Tucker's PDA. Without taking her gaze off of Danny she pressed the button that told Skulker commands.

"Curse you ghost child!" He shouted as he flew away. Dani smirked.

"See? I don't need saving." She said loudly, now looking at Tucker. Tucker blushed a bit. "So...you really like me...?"

"Well yah." She said softly. "Why's that so hard to imagine?"

"Because…er let me put it this way. You're into music, I'm into technology. You dance, I sit on my computer. You go to football games, I go to robot contests. You're in cheerleading, and I could never make a commitment like that. Someday when we're adults, you're going to be successful and I'm…"

"Going to be a professional bum." Valerie interjected.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Dani scolded.

"Whatever."

"All I'm saying is that you're way out of my league. I still didn't think I'd stand a shot at you."

"I like you, Tucker."

Tucker gulped and let out a small smile.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Dani nodded, and before she could stop herself she floated over and gave Tucker a kiss. Danny and Valerie awwed a bit at this, and Tucker's face was beet red.

They broke the kiss, and both were a bit dazed.

"Whoa..." Said Tucker slowly, a huge grin spreading across his face. Dani giggled.

"Told ya I liked you more." She said winking.

And they spent the rest of the day hanging out and splashing around in the water.


	10. S1E9 Behind the Scenes

**This was originally two separate episodes, and yeah, short...but I merged them together to create a more reasonably-sized chappie XD **

* * *

**"Behind The Scenes"**

**Because sometimes you need to read between the lines **

Danny Fenton was over at Tucker's house celebrating his mom's birthday. The whole Foley family was there, including Tucker's obnoxious cousin, Bob. Bob knew full well that Tucker was jealous of him because he got all the women.

Danny found Tucker's envy funny at first, but Bob was beginning to become just plain annoying…to pretty much everyone. He was so cocky and according to Dash, 'hogged all the hotties' EVEN THOUGH he attended a completely different high school.

The high school at point being Casper High's unofficial rival, Downtown City High. Bob's current girlfriend was Marie Quezada, a Filipino girl who was one-quarter ghost and admittedly so. One would think she would have kept that information to herself, but she did not.

Danny and Tucker were just waiting for their friends Garth and Cecelia to show up here so that they could leave. All of a sudden, Tucker cringed when he saw someone walk through the front door. "Who is it?" Danny wondered out loud.

"The worst." Tucker noted. "Valerie Gray."

Valerie had a slight frown on her face, and then she saw Danny and smiled a little. "Hi guys."

"Hey Val." Danny said politely, greeting his old ex-girlfriend.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Tucker whispered loudly to Danny.

"I dunno." Danny just now noticed the look on Bob's face. It was one of sheer fear. "But I've got a guess."

"What is it?"

Danny grinned. "Bob probably invited Valerie back when he was still dating her, and now that he's dating Marie, he forgot to un-invite Val."

Tucker chuckled. "This might be fun! When Garth arrives, stall him."

Danny laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" The two fist-bumped. Danny took his position at the door and awaited Garth and Cecelia's arrival.

"Hello, Valerie, I presume you know Bob." Tucker introduced with a wicked smile.

Valerie frowned. "Yes, I know him."

Bob nodded.

"Who're you?" Val asked Marie.

"His girlfriend." Tucker inputted.

"My girlfriend." Bob said clearly. "Marie Quezada."

"Hi!" Marie smiled, clueless of all of Bob's previous relationships.

Valerie waved back solemnly and then moved into the kitchen to greet the rest of the family members.

Bob elbowed Tucker. "You wanna let _me_ talk to Valerie? Butt out. She doesn't even like you."

"And I don't like her." Tucker confessed. "Well, I used to, but that's old news."

"Yeah, so leave it alone."

Tucker grinned. "You do realize that with the information I have, I could totally ruin your life, right?"

Bob gave Tucker this look of death. FINALLY Tucker had the chance to get back at Bob for years and years of him winning!

"Uhm, Tucker…" Danny said with concern in his voice. "Look who's here."

"Huh? Cecelia? Sam?"

"No, look."

Tucker's eyes goggled when he saw Vlad standing there, in human form, with a white-collared shirt and black pants. His hair was in a ponytail and kept pristine as always. He smiled and shook hands with each adult just like a normal man.

Suddenly, Tucker forgot all about being a pest and got serious. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "I really don't want to find out but I feel like it's kind of my duty to, though, don't you think?"

Tucker shook his head. "I wouldn't."

"I know that." Danny sighed. "Fine, I won't."

Garth had parked. The guy was eighteen, tall, gaunt, and awkward, broad-shouldered, with a very serious brooding look on his face. He had befriended Danny and Tucker through Cecelia, and he was just weird enough to fit in with them. Garth wore a dark gray muscle shirt with a creepy monster eye on it and dark navy capri sweatpants. He also had combat boots, which made him look a little punk.

He didn't want to come inside, so he sent Cecelia in to get the boys. They were all supposed to be heading to Comic-Con right about now. Cecelia was dressed very stylishly as always, and she was wearing lots of pink, white, and yellow and those long dangly earrings her friend Paulina gave her a while ago.

Cecelia smiled brightly as she saw both Danny and Tucker running towards her. "Hey g—"

"Can't talk now, Cecelia!" Danny said, grabbing one of her arms.

Tucker took the other. "In the car, now!"

In a whirlwind the three of them ran into Garth's car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Go, go, go!" Chanted Danny and Tucker.

Garth put the car in park and turned around with a smug look on his face. "We're not going anywhere…until you tell me what you're running away from…"

Tucker and Cecelia winced. They both looked at Danny, who was seated in the middle. "Duh…Vlad." He sighed in shame. "We're running away from Vlad."

"Yeah, see! I'm not the only one who's sick of fighting him all the time!" Cecelia tried to look cool. But she so epically failed. "Oh all right." She hung her head in shame.

"We know," Tucker huffed, "That it's our responsibility…to save the people of this town, but…"

"We just need a break, ya know." Danny added in. "Once in a while."

"Every so often." Cecelia added.

"Vlad's always causing trouble and if we're not there to fix the problem somebody else will." Tucker grinned as Danny and Cecelia cheered him on.

Garth rolled his eyes. "Go." He said.

The other three lost their enthusiasm, unbuckled and went back inside. They knew what they had to do. Danny went up and tapped Vlad on the shoulder.

The older man turned around and looked on Danny with a creepy smile and wicked blue eyes. "Hello Daniel."

"Hi Vlad." Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia muttered in monotone.

"We're sorry for running out on you." Tucker said.

"But if you have any destroy-the-world plot, we're ready to stop you now." Danny mumbled half-heartedly.

Vlad stuttered and pretended to deny everything.

It was when Valerie came into the room, glaring, that Danny finally got his smile back. "YOU!" Valerie gasped loudly and pointed at Vlad.

Now the man began to get nervous.

And of course that meant Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia got to have their last laugh.

"You're that billionaire who gave me the ghost-hunting equipment and tried to turn me against Danny!"

Suddenly everyone was staring at the girl's rage.

Danny looked at his two friends. This gave them an out. "Guys…"

"Way ahead of you, bro!" Tucker ran towards the door.

Cecelia giggled at the word fight that was breaking out between Vlad and Valerie. "Looks like this party can run itself! I'm outtie."

At that, Danny followed them to Garth's car.

"Vlad all taken care of?" Asked Danny's older friend.

"Yes." Replied the trio in unison, followed by laughter which only Garth could get.

Garth raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He knew he could choose not to believe them, but what they hey, he wanted to get to Comic Con already!

While Danny and his friends were all at Comic Con, Valerie got an interesting call from an old friend—her former sweetheart Bob Foley. Valerie and Bob dated for a few weeks in junior high, but she got fed up with him flirting with other girls and they split up. Bob was always a hottie magnet, unlike his cousin the geek Tucker Foley.

One morning when Valerie has just gotten out of the shower, she turned on her phone and checked her messages. Bob had sent her three.

"Hey Val. How are you? Call me."

"Valerie, hey, what's up? We haven't talked in a while and I kinda miss you. I'm not dating Marie anymore."

"Val, call me when you get the chance, kay?"

Valerie knew she couldn't _not_ call him, even if she didn't want to. Which she didn't. Reluctantly she dialed him up.

"Valerie!" He seemed happy enough.

"What?" She said lazily as she slumped down on the couch.

"We're cool, right? You know after we broke up, I felt really bad—"

"If this is some kind of scam to get me back, it's not gonna work, ya know. I'm smarter than that." Valerie said with a tone of pride. "I just got out of a relationship with Danny."

"Again?"

"Yeah. We just weren't meant to be." She shrugged.

"Oh." Bob sounded solemn for a change. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm surprised you care." Valerie perked up.

"Well, I care more than I let on…"

Valerie scoffed.

"Don't give me that junk, Val! You know I care…"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"I do. I do!"

"Prove it, then."

Bob sighed childishly. "I never stopped caring, even when we broke up. I can't even remember how many girls I've dated since you. There have been a lot, let me tell ya. But I never forgot…_you_, Val."

There was a silence here and there, from both of them. Valerie's entire house was dead quiet. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart as she felt the tears hitting her shirt as they came down. "You mean it?" She asked, lips quivering.

"Yes, I do." He said gently. "I hope you can forgive me…naw, forget it. No matter how hard I try, it'll never be worth it."

"What?" She asked, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"You see, Val, _you_ moved on. I didn't." He sighed. "You're too good for me…"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. Which, now that we're making confessions, I totally missed you. You don't know how many times I stopped myself from trying to get you back."

"I think I can relate."

Valerie giggled.

"So, are we back together?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	11. S1E10 Crushed

**This is a story adopted from my friend whose pen name is Quirrell. Lan, hope you like this and like where I went with it!**

**The original is titled 'first crushes' and its posted on his account if you want to read it so I just finished it :D and I thought crushed would be a better title.**

* * *

**"Crushed"**

Danny Fenton seemed ordinary enough until after he got his ghost powers, but now that ghosts are starting to come after him sand see him as their equal, things were about to get weird. With his sister Jazz being a senior, at least her focus was graduating with the highest honors rather than on asking him about his powers.

Of course, it had always been the same few people in Danny's class every year though others came in and out—himself, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker. Eight kids with absolutely nothing in common except for their age.

Dash and Kwan were best buddies. Paulina was pretty and popular, and the apple of Dash's eye. He wanted to date her more often but had only asked her out a couple of times so they weren't official. Star was Paulina's blonde little copycat. Valerie was tough and a bit of a loner, even though she hung out with the popular kids. She was currently dating Bob Foley, cousin to Tucker Foley.

See, that was the thing about Bob. He was nearly identical in appearance to Tucker. Bob had gone to Casper High's rival school ever since Tucker started going to Casper High. But Tucker rarely mentioned his cousin, mostly because of the fact that Bob was everything Tucker wanted to be. Bob was confident, cool and collected. He was so charming, that, he even got Paulina Sanchez to ask him out one time. Or so the rumors say.

Tucker could only cringe and wait for the moment Bob would go after the truest desire of Tucker's heart—Sam Manson. Yes, the goth chick that most people called "freak". Tucker knew that Sam's heart beat only for Danny Fenton, but Tucker always had a crush on her and was too shy to say anything. Sam wasn't hot or anything like that—she didn't need to be. Tucker thought Sam was brilliant. But…he got over it.

And then there was Kara Simmons, the frizzy-haired brace-faced brunette who was all talk and little action. She had no enemies, but no real friends either. And she had the hugest crush on Danny Fenton.

On a random Monday, Danny was relieved to find his two friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him at the school doors. He didn't know how he's get through a Monday without them. The three of them walked inside together. In the hallway, they passed Bob who was apparently cutting class at his own school to pay Casper High a visit.

Bob had a devious expression on his face. He had shoulder-length dreadlocks and a silver stud in his left ear. Apparently he was telling the tale of how he got the scar on his left kneecap. Star, Valerie and Paulina swooned over him. Bob winked at his cousin, Tucker, as he passed.

Danny could swear that Tucker turned green with envy. "I hate that guy…" Tucker muttered.

"Come on Tuck, let's keep the line moving." Danny

"Here comes karma." Sam announced as Dash Baxter stormed over to Bob.

"What's going on here, _Foley_?" Dash demanded. "I'm really sick of you hoggin' all the hotties!"

Bob shrugged, as if Dash was simply a fly ringing in his ear. Dash boiled over. Students started to gather because they could smell a fight three hallways away. Bob looked at the clock, "Three…two…one." And snapped his fingers.

As if by magic, the bell rang. Paulina and Star applauded. Valerie kissed him on the cheek. Bob marched out of the hall smiling smugly.

"How does he do it?" Danny asked, amazed. Tucker elbowed his friend. "Ow!" Danny hissed.

"Let's just get to class, shall we boys?" Sam edged them onward.

Danny looked at his class schedule. "First period—Algebra I with Mr. Pettifyer." Danny shrugged. "We've got the same first period as Dash and Paulina, I think. How come I never see you guys there?"

"Danny, you must have read the schedule wrong," said Sam, "We've got _Algebra II _with _Mrs. Mccoughney_."

"Yeah, that's what mine says too." Tucker agreed.

Danny double-checked. His eyes had not misled him. "Guys, they must have split us up. Remember how last year our math teacher said you two were math whizzes? Well, they must have put you two in the advanced course."

Sam's heart sank. She checked her schedule again to make sure there were no other classes she had without Danny. The three of them compared schedules and found out that first period was the one and only class in which they'd be separated. Thank goodness!

In Danny's class were most of the people in his grade that he knew besides his two best friends. He scanned the room. Cecelia was here, so he took a seat by her. He noticed Paulina and Dash, as expected, also Kwan, Star, and Valerie. They were the only students Danny recognized in the class.

Mr. Pettifyer was an oily, tall but stout man and he had chicken legs. His eyes were like little brown beads and he did not look very friendly. His teeth were too small for his mouth and his desk was too short for his legs so he had to stand during the whole lesson. "I have a new seating chart for you kids. You've been talking too much and I just have to move you." The man's voice was unyielding and very slippery, just like the rest of him.

Everyone, too stricken with fear to defy him, lined up at the back of the classroom for him to call them to their seats. "…Ms. Gray, next to Ms. Sanchez…" He pointed, directing them to their seats, "Next to Ms. Simmons…next to Mr. Fenton, next to Ms. Hazel…next to Mr. Baxter…" The man's voice droned on almost hypnotically. Danny realized he was sitting in between Cecelia and a stranger neither of them new. This couldn't be too bad, he thought.

Danny plopped his books down on the desk—three rows from the back and two columns from the right. Mr. Pettifyer began the introduction to Algebra lecture that Danny had heard last year when his class began Pre-Algebra.

"Hello."

Danny heard a voice coming from his left. "Hello." He said politely, even though he didn't know the girl.

"Are you good at math?" She whispered to him. "Because I have absolutely no idea what this guy is talking about."

Danny smiled slightly. "I do allright." He made an effort to sound humble.

Kara Simmons smiled through her frizzy bangs. This was her first year at Casper High. Danny had seen her around but never interacted with her. He did remember thinking she was some loser band geek with braces, but he took a good look at her and realized that her braces were gone, leaving straight, pearly white teeth in their place.

"Hey when did you get the braces off?"

"Braces? Gosh I only had them for like the first week of school!" She laughed.

A little embarrassed, Danny shrunk back in his seat, his face turning a little red.

"It's okay, Danny! Really!" She assured him. But her voice had climbed to a normal talking level by now and she soon realized that Danny and Cecelia both were staring at her. She smiled nervously. She was kind of awkward and not pretty at all, but more confident than she looked.

"I don't believe I told you my name." Danny said. "But it IS Danny."

"Oh you don't have to…I've already heard about you!"

Danny's eyes widened more out of concern than embarrassment. "You have? Really?"

Kara smiled. "Uhuh."

Kara and Danny got lucky that Mr. Pettifyer was not one to halt his lesson just to embarrass a couple of chatterbox teenagers.

"I'm Cecelia by the way." She leaned forward to introduce herself.

"Hi…" Kara said flatly.

Cecelia got a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from this girl. It seemed like the fake sort of friendly.

At lunch, Bob unfortunately paid another visit. He sat at the popular table with Valerie and he was playing his hip-hop music so loud that Tucker wanted to scream. Tucker and Sam sat down together at their usual table. After how boring their advanced math class had been going this semester, they couldn't wait to hear stories about Danny's class.

But Danny never joined them. In fact, Danny wound up sitting at a table with a weird band geek girl and…some guy they had never seen before. He didn't seem to be causing any trouble but something about him looked suspicious. Tucker and Sam looked at that table, and then at each other, thinking the same confusing thing. As Cecelia sat down beside Tucker, she asked where Danny was. She then followed Tucker and Sam's gaze to the other table and shrugged.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"This girl named Kara Simmons. She was super friendly to Danny in Algebra but I don't think she liked me much. As a matter of fact, she wasn't friendly to Valerie or Paulina either. She totally snubbed them. Whatever. Maybe I'm just imagining things." She took one last look over at Danny, and he was smiling.

Then after school, Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia waited for Danny to walk home with him like usual, but he never met up. So the three of them just kept walking by themselves. And they would have kept on, but they heard Paulina mutter something about the ghost boy getting dragged away by two losers.

Sam and Tucker perked up. They elbowed Cecelia. "What?" Asked Cecelia, and Tucker pointed to Paulina who was waiting for her ride.

"Go ask her to repeat what she just said." Tucker gave her a little nudge. "Go on."

Cecelia approached. "Paulina? What did you just say about the ghost boy? Did you see Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, and you know how I've been crushing on him for a while…we're friends and all but I never thought he was the kind to get dragged away by a freak and a band geek. I just never thought he'd associate with Zaid Kerrer and Kara Simmons."

"Dragged…away?!" Cecelia asked in concern.

Paulina nodded, "Well they were probably just messing with him, but still. He didn't fly away from them so…" She shrugged.

"Where did they go?!" Cecelia asked quickly.

"That away." Paulina pointed to a street which led into the thicker suburbs. "But that was some time ago, earlier, when I saw from the window."

Cecelia ran over to Tucker and Sam and explained what was going on. They started texting Danny but he didn't respond. It didn't take long before they took off heading in the direction that Paulina showed them. Up and down the streets they looked and there was no sign of anything. Luckily Tucker and Sam had their Fenton thermoses on them.

So when there was a split street, the three of them split up and Cecelia stayed with Sam because she didn't have a thermos. "I really should get me one of those already." Cecelia said to herself as she kept looking.

But the search didn't last long cuz Tucker shot a text to Sam once he saw a green glow coming from the back alley. He approached slowly and with caution as he waited for the girls to catch up to him. Cecelia spawned her powers and the two humans had their thermoses at the ready. They ran into the scene, where Kara, Danny, and the guy they had been sitting with at lunch were standing.

The strange guy was holding Danny by some kind of anti-ghost rope, and he was glowing with green power which activated it. He had black hair too and could pass for a human, though he was apparently a ghost. Now Cecelia understood what Zaid Kerrer was—a person. And Kara too? She did not appear to be a ghost, though she did look like she was having a good time. Danny, however, most definitely _did not_.

"Let him go." Sam seethed, turning the attention of the two kidnappers to their new guests.

"What are you doing to him?!" Cecelia cried out, unafraid to fire if necessary.

Kara and Zaid chuckled and fist-bumped. "Glad you could join us, fellow misfits." Kara said in this cocky, arrogant tone. "Guys, meet my friend Zaid. He's full ghost. Zaid, meet these weirdoes who call themselves friends of the phantom here. What do we got? A technology dweeb, a goth freak, and a princess…" She laughed to herself and snorted a bit. Then she turned to the trio. "GET LOST."

"Never!" Tucker said mightily.

"Well," Zaid chuckled, floating, "See, everyone's gotta have some fun, right? Well my sister wanted to do a bike race with someone all in friendly competition, but your boy here ruined it for her. And I love my sister, so when she's mad, nothing makes me happier then to exact her revenge for her."

"Motorcycle?" Tucker asked hazily, remembering back to the race between Johnny and Velocity, which Danny had told him all about later.

"And we're in your grade," Zaid explained, "So when you see us in school, keep your distance." He grinned.

"Yep, and I was the bait." Kara mentioned proudly. "I lured Danny into thinking he could trust me! Ha!"

Zaid laughed at the puzzled looks on their faces, turned, and socked Danny in the jaw so hard that he just gave a moan and passed out. Danny's friends gasped. Zaid cackled, grabbed Kara under the arms, and flew her upwards.

The three friends ran to Danny's aid and as they got closer, they noticed he had other bruises too. Tucker handed Cecelia his thermos and he managed to be able to drag Danny. "Go stop those guys." He ordered coldly. The girls had never seen him so serious. "Nobody messes with my best friend like this!" As Zaid got further away, the anti-ghost rope stopped glowing and fell limply off of Danny like it was nothing, and was only activated by Zaid's powers.

The girls looked at each other and started running as fast as they could down the dark alley and near to the main road where they saw Zaid flying with Kara. The girls aimed their thermoses high into the sky. Zaid looked down at them and dodged. Cecelia tried to blast him with electricity but it was no use. He was too fast.

So they put the thermoses away for a while and kept chasing Zaid till he landed, which was about an hour later. Cecelia was uber tired from running but Sam was in good shape. Even she was tired a little too. Once Zaid thought things were safe, he and Kara relaxed in a tree. Then Sam and Cecelia ran over to them and Cecelia blasted them.

The unsuspecting pair fell out of the ground and Sam wasted no time sucking Zaid into the thermos. It didn't work on Kara though, so she must be completely human—all human, all evil. Kara grunted in anger as she proceeded to fistfight and attack Sam. Kara was definitely stronger than she looked. Cecelia's electric blasts were enough to stun her though and make her pass out. Sam clasped the thermos tightly were Zaid had been trapped. "I'll be keeping this for a while." She sighed. "Glad it's over?"

Cecelia nodded. Then they just barely made it over to Tucker's house, where Tucker was treating Danny's bruises and cuts. Zaid had beaten him up pretty good. But thank goodness Danny had friends. Danny crashed there for the night, and in the morning, all was well. At school, the next day, no trace was left of Kara Simmons, and the friends were grateful for that.


	12. S1E11 Somebody for Everybody

**"Somebody For Everybody"**

**Happens to be true in this story **

There's somebody out there for everybody. That phrase has been passed on for generations. But is it true? Does everybody really have a perfect match? Even bad guys?

Vlad Masters (thought) knew he had found his perfect match in Maddie Fenton, and was determined to have her, regardless of her choice. She chose Jack Fenton. Even now, Vlad Masters is sitting in his mansion trying to figure out a way to win the heart of the woman he loves.

Day after day, Vlad's job can get to be very "boring". There's only so many times he can attempt to capture Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom before Vlad feels provoked to the point of sheer insanity. (More so than already). And there were only so many times these teenagers can escape.

Vlad was growing tiresome of Wenn and Cirth walking into his house every morning asking for a new job to do. Wenn was this Tossi boy who revered his employment from Vlad. He came around every so often with nothing to do but a desire to keep himself busy by staying away from his home realm. There was a lot of angst and dark thoughts built up in that blond boy with dark circles under his freakishly golden eyes. Cirth was Danny Phantom's evil twelve year old clone, created and perfected by Vlad after Danielle, his first clone, had run away from him. Cirth was truly evil and ensured not to run away.

Vlad was sitting at his desk filing some paperwork and listening to the crackling of the open fireplace when the big cedar door creaked open. Vlad winced. "Wenn, for the hundredth time, I don't have a job for you right now—" His booming voice came to an abrupt halt when he saw not Wenn, but a young ghost in her mid-twenties.

She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was cold. Her thin arms were crossed and she had an air of impatience about her. But the most peculiar thing about her was that she was, well, attractive to Vlad in some way.

"Hello." Vlad stood up with a surprised smile. "I am Vlad. How can I be of help?" He approached her slowly.

"I was in a motorcycle race with my friend Stacy and our other friends. I hit a squirrel, and my wheels went haywire and sent me crashing into the old junior high building. I crashed into a brick wall."

Vlad shrugged as if to say, "So?"

"I should be dead. And yet I am still here. And I'm not even in any pain."

"You're a ghost. Which means a simple crash like that isn't enough to send you into the afterlife."

She gasped.

"Let me guess, you didn't know you were a ghost until I just told you…"

The big cedar doors swung open once more and there was Wenn, standing up straight and ready for some direction.

"I might just have a job for you today, Wenn." Vlad smiled. "Come right this way, miss…"

"Dannielle Reed."

"Miss Reed." Vlad turned to the blond boy. "You too, Wenn, come."

The three of then went into Vlad's lair, where Vlad had Dannielle sit down.

"What can you see, Wenn?" Vlad whispered to the boy.

"She's definitely a ghost…died within the last two hours…curious about Amity Park…lives in a shabby little apartment by City Hall…" Wenn said.

"What are you doing?" Dannielle demanded. She stood up, distraught. "Is he like, reading my mind?"

"I'm a psychic, Miss Reed." Wenn replied calmly.

Dannielle scoffed.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Vlad put his arms around them to try and settle the little dispute. "Dannielle, I am a half ghost, and have been for over twenty years. I could teach you all about your powers, and train you, and—"

"Powers?" Dannielle almost laughed.

"Yes, and I could even let you stay in my house as opposed to that…"

"Shabby one bedroom apartment." Wenn added.

"You could come stay with me." Vlad tried to be as convincing as possible. He wanted so badly for this young lady to trust him. Trust is a powerful thing.

"Do I have the 'power' to say no?" Dannielle said.

Vlad frowned coldly as Dannielle proceeded for the exit. "What is something she wants? Anything?" Vlad desperately turned to Wenn.

"She's upset that her motorcycle is broken. If you can fly over to the place where she crashed and repair it before she gets there, she'll be indebted to you."

"I don't know anything about motorcycles!" Vlad said in a rush.

"I know you don't. But I do."

And so you can probably guess what happened next—Vlad and his minion flew over to the old junior high building. Wenn gave instructions on how to repair the engine. And in about twenty minutes, it was working again despite looking like it belonged in a junkyard.

"How long until she arrives?" Vlad asked the psychic boy.

"Well, she is on foot. So I'd say at least another hour."

"Why don't we fly over to her and give her a lift? You know where she is, don't you?"

Now it was Wenn's turn to scoff. "I don't know everything, Vlad."

Vlad pulled Wenn by the shirt. He growled at the boy, and then released him when he realized that Wenn really didn't know.

And so they waited there. By the motorcycle. For over an hour. Until Dannielle finally showed up. She scowled at Vlad and Wenn for finding her, and proceeded to her motorcycle. She was in total shock to see it fixed again. When she turned around, there was Vlad standing and smiling halfway.

"How did I fix it? I'm a man of many talents." Vlad said pompously.

A few yards away, Wenn rolled his eyes.

"How did you find it anyway?" Dannielle asked in awe.

"Psychic boy—he comes in handy for some things." Vlad took a few steps closer to her. "I can teach you everything about your new powers."

"I don't have any powers. Surely your psychic must know that."

Vlad picked up one of her small hands. "Surely he knows that you do."

Dannielle pulled her hand away from him and took a step back. She sat on the motorcycle and started up the engine. "I'll think about it." She said earnestly. And then she drove away, leaving Vlad and Wenn to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't get it. What's stopping her?"

"Pride." Wenn answered.

Within the minute, Danny Phantom and his clone, Dani Phantom, came floating by. "What's the point of vandalizing an old school? I guess you really are insane." Danny said from overhead.

Vlad sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm actually not responsible for this one." He said calmly.

Dani Phantom chuckled. "Yeah right. You're a froot loop. Who knows what goes on in your head…"

Danny readied an ectoblast and prepared to fire. But before he could release it, Vlad and Wenn disappeared. Danny and Dani looked everywhere for the foes, but they did not reappear.

"They're not coming back. So let's get going. This place really gives me the creeps." Dani said.

"Ditto." Danny agreed as they flew back to their home.


	13. S1E12 Don't Meddle With VooDoo

**"Don't Meddle With VooDoo"**

**Because if you do, you'll be screwed, unless you're Danny Phantom **

It's been almost a year since Danny Phantom saved the world from the Disasteroid. Ever since then, people have made a fortune off of selling little Danny Phantom plushies to little children, because everybody in Amity Park knows how much the children love the charming hero.

Danny was always flattered by this, until one day he met up with a bit of bad luck.

Voodoo.

And not just any voodoo, ghost _VooDoo_.

Angelica Eris, better known by her more fearsome name VooDoo, was roaming the backstreets of the city one day when she saw an abandoned plushie lying in the streets. "Hmm." She thought. She extended a black-gloved hand and cast a charm on the doll. "Danny Phantom is really annoying—always happy, always cheerful, nothing ever seems to get him down."

With the doll now cursed, she picked it up and chuckled.

"I'm going to get the last laugh…" She found some wood chips from a playground and started poking the doll.

Back at the Fenton house, Danny was suddenly overwhelmed with cuts and muscle knots. He crashed on the couch, not yet knowing what to make of these mysterious sharp pains.

"Danny, what's wrong?" It was his little sister Danielle. "What happened to you? Who did this?" She winced when she saw him.

"Nothing—nobody. I haven't left the house all morning." Danny moaned. He put his aching arm in front of her eyes. Bruises were forming.

Danielle waved her arms around him. There was nobody else in the room besides the two of them! "This must be an allergic reaction of some kind." She marched right upstairs. "Hang on while I get alcohol and an antiseptic…"

Danny reached for his cell phone which was lying on the end table next to him. The top of his speed-dial list was his girlfriend. He dialed, but every second he was waiting for her to pick up seemed like an eternity.

"Danny?" Came her soothing voice.

"Cecelia? Cecelia!"

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno. Something bad, really bad."

"I'll be right over."

"See ya." Danny dialed Tucker next and told him to come over as quickly as possible.

So with Cecelia, Tucker and Danielle all gathered around Danny trying to make him as comfortable as they could, new sores were still forming. Cecelia was starting to cry. Tucker rested a comforting arm on her shoulder. None of them had even a clue what was going on.

Then finally the youngest of the four stood up and huffed. "I've treated him for every allergic reaction known to man." Danielle was starting to go a little crazy. "I just don't know what's happening to him!"

"These cuts, they look a lot more like _incisions_ than an allergic reaction." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah…" Cecelia said thoughtfully. "Almost like scrapes. As if somebody was cutting him."

"But there's nobody here! Mom and dad are at work, and Jazz is at Auden's house! Nobody else has been in this house all morning!" Danielle said, her voice raising.

Cecelia sat down next to Danny and stroked his cheeks. They were red and he was sweating, and only seemed to be getting warmer.

"It's almost like he's…melting…" Tucker said worriedly.

"His forehead's really hot." Cecelia said. She turned to Danielle. "Go get the thermometer."

"Right."

Cecelia stuck the thermometer in Danny's mouth. The temperature reading was 103 degrees. "He's critical! If we don't cool him down, he's going to die!"

"Cecelia calm down!" Danielle, who was almost as panicked as Cecelia, ran for the sink to wet a cold towel.

"Use your ice powers!" Tucker told Danny.

Danny tried to spawn ice in his hand, but it melted at the touch of his hot skin. "It's no use Tuck." Danny said weakly.

Danielle handed Cecelia and Tucker the icy wet towel, which they then draped over Danny.

"Sit tight, guys. I'm going outside for a moment." Danielle changed into ghost form and flew out of the house.

"I'm coming too." Cecelia followed Danielle.

"Allright."

Somebody had to have Danny under a trance, spell or curse. And the spell-caster _must_ be nearby.

"What are we looking for?" Cecelia asked.

"Anything. Any clue, any scrap of theory we can round up to make it all make sense." Danielle said.

"Everything that's happened to him—sounds almost like—_voodoo_."

"I know, I was thinking that too." Danielle agreed.

"Let's check out Vlad's house. He's always out to get Danny, right?"

"Worth a shot."

Danielle picked up the ground-bound Cecelia and flew the both of them to Vlad's big house at the center of the Tossi suburb. Danielle phased them through the window.

"Ah, Danielle, and Cecelia. What brings you to my fine estate this time of day?" Vlad smiled in his usual way.

"Stop what you're doing to Danny!" Danielle's fist glowed with ectoplasm.

"Yeah! Or we'll…we'll fight you!" Cecelia's fists glowed with electricity.

"Daniel? He's not in my plans for the next day or two, so I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad said.

"Why should we believe you?" Cecelia took a bold step closer to him. Her hand was nearly touching his nose.

"Well, what happened to him?"

"His temperature is through the ceiling, he's got bruises and cuts appearing out of nowhere and some of his powers don't work." Danielle said.

"Let me let you girls in on a little secret. There's a ghost lady named Angelica Eris who…finds it amusing to use voodoo on her enemies. I've had the _pleasure_ of encountering her a few times."

"Ha! I knew you were behind it!" Cecelia decided.

"Behind it? You're quite wrong about that, my dear. I'm just suggesting a theory for you to pursue. Daniel is not my target right now and I'm far too busy right now to waste my time coming up with ideas to capture him. I've got a friend who just recently learned that she has powers and she could use my help." Vlad started to walk away. "Although, when I _do_ decide to go back to capturing him, I'd prefer if he was _alive_. So try to keep him that way if you can. Bye-bye now." Vlad kicked the girls out of his house.

"So we're looking for this Angelica girl." Danielle said.

Cecelia's cell phone was buzzing. "Hello?" She asked, sensing a nervous soul on the other end of the line.

"Cecelia? Cecelia, Danny's heart stopped! He's going into shock!" Tucker cried.

"No!" Cecelia turned to Danielle. "We have to get back to Danny. And fast."

"But Angelica is the only lead we've got—"

"Danny's dying." Cecelia said somberly. "I want to spend the last moments by his side."

And at that, they flew home.

Cecelia was crying all the way, stroking Danny's cheek. Tucker was bawling as he held Danny's right hand, Danielle holding Danny's left hand.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Danielle asked softly, tears rolling down her warm cheeks.

"Yes, yes he is." A purple-skinned ghost appeared out of nowhere, a dastardly smile upon her twisted ashen face. "No need to cry anymore, kids, he's _gone_."

Cecelia hung her head in shame. "Angelica, I presume?"

The fiend's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't call me that. I prefer to go by my chosen name—VooDoo."

"Why would you do something like this?" Cecelia was in total disarray.

"You killed my best friend!" Tucker shouted angrily.

Danielle glowered fumingly.

VooDoo shrugged as if killing Danny was as easy as killing a fly.

Danielle shot a few ectoblasts at VooDoo, but VooDoo dodged them all, causing heavy damage to the house and furniture. Danielle groaned in frustration. She looked to Cecelia. Impulsively, Danielle threw Cecelia at VooDoo. Cecelia was just as shocked by Danielle's reaction as VooDoo was. Cecelia put her hands on VooDoo's face and sent a bolt of electricity through her head. Cecelia and VooDoo both fell to the floor near Tucker, who had the Fenton thermos at the ready.

Danielle stood a few feet away, curiously gazing at a Danny Phantom doll VooDoo had dropped. Danielle put the doll in her pocket. Tucker used the thermos to capture the psychotic VooDoo and helped Cecelia to her feet. Danielle placed Cecelia in front of Danny.

"Sometimes…in movies and all that, I know it's not real, but…maybe you could use electricity to get his heart beating again?" Danielle suggested.

Cecelia put her hand on Danny's chest and sent a small shock through him. Tucker checked the pulse on his friend's wrist and shook his head. "Again." Said Danielle in an almost confident tone.

Cecelia gave Danny a more powerful shock this time. Danny started to shake. "Danielle, give him mouth to mouth." Tucker commanded.

Danielle did so, and they were able to get Danny breathing regularly again within the half hour.

"Oh thank God. That was a close one." Cecelia said as she hugged Danny closely.


	14. S1E13 For All You Sue-Haters

**Here's a comedic episode made for the lolz. Luna is...unfortunately...my character, but created just for the humorous effect. I'm not a funny person in general but I just couldn't resist making this! Hope you enjoy and rofl or something... XD**

* * *

**"For All You Sue-Haters"**

One day Danny Fenton went to school and there was somebody waiting by his locker before first period had even started. She had long black hair and blue eyes and she was very sexy.

"Hi! I'm Luna Alex Mary-Sue Belle Fuffyhair! I've got all the most cliché girl names in one PLUS a super-cute non-existent last name. I'm half ghost, half wolf, half neko—mew mew—and also part human. And I totally don't care that I just revealed all of that to you! I'm new here and I'm a goth but, I'm very happy and very nice, unlike that _Sam_ Manson I've heard about. She's uber mean. I'm also really shy, but, I think Danny, you and I should be best friends!"

Danny's eyebrows rose. He was so totally confused. "Who…are you…?" He asked, backing away slowly.

"You don't remember me?" Said Luna distraught.

"Um…I think I'd remember meeting someone…someone like you." Danny laughed awkwardly, nervous and itching to leave.

"Well you _should_! You and I lived on the same street when we were six all the way up until I moved during eighth grade. But now I'm BACK! For no apparent reason! But seriously, you should remember me. We went to the same schools and everything. We even had the same birthday and we had the same bike and we both had older annoying sisters. You and I also both wanted to be astronauts and we both loved motorcycles…"

"I get the point." Danny said quickly. He had this vague memory of a little girl who used to follow him around all the time. Whenever she'd ask him about things that he liked, he'd answer her, but then she'd say something like "Oh I like that too!" And Danny avoided her as much as possible. Needless to say he forgot about her as fast as he could.

"Hey what class do you have next?" That annoying voice asked.

"Uh, chemistry…maybe…"

"No WAAAYY! Me too! Isn't that WEIRD?" She said with a smile. "Come on!" She dragged him onward to the classroom even though it was her first day and she hadn't ever been to the classroom before. She just rammed herself straight into his life. _Luna led the way._

In chemistry class, Luna and Danny sat together, and she like totally made him ignore all of his friends. Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam were even waiting for Danny before walking to lunch together.

But Danny had already walked to his lunch table in effort to evade Luna. But soon she spotted him, "_Hi_ Danny!" (Like it's easy to spot the average-looking kid with black hair and blue eyes when the majority of the population of Amity Park has black hair and/or blue or blue-green eyes.) Luna sat down right next to Danny so that her arm brushed up against his shoulder.

Soon Danny's REAL friends found him sitting at their usual table and they sat down with him.

"Danny have you been avoiding us?" Sam asked blatantly.

Tucker elbowed her because that was a rude thing to say. "Gee, Sam. Danny doesn't have to hang out with us all the time. Maybe he has other friends…" This was Tucker's way of hinting at trying to figure out who this stranger was. She was totally repellent yet he felt an odd feeling to her…was that…attraction? No, it couldn't be. But some unseen force was _forcing_ him to feel attracted to her. So he covered his mouth so nothing would come out about her that he didn't want to say. Sam stared at him for a moment.

"_Hi_, guys! I'm Luna and I'm new here! You probably don't remember me, but I remember you! _Hi_ Tucker! _You_ used to have a crush on me."

"No I didn't." He said quickly, then clamped his mouth shut again.

"Yes you did. Gosh, you were so _cute_ when you were younger." Luna sighed happily.

"_Gosh_, I'm sure you remember me too." Sam said with heavy sarcasm. "_Luna_." She mocked. "That's not even a name…" She said to herself. "Unless you're named after Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately, yes." Luna's voice suddenly turned grim as she ignored Sam's last statement. "You were the meanest, skinniest, most self-centered little freak I've ever met." Luna growled.

Sam growled at Luna in an unearthly tone. "You're a horrible little b—"

Tucker put his hand over Sam's mouth and chuckled awkwardly. "Heh heh, you know Sam! Always saying what she means!" He tried to keep Luna and Sam from verbally attacking each other again. But it wasn't working. Then he used his other hand to cover his own mouth.

"I HATE YOU SAM MANSON! You're like the devil in Pauley Perette's body!" Luna shouted viciously.

"I—_unfortunately_—never did anything to you! So you have no reason to hate me you b—"

"Sam doesn't mean it!" Tucker joined the catfight, giving up on trying to hold his tongue.

"Oh yes I do!"

"Oh no you don't." Luna and Tucker said at the same time.

"Funny how we agree." Luna smiled flirtatiously at Tucker.

"Ughh." Tucker recoiled in disgust.

Valerie walked over to the table and pointed her finger right at Luna. "Gosh! _I_ remember you." She seemed to be the only one. "You're Paulina's cousin. I remember Paulina's seventh birthday specifically. You came over to her house all the time and you wanted to be just like her. You copied everything she did and made her throw a tantrum. That's why the family doesn't speak of you anymore."

Paulina conveniently walked by.

"_Hi_ Paulina!"

"Oh hi, Luna." Paulina said with snobbish disgust. "You just think because you're pretty like me and self-oriented like me AND a cheerleader like me that you can just dance in here and suddenly become the most popular girl in school like me? Nu-uh." She walked away cussing in Spanish.

Luna sighed fakely. "It's so hard being a cheerleader…but people pressure me. All I really want to do is wear black and shop at Hot Topic and hunt ghosts all day." She mentioned, casting a snide look at Sam.

Sam snarled like a bull ready to rage. "You're a disgrace to goths everywhere. In fact you're a disgrace to this school and to Amity Park in general. How'd you even get in? Rich daddy? Huh? What's the most cliché?"

"Actually my parents both committed suicide when I was nine and I have been supporting myself ever since."

"Riiight." Sam sat back, not buying it at all.

"Um, I'm lost here. Who are you exactly?" Cecelia said. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Luna all turned to look at her.

"Well for your information, princess, I'm Luna and I used to be Danny's best friend forever."

Cecelia's jaw gaped. Whenever people called her princess this couldn't be good. This Luna was already annoying in every way.

"So, yeah, Danny and I should pretty much date now." Luna said confidently. "Danny and I go so far back it's so hilarious that it's not even funny."

"Ahem, _I'm_ dating Danny." Cecelia said confidently.

Danny tried to ignore Luna and focus on his _real_ friends. He looked at Tucker, which was the one who started to talk now.

"So are we cool to go to you-know-where after you-know-what?" Tucker asked casually.

Danny, Cecelia and Sam all face-palmed.

"What?" Tucker was confused and Sam punched him in the arm. "OW! _Sam_!"

"Ooo! You guys are all going to the Nasty Burger after school! COOL! I'll be there." She said as the bell rang.

Oh my gosh, she actually got up by herself this time and didn't wait for Danny to walk to class with her!

Danny pulled his real friends aside and told them, "Okay, thanks to _Tucker_…"

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

"Our meeting will be held at my place _instead_ of the Nasty Burger."

Everyone agreed and then they dispersed.

After school was over, Danny and his friends—Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia all met up at Danny's house for a quick Team Phantom meeting in the living room. They had these meetings every few weeks just to keep up on the current ghost status of Amity Park and what was going on around them.

"…Okay guys, so the main issue today I'd like to talk to you about is Skulker." Danny said to the group. "He hasn't been hunting me in a while, so everybody be on the lookout for him because he might show up when we least expect it—"

They heard footsteps coming and they jumped when they heard, "Oh _hi_ Danny!"

Danny half-heartedly hoped it was Skulker. And so did his friends. But no, it was worse. Anything but…no…it was…_Luna_!

"How did you know we were here?" Cecelia asked in shock.

"How did you get in my house?!" Danny stood up, exasperated.

"Oh, I walked home with you guys." Luna invited herself onto the couch most of them were sitting on.

"You mean you followed us." Cecelia corrected.

"We're having a private meeting here! Don't you even have the manners to ASK to join our group?" Sam bellowed.

Luna stared at her blankly.

"Aw come on, you're not little Ms. Perfect that you can just be friends with everyone you meet." Said Jazz frowning. "This is NOT how you make friends."

Luna looked downward in a pout. "But I AM perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, _Luna_." Sam sneered. "I can be selfish, rude, and judgmental, and I think my ideas are always best, but I have to learn to listen to other peoples' ideas because they might have accounted for something that I left out. But even with all of that, I'm still a good person. And I've got good friends here who will vouch for me in case you don't believe me, because I _know_ you _don't_."

"W-w-what are you implying?" Luna tried to keep her cool despite having been insulted, sort of.

"And sometimes I'm not as brave as I should be." Danny confessed.

"And I'm not the brightest person on the planet, I can't fight well, I'm not very powerful..." Cecelia contributed.

"I can be a bit nosy and a know-it-all sometimes." Jazz said. "We all have imperfection. What are yours?"

With each confession, Luna's face looked more and more alarmed.

"And I'm _certainly_ not perfect. I'm not very strong but I try my hardest and make do on what I have." Danielle said.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm the last one left." Tucker said. Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear his flaw. "Well, guys, it might surprise you, but I'm not the ladies' man I always made myself out to be."

"No kidding." Said Sam under a cough.

"See, we've all got something that makes us human." Danny said.

"Except you, of course." Cecelia said to Luna.

Luna's eye twitched as she looked at each of them. "Im-p-p-erfection!" She stuttered. Then she ran out the door screaming "Aaaaahhh! Imperfection! Imperfection! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAhhh!" And there was a large crashing sound.

Not one of the friends even got up to investigate.

Jazz shrugged. "Maybe a bird took a poop on her."

"Maybe she got lucky and hit a car." Said Danielle lowly.

"Or she got abducted by aliens." Tucker remarked with a smile.

"Guys, come on, get real. That was definitely the sound of an explosion." Cecelia said. "So she must have blown up." Everybody started to laugh as the meeting continued on. They all tried to forget her because that was best. They discussed Skulker and shared ghost-fighting tips and future plans for protecting Amity Park since that was the point of their powers and resources after all—not to be cute, or to get a rise out of someone, or to pair up with someone.

From that day forth, none of the friends saw Luna Alex Mary-Sue Belle Fuffyhair around anymore, and her disappearance was never explained, but all the friends knew it that they wanted to forget her. Forever. Nobody could just walk into their lives like that and get away with it. But if she ever did make a return, oh, they'd be ready. They wouldn't go so "easy" on her this time. Maybe Tucker would even look the other way while Sam beat her up.


	15. S1E14 To Be Me

**Keep sending your OCs to meh! :) I enjoy seeing your reviews. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**"To Be Me"**

**What's it like to be someone else?**

There was a student at Casper High named Zena Star who had the power to switch people's bodies and then put them back. As a child, she used to do this just for fun. But now that she was older, she did it to teach people lessons. So today in gym class, Zena decided to locate the two people in school who seemed to hate each other the most. It was probably going to be two people polar opposite in style. And it would be obvious.

Obviously that would be Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson. Paulina was a hot cheerleader and had a happy personality whereas Sam was the goth geek that nobody seemed to appreciate except for her two friends.

As all the girls entered the locker room to change, Zena put one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on Paulina's. Before anyone noticed it would be too late to do anything. In an instant, the two of them switched, and were hit by massive headaches causing them to pass out. Zena slipped away into the background, hoping nobody would identify her as the cause of the incident. She was good at not being seen.

It was about an hour later, that Paulina awoke in the hospital. In the room as well were Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and…Sam Manson's parents?

"You're awake!" Tucker said happily.

"What are you all doing here?" Paulina asked, but she could've sworn it was Sam's voice that she heard coming out of her.

"You passed out at school." Tucker said. "But you're alright now."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, sweetie." Pamela Manson gave a hug.

"Why are you calling me that?" Paulina stood up. She felt her hair, and it was super short. She screamed loudly and jumped up, nearly having a heart attack. She blinked, hoping it would all go away, as if she was imagining it. But she wasn't! Oh the horror!

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy Manson.

"What's wrong?" Danny inquired.

"My hair! What happened to my hair?!"

Tucker shook his head. Sam's hair looked the same as always.

"It could use a little brushing, I guess…" Cecelia shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong with your hair." Danny said slowly. "Sam?"

"Geez, she must have hit the floor hard." Tucker whispered to Cecelia, who nodded.

Paulina shoved her way through all of those people in the room, forced the door open, and skidded down the hall looking for a bathroom. She stopped at the mirror, gasping and crying in horror of the face she saw staring back at her. Cold tears started to flow, smearing the gothic eyeliner and running into her purple lipstick. What was this freaky dream? And when was the nightmare going to end? When she turned around, there was Pamela Manson.

"Sammykins?" The woman hugged the girl she thought was her daughter.

Paulina felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know what to do! She broke away and ran straight for Danny. _Danny Fenton has a crush on me, right?_ Paulina thought to herself. _So would he believe me, even if I sound completely crazy? I know who I am…I remember who I am…and this is not my body. I am not Sam. _

Paulina pulled Danny out of the hospital room and into a closet where she then pinned him against the wall. "Do I look crazy to you?" She asked.

Danny's eyes widened. Sam was out of breath and panting, and had the deranged black eyeliner stains rolling down her cheeks. "No…?" Danny lied out of fear. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I am NOT Sam. Just hear me out! Listen to me!"

"Okay…" Danny's heart was racing awkwardly. He thought for a moment Sam may have been overshadowed but then his ghost sense would go off, wouldn't it.

"Good." She released her tight hold on him. "So, you'd believe me if I said I was Paulina?"

Danny nodded his head slowly. "But…uh…you look like…"

"Well, I am Paulina." She cut him off. "Paulina in the body of gothic, uptight, skinny, geeky, loser—"

"Okay, I get the point." Danny said quickly. "We just need to talk to the doctor. Come on, Sam," He took her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"No!" She barked. "I'm Paulina! Come on, would Sam really say this?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Prove it then. Say something only Paulina would know."

"Allright, allright. Remember that awful day that ghost bugs invaded the school?"

"Uhuh."

"And you came into my room, but you were in Danny Phantom form. I told you that nobody had taken care of me yet, and then we both got drugged with that awful gas." Paulina could tell just by looking in Danny's eyes that he didn't believe her. "Danny, please! You've got to believe me!" She took his hand. "Just before I passed out—when I was still in my own body, this one random girl came up to me and Sam and put her hand on our shoulders. I think she has something to do with all of this."

"What girl?" Asked Danny, suddenly curious.

"I don't know! I've seen her before, but only in passing. She almost never talks and never to me. She's always in the back of the class, quiet…creepy…"

"We need to find Paulina. I mean Sam. If we find her, and she tells me a similar story, then I'll believe you." Danny said. For now, he couldn't trust her. Something was definitely wrong.

The two of them walked out of the closet. Pamela and Jeremy stood there, frowning.

"How are we going to ditch them?" Paulina whispered to Danny through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Manson? Sam's doing just fine now." Danny reassured the adults. He turned to Paulina. "You're coming to my place, now, right?"

She nodded.

And so Tucker, Danny, Cecelia and Paulina all got into Tucker's car.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sam." Tucker said.

"Guys, we need to go to Paulina's house. And fast." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Cecelia asked Danny.

They explained on the way, retelling what had supposedly happened to Paulina and Sam. Cecelia identified the girl by description as someone named Zena Star. None of the others had ever even heard of her before. But they were annoyed for sure. Even for a practical joke, this was crossing a line.

It was Cecelia who volunteered to knock on the door of Paulina's house. Mr. Sanchez immediately recognized Cecelia from all the times she had visited to hang out with Paulina.

Sam was curled up in a ball on the couch. Her long hair was in a mess, and she had grey bags under her eyes. Her appearance was maddening. She drew only rapid, shallow breaths. She was totally freaking out!

Cecelia walked into the room. "Hi." She outstretched a hand for Sam to take.

Sam shook her head and turned away.

"Come on," Cecelia whispered, "Sam. Danny, Tucker, and the real Paulina are waiting in Tuck's car."

"How did you know?" Sam's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying.

Cecelia helped Sam to her feet and walked her out to the car. Sam and Paulina sat together in the back, with Danny in the middle of them. The two girls stared at each other for the whole drive, rarely blinking.

"Do I really look like that?" Sam asked.

"Do _I_ look like _that_?" Paulina asked.

The five of them went into Danny's house. Danny brought down the school yearbook from his desk and showed it to Paulina.

"That's her! That's Zena. Right here." Paulina identified.

Zena had blond hair with blue streaks. She was on the soccer team and she was wearing a black shirt with a purple peace sign on it and purple shorts.

"Why did she do this?" Sam asked.

"Probably to get attention." Was Tucker's answer. "Pointless mission in life."

Danny pulled out the student address book. "I hope she's in here. We need to get her to switch them back, and fast."

"Right there." Sam said. "There's her name."

"217 Dilson Street." Danny read off the page. "Anybody know where that is?"

"I do." Said Tucker.

And so, Danny sat shotgun while Tucker drove…and Paulina, Sam and Cecelia crammed into the back. That was pretty awkward so they all kept quiet about it.

"There it is!" Tucker pointed to the street name, turning the car, and soon they reached Zena's address.

Everybody got out. It was Paulina who stepped up to ring the doorbell.

"Hello." Said a cool voice. "I had a feeling you'd find me." Zena invited the five of them into the house. "Come, have a seat." She said politely."

"Why did you do this?!" Sam asked, enraged. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Calm down." Zena said quietly. "I did it to teach you two a lesson. You need to be more accepting of each other."

"I can't live like this!" Paulina moaned. "Switch me back! I can't be a goth geek forever!"

"You have to agree to a truce." Zena was steadfast. "Or you'll be stuck like this…"

"_No_." Sam said softly.

Zena shrugged.

"Allright. We'll make a truce!" Paulina caved. She turned to Sam. "Friends?"

Sam was reluctant to agree. But in the end she decided to accept a hug from Paulina, much to the surprise of the other three friends. Tucker was impressed. He and Danny knew that Sam would have never accepted that last year so she had definitely matured since then. Paulina had become a little more humble too. Then Zena switched them back. And well, hopefully Sam and Paulina had learned to understand each other a little better, as well as the background that the other had come from.

* * *

**Update- I did switch this chapter with the previous chapter. So I know it says I have updated with a new chapter, the real new chapter is last chapter not this one ^^**


	16. S1E15 Phantom Maximum

**"Phantom Maximum"**

**Because it's an awesome name and it makes for a good title… if you don't get the title then you're a derp**

It was Saturday and Danny and some friends were gonna hit the mall. Danny and Tucker went into the video game store to look for the latest release in the _House of Horrors_ video game series, while Cecelia and Danielle went into a store for fancy dresses.

Danny was bored stiff while Tuck was listing off all sorts of lame video games that Danny didn't care about. "Tucker? Is the new release even out in stores yet?"

Tucker chuckled nervously and Danny could tell that was a no. Danny sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Danny had asked that question about twenty times before Tucker finally agreed.

"Okay, then let's go get the girls." Tucker and Danny had to practically pry Cecelia away from this fashionable yellow party dress she had found.

They walked outside and were headed towards the central park.

"If we can't go shopping, then just what are we going to do with the rest of this Saturday? Look, the sun is shining, and the sky is blue, hey let's go to the beach!" Cecelia said happily.

Just then, a blue mist flew out of Danny and Danielle's mouths. Danielle gasped. Danny looked worried.

"I think I know what we _are_ going to do now." Danny said.

"Well, where's the ghost?" Tucker looked around.

"I don't see anything." Cecelia said. "Oh wait, look…"

High in the sky was a female ghost in her mid-teens, and she was carrying somebody. She was headed in Danny's direction.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Danielle, transforming into her ghost form.

"I dunno. I've never seen her before." Danny turned into Danny Phantom. "But I'll find out soon. Stay here, Cecelia. You too, Tuck. And, have a thermos ready in case our stranger gets hostile. Danielle, you're with me."

Danny and Danielle Phantom flew up to meet the ghost girl. She hovered in front of them because they were blocking her way. She had white hair and light purple eyes, and was wearing a black and white themed outfit. The friend she was carrying also had white hair, presumably the same eye color, and a black and white themed outfit as well. Twins, possibly?

"I thought we knew all the ghosts in this town." Danielle directed the comment at the stranger.

"I'm Jet Maximum. Now you know me." She said casually. "Aren't you Danny Phantom?" She inquired.

Danny gazed at Jet cautiously. "…Yeah…I am."

Jet looked down at the boy she was carrying. "My brother Max, he's not in very good shape. I need your help, _Danny Phantom_."

She sounded so helpless, that Danny said, "Allright, well, let's take a look at him down on the ground."

They landed nearby Tucker and Cecelia and Jet laid Max down on the grass. "So what happened?" Cecelia asked as she and Tucker moved in.

"Well, he and I were just hanging out, joking around like usual in the ghost zone when we came across this lovely patch of flowers," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Ziploc baggy which contained a red, black and purple flower.

Danny and Tucker nearly had heart attacks. "Blood Blossoms!" They said in a panicked unison.

"What are blood blossoms?" Cecelia was totally lost.

Danielle shrugged cluelessly. "Don't look at me…"

Tucker ignored her because he was in a total state of shock.

"I-I-Don't know what to do! I don't!" Danny was freaking out too.

Danielle's cheeks were growing hot, as if she was about to cry. She listened to Max's chest. His heart was still beating, but he had stopped breathing. "The very least I could do is give him mouth to mouth. But after that, I dunno…" She learned it how to do it through one of her homeschooling curriculum videos for health class.

"Do it!" Jet shook Danielle's shoulders. "He's my twin! My _twin_!"

Danielle gulped. "Allright." Slowly she took a deep breath and knelt beside the boy, preparing to give him the kiss of life. The moment her soft lips touched him, he snapped awake and gave her a big sloppy kiss. He and Jet shared a cackle and then a high-five.

"I don't geddit." Tucker said.

Danny's eyebrows creased. "What kind of sick joke is this? Are you okay or are you sick from the blood blossoms?"

"Ease up, man." Max put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm okay! See!" He did a flying flip in the air. "It was just a harmless prank."

Danny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Tucker all frowned at Jet and Max.

"Not. Cool." Cecelia said in annoyance, frowning, trying to be intimidating but her neon pink getup wasn't helping.

"We were being friendly—trying to help you—and then you pull something like this? _Not_ a good way to make friends." Danielle glared.

"Take it easy. It was just a prank." Jet said slowly. "And we…kinda wanted to meet you."

Danny only shot a cold glare at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What?" Max played innocent. "Blood Blossoms? Come on, I mean really. Couldn't you guys think up a more original name for these flowers?" He took the bag from Jet's hand. "They aren't even dangerous, see?" He tipped it over his mouth and swallowed the blossom whole. "Even if I had eaten one, then—"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Danielle screamed, trying to stop him but it was too late.

"Why?!" Cecelia gasped as she caught Tucker who fainted. Without taking her eyes off the twins, she fanned Tucker to try and see if she could get him to wake up.

_To be continued…_

_Last time on Danny Phantom, our heroes had just been visited by a pair of pranksters named Jet and Max Maximum. Jet was carrying Max , pretending like he was dying, and when Danielle tries to give him mouth to mouth he snaps awake…and then he swallows the Blood Blossoms…0.o_

Cecelia had to catch Tucker as he fainted.

Danny began to give Max the Heimlich, trying to force him to regurgitate the Blood Blossoms. "Spit it out! Come on!" He said in a fluster. But it wasn't working. Then Danny tried phasing his hand into Max's stomach to retrieve the Blood Blossom. When he pulled it out, everybody was relived. Except for Tucker, who was of course unconscious on the ground right where Cecelia had dropped him.

"These flowers are dangerous!" Danny threw the Blood Blossoms on the ground. He shook his fist in Max's face. "Why don't you understand?"

"Relax, Danny. There's no such thing as "Blood Blossoms". I just found some random tulips and painted them all weird." Jet explained. "It's just a prank."

Danny glared. "You should do more useful things with your time than planning practical jokes. Someone could have gotten hurt."

There was silence as the twins had no reply, "Where did you come from anyways?" Cecelia asked the twins. "Is everybody there this rambunctious?"

"The next town over." They said in unison.

"Downtown City." Max grinned. "And yes, they are." He winked.

"And the only reason you came here was to pull a stupid prank?" Danielle asked dully.

"And to meet Danny Phantom." Max said.

"Yeah, he rocks." Jet added.

"Well, bye." Danny said.

Danielle threw sleeping Tucker over her shoulder as easily as if he was a sack of flour and carried him. Danielle, Danny, and Cecelia began to walk away.

"No!"

"Wait!" The twins followed them.

"We ran away from home. We've been thinking about coming to live in the ghost zone, but…" Jet said.

"But we don't know the place." Max added.

"Yeah! And we'd be like strangers."

"Can't just go in there alone…"

"It's scary."

"And dangerous."

"Full of monsters, and—"

"Okay I get your point!" Danny cut them off. "Allright," He sighed, "Maybe we can help you find a better home in the ghost zone."

"Hooray!" The twins did backflips in the air.

Danielle rolled her eyes, unamused.

"See you at home, Danielle. I'll meet you back there in a half hour. Or maybe sooner." Danny said. He turned to Jet and Max, "Follow me." He said. He led the way to Fenton Works' basement at top speed and they phased through the walls of the house and down through the portal.

"Gee, the ghost zone sure is freaky." Max said. "Haven't been in here in forever…"

Jet shuddered as a big glob of a ghost flew past them. "There's not even a floor. Looks like it goes on forever…"

"It does." Danny said. He led them over to the floating island where his own ghostly lair was. There were actually four "apartments" on this island. Danny and his team was looking into claiming the one to the far right and using it as a potential 'lair' for the team meetings but right now that was just an idea in Danny's head. The apartment on the far left was occupied by Perniculous, a magician poltergeist who was deathly irritating. "Take your pick, guys."

"Hmm." Said the twins together.

"This will be our permanent home?" Jet asked.

Danny nodded. "For as long as you stay here. But beware Perniculous—he's a horrible magician."

"Ooo what happened?" Asked Max. "Got some personal problem there, eh?"

Danny sighed. "Not yet but I'm sure YOU will if you give him the time of day…"

The twins just laughed. They didn't believe him but they were looking forward to pranking their neighbor.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." He cleverly neglected to mention the part about him and his friends wanting to have a lair, because he had hoped Jet and Max would be gone long before they ever moved in here. The twins each gave Danny hugs. "And…one more thing, guys. If myself or my team ever needed help in…say, some big war sort of thing, we could count on you, right?"

"We owe you one." Max said.

"_Two_." Jet corrected.

As Danny flew away, he wasn't so angry at the twins anymore. They were likeable in a silly way. And hopefully they had learned their lesson about pulling life-threatening pranks…or not. But it really didn't matter seeing as they weren't Danny's problem anymore.

* * *

So what did you think of this episode huh? Blood blossoms make interesting plots, even fake blood blossoms :D


	17. S1E16 Callout

**Hey everyone! 'Danny Phantasm' was my 100th reviewer so as a prize for that, her OC got to be up next. I wrote this entire chapter today as opposed to the old ones I have been posting which are just edits with tidbits of new content added to them. So yeah... 200th/300th/etc.-reviewers will get their OC's chapter finished right away as opposed to waiting in line after the 40 some chapters I have to post XD**

**But keep sending in your OCs! Don't think I will forget about them because I don't. I love doing this ;)**

* * *

**"Callout"**

Spring was just beginning. Tucker's parents had thrown a big anniversary party and Tucker had invited Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cecelia. But instead of hanging out with them like they wanted, Tucker had volunteered them to pick up the food for the party. Sam was not happy about this but Tucker was just glad to get away from his cousin Bob. Cecelia didn't mind going to get the food since it certainly beat spending a Saturday home all day with just her father. And Danny, well, he was indifferent.

Tucker's dad had given him the keys to his car to drive it. If there was one thing his friends could all agree on, it was that they were each a little jealous of how much Tucker's parents trusted him. As they drove to this cheap Chinese food place to pick up the decently large order, Cecelia noticed one of the many other people waiting in line ahead of them.

"Danny," She lightly tapped him and whispered, "I think that's Wenn! Look…"

Danny gasped quietly and Sam followed his gaze. But they didn't want to tell Tucker just yet because he might freak out and this could spoil his parents' anniversary if he flipped. So while Tucker was placing the order, his three friends conveniently stood around him, blocking his view of Wenn and whenever Tucker's mind started to wander they would come up with a random conversation topic on the spot to keep him distracted.

Wenn received his order and walked out to leave, but Danny didn't let him out of his sight. He pulled Sam and Cecelia aside for a quick second while Tucker's large order was being placed on the counter. "Girls, I think we should split up. Wenn's alone and I kind of want to follow him to see where he goes. He always shows up in our lives unexpectedly. Time to return the favor? Time to find out more about him?"

"I think that's a great idea." Sam said. "But your timing is poor. Tucker's feelings will be hurt if you leave now."

Danny sighed, knowing this was true. He was left with no choice but to tell Tucker the truth. It took all four of them to carry out all of the rice, meat, soup, and drinks out to the trunk of the car. Tucker closed the trunk with a smile on his face and looked at Danny. "Why are you staring at me like that, dude?"

"The three of us just saw that Wenn kid a few moments ago. And I saw which way he went. I want to follow him to see where he goes. Will you be upset if I'm not at the party?"

Tucker shrugged. Danny could tell he was a bit disappointed but Tucker then said, "Eh, do what you gotta do, man. I'll be alright; I'll do my best to avoid Bob on my own." So he and Sam got into the car, and looked at Cecelia to see if she was coming, but she decided to go with Danny and her excuse was for backup.

But the truth was that they didn't get as much time together as she had hoped, with school and ghost hunting making up a major part of their lives now. The couple held hands as they walked and Danny pointed in the direction Wenn had gone. They increased their pace in the hopes of at least finding Wenn faster but of course they couldn't let him know they were following him. It was a slightly foggy, cloudy day so that didn't help things much at all.

Meanwhile watching them was a kid who had just gotten takeout himself from that Chinese place, but he found a more interesting focus than his food as he was going to walk home. He had just seen those three kids that were around a lot on the news when reported appearances of Danny Phantom were made. And this guy had always wanted to meet Danny Phantom his name was Alex Petrikov and he was wearing just a normal tee shirt and jeans.

He blended in with practically everyone here though he was new to Amity Park. He figured he would fit right in with all of the weird monster attacks all over the news. But these weird occurrences actually _encouraged_ him to come where they were a turn-off for most normal people. Though Alex looked normal to them with his messy brown hair and blue eyes, he was actually half demon.

He didn't know of any other supernatural people who weren't all evil, so he thought it would be good to get to meet one who was good and Danny was the only one he knew of. Maybe if Alex followed this girl who Danny Phantom hung around with often, she might lead him to the phantom. Alex had to be careful, because she had a boyfriend though.

Danny and Cecelia walked together, clueless that they were being followed themselves, and focusing on spotting Wenn. He would have had to take a break from walking to eat somewhere, right? And even so, his house must be nearby if he was walking. At least that was what Danny thought.

Far up ahead walking with his carry out bag was Wenn, and he stopped only at a park bench under a shady tree. Because there was no sun, the park was deserted—no surprise. But that was somewhere Wenn wanted to be alone. Now unfortunately Danny and Cecelia couldn't very well hide themselves because the park was very out in the open.

Now it was time to really go incognito. Danny and Cecelia crouched underneath a fence where he turned her intangible. He flew the two of them up onto a large kids' plaything where they stood for about fifteen minutes, just watching Wenn eat. Danny didn't have to hear it from Cecelia to guess what she was thinking which probably went a little like…

"How long will this go on?" As she just whispered right now.

All the while Alex was watching from the street, where he just sat down at the curb and was eating his own food. After he had seen the couple disappear into thin air, he knew something weird was going on here. So he'd stick around but only for as long as it took him to eat. If nothing happened after that then he would assume that he had lost them and continue on his way, no harm done.

When Wenn was finished, he crinkled up his garbage and tossed it into the grass because he was too lazy to walk all the way across the park to a trash can. He did, however, take just a few more steps up to face the kiddy play area where Danny and Cecelia were standing, otherwise invisible. Wenn put his fists on his hips. "I may not see you, but I still can hear your thoughts. Psh," He scoffed, turning away, "You pathetic humans aren't even worth a rise out of me." He walked on, only to note that Danny was mad now. But then again that was the desired effect.

Since no one seemed to be around, Danny rashly changed into his ghost form and ceased his intangibility. In flight, he sprang at Wenn and landed right in front of him.

Wenn paused, apathetically frowning. "You are obstructing my view."

Danny clenched his fist which now contained a ball of energy and Wenn rolled his eyes.

"If you and your little _princess_ over there want to waste your time stalking me, then have at it. But I have my business too, and I am not going to waste _my_ time fighting with you. If you want a fight, why don't you beat up that guy over there," He pointed, "Who has been stalking _you_ two this entire time."

In the second it took for Danny to glance in the direction the blond had pointed, Cecelia gasped. "He's gone!" She jumped off from the playground and landed onto the rocky ground hardly. "Ow…probably shouldn't have done that."

Danny waved his hands in the air but nothing was there. "What? He can go intangible now?"

"Or he phased out."

"I wonder if he can teleport…that would make more sense, since he's a ghost."

"I think I might have seen him teleport out or in somewhere before…but I can't remember…"

"Neither can I."

"So what was that he was saying about a guy…?"

Danny and Cecelia turned. There in the street was Alex eating his food.

"Danny!" Cecelia put her hands on his shoulders. "What if he saw you transform?"

Danny sighed. He had no response to that at the moment but it didn't take long for them to walk towards Alex and for him to start walking also so that they met up halfway. There was a silence for a moment and Danny maintained his calm and collected yet serious expression that he often had with strangers that could potentially be a threat.

When it was clear that Alex had to make the first statement, he started with introducing himself. "I am Alex. I've always wanted to meet you, Danny Phantom. I have seen you on the news, even before I came here. I was quite relieved to know I'm not the only freak in the universe. Heh heh, I meant that in a good way. I, um, am half demon."

Danny's eyes were judging now. He didn't really guy the whole innocent act though it was true he did have many fans and fans across the world at that. He looked briefly at Cecelia but she only stared blankly. She wasn't getting any bad vibes from Alex but she wasn't getting any good vibes either.

This left Danny open to say, "Well, so you're a demon. And what does that have to do with me, a ghost?"

"Funny thing, really. See it's not common for a ghost to be looked to as a "hero". Most of them are just monsters that inflict terror or pain at will. But you're not. But because I'm part demon, most who know that won't believe me that I am not an evil force. Though you certainly wouldn't want to mess with me if I got mad."

"Great…" Danny said awkwardly. "Well I'm Danny, full flesh and ectoplasm. Now that you've met me, if you don't mind, I have something I need to attend to…so I have to go." He started walking, and Cecelia followed, though neither of them wanted to take their eyes off of Alex just yet.

"WAIT!" Alex called. "Do either of you go to Casper High?" He ran to catch up with them. "Danny? Girl?"

"I'm Cecelia and I go to Casper." She mentioned.

"I'm not in school." Danny replied, though that was not technically a lie, since he was not in school…at this current minute. He had gotten cleverer with his half-truths lately to cover up his ghost life because something about lying completely just didn't sit well with him. And that was probably because it was wrong.

"W…well if you see me in classes or something," Alex lightly grabbed her arm, "Say hi to me or something!" He said awkwardly.

Cecelia reflected an odd look onto him and nodded her head slightly before walking off with the phantom. Until they could be sure Alex was not stalking them anymore, Danny wasn't going to change back. He stopped only to change when there was a large truck nearby and he transformed behind it. Then he and Cecelia carried on like normal as they walked. Since the park was in the opposite direction of Tucker's home, it was a bit far.

Danny's blood boiled when Cecelia pointed out something rather unfortunate. "Alex is still following us." She whispered. Danny shuddered. This was getting a little creepy, especially since Alex looked at least two years older than him so it wasn't even like this was a fan-kid or anything. But maybe Alex was just socially awkward.

The part that really got Danny riled was… "My secret!" He whispered to Cecelia. "Do you think…"

"No." She replied fast. "No way, Danny, you're fine."

They were coming up on Tucker's street where the techno geek and the goth were standing at the base of the driveway greeting people as they came in. "What took you so long?" Tucker asked Danny who frowned momentarily.

"Stalker." Danny and Cecelia said in unison.

"What, someone's following you two?" Sam asked rather loudly and the other three shushed her.

Now that it was four to one, Danny felt a little more comfortable. Even in a worst case scenario—that Alex had learned the secret—it wouldn't be hard to negotiate a reasonable truce, right? Danny took a deep breath as Alex was approaching.

"HEY YOU!" Sam called out. "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! STOP STALKING THEM!"

Any form of a call out could damage a teenager's self-esteem permanently which was that fact that made the other three friends all the more surprised that Sam did that. Their eyes went from staring at her then back to Alex, who seemed a little annoyed now.

"I just wanted to meet your friends…" Alex said. "But hi again, I already forgot your name, girl in pink, but I wanted to meet Danny Phantom's friends. But where is the ghost himself?"

"Does it matter?" Sam crossed her arms challengingly.

"Well, say hi to me at school okay?" Alex asked calmly. "I don't have any friends yet." He paused there a moment and then turned to walk away.

Suddenly Danny and his friends weren't in the mood to go inside and eat. The four of them just stayed there talking till it was night and everyone from the little get-together was leaving. In fact, Danny, Cecelia, and Sam were the last guests to leave. As they said their goodbyes to Tucker, they were glad that Alex was long gone but they wondered what would happen if they ever ran into him at school sometime.

* * *

Review please, everyone!


	18. S1E17 Ghosts of Boredom - Part One

**Long chapter for you guys coming right up ;)**

**Can't wait to see more of your OCs! No, there isn't one in this episode besides my own OCs, but this is kind of a follow-up episode for a previous OC. Let me know if you guys think there are other characters you would like to see reappear again! I want to know your ideas! :D**

* * *

**"Ghosts Of Boredom" Part One**

There's always that part of the spring where nothing is happening in school and it was super-hot in the classrooms and there was nothing to be done to stop it. Everything was boring, and people couldn't focus on that schoolwork for that very reason. School days like such were bad news, but the weekends were worse.

Especially when a large heat wave caused a power outage. There was literally nothing to do and no one would pick homework over boredom so they couldn't wait for this stupid day to be over already. Danny would like to do something to end this boredom once and for all. Boredom was a most absurd enemy, and there was no way to compromise with it.

In attempt to defeat this invisible enemy, Danny had invited Tucker and Cecelia over hopefully to do something fun. Whatever could it be? They were just sitting there on the couch like lazy bums, because none of them could think of anything to do. They just sat there, sweating, in the heat. So then Tucker suggested inviting over Sam. But it turned out she was actually doing the homework which the others refused to even look at yet.

That left Garth. Garth was typically a major party pooper but given the situation, he decided to join them anyways since he had nothing better to do. He arrived only moments before Danielle came down the stairs to see what was going on. She waved to Danny's friends and they waved to her. Then she mentioned having to do her own schoolwork and that Jazz was upstairs doing schoolwork too.

Danny thought that if he so much as heard the word "work" one more time, he would scream. He just wanted to do something fun. As Garth sat down, everyone asked him if there were any ghosts about. Danny almost seemed eager for a fight with something now. But alas, Garth shook his head.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" Danielle went back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Jazz. But there wasn't much to do since most of her homeschooling was online.

Even Tucker was at a loss for ideas. He layed, restless, on the couch. Even something ridiculous could have entertained them for a moment but he could think of nothing. He was having a bit of a mental breakdown with the power being out so no video games could be played and his PDA battery was nearly dead. Nearly dead was worse than dead itself because there was an element of torture in it. Cecelia poked tucker every so often and he would either bat the hand away or yelp out. She had never seen him like this!

"Stop doing that." Garth sighed as he face palmed. He had his phone out and he kept checking it just for something to do, though he knew he almost never got called or texted. In fact he was largely surprised that he had been invited over.

Gosh, even battling the Box Ghost sounded like fun. That's how desperate the group was getting. Danny took the guys to the garage to play their old air hockey machine. All the pieces were there. But…it was kind of missing the "air" in air hockey. So they just played without it. Danny and Cecelia creamed Tucker and Garth. Then after one game, Cecelia wanted to go upstairs and hang out with Danielle. So Danny kept playing, on his own team, and the funny thing was is that it was closer to an even score now.

Cecelia thought she and Danielle could still have some fun even without power. She knocked on the bedroom door and Danielle let her in. Jazz looked up from her desk, smiled briefly, and then went back to work. "Hey Danielle, still bored? We can like do each other's hair and stuff!" She smiled.

Danielle moaned groggily. "With what? My curling iron and my flatiron both require power."

Cecelia shrugged. "No biggie. We can just style hair without that stuff. And do each other's makeup too. Pretend like we're going to a gala or something exciting like that!"

"Kay kay." Danielle said. "Seems reasonable. I'll get my makeup bag." She pulled out a little pouch from one of the desk drawers and showed Cecelia to the big bathroom with the fancy vanity.

"That's ALL?" Cecelia was amazed as she pulled out all of the makeup and set it on the counter. "_Girl_, you need to do some _serious_ shopping!"

Danielle snickered. "Only if you're doing the driving!"

Cecelia laughed and got started with giving Danielle a classy looking fishtail braid and she used hairspray to keep Danielle's long bangs in line. Then Cecelia did Danielle's makeup for a more sophisticated, yet natural, look. Cecelia couldn't wait to see what Danielle was going to do with her own hair and makeup too!

Meanwhile downstairs, Danny was wondering if his parents were going to want to go out to dinner once they got back from the store. The store, that is, in a city far north of here where they got most of their fancy ghost equipment parts and blueprint ideas. They didn't make it ALL, of course! Most people thought they did though.

After Danny beat the other guys in best three out of five in air hockey, all three of them were bored again. So they went back to the living room. Danny was so desperate now that he started texting those people that sat in the back of the classroom that he never talked to anymore like Valerie. But he did not receive a nice message back from her.

Seriously, that girl was still mad at Danny over all of their old relationship drama? Now Danny had to find some new person to text. Star wasn't answering so Danny tried Kwan. Those two didn't know his secret like Dash and Paulina did so they still thought of him as a loser. But Kwan replied. It appeared that Kwan was ditching football practice for a marathon of his favorite television show. And that was not worth texting about. It only made Danny slightly jealous that Kwan had power and he didn't.

Next, Danny tried texting Kibbon. Danny managed to get Kibbon's number from Cecelia. Danny hated the thought of Kibbon texting her. Though Danny didn't think Kibbon was the kind of guy to steal someone else's girl. Danny wanted to make sure he could at least communicate with Kibbon if necessary. And it was becoming necessary. Tucker had resorted to playing one of his stupid mindless phone games so this was starting to get serious. And then his battery died. He started with a sniffle which broke into all-out crying.

Garth rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I've gotta be going, man." He shook Danny's hand. "I gotta fix my dinner now but thanks for having me over." Garth was heading out, and just then Danny received a reply from Kibbon.

But it seemed that all that the dude wanted to talk about were the hot girls in school, and why they were hot. Danny was starting to feel awkward then, and asked Kibbon even if he had a girlfriend would he ever stop. And that seemed to be the reply that finally kept Kibbon silent. Danny was relieved to no longer have to reply.

But then, the whole house shook as Danny's father unlocked the door and kicked it open. Both he and Maddie came in, grinning but tired, and carrying several bags of freshly-purchased junk. Danny and Tucker looked up. Tucker wiped his face down to hopefully hide that he had been crying.

"Hey son! Want to help me with this new ghost invention of mine?" Jack wandered into the living room, boisterous as ever. "I've just had a new brilliant idea." Whenever he said that, it was usually Maddie's idea that he was taking credit for, which meant that it might actually do something. So Danny would have to be careful in his decision.

Danny turned around. "Why can't you work on car repairs instead? Like a normal dad?" He sighed.

Jack laughed loudly, thinking Danny had made a joke, when in fact the teenager was being quite serious.

Jack and Maddie went down into the basement, AKA the "secret" lab, to put their junk away. Tucker and Danny followed the adults down there. The "secret" part of the secret lab could probably be dropped around these guys. At the sound of all the noise, Danielle and Cecelia came down. The power flickered on and the girls could hear happy cheers coming from the basement so they now knew where the guys were.


	19. S1E18 Ghosts of Boredom - Part Two

**Yes this is just the other half of the previous episode. I had originally posted them as one but it was longer than all the other episodes so it was bugging me :3 OCD~**

**Anyway hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**"Ghosts Of Boredom" part two**

The girls walked gracefully down the stairs, hoping to catch the attention of the boys but the boys seemed to be more focused on all the creepy weapon additions. Danielle had braided just a few small strands of Cecelia's hair in front and the rest was loose but brushed to a lovely shine. And Cecelia's makeup was well done too.

Danny and Tucker turned around to see that the girls had come down. They blinked and stared at them. Danny grinned. "Wow…Cecelia, you look…great!"

Cecelia laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Tucker waved to Danielle, but she sighed and looked away. She didn't feel like flirting with him today. After all, he still was Danny's lame techno geek friend and he had so obviously been _crying_ not too long ago.

Jack and Maddie were ecstatic that the power was now on so that they could test out how their new attachments plugged in to everything else in their freaky anti-ecto system. They started rambling to the kids for a while until Tucker's stomach growled and Danny said, "That reminds me, mom, what's for dinner?"

"Geez, is it that time already?!" Jack checked his watch. "Yowza, I gotta get my fudge!" He ran upstairs to the fridge and Maddie shook her head.

"Sweetie, we were just planning on going out later. Tucker, Cecelia, you are welcome to come if you want."

"Nah, that's fine Mrs. F. I gotta jet anyway." Tucker said. "Goodbye everyone." He started walking up the stairs.

Danny and the girls used this as an excuse to go upstairs and leave Maddie to her ghost stuff. Danny relaxed on the couch as Tucker left and hoped it wouldn't be too long before dinner. Cecelia joined him and he put his arm around her. Then Danielle sat on the other side of Danny. He still hadn't fully explained the concept of the "third wheel" clearly to her yet, but didn't have the heart to do it since she was so innocent about moth things of the sort.

They were still bored, so they decided to go up to Danny's room and hopefully find some way to kill the time since Cecelia was planning to go out with them.

Cecelia gasped as her nail polish from Danielle had already started to chip on one of her fingers. "Oh my gosh I have to redo my nails tonight!" Cecelia stood up and started making her way to the door.

Danielle grabbed her friend by that long brown hair of hers. "Oh no you don't! You're staying put with the rest of us until we figure out something fun to do until mom and dad take us out for dinner." The thirteen-year-old laughed.

Cecelia shrugged. "Kay kay." She gasped. "Hey! We can bake cookies!"

"Ah, if only any of us could cook," Danny laughed, "Then that would be a swell idea…"

"We can watch television!" Cecelia suggested with a smile.

"There's nothing good on."

"Video games?" Danielle asked.

"Tired of 'em now."

The three of them sighed and sat down on Danny's bed. This was the worst Saturday ever. All of them were thinking it, but none of them figured it was worth saying.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Danny announced.

"What?" replied the girls in unison, hanging on his every word.

"We can play the Sims 3!" Danny jumped up and turned on his computer.

"I'm in." Danielle grinned. "This should be good."

And so the group took turns making themselves in the Sims. They also made some of their friends like Jazz, Garth, Tucker, Sam, and Kibbon. None of them liked that only eight Sims were allowed in one household. But, now it was time to play the characters in the virtual world! They let Danny play first since it was his computer. But all he was doing was having his sim flirt with the Cecelia sim, over and over.

"Dude, you are so redundant." Danielle said. "It's my turn, up up." She sat down in his place and started building a house.

In Cecelia's turn, she made the Danielle sim flirt with the Tucker sim and Danny gave her a high five. Embarrassed, Danielle didn't know what to do except get back so she made the Cecelia sim flirt with the Kibbon sim. The Danny sim got mad automatically at the Cecelia sim and the Kibbon sim and Danielle laughed but her brother and his girlfriend were not amused.

But finally…this day was about to get interesting. It was a shame it had to happen so late though. Outside, Desiree the genie ghost had been cornered by a rabid chick named Luna. The girl just _happened_ to have a specific wish in mind, especially for Danny Phantom. "I wish Danny Phantom would fall madly in love with me!" Luna clasped her hands together and waited for her twisted fantasy to become a reality.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree grinned evilly.

"Thank you!" Luna said in her awfully high-pitched voice that was so ugly it sounded like a creepy man.

A green dusting of magic slid through the air and hit the Fenton house. Luna followed the pretty lights and wound up at Danny's doorstep.

Inside the house, Danny didn't know what hit him. He just felt like going ghost all of a sudden. Danielle and Cecelia stared at each other, questioning what Danny was doing now. He seemed entirely distracted though they had no idea why.

The doorbell rang downstairs. "Let me get it." Danny said automatically, and the girls followed behind him slowly. "Hello?" He opened the door and saw this gothic girl, who he faintly recognized but couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She was anorexic yet with a large chest and dressed in what Cecelia and Danielle mentally labeled as the 'worst fashion ever' since both of them couldn't stand the whole gothic shtick.

From behind the halfa, Cecelia gasped. "Luna!" She exclaimed suddenly in rage, which was very unlike her.

"Aw, you remember me!" The chick said stupidly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Cecelia warned.

"We thought you were dead!" Danielle shrieked.

Cecelia readied her fists, and relied on Danielle to hold her back. Cecelia was fully charged and had no problem with beating the tar out of Luna if she even came close to Danny.

"Luna, my long-lost love!" Danny and the freaky stranger embraced, as if some outside force was making them do so.

"Eh?" Cecelia's jaw dropped in disgust. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Danny's cracked." Danielle shook her head. "I knew all this hero pressure would get to him one day…but, I can't stand people just walking into our lives like this, especially someone like you, Luna!" She glowered. "Go away!" Ectoplasm and flew out of the girl's hand and in Luna's direction.

Cecelia followed that lead and opened fire by means of her own electricity powers. Bolts of cury flew out of her open palms.

"Cecelia! Danielle! What are you doing?" Danny whimpered.

"Expunging the filth." The girls said in unison as they smiled at each other.

Danny could only watch as Luna's body was enveloped in ecto-goop. She screamed as she wiped a slab off her face, which was now all bumpy. She gasped. "Ecto-acne?! My perfect face! My perfect Danny! I wish I had never met that genie ghost…" She proceeded to whine on and on about whatever problem until she entirely settled into a lifeless green glob on the porch. Danny was free from the spell and shook his head as if he had just woken up from a bad dream he hoped wasn't real.

"Gee, you're lucky we were here to save you." said Danielle honestly. "We got your back, bro." She gave him a bro-fist and he closed and locked the door just as their parents were coming up.

"Time for dinner, kids!" Maddie said with a smile. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"I'll go get Jazz." Danielle said, smiling.

Danny grabbed Cecelia's hand and they smiled at each other as they followed Danny's parents to the Fenton RV. "All in all, I think this was a _great_ day." Cecelia whispered to Danny. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they got into the car.


	20. S1E19 The Fates - Part One

**I think this was some kind of RP or cowrite with VampsLuz originally, ORRR she may have just let me write a chapter with these characters. Anyways they are her ghost zone version of Clothos, Atropos, and Lachesis and the idea for using them goes to her. **

**Enjoy the chapter! Gonna go over 2,000 hits today so excited! :D**

* * *

**"The Fates" Part One**

In her travels, she had encountered many, many things, though none were as strange as encountering the three ghosts who measure life and time. One day when members of Team Phantom were exploring the ghost zone like they did periodically, Cecelia kinda wandered off on them and got lost.

She met three ghosts named Lachesis, Clothos and Atropos. At first she feared them, because they knew a lot and were albeit very powerful. Eventually she realized that she had nothing to fear from them. Just as Cecelia was beginning to consider them allies, Garth came and took her back to the island where they all met up.

This incident happened weeks and weeks ago, but it had haunted Cecelia ever since. Her curiosity often got the better of her and usually she was too dumb to not give in. She didn't always have the best self-control. She tried to tell the story to her friends Danny, Tucker, Garth and Danielle but could tell that none of them believed that she had met ghosts who could control and see the lifespan of humans and other creatures. So what was a girl to do?

Cecelia was especially certain that Danny did not believe her. Her own boyfriend! Filled with the desire to prove herself, she wanted to find the ghosts and bring them to her friends' attention. Maybe they could prove good allies to the team? It seemed like the only person who would believe her was Kibbon, but that was only because he was so gullible that he would believe anything that anyone said.

Cecelia wondered if she ever came across like that some times. She _hoped_ she didn't. Cecelia was half-tempted to pay them another visit regardless, even if she never got them to meet her friends. However, every time she looked, she couldn't find their realm again. She texted the whole thing to Kibbon and he believed her, and said he'd help her look, though he was sure he had never been in the ghost zone before. He probably just would like to be right for a change. Since he wasn't the brightest, he didn't get that chance often.

So there was only one other option for locating the targets really and that was to…go to Clockwork. But how was a ground-bound pair supposed to get across the floating islands? Hitchhiking was never Cecelia's choice method of transportation but sometimes it was all she could get. But she felt a little safer with Kibbon with her and he didn't seem to be worried at all, ever.

Cecelia and Kibbon found themselves waiting a bit for Clockwork to come back to his home realm but she was patient about it. Right as soon as he appeared, she began to explain her situation to him and Kibbon jumped in where he felt like.

"I'm sorry, Cecelia I'm afraid I cannot help you." Clockwork said with a heavy sigh.

"Please! Clockwork, I have so many questions, and a very small window of time before Danny discovers I am gone!" Cecelia pleaded, refusing to let go of Clockwork's long purple robe. Kibbon begged and whined as well, being as persistent as possible. This was one of Kibbon's skills—being so dramatic and annoying that sometimes people just had to give in to get him to shut up and go away.

Clockwork sighed and waved his staff. In an instant, there was a blinding flash of white light. Cecelia got up off her knees and rubbed her eyes. Kibbon grinned. There she stood, once more, on the Fates' island, with their house in front.

Cecelia lost her breath for a split-second, but found it once more, only long enough to look around and whisper, "Gosh, I must be on the other side of the ghost zone."

Kibbon shrugged. "How would I know?" He laughed as he followed her.

She was strangely compelled to open the door. She winced, impulsively, hoping the Fates would not be upset at her intrusion.

"Huh. Looks like nobody's home." Kibbon noted.

"Lachesis? Are you here?" Cecelia's voice echoed off the walls and bounced back four times. She shivered. "Creepy." She said as she felt the sudden chill.

Kibbon giggled. "Don't be such a wuss."

Cecelia sighed. Maybe she was a bit of a scaredy cat.

Kibbon opened the door and the two of them cautiously stepped inside. Cecelia was beginning to wonder if any of the doors in the ghost zone had locks.

Curiously, she tiptoed over to the hourglasses—there were shelves and shelves of them in this empty room. The constant flow of sand from one end to another was eerie. Time never stopped ticking. Cecelia gasped. One hourglass turned silent. That meant all the sand had run out, and somebody's life was over. Cecelia hoped it was no one she knew. Kibbon casually checked his phone. He frowned when he didn't have reception. He didn't care so much about the surroundings, but, not being able to text people? Now he was feeling a bit out of sorts.

Cecelia and Kibbon advanced a few more steps, only to pause at the creaking of a floorboard. Cecelia's heart jumped a few beats as a voice other than Kibbon's spoke out, "What are you doing?"

Cecelia whipped around impulsively, her hair flying everywhere around her and knocking two hourglasses off their shelves. Cecelia made a dive to grab one, but missed the other. It fell and the glass shattered, spewing sandbits everywhere. "No!" Cecelia cried.

Kibbon made an awkward face. "I'm…I'm lost here. What's going on? Cecelia, why are you being so dramatic? We can pay for it; it's okay!"

"Kibbon, the decor in here is not what you think it is…" She whispered with a sobriety Kibbon had never seen in her before.

Lachesis glided over on the airwaves. "Cecelia…?"

"I'm sorry!" Cecelia said pleadingly.

"It's allright." Lachesis said assumingly as she swept the sand up. She found an empty hourglass and put the sand inside. "Who are you?" she turned to the boy.

Kibbon forced a smile. "Kibbon Clevely. Glacian, not a ghost."

"I see." She nodded, though it was pretty obvious already that he was not a ghost. She turned back to Cecelia. "Won't you confess why you're here?"

"It's Danny." Cecelia scrambled to her feet. "He didn't believe me about you." She grabbed a piece of Lachesis's robes. "You've gotta come and tell him the truth. We could be such great allies!"

Lachesis calmly called for her younger brothers Clothos and Atropos to appear. Kibbon studied the boys who looked like young teens as well while Lachesis looked like a young adult. The boys were indeed almost identical. But all three siblings had glowing blue skin and black hair. And there was an eerie air about all three of them that couldn't really be explained.

"I was _spinning threads_." Clothos said.

"And I was resting." Atropos frowned. He stared at Cecelia. "Oh it's just _you_ again."

"Please?" Cecelia asked Lachesis.

"My job here as the Measurer requires constant attention. I can't even imagine what it's like to leave—to stop—since I've been doing it for hundreds, if not _thousands_ of years."

Kibbon just stared at them as there was awkward silence. They considered him and what his purpose here might be, but honestly he couldn't have even answered that question himself right now. He liked to feel like he was backup for Cecelia or reliable protection if she got into a squabble, but something about these ghosts struck fear into Kibbon's mind unlike anything else he had ever felt before. He was used to just freely coasting along with things, but somehow he got the idea that he probably couldn't get away with that in the ghost zone.

Cecelia sighed in defeat and headed for the door slowly with Kibbon following behind. "I don't suppose you could point me in the direction back to my home, could you?" She inquired humbly.

Kibbon looked back. He had a slight adrenaline high going right now because for once in his life he was feeling a bit awkward. These ghosts made him uncomfortable. Deep down he was a little scared too, though he would never consciously admit that.

"There's a doorway at the edge of our island." Clothos said helpfully. "Go there. Open it. Concentrate very hard on your destination and it will take you there. Provided that your destination is within the ghost zone."

"Thanks."

"Wait." Atropos put his hand on Cecelia's shoulder to pull her back. And then he whispered something to Lachesis. She nodded. "Cecelia?"

"Cecelia, I could go and inform Danny Phantom that you were in fact telling the truth. On _one_ condition." Lachesis said. "_Somebody_ must be monitoring the hourglasses at all times."


	21. S1E20 The Fates - Part Two

**"The Fates" Part Two**

"Not gonna be me." Clothos scoffed.

Atropos elbowed him. "Well duh."

Lachesis stared at Cecelia, waiting for her to swallow all the words that had just been said. "Oh. Is that so?" Lachesis nodded. "You'll have me watch them?"

"Only for the short moment. You must report _all_ empty hourglasses to me once I return." Lachesis left the house.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Cecelia spotted one that had just emptied and she picked it up. She looked to Kibbon, hoping he would help.

"Uhhhhh…" Kibbon tried to regain his composure. But he had no idea what was being asked of him here.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Clothos said. "You'll _never_ catch them all. The two of you don't have our powers."

Cecelia looked to Kibbon pleadingly.

Kibbon turned to the ghosts, feeling more like himself again when she believed in him. "Wanna bet?" Kibbon had a determined spark in his eye and a flare in his smile.

"You're on." The ghost boys said in unison so perfect it was creepy.

Clothos began to spin threads. Every once in a while he would look up and chuckle as Cecelia scrambled around stuffing hourglass after hourglass into her full arms. Kibbon had more grace than her which surprised them both. But at least Kibbon's smoothness finally came in handy for something other than charming dumb girls. Atropos was lazily cutting threads, but Cecelia brought him an amused smile as well. The boys winked at each other.

"You could just _set them down_ you know…" Atropos said with a clever smile.

Cecelia and Kibbon were out of breath and frantic. "_Where_? Is there any place in this house that is safe to put them all?"

"The couch." The guys said together.

The pair of guests darted over and carefully set them down one at a time. In the thirty seconds it took them to do that, thirty more hourglasses had emptied, putting them very far behind. So Kibbon cleverly suggested a whacky assembly line of sorts. Cecelia had to remove the empty ones and push the full ones to the front, and Kibbon would carry them over to the couch or something to carefully set them down in.

Meanwhile Lachesis had arrived at the island where other members of Team Phantom were planning out how to investigate other realms of the ghost zone. Everyone was standing outside of the Specter Speeder talking. It was Tucker who first caught sight of Lachesis and made her presence known to Danny. "Hello, may I help yo—WHOA!" He choked at the sight of the blinking eyeball on Lachesis's necklace. She calmly smiled as if this was a normal everyday reaction. "Hi…?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. I understand that Danny Phantom is here?"

"Yeah. He's just digging for a map in the Speeder." Tucker pointed.

Lachesis drifted over to the mechanical vehicle while Garth and Danielle discussed the appearance of the mysterious ghost with Tucker.

Lachesis gently shook Danny's shoulder.

"Huh?" Danny asked without turning around.

"Phantom?" The ghost woman questioned.

Turning around, Danny gradually opened his big baby blue eyes as his ghost sense went off. He flinched when he saw the eyeball. That shocked him into coming to his senses and forgetting whatever he was looking for. He stood to his feet and studied the stranger.

"Cecelia Hazel has told you about me, I presume?"

Danny shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell. I mean, I don't know anything about you."

"Lachesis. I'm one of the three Fates."

"Wait…" Danny paused to consider as his friends approached in curiosity. "O_h_…okay, I believe her now…" He muttered to himself.

"Cecelia says you might be interested in some sort of alliance with me and my brothers."

"Danny…" Tucker asked questioningly as Danielle flashed Danny a look of concern.

"Who are you?" Garth asked in an unintentionally condescending way. sometimes he couldn't help but come off sounding that way but when it came to his allies, he didn't want to risk anything.

"I am Lachesis." She introduced respectfully.

"Got it." Garth crossed his muscular arms, and for a moment, seemed to fill out his tall gangly stature. "What do you want with us?"

"A mutual agreement." She clarified. "A treaty of cooperation."

"Hm…" Danny mused figuratively. His first instinct in politics was to rashly accept being part in a treaty promise, but then he took control of the thought and gave the idea some further thinking. What if the lady just wanted protection from something? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if this was a trap? "We're going to need proof." Danny replied.

"That's fair." She said. Lachesis flew back to the Fates' island, followed by Danny, Danielle, Garth, and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

Meanwhile Kibbon was exhausted and his laziness was cutting in on his work effort. He stopped fighting his slothful tendencies and was getting slower and slower in his work. Clothos and Atropos made several clever remarks about him to put him down but he was a bit too dim to get it. He just kept pushing on, but only to feel like more of a man in front of Cecelia. At sixteen, he was more awkward than ever but his derpiness was half his appeal and the other half was good looks and charm.

Fortunately Cecelia was also too dim to realize that this whole day was all about Kibbon flirting with her. She never thought that maybe he didn't think of her as just a friend anymore, because all her love was only ever focused on Danny. Cecelia didn't have a clue what was going on with the brothers or why they were laughing so much, but that really didn't matter now as she was reaching her limit. Her concentration was mush.

Kibbon finally collapsed on his stomach on the floor. Cecelia sighed in concern but didn't have a chance to do anything about it. Finally, Lachesis returned, and Cecelia grinned widely as she saw the Specter Speeder parked out front. "Did I do allright?" Cecelia asked Lachesis entered. The girly girl pointed to the three sofas that were dog-piled with empty hourglasses.

Lachesis chuckled softly. "You did just fine, my dear."

"Yeah! You owe me five threads, Clothos." Atropos said.

Clothos snarled.

"_Whoa_…" Danny said as he scanned the room, and his friends had mixed reactions as they got out of the Speeder. Tucker walked right back into the Speeder and there he stayed. Danielle was a little creeped out by this crib too and returned to the Speeder to let Danny handle whatever. But Garth stayed. He was like a robot in this manner that he never showed fear.

Danny introduced himself to Clothos and Atropos and the three of them talked for a bit while Garth just kind of surveyed the scene. Cecelia slowly crept over to Kibbon and gently shook him until he got up. He fumbled around and tried to make up some excuse why he was lying down but she only laughed and said she was tired too.

"Danny's here." Kibbon noted casually. "Hey if he has that cruiser thing…"

"You can hitch a ride." Cecelia grinned as she had answered the question before he even answered it.

Kibbon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Even though I'm not a part of your whole hero team thing?"

Cecelia shrugged indifferently.

And thus a treaty had been formed among these strange ghosts and the halfa leader of Team Phantom once he realized that the Fates had nothing to hide. New allies were always good to have around in case Danny ever got into trouble with another ghost he couldn't handle on his own. Lachesis even invited Danny to stay for dinner but he politely refused. And then, he, Tucker, Garth, Cecelia, Dani, and Kibbon all took off for the home realm in the Specter Speeder. Kibbon made it apparent that he wasn't intending to hang out with them for a long, long time. But the next time he did, he said he'd be prepared for whatever happened.


	22. S1E21 Dear Vlad

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a few days since I updated, but with ripping something in my ankle and dealing with homework I have been pretty busy but I managed to get this one :D Hope you will all enjoy it and keep submitting your OCs! I'm pleased with the great characters I have been receiving so far and can't wait to get around to writing them :) However I have still been getting a lot of other characters with obvious things that wouldn't allow them to be accepted for this story. So read the rules before filling out ya bio, everyone! I don't want to waste your time any more than you wanna waste mine!**

* * *

**"Dear Vlad"**

**Because he needs to know how people feel**

"This day's never going to end." Tired Danny was panting, trying to catch his breath. He stopped on the rooftop of a tall business place. How did he always seem to end up spending his Saturdays like this? He was hiding; hiding from a new foe. One of the many clones Vlad had made was now after Danny. Actually, they probably all were, but this one had just found him, which could never be good.

Since Vlad had Cirth now, he didn't need any of the other clones he had made because they were mistakes, so he turned them loose, to fend for themselves out on their own. However many there were, they all that Vlad was after Danny Phantom and so they all made their best efforts to find the teenage halfa and capture him in the hopes of bringing him back to Vlad and being embraced as a good clone instead of worthless imperfection.

This clone's name was Dana, and she was evil to the core and an insufferable thorn in Danny's side today. She had come out of nowhere, seemingly just to attack. Danny had been hiding from her ever since he first encountered her earlier this morning while on ghost patrol. He tried to fight her, but since she was a clone, she knew all his weaknesses and his strengths. Sometimes Danny wished all clones were as gullible as Danielle used to be. But alas, Danny rarely encountered one that wasn't mindless anymore.

While on the run, Danny kept reaching for the Fenton thermos only to forget he couldn't use it because Dana had destroyed it. He could have just flown back to his house to fetch another one but…he didn't dare lead the villain anywhere near his parents. It wasn't long before Danny realized that he couldn't win this struggle on his own, because being that his enemy was an exact duplicate of him except for being a female, he would need assistance.

When he had some time, he sent out a group message to Tucker, Danielle, Garth, and Cecelia via his phone. He let them know the situation and where he was in as little words as possible. Anything would be better than just sitting around waiting for Dana to catch up to him again, even if all of those people did not show up. Nobody replied instantly but it's not like Danny had any time to check. Dana found him hiding around the corner and laughed evilly again.

Danny sprang into flight to try and get away. He saw a few familiar houses and mentally kicked himself when he realized where he was. He was so careful to avoid his own street and its surrounding passages that he ended up in Cecelia's neighborhood. Since he was THIS close after all and Dana was so much further behind, Danny thought he'd drop in and make a surprise visit. Hopefully Cecelia would catch on quick, for once.

"Danny!" Cecelia exclaimed excitedly when the phantom phased in through the walls of her dining room where she was eating. "Hey!"

Dana was only a few kilometers behind, so the ghost boy didn't have much time.

"Cecelia, I need you to help me immediately!"

Cecelia was just about to take a big bite out of her homemade pizza when Danny came bursting in. "What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." She said with a mouthful.

"No time to be busy, Cecelia. Did you get my text?"

"Oh jeez I'm sorry, was that you?" She pulled out her phone and gawked at Danny wide-eyed.

Unfortunately they were out of time.

Dana flew in, breaking the glass of the large living room window of phasing through like Danny had done. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Cecelia tossed the pizza aside and shot an electric bolt straight at Dana's hands but she dodged out of the way just in time. Dana picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt and flung him straight into the television, mercilessly.

Cecelia and Dana battled using both their powers and some skills that surprised them both. Dana had some excellent moves, which Cecelia recognized from an old cheerleading routine she used to practice. Luckily, Cecelia knew the routine well enough that she had a vague idea what Dana was going to do next.

Cecelia ended up pinning Dana to the ground. "Danny! It's okay! I got her!" Cecelia exclaimed proudly.

Dana growled and she did something Cecelia did not expect. Dana lit her own entire body up in green fire. Cecelia jumped away and brushed the fire off of her. She screamed as some parts of her skin had burned. Dana was grinning evilly. This was some sort of power unique to her.

She made a circle of fire around Cecelia, thus trapping her. "Danny! Danny! Help me! Danny, save me!"

Danny groaned painfully, but he got up. His leg and his arm were bleeding, and his hair was everywhere. His phone was beeping from texts which meant somebody had finally seen his message. Quickly he checked and saw that Garth was on his way to Danny's previous whereabouts. But Danny replied, "Change of plan: at Cecelia's."

The vicious fight continued now as the hero waited for backup. Danny managed to conjure up just enough of his ice powers to extinguish most of Dana's fire but it would take a little while to put the rest of it out. In trying to keep from passing out, Cecelia was busy formulating excuses she could use in explaining to her father how the house got trashed when he came back home. The best route was to simply state that there had been a ghost attack. After all, that was the truth too.

Minutes later while Danny and Dana were still struggling, Garth flew around the house in his dragon form, changed human, and then landed painfully though the broken glass window. But he bit the bullet so to speak and got up to join the fight. Though he could not use his powers indoors of such a building, his martial arts expertise went to show for how long he had really been training. Cecelia added in electric bolts of fury where she could.

All in all, the goal here seemed to be to wear out the clone enough so that she would turn into a pile of ghost goop. But that seemed a bit of a long shot here. It was debatable, but hopefully if she was detained and tossed into the endless ghost zone, she wouldn't find Danny again, at least not for a long time. And even better—she might finally turn back into goop.

Dana couldn't focus on all three of her attackers at the same time, which led to her ultimate failure. Not before she had inflicted serious injury on Garth as well though, too. He was scraped and bruised from her power blasts, and angrier than ever with a drive not to give up.

While Dana was distracted, Danny froze her head to toe in ice. Her heat melted some of it but eventually gave out. She could no longer spawn fire. And she was in too much of a shock to put up a fight as Danny locked her arms up in icy handcuffs. Her legs were frozen together.

With one terrible screeching scream, her skin turned completely blue and her eyes red. Some of the ice cracked, but it wasn't enough to set her loose. She boiled over into ecto goop, earning an, "Eww…" From the three surrounding friends.

Now instead of having a bloodthirsty jerkface on their tails, they had a big disgusting mess to take care of. "I'll go get the broom and dustpan." Cecelia sighed.

"I'll get the mop and a bucket." Garth said.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Danny checked to see if Tucker or his sister had replied yet. Tucker had, but he said he had just woken up from a nap. Danny rolled his eyes and replied, "The battle's over but meet me at Cecelia's. There's a little bit of a mess."

It wasn't long before Tucker had walked over and Danielle flew, which meant they arrived at almost the same time. Danny let them in through the front door. With two new people added to the cleanup crew, it only took a couple of hours to fix up the house instead of taking all afternoon. When they were done, they were all hungry and so they decided to order some cheap carryout and just have dinner here while they were all together.

Cecelia's father, Mortimer, opened the door to the five teenagers all sitting in the living room chilling. The man gasped at seeing the huge wall window broken. Cecelia stood up immediately and explained that a ghost had attacked, but she chased it away using her martial arts expertise (total lie) and afterwards called her friends over to sweep up the glass. Mortimer made a note of getting the window repaired immediately tomorrow, and gave the situation no further thought for now. Cecelia hated deceit, but it was a load off to know that her father had bought it for now. She sat back down with her friends.

It was quiet until Garth said, "Hey, I'm still really mad about Dana. I'm sure you all are. I was thinking maybe we could write an angry letter telling Vlad how we feel about all of his psycho clones. Let's sic him."

"Good idea." Cecelia went to go get a sheet of paper and a marker which was nearby.

The five friends gathered around the little coffee table. Danielle was grinning. Tucker didn't know what to make of this. Hopefully Vlad wouldn't be able to recognize any of their handwriting. But Cecelia volunteered to be the writer.

"Dear Vlad…" Cecelia began.

"No wait, scratch that." Tucker said. "_To_ Vlad: The Ugliest Fruitloop On The Planet."

"Wow, mature." Garth said. "This is a little note telling you about what we think of your clones." He added, and waited for her to write it down.

"They are vile, sociopathic psychos." Danny mentioned.

"Well except for Dani; she's nice." Danielle said with a cute smile.

Cecelia laughed as she wrote that down, and then included her part in the letter, "You're an idiot to think there's any substitute for the original." She smiled at Danny, who smiled back.

"Stop making them. End of story." Danny phrased in conclusion.

Danny stapled the note to the back of Dana's clothes, which hadn't melted with the clone itself. Later on the route back home, Danny dropped the pile of clothes on the floor in the center of Vlad's mansion. Hopefully Vlad wouldn't know what to make of that. Maybe he'd believe that his clones were no match for Danny himself and were easily defeated and turned to goop.

Much later on, at night, long after Danny had gone to sleep in his house, Cirth found the mysterious present in the center of his creator's mansion. First in business was to snoop and discover just what it was all about. He recognized that inferior ghost slum Dana's costume and laughed as he presented the delivery to Vlad in his lab.

At first Vlad rebuked Cirth for disturbing him, but afterwards, Cirth was thanked. Cirth bowed as he set out for his own bedroom to sleep. Cirth was one of many clones, but he was the perfect one—Vlad's perfect son. All others were inferior. Cirth was annoyed that Vlad had even so much as let the other clones survive. Cirth knew that if he ever came across another clone again, he would probably fly off the handle and rage like mad trying to destroy it. He hated the competition, even if he was clearly the best.

For Vlad, despite the girly handwriting attempt in the letter to throw him off, Vlad was positive of who the source of the mysterious present was. "Dearest Daniel, your opinion has been noted. I'm very pleased to hear that you don't like the clones. You may have cleaned up this one mess…who was it…Dana? But you have only scratched the surface. I'm warning you; I wouldn't mess with them. Have a nice day, little freak." In the night Vlad flew over and taped the letter to Danny's bedroom window.

The teenager saw it when he got up, read it once, and then tore it up. He was glad Vlad got the message. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating Vlad; though he was sure things couldn't possibly be as bad as he thought. Danny did tell his friends though, to make everything apparent.

_Nice try, Vlad_, Danny thought, _but I don't ever intend to lose to any of your deranged versions of me_. Cecelia put it well in saying that there really was no substitute for the phantom himself. Later that afternoon, ghost patrol took Danny and his friends back out again.


	23. S1E22 Outta Here

**"Outta Here"**

"Vlad I know you're in there." In ghost form, Danny stood at the front door of Vlad's mansion. Behind Danny to back him up were Cecelia, Garth, and…Tucker, just 'Tucker', because he had no powers.

Vlad had just accidentally been the cause of a car accident in plain sight, and then he thought he could just hide out in his house and wait for the news to die down…but Danny had seen the whole thing and wasn't about to let Vlad get away with it. Danny was smart to have a little backup with him this time, and lucky too, that everyone was free and could come. Tucker was the best friend who never turned down an inquiry for help. Cecelia was the girlfriend, who always joined in when needed.

Danny took a step forward. He reluctantly phased himself and all of his friends through.

"Vlad!" Danny glared as he bellowed at the awaiting Plasmius.

The foe clapped shortly. "Very good, Danny! You found me!"

Danny prepared to fire and ectoblast. His team imitated his stance each in their own versions to look intimidating.

"Now, now, Danny, you wouldn't want to perform such a rude and violent act in front of little Karly now would ya?"

"Who's _Karly_?" Asked Tucker bewildered. He was so thrown off at the thought of their being another clone around that he didn't even know what to do. But out of habit he had his hand on the back pocket of his cargo pants where he kept the thermos, just in case.

Danny didn't fall for the distraction and he launched a bolt straight towards Vlad's face. But it was blocked by a shield of sorts. Vlad didn't even flinch or blink. An invisible repelling shield was protecting him—a shield that was generated by a young ghost girl who did not want to show herself.

Cecelia decided to give Danny and helping hand. But every bolt, every fire, even Danny's ice powers, it was all blocked by that shield. And Vlad was just standing there smiling patiently. How creepy. Tucker felt a shiver ride up his spine as he prepared to open the Fenton thermos. Garth thought was catching on to what was happening before the others did. At least, he had a theory, unlike Danny and his careless firing.

And this was the cue for this 'Karly' to exit intangibility. She blasted the thermos right out of Tucker's hands and Vlad clapped, proud of the kid. "Well done." Tucker yelped at felt his wrist which had been lightly singed by ecto energy. He glared at this new ghost girl.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Garth asked, annoyed.

"Karly Mason." The brat introduced quickly.

"And do you know that you're siding with one of the biggest crazy fruitloops in Colorado?!" Danny asked in anger.

Karly rolled her eyes snobbishly as she crossed her arms in defense. "Ha! As if I care what he's done in the distant past—never even knew him before I had to. And that's all that matters now. I don't care which side he's done. All I care about is what he can do for me. We have a mutual understanding of each other. We're both ghosts."

Vlad nodded inconspicuously, with a grin that made Danny want to punch something. This new teenage brat was really getting under their nerves. Danny just wanted to let Vlad know that if he thought he could get away with causing the accident that he had, he was dead wrong.

"My mom's an old friend of his—_anyways_, whatever, it's Vlad's fault involved was in a car accident earlier." Karly explained dryly. "He wouldn't like it if my mom had to press charges and sue and ruin his perfect rep."

"So, when I saw that dear little Karly was a ghost," Vlad continued, "I offered to train her to use her powers properly in exchange for her family's silence."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "What?! Don't you see? He's so obviously using you!"

Karly glared. "Ugh. Vlad's right—you really _are_ annoying." She generated some glowing plasma from her hands and floating feet. "He's been an excellent teacher. And to prove it, I'm going to defeat _you_." She smiled darkly.

In an instant, the battle became fierce. Tucker was dodging in every way he could, but it wasn't soon until he was knocked out by one of Vlad's power fists.

From behind a wall, in floated Cirth, who was irritated at the sound of Danny's voice. "Yuck. I thought I heard Phantom's pathetic little voice." He said arrogantly, floating in plain sight. Danny didn't waste a moment to stop and steam at Cirth, though he was not surprised to see him here. Vlad almost always kept Cirth around. "One would think…you'd be done with puberty already." Cirth said as he fired a large green ectoblast at Danny.

"I _am_ done with puberty!" Danny yelled angrily as hi voice cracked, just to spite him.

Cirth saw that the fight was boring him, as it would be an easy win apparently. Cirth fought alongside Karly, Vlad's newest pupil, though Cirth wanted to get this fight over with as soon as possible to scare Danny away. Or destroy him completely, preferably.

Danny moved in and started battling Vlad, hoping that his friends could take care of Cirth and Karly. While Garth and Cecelia were distracting the two ghosts, Tucker was sneaking around as quietly as possible in the hopes of regaining possession of the Fenton thermos, because as of now that was the only hope to end the stalemate of his folly.

Karly couldn't keep up with Garth's rapid mixed martial arts moves and agility in moving and tumbling around. Whenever Karly knocked him down with her powers, he just bounced right up again, not even allowing himself to fall completely to the floor.

Cecelia would like to think she was handling Cirth rather well, though it was evident that he had the upper hand. He might still be just a kid, or just a clone, or whatever, but he was definitely a fast learner. This scared her just a little.

Last but not least there was Danny versus Vlad—the eternal battle to which no end was specified. Danny would never let Vlad win so long as he lived. However Vlad was by far more experienced, and bent on winning anyways. "What's the rush?" Danny asked, s grin forming on his face as he shoved Vlad away as far as he could. Vlad growled as he realized Danny was getting stronger physically. "Got yourself a hot date or something?" He smirked.

Vlad smiled. "Actually, yes, Daniel." He started beating Danny down with rapid tiny ectoblasts that sizzled through the air. Some made contact with the ghost boy and he exclaimed in pain a little. "Believe it or not, I do not exist to fight you. I have a life too."

"With who, your cat?" Danny remarked, jumping up into the air and ignoring the new holes in his costume.

Vlad frowned. "No, with Dannielle."

Danny froze, mid-air. "Whoa…time out. Danielle? Danielle my clone, Danielle?"

"No no no no NO NO NO. Dannielle _Reed_."

Danny said nothing else but continued to fire. Danny's knowledge in reference to how well he could fight was still no match for Vlad's expertise, but since they were both half ghost, they had around the same amount of power potential, with similar strengths, yet very different weaknesses.

Vlad underestimated the boy's learning speed, so much to Danny's appeal Vlad was caught off-guard and Danny punched him in the throat, knocking him to his knees. Vlad choked for a second, and then Danny backed away, slowly.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Daniel." Vlad managed to whisper hoarsely. "I never believed you could become skilled enough to defeat me."

Danny shrugged. "Is that a surrender from ya, V-man?"

"Yes. Well for me at least." He sighed. "I just don't have time for this." He phased into the ground and flew down, exiting the scene.

Danny wasn't so daring as to let his guard down though. With Vlad, it was kind of hard to tell when the fight was actually over. The boy looked around. Danny saw that Tucker had regained possession of the thermos and was trying to use it to suck up Karly and Cirth, but was failing epically. Danny couldn't tell if that was so because the ghosts were too agile or because Tucker was just clumsy.

But Danny had little time to react as he felt cold, sharp fingers wrapping around his neck from behind. Danny elbowed Karly in the gut with all his strength and she gagged, releasing him. He took her by the wrists and flung her into the entertainment set. Cirth's intense anger was beginning to heat up and overload into being so much that he couldn't entirely handle himself. He was lucky he was stabilized, or he would turn into ecto goop. But he was making needless mistakes here and there and Cecelia almost got him, twice.

Karly's messy bun of hair was coming out and her light blue eyes were filled with rage. Now that Danny had a second to look at her, she had the appearance of a normal human. Her volleyball jersey looked expensive, setting her at that 'kinda rich' monetary status. Her hair was light gold with various blond and brown highlights.

However this moment of tranquility was soon superseded by a wave of punching and kicking, of which Danny came out the victor. Karly was weakened as Danny knocked the wind out of her. That had been unintentional but he pretended like that came out exactly how he wanted it to happen.

In defeat, Karly screamed like the brat she was as Tucker sucked her into the Fenton thermos with a look of satisfaction on his face. He and Danny fist bumped. Cirth grumbled as he phased out of the mansion and flew away in retreat. He hated running away from a fight but he hated losing even more, so it seemed logical to get out of there as fast as he could.

He really didn't have the time to waste by getting trapped in that ridiculous thermos and then shoved into the ghost zone where it would take him forever to find his way back to his home in the mansion. And he knew that Danny was too much of a loser to come after him anyway.

Danny and his friends left the place after a few moments of waiting. Vlad truly had retreated. "Let's get outta here." Tucker said. "This place gives me the creeps."

And so afterwards, Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Garth all wound up catching a meal at the Nasty Burger. Danny was a bit disheartened at what had happened to Karly. She seemed like she could have been a good kid, but like most people, she had fallen victim to power and didn't care what source it was coming from. Danny wondered how much it would have taken to finally get through to her. But at least all was well and neutralized. Everything was back in its normal balance, for now.

* * *

**So got any more OC bios you guys want me to look at? Keep reviewing with them :3 thank you so much for all your cool characters who have helped to make this story what it is!**


	24. S1E23 Back for a Nightmare

**"Back For a Nightmare"**

After it was made known to Sam what an ignoramus fool Elliot was, she embarrassed him in front of many people. He was proven to be both a coward and a jerk. _If he had any brains, he wouldn't show his face in Casper High again_, Sam thought bitterly. And she still had been thinking the same thing, though it was almost exactly a year later before he showed up again in her life.

By now, of course she had let her guard down. Of course she had forgotten—at least consciously. But Elliot DID return. Only once. Only on this very day. On a cold, rainy day. It was Friday. And he was back to 'haunt her'; to give her nightmares, and to make her regret what she had done to him.

Sam was sitting at her desk in class doing some biology review sheet or whatever when a flash of lightning struck outside and illuminated the classroom windows for just a second. Most of the students jumped but Sam was too frustrated to do so. Elliot pranced into the classroom with a heavy stack of books and a hall pass that he held in his mouth.

Sam gasped silently, now entirely shocked, though the rest of the class was clearly now focused on other things. Sam tried not to gape. It seemed like she and the teacher were the only ones who noticed him. Sam certainly didn't want HIM to notice HER.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Mendez." Elliot handed the teacher the hall pass. His voice was a low dull croak that Sam really hadn't noticed before.

"Everybody, siddown and shuddup." Mrs. Mendez squawked to the whole class.

Sam's heart started racing. She was left with no defense either, even if Elliot did try to pull something devious or whatever, because Danny was out sick and Tucker's whole family went on some Cajun cruise…and so now there was an empty seat right behind Sam. There were two, actually, but only one was necessary. Elliot chose the one directly behind the goth girl.

She kept asking herself if she was imagining this, because why would he transfer back to school here when he hated it and the year was almost over anyway? Sam could feel the sweat droplets simmering down her back. What if she needed to turn around for something? Or what id for some reason he stood up and tried to make eye contact with her? What could she do? How could she face him?

"You've got thirty seconds to turn in your review sheet or it's…_late_." Mrs. Mendez barked. The last word sounded a bit distorted to Sam because she was hardly paying attention to any sound besides the beating of her own heart and the rustling of her old ex-boyfriend's papers. Elliot brought back too many memories of pain and betrayal that overwhelmed Sam all at once. She felt like a fool for not being able to handle it right.

Sam was imagining all the horrible ways Elliot could get back at her for all the nasty things she said to his face. If he had a knife, he might stab her right there on the spot. If those books were as heavy as they looked, he could knock her unconscious before she even had the chance to squeak, 'I saw that coming'.

With the clock ticking down, Sam only had four questions blank on her review sheet. _Come on, what are the answers?_ She thought hard. She was sure they were simple. She just couldn't remember them at the moment. Every tick on the clock seemed to get louder and louder as it echoed through her head. Every tock was like a stab to her side.

All the students in the room were mostly silent except for a few whispers amongst each other, unaware of what Elliot could be plotting in his head right now. Plotting revenge? Humiliation? More lies and fights? Sam's theories kept piling up in her dark imagination. It was horrific. Thunder and lightning beat down the windows and the power blinked out. Nobody else seemed to notice except for Sam. Maybe they'd all been expecting that. But any little thing could set her off right now.

Sam's pencil snapped in half under the pressure. She jumped slightly as, Mrs. Mendez roared, "TIIIME'S UUUP!"

Sam winced. She stood up to turn in her paper. A few questions marked down couldn't hurt her grade much, yet she was still worked up about it. When she turned back around she knew she couldn't ignore that he was sitting right there, staring. His face was completely neutral, which was even worse than angry some of the time because it left people to wonder.

The worst part about it was that everybody else in the room was fine. They were safe; no guilt, no fear. They were all okay because they didn't have to worry about getting hurt again in some vicious battle for revenge. Sam hated it when anyone else got the last laugh. Though she'd matured a bit since freshman year, a bit of her youthful pride was still clinging to the depths of her subconscious.

Sam's face went white as plaster the moment her eyes met his blue eyes. How she wished she could have fainted right there on the spot! She'd rather pass out than confront him. But those eyes—they were trapping her, strangling her, suffocating her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't breathe! She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move! She took a step backwards and her butt collided with Mrs. Mendez's desk.

Mrs. Mendez gasped loudly. "Siddown Manson! Before I give you a detention!" But Sam didn't hear, even though Mendez was yelling right in her ear. All the goth girl heard was the sound of Elliot's footsteps as he stood up. He was coming closer! This was it. She couldn't run from him anymore. This was the end.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Came Elliot's faint, but calm staggering voice. He took her arm and led her back to her seat. "You look like you were about to have a heart attack or something."

"Uh…" Her vision was blurred and she could just barely make out his tone over the sound of her own heartbeats.

"Are you having a seizure?" His voice started to become clearer as she forced herself to relax a little bit.

"Are you angry?" She whispered darkly and suddenly.

He looked bewildered. "No." He said as if he had forgotten the entire incident. He seemed to have put everything behind him; thrown it away, all those memories they had together, both good and the bad. He seemed like he was giving her a fresh start. But that still didn't explain why he had returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents spend a month here every year and they're going to make it a regular thing to send me here just for that time, though I'm still technically enrolled in my Michigan school right now also."

She found herself dazed and lost in his eyes. She had to turn her back on him and forget. Because she knew of she didn't, the temptation to come back was far too strong for her to resist. She still had feelings for him even though they had hurt each other so much. But that was a year ago. Could it really be that he was the one who had let go and forgiven, and it was HER all along who was holding on out of her own selfish pride?

Sam looked outside for a moment to avert her attention and direct it towards something else. Suddenly the skies were blue like they had been earlier today. The power flickered back on. The bell rang and…Elliot was gone.

The next day when Danny and Tucker were back, they, Sam, Cecelia, and Garth all hung out at the Nasty Burger to exchange stories of what had happened to them. Tucker went first and of course Danny really didn't have anything to share besides announcing that hug bug was gone but he had spread it to his sisters. Sam went last, and suddenly the mirth of the conversation was gone. A certain sobriety loomed over them all.

"It'll be alright, Sam, we'll deal." Tucker said. "You don't even have to talk to him, if you don't want to. Nobody's making you do anything."

"I think it might be beneficial for you to talk to him actually, just to get that off your chest." Garth said.

"Yeah it isn't good to hang on to the bad stuff." Cecelia smiled encouragingly. "Think positive!"

Danny sighed. "Yep, what they said."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Pretty much." Danny replied, as they all continued to eat their dinners. None of them had a clue what was going to happen with Elliot, if anything at all.

* * *

**So yeah there was no OC in this one, but it was still a much-needed (and already pre-existing) chapter. **

**Sooooo...keep submitting OCs ^_^ its always open, unless I post otherwise C:**


	25. S1E24 Copycat

**It sure has been awhile since I've updated! Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave some awesome reviews :)**

* * *

**"Copycat"**

There were terrors in the ghost zone that few humans could even begin to imagine. There were dragons, demons, kings, snakes, skeletons, boxes, plants and other loathsome devils lurking in the green world of monsters. Out of all those terrors, few were as menial as this: one small ghost child with no voice of her own.

She wandered through realms, stealing other people's voices before they had even had a chance to notice the change. By the time they realized, she was already gone. She never drew much attention to herself. She never broke any rules to warrant getting her butt hunted by Walker. She wasn't considered much of a threat by anyone but she was definitely a pain.

No one had ever bothered to understand how she came to be this way. But did it matter? No one cared, unless she forcibly entered their lives and changed them. Who was she? Where did she come from? What did she want? Her real name had never left her lips. But she had an older sister, one who is more well-known…an older sister who called her by the name of Amber, _Amber McClain_.

All her life, Amber had lived in the shadow of her famous and vocally talented sister, Ember, so much so that Ember didn't even like to mention her. But alas! Amber's time to shine was finally dawning, or at least she thought so. Ember had been planning a concert in Amity Park for months. Now it was time for Amber to show the world who had the better voice, and who was the better sister.

It was Sunday evening and the central streets of Amity Park were packed. The clouds in the sky were purple and orange. Teenagers gather from all around the city to hear the big concert. Ember grabbed her guitar and went over the song lineup one more time in her head. The boys in the band wished her good luck.

Danny had gotten over his sickness and Tucker's family was back from their Cajun cruise. So now the duo of friends was back in action! The two of them decided that with Cecelia and Garth, they'd go and check up on Ember's concert. If it was that woman, then the concert _couldn't_ be good. The guys were just lucky Garth had agreed to drive him. Now he would get to see Ember's villainy firsthand.

Cecelia had asked to tag along, mostly because she was curious about the singer. Danny had to keep reminding her that Ember was a very real threat! With the weather getting to be pretty warm outside, lots of people came out to see Ember, but the four friends stuck together. Tucker made sure he and Danny still had their thermoses in their pockets.

"Are you ready to rock tonight?!" Ember said over the mic. Instantly Danny and Tucker's heads shot up. Garth studied the ghost, considering what could be the evil agenda here. The crowd raved as Ember sung her hit song, "_You will remember my name_…"

Behind the scarlet curtain, crouching in the shadows was little firey-haired Amber. She was short and small, but also nimble and quick. She skidded across the backstage and prepared for the ultimate undermining that would become Ember's undoing. Amber listened intently to her sister's voice and put her hand on her own throat.

She was absorbing Ember's voice! The audience all thought it was part of the show, but Ember was choking out for real, trying to get that invisible death grip off of her. She was enraged, believing that it was Amber, but who else would it be? The opportune moment had arrived! Ember was starting to choke up and the crowd was booing.

Danny and Tucker figured something was up, just as Cecelia asked if this was normal behavior for the singing ghost. Tucker shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm thinking it's not." Danny said. "My gut's saying Ember was just attacked."

Ember was losing her audience, and someone else was going to take it. Amber marched onto the stage singing the song in perfect key, with Ember's voice. The band played on. The audience quieted down and started to enjoy it.

The little girl looked kinda like Ember too but there was about a ten year age difference. Amber grinned. Had her moment of stardom finally arrived? Was she going to be offered record deals? Asked for autographs? Adored by her fans? Ember's voice was gone completely, so there could be no coming back.

"Keep saying my name!" Amber shouted.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember McClain!" The crowd roared.

"No!" Amber shrieked. "Amber McClain!"

"Amber! Amber! Amber! Amber McClain!"

"That's right!" Amber said to herself as she grew more powerful. "Keep saying my name…"

A swift kick to the back was like a scratch on a record player. Amber was now face-down on the cold metal stage.

"I dunno who you are, but I don't care." A teenage guy voice said.

"Ember's fan base got a little too competitive I see." A second guy said.

Now there was a voice Amber recognized. It was that of Danny Phantom. At least the first one was. The second belonged to a boy with an afro that Amber couldn't really take seriously. As Amber stood up, her vision was fuzzy but she could still sorta make out the four bodies surrounding her. Danny Phantom had his fists of fury aimed at her.

Next to Danny was that chick with the electric powers that Amber had heard about in ghost zone gossip—Cecelia—and to her right was the afro guy holding a Fenton thermos. Next to the afro guy was a tall creepy dude with a red streak in his hair. Amber didn't know them, and she didn't want to. They were part of…the elite Team Phantom.

"I'm not a fan!" Amber croaked bitterly. "I hate my sister's voice and how she's famous all the time!"

Tucker sucked defenseless Ember into the Fenton thermos, wearing the smug pride that came with the afro so well.

"See? _He_ understands me." Amber said proudly. "_He_ knows what I'm getting at!"

"Sister?" Cecelia asked blankly. "I didn't know Ember had a sister."

"Argghh!" Amber growled in fury. "You'll always remember me!"

"Sounds like you and your sister need to work things out." Garth said.

Suddenly Amber felt a sinking feeling. She, too, was being sucked into that thermos. "Noooo!"

After the ghosts were all gone, all the teens dispersed from the scene of the crime. Danny decided it would be best to leave Ember and Amber inside the thermos until they could better work things out.

But what were they going to do with the loud and very confused crowd? Who was going to sing all the songs? Garth snuck out the back way and sat into his car because he had a feeling what his friends were going to do next, and he didn't want to be a part of it at all.

Danny looked at his friends as he changed back to his human form. Tucker shrugged and Cecelia smiled. The trio walked out on stage and began to sing the songs. Danny and Cecelia comedically tried to keep Tucker quiet but they couldn't help him from singing some of the lines. The audience was amused by this, thankfully, and the three friends had tons of fun while doing it.

The ghost band checked all around for Ember, or Amber, or anyone…and then they proceeded to chase the trio off the stage which the audience also enjoyed. The teens ran for the hills, er, at least to Garth's car and then he drove off quickly. They couldn't keep but laughing all the way home.

"What did you do…?" Garth asked slowly.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Danny said, trying to hold back another outburst of laughter. He failed in said attempt.


	26. S1E25 Calling the Shots

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forevs, but I'm trying to get this story going again so I can finish it before the new year ^^**

**Hope you all enjoy~ **

**Please review C:**

* * *

**"Calling The Shots"**

In the Ghost Zone, all was quiet. Just kidding! It was very far from quiet, to tell the truth. One thirteen-year-old girl was making a scene out of frustration. She was a ghost with a weird sense of style and a friendly, open attitude. She had been aiming for a while now to visit her friend Danielle Fenton whom she had met about a year and a half ago.

Nova Papaya had run into Danielle briefly when Danielle had been touring the world by herself, and they instantly struck up a friendship. But lately Nova had been very, very bored. Her attendance in middle school had dropped because she really just didn't feel like going anymore. What she needed was purpose and motivation.

"Okay, please give me directions." The thin ghost girl asked, slapping a newspaper in her hand.

The paper shook, the girl opening it. It was showing her a report on something happening in the Observants Realm, a place she couldn't care less about. "Oh…what's the use?" She scanned the pictures in the newspaper for something she could recognize. "Come on, come on. Ha!" The girl discovered a small picture with Danny Phantom and his four friends that made up Team Phantom. Danielle was with them. "_Heroes save lost little boy_." She read the headline. "I wish they would come and save ME."

The paper trembled again, as a small picture of a black and white portal appeared in the corner of it. "A portal's opening up? Thank goodness! I thought I'd be wandering the ghost zone forever!" The girl declared, rolling the paper back up and slipping it into a green handbag. A portal appeared in front of her which took her to the human realm. Nova ended up in Amity Park, just outside a record shop. She grinned a wide, toothy grin and awkwardly pushed some bangs out of her face. Then, she looked at her orange watch, and frowned suddenly.

"11:10?! I have to wait five hours for Danny Phantom to get out of school!" She exclaimed. But what would she do to pass the time? She didn't want to go back to class, no. She spotted Amity Park's childrens' playground and began to amuse herself. Other people might have thought it was weird for a teen to be hanging out there, especially at this time of day, but she didn't care. She didn't let anyone affect her. She couldn't, or else she might lose herself. "I wouldn't mind having a bit of fun…" She said to no one.

With that, she ran off to the park, jumping onto a swing. With one gust of wind, she was swinging high. She could try to run away from her schooling forever, but without an education, she was without a purpose. She denied it, and kept thinking that she could sustain herself. However it would take someone older to convince her to go back.

"Sooooo borreeed!" Nova complained later on, looking up at the sky. It was just around noon, and she was already tired of swinging alone.

Then, there was a scream which came from down the street. "Help! Someone help! He's taking my purse!" An elderly lady hollered, pointing at a masked man.

Nova sprang into action, willing plants to shoot up and trip the thief. Her ghost power specialty was plants and nature. She flora so much that it was kind to her and usually allowed her to control it. If somehow she lost these powers, she would become just like any other ghost—ordinary. And ordinary was boring to her.

Nova ran up, plucked the purse from the masked man's hands, and gave it to the lady.

"Thank you!" The lady squinted. She was confused because Nova was floating, and when she realized that, she screamed and ran away.

But Nova didn't take that offensively because she was used to reactions of the sort. She always told herself it was because her style was somewhat clownish though. She had very pale skin, straight light bluegreen with purple and yellow streaks, and orange eyes. She wore a lot of brightly mismatched colors and patterns too. Basically she looked a bit like a neon scarecrow, and pretended like it was Halloween every day.

Nova took a nap on the tire swing next. It had been a long day for her, starting in the morning with a fight with her parents. The day was off to a rough start to begin with, and she didn't have many friends at school who would miss her, if any at all. She was awakened later on by the ringing of the final school bell and she flew over to Casper High's front school doors to wait for her heroes to emerge.

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia were all enjoying a nice conversation as they exited the building with the rest of the crowd, when Danny's ghost sense went off. And no, it wasn't Danielle getting out of the Fenton RV to tell Danny that their mom was there to pick them up now.

"Oh no." Danny whispered to himself. "You guys wait here. I'll check it out." Danny's friends nodded, and he scanned the outside area. "Nothing's here, but…I wouldn't count on getting off scotch free." Danny and Danielle transformed behind a tree, using Tucker and Cecelia as the other half of their cover. Then the four of them walked directly outside to meet the supposed enemy.

Nova's eyes widened, frightened as the older teens entered the picture. It intimidated Nova that Danny and his sister were both in fighting stances. "Oh! No, I mean no harm!" She pleaded, waving her arms around like a bit of an idiot. But she had to do SOMETHING to keep them from kicking her butt off their school's property!

But then Danielle snapped out of it once she recognized who it was. She gasped. "Nova, it's so nice to see you!" Danielle exclaimed, running up to the ghost girl.

The other three changed looks with one another.

Nova embraced Danielle in a hug, almost squeezing the life outta her. "When I saw that you befriended Team Phantom, I knew I just had to say hi!"

"How did you know I befriended them?" Danielle asked, trying to get her breath back.

"The Newspaper of Time." Nova replied, taking out the object in question. "Clockwork let me…er, gosh, I need to get this back to him!"

"Hold on." Danny interrupted. "You're going too fast. Let's start from the beginning. Who are you?" He asked.

The ghost teen blinked. "I'm Nova Papaya. I'm a full ghost, as you can see. Yeah. Well, I've been living in the ghost zone most of my life, but I've lived in the human realm here and there—basically I just tend to run away a lot because ya know, my parents aren't nice."

"How old are you?" Cecelia inquired.

"Do you go to school here?" Tucker asked.

"Thirteen." Replied Nova. "I go to the middle school here, yes. I quit ghost zone school. It sucked. For my taste, at least." She paused, turning to Danielle with an admirable smile. "Just needed to say hello to an old friend."

"How was it we met again?" Danielle tried to remember.

Nova laughed lightly. "You bumped into me at the mall somewhere in one of the ghost zone realms. Well, that being said," Nova laughed nervously, "I've got to return the Newspaper to Clockwork before he finds out I borrowed it. That okay with you all?"

"Yeah..." Danny said slowly, still a bit confused.

"You should get back to school." Tucker said.

Nova shrugged. "Human school? Pfft, whatever."

Danny sighed, "Kid, education is important. I can tell from your style you look like you're getting into the wrong kind of ideas. But it's not too late to change. Even if you don't have it so great back home, rebelling isn't going to help anything. Stay in school, alright?"

Nova looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid making eye contact. She knew he was right. This was one of her big heroes here, and he was giving HER advice! She had better take it. She was only ever being a coward in not doing what she knew she should. "Okay." She said quietly, and the older teens smiled at her. She was misguided and misjudged, but she really just wanted to be liked.

"See you around." Danielle said kindly.

"Great!" Nova grinned. "I'll visit you again sometime, Danielle! Hopefully! Nice meeting ya, Danny, and friends!" Nova flew off into the skyline.

"Well, she seemed rather harmless for a ghost." Tucker said, and his friends nodded in agreement.

Danny's eyes turned their attention to a smiling Danielle as the four of them continued walking. She just shook her head. "Trust me, you don't even wanna know." He laughed a little. He wasn't going to push it.

Then they went back to Danny's house, hopefully to hang out with some more of their friends…who always seemed to show up there anyways. As Danny walked, he continued to think further on the subject of the ghost encounter. At first he had naturally assumed that it was going to be a villain who attacked them, when really it was just some girl who needed some help. Danny hoped that in the future he could always make the right call in time, whether someone was a threat or not.

Calling the shots wasn't easy, but Danny trusted himself with it. It was a burden he took on himself so his friends didn't have to worry about it. Then they could just follow his decisions. Everybody in Team Phantom relied on him to figure out who was good and who was evil in a snap judgment. In the heat of a battle, Tucker might be in panic mode, Cecelia might get scared, but it was up to Danny to be the hero, always.

After meeting ghosts, demons, werewolves, witches and vampires, Danny and his friends thought they had seen it all. That is, until a neighborhood friend of Danielle's came over shortly after she, Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia had arrived at the house. "Guys, this is Kat Salem, who likes to be called Jinx." Danielle introduced as she pulled the door open, allowing the girl to step inside.

Danny and Tucker were on the couch playing video games. Cecelia was watching from behind the couch. She was leaning on it, resting her arms in between the two boys. "Crush him, Danny!" She cheered.

"Wohoo! New high score!" Tucker said boisterously.

Danny groaned. "When did you get to be so good at this?"

Danielle sighed, slightly embarrassed that her brother and friends weren't paying attention. "It's obvious they're too busy." She said to Jinx.

"Ya think?" Jinx smiled. She was a good sport.

"Come on, let's go up to my room and watch a movie." Danielle said. Danielle and her new friend sat on Danielle's bed and watched a marathon of movies such as Caroline, Edward Scissorhands, and Monsters INC. They didn't actually watch any of the movies all the way through, but kept skipping because they got bored. They actually stayed upstairs right through dinner, but neither of them seemed to mind. "Too many monsters for one night." Danielle mentioned as she finally turned off the TV.

"Sleepover?" Jinx asked as she checked the time on her watch. It was dark outside already.

Danielle shrugged. "Sure."

"Hey, what's that racket coming from downstairs?" Jinx asked. "Sounds like somebody's getting beat up."

"Probably just the guys wrestling. They do that from time to time." Danielle mentioned as she yawned. "It's not uncommon for Tucker to spend the night too, just letting ya know." A little while later, she decided to go to sleep.

Jinx knew something was wrong downstairs. She wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. She could smell a ghost a mile away. As soon as she was certain Danielle was out cold, Jinx transformed into a black cat and tiptoed downstairs. There was somebody in the kitchen, and she was spying on them from the shadowy walls. _Who could it be?_ Jinx asked herself.

Suddenly a boy came flying out of the room. He landed stomach down on a couch.

"I'll have your pelt on my wall now, whelp!" A large mechanical ghost was preparing to fire on the white-haired teen. The young boy was clearly too exhausted to put up a fight. Jinx sprang on top of the mechanical ghost's face and he yelled. Jinx spit a hairball into his mouth. His machinery began to spark. He escaped through the roof of the house yelling, "I hate cats!"

Jinx landed softly on a beanbag chair where she tumbled over to the ghost boy and licked his hand.

"Wha?" He stared at the cat in confusion.

With a short concise, "Mew." Jinx leapt through the open window.

In the morning, Danielle looked everywhere for Jinx but could not be found. "Hey Danny?" She asked him at breakfast. "Do you remember my friend Jinx? You know—thirteen years old, yea high, black and purple hair…"

"No." Danny said. "I had a freak attack from Skulker last night."

"Oh so that's what all that screaming and yelling was about!"

"Yeah. I would have been a gonner for sure if that cat hadn't been there."

"Cat? What cat?"

"You know, a cat! An ordinary black cat! About yea big, long skinny tail, big purple eyes…a cat."

"I've never seen a cat that had purple eyes, Danny."

"Hmmm…." Danny ate his breakfast thinking.

"Nah." The siblings said together. "Couldn't be."

The next day at school, Jinx passed Danny in the hallway, and Danny's conclusion finally sunk in. His theory was crazy, but it seemed highly possible. "Oops, sorry." Jinx said and moved on. Danny knew that if ghosts existed and so did many other supernatural species, was it too much of a stretch to think that there was a race out there who could transform into cats, much like some people could transform into wolves?

"You okay, Danny?" Tucker asked because his was staring off into space.

Danny had the most peculiar expression on his face as he stood there, still. "…Could it be?" He asked himself.

"Danny?" Tucker repeated out of concern.

"Come on Danny, it's probably just nothing." Cecelia said.

"No, Cecelia. It's not just nothing. I think something's up."

"How so?" Tucker inquired.

"Well, think about it for a second. What animal does Jinx remind you the most of?"

"Um…she doesn't remind me of anything really." Sam stated.

"She's just another kid." Tucker said. Danny shook his head. "What are you saying, bro?"

"Guys, remember all of the weird people we've met so far as a team? Alot of them weren't pure human. They were all something different, right? So who's to say that Jinx…"

"That Jinx what? That Jinx isn't human?" Cecelia asked.

"Yeah. Cuz I don't think she is."

"Danny, er, on what grounds are you making this accusation?" Tucker made a weird face.

"Accusation? It's more of a theory."

"Then a theory it is." Cecelia said.

"But until there's proof, I don't think we should say anything either way." Tucker decided.

Danny sighed. "Nah." Danny decided ultimately. "It couldn't be." He really _didn't_ have any proof, and there wasn't going to be any, because after that day, Jinx kept her distance. She couldn't risk having her secret blown, as was to be expected. Secrets were meant to be kept. And the world that they all lived in…it was full of secrets.


	27. S1E26 Kissing Booth

**As we're getting close to the end of Season One here (only 4-5 more episodes to go) I'm still debating whether or not to put the other two seasons right after Season One in the story, or have them be separate stories. Can you help me decide?**

* * *

**"Kissing Booth"**

It was a lovely day in Amity Park, Colorado. Well, sorta. The Casper High cheerleading squad had been looking into entering a competition in Malibu, Florida. They had two weeks to raise 150$ per member so that everyone could go. And there were sixteen ladies on the squad.

So pretty much everyone has their own idea for a fund raiser, but they all agreed on having them at the same time in the Casper High parking lot on Saturday. Valerie and some of the other girls were going for the traditional bikini car wash. Star was opening up a palm-reading booth. Paulina and another girl were supposed to do a bake sale, but she ended up joining Cecelia on the kissing booth idea instead.

That was where the fun began! It was like a mini-fair sort of thing. Lots of the popular guys had come out to support the squad…and to see them in bikinis! Danny and Tucker were there, and Tucker especially hoping to get in on the kissy-kissy action. Garth, who had been invited, pulled his shabby little car through the drive through to be washed. It hadn't received a good scrubbing in well over a year so the girls were a bit grossed out.

Dash went through the kissing booth line multiple times just to kiss Paulina. Star wasn't getting many customers because people didn't take her seriously as a psychic.

"Oh please." Cecelia groaned, watching them make out. Again.

"Here's your five bucks. Pucker up!" Tucker handed a five dollar bill to Cecelia. She held her breath and leaned in…

"Wait!" Paulina yelled. "Dweebs like you, Foley, have to pay ten bucks a kiss not five."

Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled out another five. And then…he kissed Cecelia! It was a quick one, but Cecelia disinfected her lips regardless.

"I'm ready for my kiss." Danny blushed. He gave Cecelia a ten. "Now you have to give me two." Cecelia kissed him twice, but these she enjoyed.

"Can I sit here?" Garth came over to the kissing booth and usurped the third seat. "Thanks." He assumed it without asking. Paulina frowned him. "I've just gotta get away from that blond psychic chick. I asked her to read my palm, and she's insisting that I have 'the mark of doom'. How lame. This is supposed to be a fun carnival, right?"

Cecelia nodded. Danny and Tucker watched as Garth's car was undergoing its third scrubbing by the car wash girls who still didn't find it clean to their satisfaction.

"By the way, this isn't how I pictured your school at all." Garth mentioned offhandedly.

"Really?" Danny asked. "How so?"

"I pictured monsters and ghosts and superheroes flying around a bit more." Garth said.

Tucker laughed. "Seriously dude?"

Garth nodded. Paulina was getting a bit annoyed that Cecelia's friends weren't leaving.

"So…this is all you do all day? Wait for guys to show up here and smooch-smooch with you?" Garth inquired.

"Yes." Paulina replied out of boredom.

Cecelia checked Garth's watch. "Nobody's come in over an hour now."

"OHMYGOSH." Paulina's eyes widened. "Look over there." She commanded to Cecelia. "Just look. See those two guys? The really _hot_ guys?"

"Dash and Kwan?" Cecelia questioned rolled her eyes.

"No." Paulina stood up and turned Cecelia's head in the proper direction.

Cecelia gasped, face frozen in an astonished position as two boys were approaching. They were smiling and laughing, sorta like best friends. One had black hair and dark blue eyes and the other had brown hair and green eyes. They had young, flawless faces and both of them had really great hair—straight and long, which was just the style these days and totally cute!

When the boys saw Paulina and Cecelia staring at them, immediately they searched their pockets for five dollar bills. Paulina made eye contact immediately. She really wished she wasn't dating Dash right now. Between the two of them, the best they could do was get five singles, which meant that only one of them could get a kiss from a pretty lady.

"You two are so…." Garth's voice trailed off. "Have some respect for yourselves!" He smacked her hand on the table.

Cecelia broke free of her trance only to giggle at her friend's serious face. Tucker laughed too. But Danny only elbowed him and gave him a look that said they should just walk away. Danny understood that the purpose of the kissing booth was a fundraiser, but he still didn't want to watch Cecelia kiss another guy.

"Well hello there." The new guys said together.

"Hiiii!" Paulina said dreamily.

"We want to have a kiss from one of you lovely ladies. I'm Nolan by the way."

"And I'm Nate."

Paulina and Cecelia both outstretched a hand to collect the money. And then they looked at each other. "Kisses are $2.50." Cecelia mentioned quickly. She and Paulina grinned.

Garth scoffed. "Oh for the love of—"

Nate looked at her weird. "But it says right here—"

"Never mind what it says!" Paulina chirped.

"Well okay then." Nolan put the money on the table. He leaned in to kiss Cecelia and Nate leaned in to kiss Paulina. Garth made an obnoxiously fake gagging noise, hoping to distract them. But it didn't work, thank goodness.

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" Nate asked the girls.

"_Yeah_!" Paulina and Cecelia smiled.

"Great. The four of us can hit the Nasty Burger later!" Nolan said. "It'll be fun." Suddenly a cool breeze surrounded them and fog shrouded the once clean air. Blue skies turned to grey as all the color faded away like it had been washed out. "Uh oh." Nolan frowned.

"What is it?" Paulina started to panic. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, girl." Cecelia said. "Shh. Listen. Ya hear that?"

"What?" Everybody looked up into the sky where a deranged but familiar face was floating around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! You shall all fear me!" And he was holding a tiny dragon on a leash.

"That's not supposed to happen." Nate said casually. "Why can't we just have one day, one nice day to hang out with friends?" He asked to no one.

Garth felt like sinking way down in his chair because of the dragon being there, but he might not have to do much to help out on this one. The Box Ghost was practically harmless. At least that's what Danny and Tucker always said, unless the ghost had the magical Pandora's Box. Danny and Tucker would probably show up any second now. Garth just didn't see them in view yet.

"Well if the Box Ghost didn't show up at exactly the right time, then this story would have no plot." Garth pointed out to the other teenagers.

"True." Nolan agreed with a slight shrug. He turned to his best friend Nate. "Shall we use are awesome ghost powers to defeat this annoying wannabe?"

"Okay." Nate gave him a high five and both boys changed into their ghost forms. They had sweet outfits. Nate looked like a rock star and Nolan looked like an Egyptian. His tan skin was perfect with just the right amount of muscle.

"Wooooow." Paulina and Cecelia said in awe.

"Wait a minute, I have powers too!" Cecelia remembered. She darted over to them, hoping to get the chance to help.

"Why doesn't Danny just help?" Paulina asked Garth as she slowly backed away to her seat to watch the fight. .

"He can't be the star _all_ the time. He figured he could use a day off." Garth explained. "Everyone needs a break, right?"

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile there were screams of terror as the carnival people began to flee and spread all across the neighborhood, which was a small one by the way. The Box Ghost chuckled awfully and he commanded the dragon to launch fire at Nolan, Nate and Cecelia.

"Watch out!" Nolan sprang into the air to avoid the fire.

"I can't fly!" Cecelia shrieked.

Nate grabbed her arm just in time, and pulled her up into the air. "I think you should just hang back and watch us, okay?"

Normally she would have, but she kinda had the urge to impress these guys, even if her attempts were pretty lame. She had nothing on them in terms of power, but she didn't realize that.

"Well what _can_ you do?" Nate asked gravely. "If you don't have ghost powers, you should just stay outta the way so you don't get hurt."

"But I…have powers. Just not ghost powers. Throw me at him, you'll see."

Nolan set her down on the ground. "Stay here." He warned as he joined his best friend up in the air. Nolan blasted the dragon with all he had, but still that was not good enough. Fire singed part of his shirt. And then it became Nate's turn to use a protective shield. The Box Ghost cackled wildly, pleased with his unprepared opponents. This was just the kind of attack he enjoyed for blowing off some frustration.

On the ground, Paulina was calling for Danny Phantom in a slight panic. She knew he always saved the day. Garth sighed, and checked his phone casually while the battle was going on. He was too lazy to fight right now and would only step in if things got out of hand. Paulina got up, and found Danny Fenton crashing under a tree.

Danny looked so peaceful as he lay there asleep. But there was no Danny Phantom around, what a pity. Meanwhile Garth realized that Tucker was necessary as well. Garth got up to begin the search for Tucker—the only person within miles who had a Fenton Thermos. "Tucker! Get over here!" Garth yelled as he spotted the techno geek running from around a Tucker.

"Gee, Garth, calm down, we need to take cover! The whole school's going to burn down!"

"_You_ have the thermos, remember!" Garth belted out.

"Oh right." Tucker reached into his back pocket. "Phew. It's still there."

"Well don't just STAND AROUND!"

"Right." Tucker pulled out the thermos. He and Garth ran back to the part of the parking lot where the battle was going on. "Hey Cecelia!" He called. The girl turned around, startled. "Catch!" He threw it.

Cecelia reached her arms into the air, but the throw was just too high. She missed, and the thermos made a loud open crack as it hit the concrete pavement. She gasped. "I hope it'll still work." She whispered to herself. She stepped out into plain sight of the Box Ghost and his little dragon sidekick…and then there was a HISS of fire launched. Cecelia screamed.

"NOOO!" Nolan and Nate scrambled to get there in time but they were too late.

The fire had reached her.

Lucky she had reflexes to create an electric shield. The thermos was in her hand. As she stood up the fire retreated.

"Phew!" Nolan said. "Wouldn't want her death on my chest all my life."

"Ditto." Nate said. "Thank God for superpowers."

Cecelia hit the thermos with her hand a few times. The top was jammed shut and she couldn't pry it open.

"We'll hold him off!" Nolan decided. Improvising was something he and his friend were good at, and so was being a distraction.

The Box Ghost scoffed. "You are no match for me you lowly half-ghosts. You shall pay for…being hybrids. Within a few minutes, you shall be COMPLETELY DEAD MWAHAHAHAAAAHAAA!"

"This is not good." Nolan mentioned out loud. "Something must be done…"

"Hurry up!" Nate shouted down to Cecelia.

"Aim for the ghost not the dragon!" Nolan whispered to Nate.

When they launched simultaneous blasts at the Box Ghost, he was thrown slightly off balance and he dropped the little dragon. Angered and hurt, the little baby scurried off leaving a trail of ashen tears behind it. "NOOOO come back now! Come back Mr. Floofybootsykins!"

"Lost a dragon?" Cecelia was smiling. The Box Ghost cried loudly. "Sucks for you." She opened the thermos and it sucked up the very annoying villain.

"Teamwork!" Nolan said. He, Nate and Cecelia shared an embrace as Garth and Tucker came running over to greet them

"We should probably go check on Danny." Garth suggested. "Wherever he is."

"Oh he fell asleep." Tucker said. "He's fine, just tired, that's all."

Nolan and Nate seemed pretty happy to have helped save the day with Cecelia but they were a bit afraid about having revealed their powers to other people who lived around here. They would just have to trust them to keep their secret. They changed back into their human forms. Nolan and Cecelia exchanged smiles as they followed the others over to where Tucker had left Danny.

Paulina was already over there, and she stood up as the others were approaching. A few minutes later Danny awakened, surrounded by Nolan, Nate, Cecelia, Paulina, Garth, and Tucker.

"Hey you're up!" Cecelia grinned.

"You missed a real good fight, man." Tucker said as he helped Danny stand up. "I didn't catch it all either but these two guys—I don't even know their names—but they kicked some serious butt with Cecelia back there!"

Nolan smiled and waved. "I'm Nolan and this is my buddy Nate."

"We were going to hit the Nasty Burger, do you all want to come?" Nate asked. He and Nolan originally wanted to spend some time just with the girls.

Everyone seemed to agree except Paulina who was going to stay and keep up the kissing booth. If Cecelia wanted to go, it was her own choice, and she did.

But Nate pulled Paulina aside just before they left. "Girl, I want you to know I really enjoyed our kiss. We have something special here. I hope that when I get to high school, you'll be waiting for me and maybe we can kiss again sometime."

Paulina blushed at his cuteness and then said. "I have a boyfr—wait, you're not in high school?!"

Nate and Nolan both laughed. "No, we're eighth graders!" Nate said. "How old did you think we were?"

"Six…teen…" Paulina said as her face paled. She felt disgusted with herself for having kissed them now and she ran back to the booth, hoping to forget what had happened. The guys found it amusing. They got that a lot. Cecelia just hoped she wouldn't have to admit it—that she thought Nolan was around sixteen as well, but he was really two years younger than them the whole time.

Luckily no one asked her as everybody but Garth continued to walk on down to the restaurant. But it was okay because Nolan might be hot but Cecelia already had the best boyfriend she could possibly ask for—Danny. He put his arm around her as they walked onwards and Garth followed up in his car.


	28. S1E27 Deadline

**Remember that the 200th reviewer gets to have their OC in the next chapter if they want! **

**I usually try to go in order but the 100th/200th/300th/etc. reviewers are the exception. **

**Hope that this episode is to your liking!**

**Please review ;P**

* * *

**"Deadline"**

Fredrick Johnson was a cyborg ghost that had been sent through the Fenton portal from the ghost zone with one mission in mind—to capture Danny Phantom and bring him back for various painful tests and samples at his home base in the ghost zone. In an error of transferal, though, some of Fredrick's machinery parts had been turned into Ectoranium.

To go along with that, some of his machine parts were shutting down, which forced a twelve-hour deadline upon him. He only had twelve hours to live, and then ultimately his body would fail on him. And deadlines had been known to have some strange effects on people. It's been said it could make even the most rational, logical people go completely insane!

Fredrick's co-worker had been sent into the field to accompany him, but the man injured along the way and was virtually useless when it came to repairing and assisting Fredrick like he was supposed to do. So Fredrick was in a bit of a panic, but he didn't want it to show. The useless ghost and the cyborg ghost set up their makeshift base in a vacant human house on the same street of the Fenton house which was a location where Danny Phantom was sighted many times a week.

Fredrick watched the house with his binoculars for hours. He was vigilant. He wanted none of his time to be wasted. But there was little action. A red-haired woman was doing some gardening outside and kept going in and out of the house. Around five o'clock, a girl with long brown hair entered the house. But nobody came out. What was Fredrick supposed to do? Nothing had happened.

"Get a move on already!" Fredrick's ghost friend yelled. "You haven't got much time left!"

Fredrick sighed. He knew the man was right and he had to do something already. If there wasn't any action going on by itself, Fredrick had to make some. In the time it took Fredrick to decide, an older teen entered the house as well but it was a guy with a strange red streak of hair. "Punks." Fredrick sneered to himself.

Fredrick had to wait for the opportune moment to sneak into the Fenton house. The easiest way to sneak in would be to use his upgraded portal gun to scale the building and enter from a window on the second floor. One of the windows had pink curtains and the other had blue, so it was not hard for Fredrick to guess which window had to belong to the bedroom where a bunch of young people were hanging out. That Dumpty Humpty rock music was playing, and loud.

Fredrick waited for the redhead woman to enter the house with a load of gardening tools to wash.

Then, he took the portal gun out of his backpack and launched a tractor beam to the ledge of the window with blue curtains. Easily he climbed up the steep, scaling the brown brick walls and climbed into the bedroom. There was nobody inside, but the music was blasting.

Was it a ruse, or had the teenagers just stepped outside for a second? The lights were on, and Fredrick could hear voices. The man hoped he hadn't been tricked. He looked around the room—there was an old computer desk, spaceship models, a little rocketship built out of Legos, and several posters.

On the desk was a picture of Danny Fenton. Fredrick smiled at this. It was a photo of black-haired Danny kissing a girl with long brown hair. She must have been the same girl who walked into the house! There had to be a connection. It also meant that she was here, somewhere. Fredrick opened the door just a crack so he could see. Somebody walked past. It was a big fat man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Maddie, I think I'm going to hit the hay!" The orange man yelled down the hall.

"Goodnight!" A woman's voice called in response.

Fredrick thought if the adults caught him in here, then he was dead meat for sure. Fortunately he had no clue as to Jack and Maddie's total incompetence. The Fenton couple were more than likely to come after Fredrick himself instead of calling the cops.

Fredrick waited for the fat man to close the door across the hall. Now the hallway was completely empty. Fredrick slowly inched his way out of Danny's room, careful not to make a sound in case he stepped on some otherwise squeaky floorboards. Fredrick stealthily kept close to one side of the hall. Somebody was talking in the neighboring bedroom—the bedroom with the pink curtains.

It was a youthful girl's voice. She sounded like she was talking on the phone. "Gosh, Paulina that's so nice of you! Yes of course I'll come… Friday? Sleepover? Okay… Sorry, we're out of popcorn… But I have chips… great!"

Fredrick crept across down to the staircase. Obviously the younger teen couldn't be a threat to him. Intrigue and mystery guided him now as it lured him down the very stairs. He traipsed across their house like he was meant to be there. He couldn't wait to find that Danny kid. He had to be Danny Phantom—Fredrick was sure of it. They were identical, except for their genetics. But hair could be dyed and contacts could be worn.

The cyborg crouched down and looked in between the railing pillars. In the kitchen was the red-haired woman who was fixing sandwiches and putting bagels in the microwave. On the couch…there he was—Danny Fenton. He had his arm around the tan-skinned brunette. They were watching one of those old Leonardo DiCaprio films. Beside them on the couch was that punk guy who Fredrick had seen enter earlier, along with an African-American kid.

Fredrick got an adrenaline rush through his body as he could sense a challenge was near. None of the teens had seen him yet or so it seemed. Would the jolt be strong enough to keep him strong through a fight? He looked at the grandfather clock in the dining room—only nine hours were left before he died. Fredrick had to get back home to the lab where his machine parts might be able to be repaired. But he might never get this kind of a chance again!

Here it was in view—the opportunity to test if that scrawny little black-haired teen was Danny Phantom after all! But, unfortunately, this meant waiting until Danny was alone so he could fall right into Fredrick's trap. Fredrick walked back up the stairs slowly where he was out of their line of sight and back into the shadows. There, he could spend a few minutes regrouping while he tried to produce a plan of attack.

He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself, but, the knob to the girl's bedroom door turned slightly. _Uh oh_, Fredrick thought. Fredrick only had a few seconds to find a new hiding place or his cover would be blown. But where? He looked around and saw…the hall closet at the end of the upstairs hallway! He hid in there and watched through a crack as a young teenage girl emerged from the bedroom. She happily skipped down the stairs.

"Danielle, tell your father dinner's going to be ready soon." Said the woman who was fixing the meal. "He's napping."

The girl ran into the father's bedroom and shouted, "Dinner's ready!" And then she ran back down the stairs.

Fredrick could hear Danny talking about the end of the movie. The father came downstairs as well. So presumably, the family had now gathered around the table and began to eat. Fredrick didn't have time for that! This was why he never got work done and why he was in the mess in the first place—because he was too afraid to jump right in. if his comrade saw him now, he'd yell at him for sure.

Fredrick knew it was super simple to go intangible, grab Danny, and then fly out of there, but if he used too much of his power, he might die quicker and he couldn't risk it. The waiting took forever, especially to Fredrick. He could feel the sensory parts of his machine shutting down. He also had shortness of breath. Two more hours had been subtracted from his life.

There were faint sounds of jubilee—leading Fredrick to guess that the family was playing some sort of board game. That took another two and a half hours. By now Fredrick was bored as ever and quite hungry too. His companion would be very mad that this mission was taking so long. It had taken this long only because Fredrick didn't want to get any of these other people involved. Really, did it matter anymore?

Fredrick huffed up and opened the closet door. He was desperate. He was panicked. He was ready to kill if necessary. He peeked over the stair railing and saw that the board game was finished. The adults were heading downstairs taking about some sort of "laboratory project" and that left the five teenagers in the family room. The younger girl was asleep on the couch.

"Let me go and get it." Danny said, referring to something one of his friends wanted. "Be right back."

Now was Fredrick's big chance! His heart was thumping fast as Danny skidded up the stairs and across the hall, completely unaware that he was being preyed upon. Fredrick couldn't wait to strike! The cyborg slowly left the comfort of the closet. Danny was inside his room searching for something. Fredrick opened the door to the bedroom slowly. It creaked ever so lightly.

"I…" Danny was digging through his backpack. "I must have left it in my locker." He said to himself, unaware yet that Fredrick had entered. But just then, his ghost sense went off. He froze for a moment and stopped digging. Terror lit up within him, but he didn't panic.

Fredrick shut the door. Danny stood up and turned around. Before he had time to scream, Fredrick had knocked the boy out using a baseball bat. Fredrick prepared to carry the boy and take him down and out through the window, but the moment he touched the boy, his skin fried. _What is this_, Fredrick asked himself.

Fredrick examined every possible possibility. This couldn't be happening! Not now, not when he was so close, when his goals were in reach! His boss didn't want him back until he proved he was useful. That's what had gotten him into all this mess. That's why he had to bring back Danny—to prove himself.

Why couldn't he touch the boy? _Ectoranium_. Fredrick's machine parts had some small Ectoranium component. So he would never be able to touch the half-ghost boy, or make physical contact with any other ghost whatsoever! This was a disaster! He was going to die and there could be no way to fix it.

His assistant comrade was going to be so mad…how tragic! Fredrick didn't know what to do! He couldn't think of what to do next! If he didn't die first, his comrade would kill him for sure. He debated making a run for it, but what life did he have to go find? Mere hours was hardly living. And then at the moment when everyone was least expecting it…ZAP. Fredrick was unconscious. From behind the man, the brunette emerged, a blast of electricity wafting back and forth between her hands. "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend!" The brunette said, trying to sound intimidating but she really kinda failed at that.

The taller, older teen who was standing behind her, put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." He advised quietly

The African-American boy came into the room last. "What happened? Did this freak try to break in or something? Is Danny okay?"

"Calm down, Tucker." The older teen said as he slowly walked over to check Danny's pulse. "He's fine. Looks like the intruder caught him before he could even change."

"So what do we do about this guy?" Cecelia asked, pointing down to the cyborg.

"Who is that man, Cecelia?" Tucker asked.

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. But we all are going to stay here until he wakes up, for better or for worse. I think he was trying to hurt Danny. People often do."

"Looks like he's a cyborg." Tucker stated obviously.

The three other teens sat on Danny's bed until he woke up. They told him what had happened and he joined them on the bed. Danny identified the pieces of some of the cyborg mechanisms as Ectoranium, an element that ghosts supposedly couldn't touch. Yet the man himself looked like a ghost. He seemed weakened though. Tucker left them to go downstairs to sneak a Fenton thermos out of the secret lab. The other three stayed to watch.

"Garth, if he does anything, don't hesitate to go dragon." Danny approved.

The taller teen nodded slightly.

It was just a few minutes later when Fredrick awakened. Tucker hadn't returned with the thermos yet so it was to be assumed that Danny's parents had somehow delayed him. Meanwhile Fredrick was barely alive. The large electrical shock must have knocked a few hours off his lifeline. The super-powered trio stood up, and braced themselves for a possible hostile attack. Danny transformed into his ghostly other half.

"Please…don't…I need your help." The begging voice sounded mechanical and distorted now. The cyborg ghost was bursting at the seams. "I won't harm you. No. Not after I've seen how you live, ghost child. I can't take you away from your parents, your sister, your friends, your love…"

Danny's heart softened in that moment. Maybe his mercy was his greatest weakness, or perhaps it could do some good for them after all.

"Danny, don't listen to him." Garth warned.

"He knocked you out! Tried to kidnap you! He got in the house for goodness sake!" Cecelia tried to reason with him.

Danny reached out a hand.

"No, no." Fredrick pulled away. "Ectoranium."

"If you can help me get out of the house, I promise I'll never bother you again. You'll never even see me again. I'm not from your realm exactly, you see. I am a full ghost. I work for people you wouldn't like. But I'm thinking of quitting. If all goes well, I won't have to see them again. While I was offline, I was not unconscious. I just couldn't move or speak. I've reconsidered things and had a change of heart. I realized I'm going to die no matter what, so what's the point in kidnapping Danny Phantom and taking him back to my superiors?"

It didn't take much to convince Danny that this guy was allright. Garth and Cecelia, well, they could learn a lot from Danny. The three of them snuck Fredrick back out of the Fenton house, as per Danny's decision. Tucker caught up with them barely, and handed Danny the thermos, only to be told it was no longer needed.

Fredrick returned to his comrade who had been watching the Fenton house the whole time and even seen Fredrick come out with the teenagers. His comrade demanded an explanation as Fredrick began to die. "Well," Fredrick's distorted voice began, "The thing about Danny is…he's not really worth capturing. He's not the sort of creature we are looking for…he's far too…_human_." Those were his last words.

Fredrick's comrade cleaned everything up in their hideout and left the scene. He had nowhere to go now. It wasn't worth going back to their home realm only to tell their boss they had failed. From then on, he was a renegade ghost.


	29. S1E28 You're Invited

**I really like how this episode came out! **

**And congrats to Terri Jones for being the 200th reviewer! **

**Because of that, I included her OC Gray in here ^_^**

* * *

**"You're Invited"**

_"Danny Phantom and friends are cordially invited to the wedding of Ethan Black and Ashley Melanthe. No need to dress up or bring a gift. The wedding is to commence shortly." _Danny read aloud from the fancy paper letter he held in his hands.

"Is that all the letter says, Danny?" Cecelia asked. She, Danny, Garth and Tucker were all sitting in the Foley's living room. They had wanted to just hang out but when Tucker got the mail that had been delivered, and there was a letter addressed to Danny, he knew something was up. How could anybody have known Danny would be at this house at this time?

"It gives an address, but that's about it. See?" Danny passed the letter around the circle.

"401 Asphodel Street." Tucker said. "Anybody got any idea where that is?"

"No." Garth answered on behalf of all of them. "Never heard of it. So who are Ethan and Ashley anyways?" Garth asked her brother.

Danny shrugged. "I've never met an Ethan in my life. And the only Ashley I knew was a girl from junior high but her last name was Sheru."

"So…are we going to go?" Tucker smiled, hoping for Danny's approval, but Danny shook his head.

"Oh please, Danny! Pretty please with sugar on top! I just love weddings!" Cecelia said.

"Please!" Tucker chimed in as Garth face palmed.

"I don't really get a say in this do I?" Garth muttered quietly.

Danny sighed. "Oh allright."

"Yay!" Cecelia hugged him as a way of saying thanks.

And then, a mysterious white light engulfed them and the four of them were transported to a new place through no effort of their own. The invitation really did mean "shortly" after all! The building that the friends now stood before resembled that of a grand, ancient coliseum, but it was decorated with white drapes and assortments of pastel flowers. And it wasn't chipped at or broken anywhere like all of the modern ones around. The sky was cloudless and blue, and the breeze in the air was just cool enough to be pleasant. The sun shining down on them was warm. Distant talking at a pleasant volume could be heard all around. There were plenty of other people here, perhaps, the other guests.

"Last time I checked, it was raining outside." Garth said skeptically.

"Tucker, where are we?" Danny asked with sobriety.

The techno geek pulled out his PDA. "Uh oh." He said in a melodramatic tone.

"What's 'uh oh'?" Asked Danny worriedly.

"None of my tech is working." Tucker said in a slightly panicked tone. "But no worries, I think I can get by without it for the next…however long we're stuck here." He started to hyperventilate a little and Cecelia patted him on the back.

"I don't like this." Garth said, crossing his arms.

"We must be in some sort of…" Danny's voice trailed off as he scanned the area. There were about three hundred people around, and most of them were dressed like ancient Greece and Roman characters. Some of the guests were humans, and some were ghosts. It was very odd. Normal humans panicked at the sight of ghosts.

The four teens looked around still. It took them a moment to register that someone was coming their direction. He had shaggy wavy dark blond hair with blue streaks, red eyes, and pale green-tinted skin. He must have been a ghost, because Danny's ghost sense going off was ultimately what drew their attention down to him.

The kid looked to be about thirteen. He didn't seem happy at all; in fact he looked a bit scared and disturbed but was trying ever so hard to be calm about it. Danny, Tucker, Garth, and Cecelia all stared at him now. "Uhm, would you mind telling me…where I am?" The kid asked them. "I only got this letter, and I barely had time to read it over before…"

Danny pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "Don't worry, kid, we're all in the same boat then."

"Or on the same…PAGE!" Tucker said with a giggle. They all frowned at him. "Geez, just trying to lighten up the mood here people!"

"Anyways, kid, we don't know where we are either." Garth mentioned. "So if you want, you can stick with us until we all find out."

The kid nodded a little. "I'm Gray. Who are all of you?"

Everyone introduced themselves all at once. They seemed so friendly, which made Gray feel a bit more at ease. Then as they walked around a little more, someone else came up to them.

"Welcome! Danny Phantom, Cecelia Hazel, Tucker Foley, Gray Name, and Garth Lloyd, how do you do?" A red-haired young lady appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a long white gown and had various flowers decorating her hair. Her hairstyle looked very odd; it was as if it was held together by some sort of unnatural magic. Her eyes were gray and she smelled like springtime flowers.

"Dude your last name is Name?" Tucker asked Gray with a wide grin. "That's awesome!" He put his hand in the air for a high five, but the kid just stared at him strangely and left him hanging.

"Who are you?" Garth questioned the young lady with narrowed eyebrows.

"Ashley Melanthe. By tonight, I'll be Ashley Black." She smiled. "Come this way, if you please. My wedding's about to start!" She waved her hand.

Cecelia took a step forward but Danny pulled her back. Danny followed Ashley first, with Cecelia behind him. Garth scanned very bit of area with his eyes cautiously, Gray had his hands in his pockets, and Tucker just smiled and waved obliviously as usual. The inside of the building looked like a gigantic cathedral.

The ceilings were several stories high. There were lots of large open windows, and no apparent electricity. The smell of fresh wine and pomegranate filled the air, as well as bread and pasta, which Tucker took an immediate liking to. Priceless paintings and fire-lit torches decorated the walls. It was definitely extravagant. The bride and groom must be rich.

Everybody took seats in the pews that were scattered abroad as they settled to watch the wedding. Through all of this, Gray didn't leave the older teens. He would never admit it but he liked having some people he could follow around. He had just assumed they were ghosts, since he had never heard of them before, not even Danny Phantom.

Ashley insisted that Danny and company sit near the front. She just wanted everyone to see that Danny Phantom was here. even if the teen was in his black-haired human form, it was still impressive to the other guests that he had shown up. When the five teens sat down, Ashley left to go visit with some of the other guests.

"This is all just a dream…" Tucker said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "A really, really, delicious dream!"

"I don't think it's a dream, Tuck. It's just a very odd situation we're in right now." Cecelia said.

"Here have some bread!" Tucker shoved some into her mouth.

"THAT'S SOO GOOD!" Cecelia cheered.

"I know, right!"

"Guys, quiet down." Danny said. Organ music began to play, even though there was no organ in sight; only a fat minister near the front of the room. He read something out of a large Greek-lettered book. Ashley walked up the aisle in a new dress—a wedding dress. Danny and his gang couldn't tell exactly what was being said because it was all in Greek. But somewhere in there Ashley and presumably, Ethan, kissed and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Danny and Cecelia clapped politely. They exchanged bewildered looks. They could swear that Ashley and Ethan winked at them. Ethan approached the five teenagers in the front immediately. "You'll invite Ashley and I to your wedding, right?" He looked directly at Danny with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Cecelia exclaimed in nervousness. Gray and the others stared at her and Danny.

"I'm sixteen." Danny admitted. "I don't think I'll be getting married any time soon."

"Ah, that's too bad. Well whenever you and Cecelia decide to elope, send Ashley and I a letter, okay?" Ethan winked.

Danny and Cecelia were still as confused as ever.

"Don't worry, of course Danny'll invite you!" Tucker said on their behalf and Danny glared at him as Cecelia elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Garth rolled his eyes, and Gray just watched.

"That'd be great!" Ethan grinned.

"Forgive my bluntness, but, how do we know you?" Danny inquired. He couldn't help it—the question had been on his mind ever since he got here.

"Y-yeah." Gray interjected quietly. "I've never seen anybody here before in my life."

"You didn't know us before. But now you do. Isn't that nice how things work out?" Ethan smiled. He clapped his hands twice, and Danny, Garth, Cecelia and Tucker all disappeared. They were sent right back where they started from—the Foleys' living room.

The four of them stood up, frazzled and bewildered. "Danny! Look at the clock! It's still 2:45!" Tucker pointed out all of a sudden.

"What?" Danny turned around and looked. "Impossible! We were gone at least two hours, if not more!"

"This day is just too weird. But fun though." Cecelia sighed as she sat back down. "I'm taking a nap." She lay down on the big brown couch, since it was right there.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Garth said. He gathered a bunch of pillows and settled down on the floor.

Danny sighed and tried to shake off the memory. It might take a while for him to process all of what had just happened in his head. But that was life. Some ghost couple just wanted to be able to claim that Danny Phantom had attended their wedding and get attention because of that. Sometimes days were spent sitting around typing on the computer, and others were spent going to big Greek weddings for strangers. By this point in his life, Danny and his friends had just learned to take things at face value. If it wasn't weird, then it wasn't normal.


	30. S1E29 Technus Beach

**So here's a short little oneshot I found in here that someone wrote for me ^^ figured I'd put it in Phantoms, since it fits and all! **

**There's just ONE more planned episode for Phantoms Season One, and then there will be a special episode that's an AU. **

**Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW 3**

* * *

**"Technus Beach"**

It was summer now, and tenth grade was finally a thing of the past.

The sun shined down, warming the sand below to the point it was a little too hot. Luckily, as the waves came in it cooled down the sand greatly. A few weeks back, Danny had discovered a secret strip of beach that nobody went to. Excitedly, he told his friends Tucker and Cecelia about it and here they were now.

Danny enjoyed the cool sensation as the waves licked his ankles causing his heals to sink farther into the sand. However, Cecelia did not think of this and hopped from foot to foot to not burn her newly manicured feet. Tucker laughed beside Danny with his waterproof PDA in hand, as they watched the poor girl dance around.

She wore a pink and white bikini that appeared to emphasize her striking purple eyes. Her straight brown hair was thrown back in a ponytail, swaying side to side as she danced toward the wet sand.

"Did you just now figure out that the wet sand is cooler?" Tucker gave a lopsided grin as he put his PDA in his swimsuit pocket.

"Hot sand does wonders for your feet." Cecelia defended herself as she checked the bottom of her feet to see them nice and smooth. She glanced down at Tucker's feet. "You should try it too!" She declared suddenly, throwing poor Tucker into the hot sand playfully.

"Hey!" He protested loudly before he too began to dance around like Cecelia had done just moments ago. Any attempt back onto the wet sand was futile for Cecelia blocked Tucker from escaping with a mixture of using her body as a barrier or a fighting stance to get him to back down. Tucker knew better than to test the girl for she was an expert at a variety of martial arts. Calling out to his best friend was no use for Danny was on the ground laughing at the display the two were giving. "A little help?" Tucker ventured hopefully but no such help came.

"Let's go in the water!" Danny exclaimed, finally relieving his friend from the torture. Luckily for the boy, Cecelia was flighty and could easily be distracted…when she wasn't serious.

The brunette quickly agreed and waded into the water with Danny, dragging Tucker along as well. They splashed each other and played some water games. Not once were they disturbed by any human or ghost. It was quite refreshing. Tucker would never say it aloud but times like these were really good for Danny.

It gave him a chance to unwind from his hard job of ghost fighting. When he heard the news about this beach, he was all for going even though there were no girls around besides Cecelia to hit on. Regardless of that, Tucker agreed to come anyway for Danny, which seemed to pay off. The raven-haired boy's smile was relaxed with no tense muscles in his body; he was like a happy noodle.

"Let's play tag! Loser buys lunch!" Cecelia declared as she began to chase Danny. Before he could think to 'go ghost', the bubbly girl reached to poke him. However, her electrical powers acted up slightly and shocked him.

"Ow!" Danny yelped then turned to the girl, his eyes narrowed in fake anger. "We are going to play like that, eh?" A brilliant light blinded the two humans as Danny changed into Phantom. His green eyes glittered with evil as he tagged the girl back and lazily flew in the sky out of her reach.

"Cheater!" She called jumping into the air in a sad attempt to tag the hybrid.

Tucker sighed he knew he would be the next target so he quietly hid when Cecelia was still distracted. About one more step away from his hiding spot Cecelia sprinted toward him. Before the girl could tag him Danny swooped down out of nowhere and plucked Tucker off the ground. He let out a startled cry but once realizing who it was, he quickly relaxed. The two boys floated above Cecelia just out of her reach.

"Hey! That's not fair! Cheaters!" She pouted before lying on her flowery pink towel, which was laid out on the sand.

When the immediate threat of being tagged was gone, Danny landed and let go of Tucker. Laughing, they walked over to the girl assuming the game of over. However, before she could accomplish her plan she thought better of it when Danny's ghost sense went off. Rolling his eyes, he took to the air to see who it was.

"I, Technus, master of technology and all things electronic and beeping…"Technus declared dramatically but was quickly interrupted by Danny.

"Yeah, and long winded speeches." Phantom exclaimed before shooting at the outdated ghost.

"I don't think so, child." Technus spat as the two engaged in battle. Technus called forth anything technological in the vicinity, which surprisingly was a fair amount, along with Tucker's PDA to create a battle suit to use in his fight with the young hero.

"No way am I leaving Danny to fight by himself!" Cecelia suddenly decided as she held out a hand and mumbled, "Come on, come on, come on." She attempted to focus her electrical powers into her hand to shoot out like an ecto-blast. A bolt of electricity shot out much to her joy and hit Technus.

"Way to go!" Danny praised making her blush slightly as he turned back towards Technus. However, the power of the blast was just enough to power Technus up instead of hinder him.

"You have to shoot a high amount of electricity to overpower the devices so they all crash." Tucker commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in this case, it really was the most obvious thing besides Technus' plans.

"You should have told me earlier!" Cecelia yelled at Tucker irritated but this negative feeling only added to her power.

"Tucker! You got to make her mad for her to use a higher voltage!" Danny noticed before he got hit by some electronics.

Tucker nodded in understanding but the question was how do you make a popular girl mad? He smacked himself, duh! "Hey, Cecelia! Technus said you were a shallow witch and that you suck at cheerleading along with MMA fighting!"

"WHAT!?" Cecelia gasped, clueless that Tucker made it all up. "That little no good for noth…" She trailed off when electricity crackled around her like a million whips. Her purple eyes held a slight glow to them as electricity licked the air around her greedily. She held out her arm, braced it with the other, and yelled. The wicked electricity shot out of her hand as lightning, hitting its target.

The impact of the blow was so intense Technus was pushed back along with fried; so much, in fact, his suit was chard black from all the blown sockets. Finally locating the Fenton thermos Danny sucked up the ghost effortlessly. Like a worried mother, Tucker cried out for his precious PDA in the rumble as Danny landed next to a calmer Cecelia.

"You know he said that just to get you mad so your powers would intensify, right?" Danny pointed out as he turned back into Fenton. He looked at her with an apologetic smile.

Cecelia didn't reply for a moment for she didn't want to tell him she didn't realize it until afterwards. Instead, she simply nodded and watched as Tucker finally recovered his baby. Excess water began to flow from his eyes as he looked down at his PDA. The device was black from the blown sockets. She had fried his PDA.

So much, that there was no hope in repairing it. She felt somewhat bad but He didn't seem overly heartbroken once Danny pointed out they were getting ready to come out with a new one this year. Cecelia didn't know if that was a lie or not but she decided not to question it. A happy Tucker was better than a sad one.

"So who is up for some Nasty Burger?" Danny asked placing his arms around his two friends' shoulders. "You're paying right Cecelia?"

"Wha—" She started to protest then quickly remembered that their game was interrupted. "We didn't finish our game." She replied matter-of-factly, determination to win plastered her face.

Once her statement was made, the two boys began to run away knowing that Cecelia would continue the game all the way up to the Nasty Burger. They were proven right when Cecelia could be seen sprinting behind after them. "Aw man!" She sighed. She was no match for them, really.


	31. S1E30 Camp Idaho

**I'm proud to release the last normal episode of Phantoms season one! Yes there MIGHT be one last episode of season one after this but it'll be an AU special. Hope you all enjoy this, and review! :D**

**Season two will be coming soon!**

* * *

**"Camp Idaho"**

"This year the best summer camp is in Idaho again. My class is going, and so do I. its school-related, so…yeah." Tucker Foley announced to his parents over dinner. "Danny is going, so is Cecelia. Soon I'll be too old for these things. Wouldn't want me to miss out on the opportunity though, right?" Tucker had been hinting to his parents, Maurice and Angela, all day that he wanted to go.

But with how much it cost, Maurice was not happy. "And you want to go too, right?" Maurice stared at his son. "Just flat-out say it already. It's not a problem at all, as long as _you're_ paying for it yourself."

Tucker silently cheered for himself. He was in luck, for his parents had a good amount of trust in him and believed him to be a responsible kid. He knew the trick he was about to reveal that would get them to agree for sure.

"What's the cost?" Angela looked at her son seriously.

Tucker had a smug grin on his face as he ate the rest of his spaghetti. "See, that's the catch—there isn't any, for me, anyways."

"What?!" Both parents chimed in unison.

Tucker chuckled a bit and took his time to respond back. "The camp counselors are a big fan of Danny Phantom, so, they let him and his friends in for free. Provided that I accept the offer, you'll be free of me for a whole week…just like last summer."

"Go! Start packing! This'll be great!" Angela grinned, suddenly thrilled with the thought of getting her kid out of the house since she and Maurice rarely got to spend time together alone. "Have fun!" She encouraged.

Maurice remembered back to last year's camp bill which gave him an instant headache. But a free ride for his kid was something he couldn't say no to.

Tucker smiled. His plan had worked! Now he couldn't wait to get to camp, and started getting ready for it immediately. Actually he had sent the text to Danny and Cecelia which told them he'd be coming hours before he got permission. He knew how to get his parents to do what he wanted so there was no doubt that he'd be going on the trip.

Next thing Tucker knew, he, Danny, and Cecelia were cruising' down the road in the big bus that had picked them up. Moonlight picnics, hiking, mosquitos and canoeing were only a few hours away. Like freshman year, it was a bunch of their classmates who were also along for the ride, unfortunately. This year Paulina and Star hadn't come but Dash, Valerie, and Kwan had.

First on the list of things to do was to sign up for cabins. Each cabin would house three to five people. Cecelia signed up for a cabin with Valerie. Cecelia and Valerie were the first of their cabin to arrive. But then someone showed up who they had never met before. She had dark skin with black-brown hair and light brown eyes with a hint of gold.

"Hello, we're your dorm-mates." Cecelia put on a friendly smile. "I'm Cecelia."

"And I'm Valerie."

"I'm Amanda." Their new roommate half-smiled. "I'm a sophomore."

"We're freshman." Valerie explained as the three of them continued to pack.

"I don't go to the same school that most of this party goes to." Amanda said. "But I might be going there for my junior and senior year. I heard about this camp from my friend who should be around here somewhere. But I really just wanted to come here to meet someone in particular. Someone famous."

"Well, what's their name?" Cecelia asked slowly, to try and turn the conversation away from the direction of the "famous person" she believed Amanda to be referring to. "Maybe we can help you find…"

"His name is Kibbon and he won't be hard to spot. He has crimson hair. The guy really stands out in a crowd." Amanda laughed.

"Wait, you know Kibbon Clevely too?" Cecelia asked with a smile. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Amanda sighed happily.

Over with the guys, Danny and Tucker had not been placed in the cabin with Dash and Kwan again like last year. This time, as long as Danny stayed in his ghost form, he could do pretty much anything he wanted. He hadn't changed back since the morning, and staying in his ghost form this long felt weird. But Tucker assured him it would be alright.

For now after the guys rushed to unpack, it was Tucker's idea to walk down to visit Cecelia and see what kind of cabin mates she wound up with. There, they knocked and Cecelia opened the door with a smile as she hugged her boyfriend. "Hi!" She greeted as the guys came inside.

"Hey there you are!" Danny and Tucker approached the girls. Danny elbowed Cecelia and quietly whispered. "Remember you're not dating _me_; you're dating Fenton."

"Oh, right." Cecelia whispered as she took a step back. "How silly of me…hehe."

"We got the biggest room—all to ourselves!" Tucker gave Danny a high-five as he excitedly bragged, "It's got its own mini-fridge and table, and lounge couch, and we even have separate bedrooms and bathrooms!"

"Haha sounds great!" Cecelia said. Meanwhile Valerie looked a little put out. The relationship she had with the guys was still pretty rocky, and she feared it always would be. She kept her distance, and her silence.

But Amanda, she gaped openly. The guys eventually stopped talking and looked at the stranger. Danny couldn't complain about signing autographs on this trip because of who he was, so he braced himself for it. However it came as a shock to everyone when Amanda shoved right past Danny and Cecelia to get to Tucker.

Amanda was almost hypnotized when she first saw Tucker standing there—he was gorgeous. He was so distracting that she didn't even notice the blue mist that came out of her mouth. Danny did though, and knowing she must be a ghost then, made it imperative to keep his distance since he didn't know yet if she was friend or foe.

Amanda continued to mentally drool over Tucker while she gazed forward at him, totally love-struck. He had perfect skin, well-moisturized hair and his voice was just so soft and tender. Ever since she had seen him on the news some times as Danny Phantom's brainiac sidekick, she had fallen in love.

"Well h-hi there." Tucker said to Amanda as he took a couple short steps back cuz she was rather close.

"H-hi. _Hi_!" She smiled big as they made eye contact. "I'm Amanda Rivers! I've seen you on the news before! I'm your biggest fan! Could you sign my notebook—here. And could I have a picture with you? Are you single?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tucker chuckled smugly. "Settle down there! I know I'm irresistible but jeez, I…I think my love life's kind of private, ya know? I may even have a gir—" He looked at Danny and Cecelia and immediately discontinued that sentence. "Well I might not be looking for a relationship right now."

There was an awkward silence in the room now. In the nick of time, the camp counselor shouted through an amplifier, "You need to get settled in your dorms and then come out to the cafeteria soon! Dinner is in 20 minutes!"

As Tucker walked out of the girls' cabin, Cecelia whispered to Danny, "So you're just going to stay Phantom for the entire camp?"

"Yeah." Danny shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever works for you." She gave him a hug before he left.

On the way to dinner while Danny was being swarmed with fans, Amanda interrogated Valerie and Cecelia a bit. "So you guys know Tucker?"

"Oh don't remind me, pfft." Valerie scoffed.

"What's his favorite food? What music does he listen to? Is he really single cuz I'm confused. But oh that would be just too good. If he has a girlfriend, is she here?"

"Stop rambling, Amanda, before you make me mad." Valerie said in a huff.

Cecelia was distracted though as she spotted Kibbon and pointed to him. She and Amanda raced over there to greet the guy.

"Oh hey! Cecelia! Amanda! You know each other?" Kibbon asked with a grin as the girls nodded. He gave each of them a hug. "Fabulous! Now we can all sit together at dinner!"

They laughed. Cecelia made a mental note to never underestimate Kibbon's connections with pretty girls. If not for school, how did he even meet Amanda? That was left to the imagination. It ended up that Valerie sat with Dash and Kwan. Kibbon sat with Cecelia, Danny, and Tucker. Amanda tagged along with Tucker wherever he went.

As much as he liked being fawned over by a girl who was pretty and could play sports well, as she kept mentioning, he wasn't really in the mood to flirt. Danny even asked Tucker what had come over him because he wasn't his usual self. Tucker honestly didn't know either, but he speculated maybe it was Danielle. Maybe he just couldn't see himself with anybody else but her anymore.

After dinner was over and nighttime had come, everyone had moved back to their cabins to get ready for the night. Of course people would still play games and hang out and whatnot though. Cecelia flipped on the light switch in her cabin and smiled. Amanda sat comfortably on her neatly made-up bed. Valerie and Cecelia were both so startled that Amanda had unpacked that quickly.

"So, Amanda, have you ever been to camp before?" Valerie asked as she started to wash her face and change into her volleyball shorts. There was going to be a game soon and she didn't want to miss it.

"Nope." That was Amanda's simple answer.

"I call top bunk." Cecelia announced.

Valerie pulled out an iPod from the suitcase and tried to throw it up to Cecelia, who was on the top bunk, but she missed and it landed on the ground. "Sorry." Valerie said.

"It's okay. I'll get it later." Cecelia said.

"I've got it." Valerie and Amanda both bent down at the same time to pick it up. Not only did they bang heads, "Ouch!" But a thin blue mist came out of Amanda's mouth.

Amanda gasped softly. She went a little red. She seemed unscathed, but curious. "What was that?"

"Um, I think it was you."

"Cecelia…" Valerie's voice was shaking, "A little help here?"

"Hang on." Cecelia jumped off the top bunk without using the ladder. "What is it?"

"Are you two ghosts?" Amanda folded her arms and glared at them.

"No." Cecelia answered. "Why…what would make you say that?" She interjected nervously.

Amanda shrugged. "Because _I_ _am_. And my ghost sense just went off. If you're not the ghosts who triggered it, then there's something unwanted flying around out there."

Valerie glared. "I knew I sensed something unsavory in _you_. Ghost."

"So you're both human then?" Amanda asked.

"Duh." Valerie replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm human." Cecelia stated. "But I'm not exactly ordinary." She put her hand on the wall, and as a show of power, made the energy in their cabin surge and flicker rapidly.

"I see." Amanda said. "So I'm right to assume you know all about Danny Phantom and Tucker then, right?"

"Now that you've asked all these questions, I've got a few of my own." Valerie balled up her fists.

"Is that a threat?" Amanda had no trouble at all generating purple ecto energy around her own hands.

"Isn't it a little late to fight?" Cecelia frowned at both of them. "Let's all just be buddies, okay?"

Slowly, Valerie relaxed and Amanda stood down. "But where is the ghost then? My sense is never wrong!"

Valerie sighed and pulled the drapes wide open. There, outside, the volleyball team had set up, and Danny Phantom was flying around there, helping out. "There's your ghost. There's my team. And here's my goodbye. Goodbye!" She marched right past them and headed for the door.

Amanda limply flopped back onto her bed. "I gave out my secret for nothing. If it was just Danny Phantom all along, then, why didn't my ghost sense go off in the first place?"

Cecelia shrugged.

"Oh well, what am I asking _you_ for? You're not a ghost."

Cecelia chuckled and sat beside her on the bed. "I may not be one myself but I do know a thing or two about them. I saw your ghost sense earlier when Danny walked into the room. I guess you just didn't notice it."

"Whatever." Amanda said.

"So…can we all be friends now, and try to enjoy this camp together?"

"I guess."

Cecelia smiled. "Great!"

The next morning, everybody paired up for canoeing. It was a mucky, cloudy grey day—yuck. The air was humid and the earth was moist and muddy. Kibbon stuck to Cecelia like glue all morning, despite Danny being around. Kibbon knew Danny in his ghost form would be too preoccupied with fans to be able to hang out with Cecelia alone, so Kibbon took advantage of the opportunity.

When Amanda caught sight of the gorgeous boy she'd seen last night, she walked up to him with a smile. "Why, hello again, mister."

"Hi." Tucker said, a bit distracted as fans all surrounded Danny to get him to agree to be their partner. "Have you seen—"

"Come be my partner!" Amanda pulled him into the canoe.

The counselor blew her whistle, signaling the canoes to get off the docks. Tucker gave up trying to find Danny and finally started to notice Amanda. "Well, hi."

Amanda blushed through her big pearly smile. "You're _really_ cute. I'm your biggest fan."

"You're not so bad yourself." Tucker liked a lady with persistence. "You know, I kinda have a lady back home who's real needy and such, and as I realized last night, every guy needs a break, you know?"

Amanda giggled, entranced. "Hahahaha totally!"

Tucker and Amanda began to paddle together as their ship left the docks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kibbon and Cecelia in a canoe together and figured what the hey? Tucker turned his charm on. "Where ya from?" He asked with his best smolder.

"The Wisconsin area." She replied mindlessly. "I hope you don't care if I'm desperate, by the way, sorry if I come off sounding that a bit."

"Oh no, no, psh, I love desperate." Tucker winked. "And _I'm_ from Amity Park. Hey! We're not too far apart!"

Amanda laughed again. "Golly, this is the best camp ever!"

From then on, the gang enjoyed the rest of their week. Tucker and Amanda dated which left Danny alone to be smothered in fan love for most of the trip. When Cecelia wasn't hanging out with Valerie catching up on their girl talk, she and Kibbon sorta found their way to each other when they were by themselves.

Dash and Kwan were killin' it in volleyball but Valerie was glad she at least had competition. At the end of the week, those who hadn't gone to camp this year certainly missed out. Everyone had a great time except for Danny, who was relieved to finally change back to his human self. He was exhausted from all the things his fans wanted him to do, and told Tucker and Cecelia that he would never go on a trip as just Phantom again.


	32. S2E1 Surprise Visit

**Hey I'm BACK! With Phantoms SEASON TWO! Here is episode one, and I hope you all enjoy it. Be on the lookout for more updates! I just finished a story today and so I'm on a roll haha XD**

**There are no OCs in this ne except Cecelia, but OC chapters will be coming soon!**

* * *

**"Surprise Visit"**

Over the summer, the transition from tenth to eleventh grade had been made easy for the young halfa ghost boy named Danny Fenton. He and his friends had hung out in going to carnivals and spending days just playing video games or watching movies and eating junk food—typical teenager stuff. Ghosts attacks had let down a little over the summer months but in the wake of a new school year beginning again in September, change was in the air.

Danny could feel it, and he wondered if his friends could too. As soon as Danny and Tucker entered through the doors on their first day, they were JUNIORS. Half of their high school experience was over and gone forever. But there were still a great many adventures to come. It would be a rollercoaster of a new year, but as long as Danny had his friends, he was ready to face anything that came his way.

The classes were all new and Danny wondered if they might be harder. Still somehow Lancer was their English teacher, much to Danny's disappointment, and Lancer's as well. Lancer never liked their class, which was obvious. Tucker had made a list of new school year resolutions that he proudly quoted to Danny every chance he got.

Danny just looked to his left and smiled at Cecelia, who smiled back and laughed a little regarding the resolution list. Number one on there was to get a hot date, but that wasn't going to happen. A big one Tucker didn't let his friends for was the bit about maintaining a 4.0 GPA in all four quarters of the school year.

When she finally had an opening, Cecelia was able to talk about how she had went to cheer camp over the summer and got to hang out with her BFF Tekairo as well as Paulina, Valerie, and Star. At lunch was where there was a very noticeable change. Not only was Jazz gone—it was still weird to Danny and Tucker that the redhead had left for college—but the freshman class was all new. They were all new, that is, except for one face.

"Guuuuuyyyyzz!" Danielle came running out of the lunch line with the happiest, widest grin on her face that Danny had ever seen. Danielle took her seat across from her "brother" and his friends. "Guess what? First day of high school? Perf!"

Cecelia laughed. "Told you you'd love it!"

Danielle let out a big squeal as Tucker only watched her dig into her lunch. "Everything's great. The food, the classes, the kids, all of it!"

"Did you make any friends yet?" Danny asked, still a bit surprised at her over-the-top reaction. Most kids hated high school, but Danielle went against the flow.

"OH YEAH! There are some major hot guys…and some awesome girls just as new as I am to all of this! Or at least, they're close enough and we've been able to help out each other. But there is this one kid…I saw him in one of my classes and when I brushed by his desk on accident, my ghost sense went off. He looked pretty mean, so I wanted to avoid him but I just thought you should know…"

Danny and Tucker hushed Danielle. "Jeez, it hasn't even been one day yet and you're going to blow it if you don't talk quieter! Don't you realize the levity of keeping you-know-what a secret, Danielle?" Danny asked sternly.

Danielle's face flushed a bright red. "Well, sorry guys…"

Danny sighed. "It's okay, just be careful."

As they continued to eat, there was quietness as there wasn't much left to say about the new school year. They had exhausted the subject already and it had only been twenty minutes. Then suddenly, Danielle got the guys' attention as she pointed to a trash can on the other end of the cafeteria where a particularly pale green-haired boy had gotten up to throw out his lunch.

"There! That's him, I swear! The kid who was in my class!" Danielle asserted.

Danny's jaw dropped and the bite of food he was about to take fell onto the table but he didn't even notice. "Um, guys, that's Youngblood!"

"What? I thought he went to a ghost zone school, or something." Tucker asked, taking a second look. "And besides that, isn't he a little kid?!"

"Not anymore, I guess." Danny remarked. "Better keep an eye on him. If he knows my identity and knows I'm here, he might try to expose me and I absolutely cannot let that happen."

"Danny…what if he does?" Cecelia asked concernedly.

Danny sighed. "He won't. I won't let him. We all just have to be extra careful. Danielle, you were right to avoid him."

Over the next few days, Danielle reported that Youngblood only showed up to class once in a while, so it would seem he was something of a part-time student. Still, the group had to be wary about it. Another thing to be cautious of though was the senior, Kibbon, who kept hitting on a lot of girls and seemed indifferent to the fact that some of them had boyfriends.

Danny of course didn't like Kibbon flirting with Cecelia, but he didn't know how to get him to stop and was too nice to do anything aggressive about it. Danny figured Kibbon was a bit dim and ignorant to begin with and so even if he tried reacting harshly, Kibbon probably wouldn't get it. Kibbon even said that his other school had hotter girls anyway.

Danny and the gang still hung out at the Nasty Burger after school, as per tradition. One night it was just the four of them having dinner, and as they had placed their order, a familiar redhead appeared. "Jazz!" Cecelia grinned as she and Danny scooted down in the booth to make room for the college freshman.

"I've missed you guys, so I'm visiting for the night." Jazz said happily.

"Is college going smoothly?" Tucker inquired. "Are the classes easy? Anything interesting happen?"

"Whoa, slow down with the questions, Tuck. I just started." Jazz laughed. "My classes for today got cancelled so I figured why not use this day in checking up on you all? How's high school for ya, Danielle?"

The halfa girl just gave a thumbs up. "It's GREAT!"

The five of them all laughed then. They caught Jazz up to pace over the meal that she had joined them for. It was so predictable of them to have been here at this time of evening. After that relaxing dinner, the five of them paid the bill and left. But on the way out, as they followed a crowd shuffling through, Danny and Danielle's ghost senses went off simultaneously and suddenly.

Danny gasped and quickly covered his mouth. His clone sister's face paled. Tucker didn't catch on until he discovered that the four others had stopped and then he turned back around. "Guys?" He questioned slowly, realizing the looks of concern on their faces.

They looked all around, only to find Youngblood leaning up against the backside of the building, smirking. He was dressed in his typical tacky cowboy attire. "Well hello there." He greeted arrogantly. "What do you know? I'm in high school now. But don't worry, _Phantom_, I'll be in my own school most of the time. But when I happen to drop by, don't get in my way. If you do, be prepared to lose."

Danny and Danielle sprang at Youngblood as the fourteen year old laughed and turned invisible. "Tucker! Thermos! Now!" Danny shouted.

Tucker fumbled around on his person, but it appeared that in the rush of going to school today, he didn't bring it. He didn't even have to tell Danny that, because by the time Danny caught on, Youngblood was already long gone.

Danny sighed in defeat and Cecelia gave him a light hug. "It's okay." Cecelia assured him.

"I for one have had more than enough surprises for today." Danny mentioned. "I just want to go home."

Cecelia and Tucker exchanged looks, as it wasn't like their friend to be worried. But, the more heroics Danny did in his ghostly alter ego superhero form, Danny Phantom, the worse off it would be if his secret ever was revealed. With Youngblood as a liability, things were bound to get unpredictable. Danny was glad that Jazz had visited and even spent the night, but with ghosts like Youngblood around, there was no way he could ever totally relax.


	33. S2E2 Not Normal

**"Not Normal"**

It was lunch time at Casper High and Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Danielle were all eating at their usual table. This was their favorite part of the school day because they could all be together and talk freely and didn't have to think about biology or history or anything. the group continued to eat and to break the silence, Tucker decided to begin a conversation. "So did you hear?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Hear what?" Danny asked, looking up casually. The girls just listened.

Tucker chuckled to himself. "There's this girl in the freshman class who's completely crazy. She talks to inanimate objects. I heard she had an 'episode' last hour. And by that, I mean a meltdown. Pretty funny if you ask me."

"That's odd." Cecelia said. "I'm sure Danielle would have heard of it, since that is her grade and all." The brunette continued, glancing over to the girl with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Gossiping isn't nice." Danny pointed his finger at his meat-eating friend. "_Danielle_…?" He asked questioningly. Knowing her, she might be up to something. Or she might know something about the subject.

"What?" She looked up from her book, innocently. She had been pretending to be reading _Jake and Lily_ when her friends were talking. But she was actually listening quite attentively. So attentively in fact, that she had read the same paragraph four times.

"Do you know who we're talking about?" Tucker elbowed Danielle.

"Yeah. And…she's my biology partner." Danielle said reluctantly.

"HAHAHAHA!" The table erupted with laughter, even though it was just the three of them. Danielle was not amused but rather wished they would have granted her some pity. "Sucks for you!" Tucker pointed. "Hehe."

"Don't be mean, Tucker. Aribell's a very nice girl. She's just not exactly…"

"We get the point." Danny laughed once more. He sighed as their laughter calmed down. "Be a Fenton and, well, make the best of it." he said with a shrug as they continued to eat.

The next day in biology class, Danielle sat next to the partner she'd just been assigned to for the week. Aribell was a very thin girl with fair hair and gray eyes. She could not see out of one of those eyes, or so she said. Danielle at first tried to figure out which eye it was, but it kept switching so Danielle gave up. Aribell smiled slightly at Danielle as she approached. Danielle tried to keep her mood neutral around the crazy person so as not to set her off.

Danielle sat down very carefully, trying to think to herself what Danny or the others would do in this situation. She really wished she had them in her classes sometimes. The teacher instructed the students to go put on aprons and gather dissecting tools. Danielle didn't know how she felt around Aribell with sharp objects. "Today we are going to be dissecting a salamander. Everyone, go to the back and claim yours and bring it back to your seat." The teacher instructed.

Danielle did as told and brought the dead animal back to her table. Aribell wasn't wearing gloves yet and she tried to touch the salamander. "Oh no no." Danielle stopped the hand. "You go put on some gloves." She warned.

Aribell shrugged and did so. When it came time to dissect, Aribell kept talking to the salamander and refused to cut it up. That made Danielle kind of annoyed because then _she_ had to do _everything_ for their project. She wondered if Aribell's craziness was just a cop-out in the way. But this was a big class and the teacher was quite busy with helping the other students so Danielle didn't get the chance to complain.

"Hello Georgie! Ooh, you're so cute, you little salamander! You like being dissected, don't you? Yes you do, Georgie! Oh yes you do!" Aribell cooed.

"Why?" Danielle asked herself as her hands squished through salamander guts. It was so gross! Danielle wasn't the kind of girl cut out for this stuff at all, but she knew how disappointed Jack and Maddie would be if she got a low grade.

Danielle was late to lunch because she had to go wash up and that took forever because she was filthy. Aribell was just fine, of course, and walked down to the cafeteria like she owned the place. It wasn't fair. Not at all. Danielle made it just in time to get in the biggest part of the line which took a long time too. At last, she sat down with her friends.

"How was your biology partner today?" Danny asked his sister.

"Peachy, just peachy." The young teen replied.

"Where is _she_ sitting?" Cecelia asked Danielle.

Danielle looked over her shoulder at the pale girl sitting all by herself.

"Hey Aribell!" Tucker called. "Wanna come sit with us?" Danielle made a small noise in protest but it was too late. Danny and Cecelia looked at each other, both wondering why he had done that. But they decided to go along with it and trust that he knew what he was doing. Aribell soon got up and joined them. For lunch Aribell had frozen waffles and a red fruit roll-up. "Nice…waffles." Tucker said. Aribell nodded in return.

Danielle stared awkwardly at Cecelia, looking for a way out. "Just leave it to the electric girl to make small talk." Cecelia whispered to Danny. "I've got this." She then raised her voice to normal talking level. "So is this your first year at Casper, Aribell?"

"Yes." The stick-thin girl replied quickly. Danny mentally face palmed then because he realized how dumb his question was. She was a ninth grader, so of course it was her first year. Tucker chuckled a bit, realizing Danny had just figured that out.

Based on the way she moved and the look in her eye, Danny could tell by observation that she was either ADHD or had just drank a ton of caffeine. He realized Tucker had probably invited her over not because he wanted to meet her but because he wanted to study her. Their grade had hi a real psychology curve in the curriculum lately. It popped up everywhere, or so it seemed. "Do you like it here?" Danny asked.

"Yes." She answered again.

"That's good. I'm glad." Danny replied. He felt kind of awkward with her being there since she didn't say much unless asked. Apparently that's how people could get if they sat by themselves too long. Danny was glad he had his friends.

The next day, the four friends secretly hoped Aribell would forget about them, but she continued to sit with them until she made friends of her own. And those so-called friends were only geeks that Tucker had rounded up and asked to invite her over. Since it was his fault she started sitting with them in the first place, he was the one who had to get rid of her and the others all knew it. At last one day, she bit them farewell. "Bye-bye." Aribell said when she transferred over to her new table.

"I'm so glad the biology assignment's over!" Danielle said to her friends after Aribell left. "It was so disgusting. I think I'm traumatized for life…poor animals!" She shuddered.

"Aribell was a nice girl though." Cecelia mentioned casually. "Despite the crazy, I liked her."

Danny laughed awkwardly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You like pretty much everybody." Tucker smiled.

"I know." Cecelia replied with a smile in return.

"Danielle, this doesn't mean it's over for you." Tucker stated with a sneaky grin. "Because you got stuck with one of those weirdoes once, they might come after you. If I were you, I'd watch out." He said with a laugh, earning an innocently puzzled look from her. "Beware the abnormal and strange."

"But Tucker, we're all _about_ abnormal and strange." Danny made a point.

Tucker smiled. "Ah yeah, that's true. Oh well." Just because he stopped talking about it didn't mean Danielle would stop thinking about it though. She would be certain to keep her brain more alert in the future. The next oddball she met might not turn out so nice.

The next day another freshman named Ginny talked to some of the members of the cheerleading squad, trying to get to know them before she decided to try out for it. She was a normal teenage girl who liked music and cheerleading and writing songs on occasion. She was very content with her life and had made a handful of friends despite being kind of shy.

Ginny was invisible to Danielle though, until she showed interest in being a cheerleader too. Unbeknown to either of them, they would form an unlikely bond of friendship. So what could go wrong? Turning intangible and having no control over the power. That was a bad thing. And it happened to Ginny often. Ginny already told her parents of this, and they explained to her and her brother about their grandfather who had ghost genes and that Ginny would probably only have one power.

So why was it so hard for her to manage? Well she wasn't the brightest and she wasn't very good at a lot of things. Life for her was simple and she had just started out high school. Every day at school, classmates would be laughing and goofing off and making out in the hallways, and Ginny would be self-consciously just hoped and prayed to make it through the day without her intangibility power acting up. Everyone else could take things easy but she could not.

She'd deny it, but she had even started to dread staying after school except for the cheerleading practices. She was just grateful that by some stroke of luck she had made the team. More than anything, Ginny wanted to meet someone who understood her and everything she was going through—someone to tell her it was just a normal phase of life. But that was all just a fairytale. Wasn't it?

"Allright girls, keep those kicks high!" Paulina, cheer captain, instructed the squad.

The girls were stretching. Ginny just tried to keep focus. Star noticed Ginny's solemn, brooding mood and inquired. "Ginny girl, what's wrong? You've been down in the dumps for almost a week now. I've just gotta know!" Ginny shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk. But Star was too much of an airhead to catch on. "It's a boy isn't it? There's _always_ a boy…" Ginny shook her head again.

"Hey what's up with that girl?" Cecelia whispered to Danielle as they both looked over. "She seems very unfocused. And it's not like Star to try to help someone out unless it's a big deal. Who is she? I know she's new to the squad, too, so maybe the pressure's getting to her?"

Danielle shrugged. "I hadn't noticed. But uh, her name is Ginny I think and she's in my grade. Never talked to her though."

"No talking." Paulina instructed. Everyone hushed up. "You guys really aren't feeling it today. Is something wrong? What's distracting you?"

"Nothing." Valerie answered casually. "But we definitely need to stay focused as a team. That's what being a cheer sister is all about.

"Well okay then. Focus!" Paulina grinned and pumped her fist excitedly. "Let's get pumped, girls! Work it! I wanna see smiles and spirit, everyone!"

All throughout practice, Ginny considered even going to the extent of quitting the team if her power didn't settle down. She couldn't risk the embarrassment! It probably wasn't going to let up. In fact, puberty could only make things worse. Ginny had a stomachache after practice was over. In the locker room, everybody had already changed out of uniform and left, except for Ginny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Paulina.

"Uh…Paulina? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Sure." Paulina and Ginny stepped away from the other girls.

"Er…something's come up…I…I'm thinking of quitting the squad. I'm going to quit."

"Well that's sudden!" Paulina exclaimed with concern.

Ginny looked downwards in guilt. Cecelia and Danielle approached out of sheer curiosity. "What's wrong?" Danielle asked. "Hey, you don't look so good."

Ginny didn't FEEL so good either. She felt like she was just going to well up and cry. Her face turned bright red and tears started to form. In the blink of an eye, she darted for the door. "Ginny! Wait!" Paulina called, but Ginny didn't stop.

Danielle and Cecelia chased after the upset girl. The latter of the two reached for Ginny's shoulder. In that instant, Ginny turned intangible. Cecelia and Danielle gasped. "You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Ginny moped.

"Not at all." Danielle answered. "Are you a ghost?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Well I, _we_ have all had quite a bit of experience with ghosts." Cecelia mentioned with a kind whisper. Ginny shivered, too scared to admit the truth to them. Whatever she tried to say couldn't be made out.

"Ginny?" Danielle asked. "I'm a ghost." She said, proving it by turning her hands invisible before the other girl's very eyes. "I'm part ghost, really. See? I can turn intangible just like you. I've got ghost powers."

Ginny was in total shock.

"I've got powers too." Cecelia said. "See?" She made her hands glow wildly. "So we don't think you're a freak. You shouldn't either. Think you're abnormal? Well look again. Normalcy is in the eye of the beholder. I know that's not the way the saying goes, but…yeah, you get my point. People might write themselves or each other off as being freaks without really giving them a chance at all."

"As people, we all tend to do it." Danielle said. "I've had my own lesson in it recently. Now I think I get what Tucker hinted at the other day." She mentioned, looking at Cecelia who nodded to her. "Sometimes you gotta see things from other perspectives."

Cecelia chuckled. "From our side of things, it's all kinda normal anyways. Anything goes."

"Really?" Ginny smiled slightly, believing it all to be too good to be true. Her green eyes widened happily.

"Yeah." Danielle put her arm around Ginny. "So don't quit the team because of this. Knowing Cecelia and I will be on it in spite of what we are, you wouldn't be true to yourself if you gave up, would you? Don't you want to be a cheerleader?"

"Yes." Ginny answered, smiling now.

"Come with us. We'll show you." Cecelia took Ginny's arm. "We know some people who can help you learn to control your power." She held the door open so that they could all go through.

"Really? Who?" Ginny smiled, knowing that she'd just made the right kind of friends.


	34. S2E3 Homecoming - Part One

**"Homecoming" Part One**

It was a Friday night game, and the whole Casper High had come out to see Dash Baxter lead the football team to victory just like he did last year. Paulina and her squad of lovely cheerleader ladies performed at the side of the field as usual, getting the rest of the student body all pepped up and ready for the big tense moments. This was the last cheer before the homecoming game began. It was like a preview of what was to come, and the crowd enjoyed the suspense as it built in the air.

"_We can sing we can dance we can rock the beat!_

_We can go all night we can take the heat!_

_You better believe it cuz we can't be beat!_

_You'll be sittin all night in the losers' seat!_"

The cheerleader girls chanted. Paulina did the splits. Star and Valerie did cartwheels. Danielle, Cecelia, and Ginny did front flips and back flips in various ways. All were equally impressive.

Danny and Tucker just chilled casually on the bleachers slurping fruit smoothies and talking about…certain things.

Tucker flashed Danny a sneaky grin foreshadowing the question he was about to ask. "So what are you going to do if Cecelia or Danielle wins—"

"Don't say it!" Danny put his hand over Tucker's mouth to stop him from blabbing. The two of them were in the row closest to the cheerleaders. Anyone could misinterpret the techno geek's words. "Just…don't speak for the rest of the game, Tucker. I don't even want to think about that right now."

The kid shrugged. "Fine by me." And then he chuckled a bit.

Danny ignored this at first. Eventually Tucker got louder and louder and Danny whipped around and said, "Alright, just spit it out already!"

Tucker immediately got all serious. "What if…when they announce homecoming court…you're the Prince and Cecelia is…"

"DON'T SAY IT! If you were about to say princess, then—"

Tucker just started laughing again. "And what about Danielle?"

Danny just rolled his eyes. "There's no way Danielle would win it." He said under his breath.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that." Tucker said.

"Wipe that grin off your face, man. It isn't funny!" Danny protested. "If I somehow win Prince, I'll mess things up for sure. When I'm Phantom, it doesn't seem to be an issue but when I'm Fenton I somehow get completely awkward in front of crowds." He whispered.

At sight of the guys, someone who had just arrived at the game walked down to their seats to join them. It was Kibbon Clevely, the senior. He had a friendly smile on. "Hi guys! Who do you think the princess will be from your class?" He asked cluelessly.

Danny and Tucker flashed Kibbon the derpy look, but he didn't get the hint. Kibbon popped in every now and then to hang out with Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia. Since he knew Danny's secret, he figured that immediately let him into Danny's circle of friends. While Kibbon's Glacian crystal powers made him a useful ally in fights some times, at other times he was just a pest. He was so cheerful and innocent though that neither Danny nor Tucker had the heart to tell him to get lost.

"No idea? I have a theory!" Kibbon announced to them. "Okay, you know that Ginny kid in the freshman class? She's totally gonna get princess. And her prince will be…either Nolan Jones, Nate Thatch, or James Murphy."

"Who's that last one again?" Tucker asked.

"You don't keep up with the other classes do you?" Kibbon remarked.

"Nope." Tucker answered for them both.

Kibbon shook his head disappointedly. "You should. For the tenth grade, Paisley Kiola and Christian Burke."

"Paisley?" Tucker wondered. "And how do you know all of these people?"

Kibbon shrugged. "I'm just a cool guy, that's why. And now for eleventh grade, Cecelia Hazel and Dash Baxter." Kibbon said with a smile on his face. "That was a no-brainer."

Tucker thought about following up with the reply of "YOU'RE a no-brainer", but didn't.  
"Dude, dude, honestly now…Cecelia's great but there's no way she'll beat Paulina. Paulina wins it every year."

Kibbon shrugged. "We'll see then. For my class, I'm betting Justin Timberling will win king and Kim Sander for queen. Then again our class is so boring that just about everyone would be a fair call."

"Justin Timber...ling?" Danny questioned. "Seriously?" He and Tucker burst out laughing for the sake of the poor guy who apparently had been named after the celebrity Justin Timberlake. Kibbon didn't get it of course, so he just blinked twice and stared at the guys. The only celebrity Kibbon knew of was the hot teen pop singer A.R.C who had visited Amity Park last year.

"What? Did I miss something?" Kibbon questioned.

Danny just shook his head and Tucker rolled his eyes. Their laughter died down and they relaxed to watch the game. Then all of a sudden, Danny felt a cold breeze along his back and a shiver crawled up his spine. _Oh no, was that what I think it was_, Danny asked himself. There was no point in trying to deny it. Tucker and Kibbon had noticed Danny's ghost sense go off. Thankfully it was them and only them. "Where is it?" Danny asked himself. He scanned around the perimeter, eyes darting about wildly. "Do you see it?" He asked the others.

Tucker shrugged. "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary, man."

"Regardless, I'm not taking any chances." Danny said, standing up then. "As soon as the cheerleaders get back into their seats, go warn Cecelia and Danielle. Kibbon, you're with me. Let me know if you see any ghosts around."

Kibbon nodded.

"I'm on it." Tucker darted off the bleachers. The crowd partially delayed him.

"Kibbon—" Danny started. He hadn't stopped looking around as well. He walked for a bit to get another angle's view.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Kibbon turned around. "Everything seems the same, from what little I can see. All I hear is the screaming fans. Maybe you just saw your breath. It is kind of chilly out after all."

"It was in the high fifties when I left my house to come here. Just my breath? I don't think so. I know what I saw."

"Heh heh…" Kibbon laughed awkwardly. He thought it was strange how Danny could go from lighthearted to intense in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Tucker had a hard time getting into the area of the bleachers reserved for the cheerleaders to sit in. They were all busy putting pom poms away and drinking water or iced tea or whatever beverages they had. Other guys complained about the techno geek going over there since they all wanted to flirt with the cheerleaders. Tucker ignored the rude comments—he was on a mission of business.

"What are you doing down here, techno geek?" Star asked through her typically nasally voice.

"Yeah." Paulina scoffed.

Tucker ignored them as he walked past and headed straight for his friends. "Tucker, you're not supposed to be down here!" Cecelia whispered when she spotted the boy.

"Danny's you-know-what—" Tucker was stammering so he attempted charades.

"We get the point." Danielle and Cecelia said together, thus cutting him off. As if they didn't already have enough adrenaline from their routine, here that feeling was again.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered as she joined the conversation. The girl was very sweet in appearance and kind of innocent too. Tucker motioned for the girls not to tell Ginny anything, but they had already figured that out for themselves.

"Oh, nothing." Tucker said. "Danielle is just having cramps." He made up. Danielle's face turned bright red as Ginny walked away awkwardly. Cecelia laughed a little. "Hey, at least it got rid of her." He mentioned.

Danielle took a careful breath. "My ghost sense isn't going off, so our guy must not be anywhere around here." Danielle deducted in a careful whisper.

"Excellent thought, Danielle." Cecelia said. "Now let's see if we can find out where it is."

"Danny's checking up on that." Tucker informed the girls.

"Wait, you left Danny alone?" Cecelia turned around.

Tucker sighed. "No, of course I didn't. Kibbon's with him." He started walking and the two cheerleaders followed him.

"If he isn't in trouble already, he will be soon." Danielle mentioned. As soon as the three of them were out of sight, she hid beneath the bleachers in the shadows and changed into her ghost form. "I'm going ghost!"

"You sounded just like Danny right then." Tucker chuckled. "But you should really be more careful. I just hope nobody saw that flash of light from your change."

"Oh yeah, haha." Danielle laughed awkwardly as she continued to walk along with them. It didn't take long for them to meet up with the other two guys and discuss things now that they were all on the same page.

"I hear something." Danny said, getting their attention in the silence. The loud cheers from the high school sports fans faded into simple background noise under the twinkling of the night stars. They were getting further away from the bleachers now as they walked, and closer to the min school building. "Sounds almost like two ghosts battling in the gymnasium. It's definitely some kind of fight. And I'll bet it's a power fight." Danielle's ghost sense finally went off to confirm her brother's theory. Danny changed into his Phantom form. "Tucker, you hang out here with my thermos." Danny handed it to his friend. "And keep the place safe, will ya?"

"You're putting ME on guard duty? What is this?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Chill out." Danny said. "Just be the best guard you can be, okay?"

"Okay…" Tucker said flatly.

"Let's move in, you guys. Don't be scared. We've got this." Danny automatically grabbed Cecelia and flew to the gym with her. Danielle took Kibbon. The little team investigated the hallways. All was dark and that made it difficult to see things clearly. But their eyes adjusted quickly.

There was the gym up ahead. The group had rarely seen it without the big grand lights on. The only light present here now was coming from the moonlight which seeped in through the small upper windows…and the mysterious and unmistakably glowing ghost green coming from a portal in the center of the room.

Danny sighed. "I knew it." He said under his breath. "There's always something. How did a portal even get here anyways?" He asked himself, knowing that thing wouldn't fit through any normal size door. There were the big emergency doors at the back of the gym which led to the outside but that was too easy. Probably one of those random floating doors in the infinite ghost zone had opened up to here.

* * *

**Lyrics above (c) me**

**Well today has been a very productive day, I'd say ^^ be sure to check out all three of my other ongoing stories which I have added a chapter to today as well: Camp Everstar (only two chapters to go!), Anonymous Trackers, and Daddy's Little Heroes. Yes DLH is finally up :D hope you guys like it and for those of you who remember it I hope you stay tuned for its continuation ^^**


	35. S2E4 Homecoming - Part Two

**"Homecoming" Part Two**

The portal fluctuated in and out in no identifiable pattern. It took Danny and his friends awhile to figure out just what was going on. Eventually, two figures were released and the green glow faded away. Danny immediately identified Sydney Poindexter, a notoriously annoying teenage poltergeist who haunted Casper High and had an obsession with bullies.

"Who's Poindexter wrestling with?" Danny asked his friends. "No answer?"

"Nah." Cecelia shrugged as he set her down. "I don't know."

Danielle gasped. "That's James! He's in my class!"

"We'd best save him then." Kibbon proceeded without any caution or regard for fear.

"Wait!" Danny blocked Kibbon with his arm. "Hold on a second. Does James have any powers?" Danielle shook her head in response. "Okay then. Because if he had powers, this would all change, you know." Danny informed them. "It wouldn't just be a simple attack from ghost to human. No, it would be a critical battle. I'm kind of relieved it's not. Sheesh, can't we all just enjoy homecoming like normal kids?"

"Apparently not." Kibbon said, stating the obvious.

Danny proceeded to the center of the gym in flight, with green ectoplasm fluctuating around his hands. Danielle approached in a similar fashion. Kibbon with his shiny crystal release took ground, and to back him up was the electrified Cecelia.

"What's going on here?" Danny announced himself to the two forces who were at odds. Danny had to make sure they didn't take him lightly and that they knew if they continued to fight, Danny would put a stop to it. Er, well, he'd try.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, Phantom. I'm just dealing with a feeble-minded bully here." Poindexter confessed, adjusting his dorky glasses then.

"Well that was easy!" Kibbon said with a grin. "Nothing to worry about the, right Danny?"

Danny rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to explain anything to Kibbon. "Poindexter?" Danny questioned. "I'm sure by now James has learned his lesson." Danny crossed his arms, showing that he would not back down on this. "You can let him go. He won't bother any kids anymore. And if he does, the four of us will take care of the problem."

"Don't forget Tucker." Cecelia whispered.

"The _five_ of us." Danny corrected himself quickly.

"Well what if….I don't want to do that?" Poindexter asked with a challenging smirk.

Danny gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The other three hadn't seen this coming but this could be because they had never fought Poindexter before.

Meanwhile, outside, the homecoming court was being announced. Tucker could hear things faintly over the loudspeaker while he stood guard. He hoped Danny and the others would come out soon. If they didn't, he might have to go in. And he didn't really want to. The geek anxiously awaited his friends' return. The more minutes passed, the more tension built.

"Freshmen Prince: Nolan Jones!" Mr. Lancer, the announcer, said.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Tucker whispered into the air surrounding him, as if his friends could hear, which they obviously couldn't.

"Freshmen Princess: Danielle Fenton! Er, Danielle? D…Danielle? Danielle? Going once? Going twice? Okay has anybody seen Danielle? No…?"

Tucker facepalmed. "Oh no." And he continued to listen in by cupping his hands over his ears.

"DANIELLE!" Lancer bellowed impatiently. "Come and get your crown! Danielle? No? Seriously? She's not here? I just saw her a few minutes…sheesh. Alright, I apologize for the delay, everybody. We're going to the sophomores now. Sophomore Prince: Ryuu Kuroto. Did I say that right? Good. There! Finally a contestant is present!"

Lancer handed the medal and the crown to the strapping young fellow. Tucker couldn't tell, but the crowd was surprised at this. They thought it'd be Christian Burke for sure but somehow a guy Tucker had never even heard of snuck into the lineup.

Lancer continued. "Sophomore Princess: Paisley Kiola." Lancer announced. Immediately a girl appeared, ready to claim her crown and her sash and she seemed giddy and eager to be up there with Ryuu. Ryuu himself was just as shocked as the audience was. For sure Christian wouldn't be happy about this at all. Tucker could only imagine what kind of drama would be stirred up by all that. "Now moving on to the eleventh grade. Junior Prince: Daniel Fenton."

Tucker's eyes popped wide open in shock and he gritted his teeth. "No. Way." He mouthed.

"Junior Princess: Paulina Sanchez."

Tucker sighed. "Aw, I can't say I didn't see that coming. But I would have liked Cecelia to get it." He said to himself. Tucker just had his fingers crossed that Dash wouldn't think Danny stole his spot on court. Speaking of which, Tucker wondered how Danny got in anyways.

Meanwhile, inside, Danny and the team watched quietly as Poindexter defeated James. "That should teach him." The ghost said. Poindexter flew into a self-generated portal then, neglecting to listen to the comments from the high schoolers about how he was actually the bully and James was the victim. The portal closed up and its green light vanished in a second. Immediately, Danny, Cecelia, Kibbon, and Danielle ran to check on James.

Danny leaned over the unconscious teenager on the ground. "His vitals are good." Danny announced in relief as he stood up. "But he's in really bad shape. He won't be going anywhere or doing anything for a long time. We need to get him out of here." Danny said, taking one of James's arms. Kibbon took the other arm after receiving a nod from Danny and together they carried him out of the school with the girls assisting when they could.

Outside, poor Tucker squirmed after hearing the senior homecoming prince announced. It was Kibbon. Of course, that wasn't really a big surprise. Kibbon just didn't want to sound conceited if he mentioned his own name I his prediction earlier.

"Senior homecoming princess—Kim Sander!" Lancer announced next as Danny and the others came running up to Tucker. "Still no Kibbon? Okay, just double-checking."

Tucker could handle it no longer. When he turned around, his friends were coming up in the view. "Danny!" The techno geek hollered at the top of his lungs. "It's about time!"

Danny looked at his friend strangely as he approached. "Whoa, slow down, Tuck. What's wrong?"

"Uh, how about everything? You're the prince for the junior class! And _you're_ the prince for the seniors, Kibbon. Danielle, you're the princess for the freshmen. GET OUT there!"

"You're kidding." Danny said flatly.

"This is so cool!" Danielle enthused. Cecelia was happy for her.

"Tuck, Cecelia, watch over this guy and try to explain things to him calmly and rationally when he wakes up." Danny said. "I gotta go."

Tucker and Cecelia nodded as they received the sleeping teen from Danny and Kibbon then. "Uh, wait, who is this guy?" Tucker asked. "We don't know him and so I'm assuming he doesn't know us either."

"Oh well." Kibbon said, folding his arms. "This kid isn't going anywhere but the hospital."

"We can't take him to the hospital!" Danielle protested. "He's a student in my grade. And he will probably be scared to death and won't even remember what happened."

"Yeah." Cecelia agreed. "They'll put him to the loony bin the second he mentions ghosts. Danny? Got any ideas?"

The kid sighed as he changed back to his human form. "Our job is to secure his safety. He's safe for now, so what you do with him is up to you. It's your call, Tucker and Cecelia. He's in your hands." Kibbon had already darted off and Danny followed.

Danielle started to go, but Tucker grabbed her arm. "Yo, aren't you forgetting something really important?"

She looked all around, and then down at her outfit. He let go of her arm after seeing her embarrassed face. "Oh." She changed back into her human form and then ran off.

Tucker shook his head. "Was Danny really that careless when he was fourteen?" He asked himself, trying to remember.

"Well how should I know?" Cecelia replied cluelessly, earning a laugh from the techno geek. They started to drag their sleeping companion along in the direction of the field, taking their time. "I wonder what'll happen when he comes to?" Cecelia asked out loud.

"I don't think you'll have to worry much longer." Another voice spoke before Tucker could respond. Tucker and Cecelia looked down. There was a flash, and then suddenly Tucker and Cecelia felt a weight lifted. James had disappeared! This could only mean one thing—James was a ghost in disguise and he had phased out! Even after Danielle said he was human! Maybe she had never gotten close enough to him for her ghost sense to go off, or if it did, she mistook it for having been caused by another ghost.

"Uh oh." Tucker said, scoping the area for any signs of James. "This is bad. I don't have the thermos on me anymore! I handed it back to Danny before he left!"

"Tucker!" Cecelia exclaimed. To be prepared for an attack, she readied her fists. Her powers were not enough to protect the two of them against a full ghost but she had to try. Before she could even scream, she was quickly subdued and rendered unconscious. Tucker screamed, but moments later, he was silenced too under the power of sleep.

James showed his face again as he stood over the two sleeping teens. He felt slightly guilty for what he had done. They were probably just trying to help him, after all. But what other choices did he have? These two were complete strangers. He couldn't just trust them for no reason. He had to protect his identity as a ghost and couldn't let them take him to the adults around or to any hospital.

James was a master prankster—so he only wanted to have fun. Just some simple harmless fun. This was all just one big joke to him as he had a bit of a twisted sense of humor and didn't quite get when he had gone too far. His rivalry with Poindexter wasn't even close to being over! Yes, even now as James transformed back to his human stature, he was plotting his revenge expediently. At that, he flew off into the stars.

Danny walked outside where the marching band was playing and accepted his crown as prince. He received a weird look from Paulina, who stood beside him as they joined arms in front of the crowd. Her gaze soon faded to a half-smile. Danielle flashed that same look down to Danny and he shrugged.

Eventually when Tucker and Cecelia regained consciousness, they realized what had happened. Since no harm had come to them, they were just left to assume James had made his escape but wasn't a completely bad guy. He wasn't worth trying to follow either. By the time Danny, Cecelia, Tucker, Kibbon, and Danielle all were united once more, the game was over and they just walked around outside in the grass to talk about things amongst themselves.

* * *

**Hey guys! hope you have all had a great day off from school ^^ I've been enjoying my day too with writing, talking to friends, and watching anime XD don't forget to review here, and check out my other three ongoing DP fanfics as well :) also I have a new pic up on Deviantart featuring my favorite characters from animes! Enjoy**


	36. S2E5 Costume Chaos - Part One

**I do believe I said somewhere that Costume chaos will be part of this :3 Five parts, actually. I've rewritten it a bit but didn't change anything major. it's definitely new and improved! **

* * *

**"Costume Chaos" Part One**

The October sky was gray and the earth was cold—that set the mood for an afternoon in late fall. Danny Fenton had detention due to being blamed for starting a food fight at lunch. Of course, Danny was innocent, but Youngblood had overshadowed the teachers and made them think otherwise. Danny sat in the foremost desk of the classroom. The five other detention kids were all sitting behind him, snickering and making up some theories as to why a goody-goody loser like Danny had landed himself in detention.

Danny had his head down. He was growing more miserable by the minute. He opened one eye just to look at the clock. It was already five past four; and Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam were supposed to be here a half an hour ago to break him out. Sam had been visiting from France for the week to spend her favorite "holiday" in her hometown of Amity Park. She, like most of the other students, had an uncanny fascination for the oddities of October 31st.

The detention supervisor for today was Mr. Davis by the way, and Mr. Davis was only twenty-three. It was weird for Danny to have a teacher only six years older than him. But the older he got, the more common it would get. The teacher's age soon came in handy though. Danny just leaned on the desk, staring off into space.

As if on cue to Danny's thoughts, the door swung open and in flounced the three most popular girls in Casper High. All three were cheerleaders. Paulina was the captain—and had been since her blow-out audition freshman year. Star and Cecelia were Paulina's two best friends. Without realizing it himself, Danny hazily smiled at the thought of seeing them walk in.

"Hiii, Mr. Davis." Paulina leaned up against the teacher's desk. She had a big flirty grin on her face and she batted her long mascara eyelashes. "I just wondered if I could ask you a question…" Star and Cecelia imitated their captain by also standing in flirtatious ways.

"Well, yes." Mr. Davis smiled, seemingly unable to resist Paulina's charm.

Cecelia turned around to where Danny was sitting. She smiled as she had caught his attention and then mouthed, "Come on."

He slowly got up. He didn't know what she was going to do but he played along. The pair inched towards the door while Paulina and Star kept Mr. Davis at bay. Danny actually worried that one of the other students in detention might want to turn him in, but fortunately the five of them actually approved of skipping. They probably even mentally cheered him on.

As soon as Danny and Cecelia got out into the hallway, they were home free. They ran through the nearly-empty place, past all the new lockers that shined a bright blue after their paint job that summer, and stopped when they met Sam and Tucker at Tucker's locker at last. Since money was no object for Sam, keeping herself dually-enrolled in Casper High as well as her main place of schooling in France was no problem. She had even applied for citizenship in France.

"I'm just cleaning up, guys." Tucker said, rummaging through piles of crinkled pages mixed with technology devices and the occasional bag of chips. "Almost done."

Sam leaned up against a neighboring locker with her purple spider backpack on. "You've been saying that for an hour." She remarked dryly.

"Here it is!" Tucker arose with a smile. "My PDA." Sam rolled her eyes. Tucker shoved the rest of his belongings back into his locker and the four teenagers headed down the stairs and began their walk home together.

"So I'll see you all around six." Sam stated to the others as she was the first one to divert from their group. The other three nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is going to be the best Halloween party ever!" Cecelia exclaimed, thrilled. She had to make sure the boys new how excited she was about it. Danny just laughed.

"Yeah. And wait till you see my costume!" Tucker replied, equally enthused.

They all went their separate ways to their homes then, eager for the time to pass. Tonight was Halloween after all, and it was the last year Danny and his friends would be able to get away with Trick-or-Treating pretty much. They wouldn't want to do it their senior year, as they might be viewed as even lamer than they were already. Danny would be going as the Grim Reaper, just like last year and the year before. He opened the front door of his house to see his parents and both of his sisters sitting around at the dinner table in the dining room.

"Hi, sweetie!" Maddie waved. "What took you so long to get home from school?"

"Any ghost trouble?" Jack interjected all of a sudden.

Danny slumped a little. He hadn't told his parents he had a detention because he hadn't hoped to be there that long. "No, no ghosts, dad. I, uh, was hanging out with…"

"Cecelia! He was hanging out with Cecelia!" Danielle covered for her brother with a laugh so innocent it fooled both Jack and Maddie. Jazz, however, raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Danny ate a light dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with his family and didn't even bother to ask why Jazz had a few days off from college. He was in a rush because he was off to a late start and everyone knew that Halloween in Amity Park started almost exactly at six o'clock. Now it was 5:40 and Danny didn't even have his costume gathered up yet. He and several friends were supposed to meet at Sam's for a very cool party they had been planning for a long time. Danny couldn't afford to be late!

Meanwhile, Desiree was loose again in the town. She was going around, hoping to hear a wish to grant but as it appeared, all the kids were too focused on candy. This did not bode well for her, unless she could somehow change that. Halloween was an ideal time which she had been planning to resurface at because she grew giddy by just imagining all the terror she could cause and make the world a horrific nightmare just from one kid's wish.

Fortunately, for Desiree, Tucker was in a happy rush as he put together his goblin costume in his bedroom. He was so proud of it because he had made it himself. "I wish this would be the scariest Halloween ever!" He exclaimed, believing he was alone.

Desiree was right outside his window and grinned evilly. That was the perfect wish, the ideal time to use her creativity. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She whispered. She zapped the techno geek, but he was too distracted by his awesome costume to notice. The intent was that he would soon become exactly the kind of monster that his costume was imitating; and that would go for the entire town.

Desiree laughed as she created mischief with her powers. She visited the Chang household and zapped Kwan in his Mickey Mouse costume. Desiree saw Tekairo and her siblings in their costumes. Tekairo was a bubble and the little girls were fairies. Evan was a rock star. Desiree zapped them.

Desiree saw Dash walking over to Kwan's house. The normally blond-haired football jock was dressed as Danny Phantom. Desiree figured this would be an interesting thing to observe—to turn him into his own cheap replica of the ghost boy and see what would happen. She zapped him. It would take a while for the effects to set in but still, she couldn't wait to see what would become of Amity Park when the two Danny Phantoms saw each other. That is, if Danny even remembered…who he was.

The Tossi boy Wenn Lestri was chilling in front of his suburban home when he sensed the presence of the evil ghost Desiree. He opened his eyes and there she was, flying in the sky. Wenn frowned as she came closer. He was in his vampire costume and he knew if she zapped him, he'd lose the memory of how to use his Tossi powers.

The blond dodged immediately. He ran into his house, where Desiree chased him. Finally she cornered him in his bathroom and got him. He yelled out angrily, immediately aware that the transformation process had begun. And his roommates were out with friends so they weren't here to help.

Wenn jumped up quickly. Desiree was long gone. The Tossi had to get to Danny, report this problem and fast or else he might never be a Tossi again! He could be stuck as a lame vampire forever! His target was Sam's mansion then. As much as Danny and his crew irked Wenn, Wenn knew they were the people to go to for this. Wenn wondered if Danny would be able to put their differences aside to fight a common enemy or if it was too late. Wenn had to try.

Over at the Fenton house, Danny had his cloak on and everything. He grabbed his scythe and opened his bedroom door as he flipped off the light switch. He didn't even notice as emotions started to drain away from his conscious thinking. His vision began to seem like a grayscale. He blinked a few times and was able to snap his vision back to normal, but he wouldn't be able to do that for long.

"Danny!" Danielle phased into view, wearing a grin. She had wanted to scare him…and had succeeded.

"Ah!" Danny stepped back. She only laughed. "Danielle!" He scolded. "Be careful! Mom or dad could have seen you!"

"So I hear you're going to a Halloween party…" She leaned coolly in the archway.

"Yeah." Danny phased right through her. "And you're not coming."

"AW WHY NOT?!" The freshman whined as she followed the junior down the stairs.

"Because." Danny insisted. "It's exclusive." Then he walked out the front door as he waved, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye, Jazz! Be back at midnight!" He closed the door.

Danielle sat down beside Jazz, arms crossed and feeling a little rebellious. "He always says he'll be back at midnight but he never is." Jazz said.

"I know." Danielle replied. "Well you can't blame him. He is who he is, after all. He's like a ghost magnet."

Jazz laughed. "Careful not to say that around mom and dad." She warned.


	37. S2E6 Costume Chaos - Part Two

**"****Costume Chaos" Part Two**

Down in the basement, Jack and Maddie turned up all kinds of racket with their latest ghost gadgets and whatever they were supposedly "cleaning". Danielle sat on the couch and tried to concentrate on something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't think with all that racket going on. "Jazz, I'm too lazy to fly down there and investigate, so could you tell me what mom and dad are doing down there?" Danielle asked.

Jazz, who was reading, didn't even have to look; she just listened. "You'll see. They've invented a far more efficient way to pass out their candy. Or at least, they think so. They said they were cleaning today. But psh—who'd buy that?"

"Whoa, for once they're using their scientific genius for something other than ghost-hunting?"

Jazz laughed loudly. "Yeah right. No, I'm sure there's a catch. Just wait till some of the neighborhood kids come around and you'll see."

"You're still passing out candy too, right? With me?" She asked quickly. Lately she had begun to show symptoms similar to ADD but that was probably the side effect due to being so overloaded with information. She was a clone who hadn't even been in existence for two years after all—she knew little about the world. But she was learning fast.

"Yeah, sure." Jazz checked the clock. "Now go ahead and get your costume on." Jazz was already dressed in her costume, which was the outfit she had bought three years ago to imitate Ember McClain. So in essence, Jazz's costume was the famous rock singer. Cheap imitation or not, Jazz loved it.

Danielle flew upstairs and changed quickly into her zombie princess dress and smeared some red lipstick all over her face. She flew down the stairs and landed on the chair next to Jazz. "You really should be more careful." Jazz mentioned in a motherly sort of tone.

"I know." Danielle smiled.

There came a knock at the door. Danielle stood up and opened it. There was the cool albino girl named Tekairo, her brother Evan, and their two little sisters Mia and Perlita. Evan was like eighteen or nineteen so he did not look pleased to be out trick or treating. The young girls were grabbing everywhere and gleefully demanding candy. All four of them had that same wild spark in their eyes though—that cool sort of "crazy" that everyone seemed to love.

Jazz got up with the big purple bowl full of chips. She handed one to each of the girls and then smiled as she passed one to Evan. This dude was seriously hot. Even if he was her little brother's girlfriend's BFF's older brother, hot was hot and he was that. Evan smiled back, but he didn't mean anything by it though girls often thought he did. He was just polite. And clueless. Cluelessly flirting though he didn't mean to.

"Having fun yet?" Danielle asked Tekairo with a laugh. "It seemed awful chilly out there."

"Yeah, it is." Tekairo shuddered. "It's been raining off and on. But a few drops aren't going to dampen my spirit!" She exclaimed with glee just as a soft thunderclap sounded in the background. Then she laughed nervously, hoping she really wouldn't be out in that for long.

"Wanna come inside and chill for a bit?" Danielle offered on cue. She opened the front door and Tekairo and Evan walked in without a second thought.

"You guys go on by yourselves—you're old enough." Tekairo ushered her sisters. "Shoo, shoo." And the littler girls walked on innocently.

Danielle's ghost sense went off in the middle of the living room in plain sight. Jazz's eyes went wide as she hoped they could agree on some kind of cover to explain that. "Hey, what…was that?" Evan pointed to Danielle and asked. Jazz held her breath.

"Heh heh, it's colder in here than I thought!" Danielle laughed nervously. Jazz relaxed. Danielle grabbed her older sister by the shirt and pulled her ear close to whisper. "Where is it? Where's the ghost?"

It was only moments later when Desiree phased into the house, zapped Danielle and Jazz, and phased back out. None of the four teens could even tell what flew in because it flew right back out so quickly. "What was that?" Tekairo asked with a vacant look in her eye. Danielle and Jazz were just lucky the albino girl and her brother were not very bright. Danielle stood, facing them all in shock.

"Found it." Jazz whispered to her younger sister and received a deadpan look in return. "But you better get ahold of Danny somehow. I think he might have forgotten his phone. After all, it is unlikely that he found someplace to put it with his costume being the Grim Reaper after all. He needs to hear about what just happened. Maybe he can figure it out."

Danielle clasped her hands to her stomach reflexively. "I feel sick all of a sudden." She groaned in a croaky voice she'd never made before. "Something must me wrong…"

"That's strange. I feel so light I could just float away!" Tekairo grinned happily. "Then again, I've got a bubbly personality so…that's no surprise!"

Jazz grabbed Danielle by the shoulders as she just had a scary thought. Well, many actually, but only Danny could make sense of them. "Go! Now!" Danielle ran out the front door and all the way down the street. Panting, she pushed through kid after kid, feeling even more grotesque inside by the second.

Over at the Manson mansion, Sam as fixing her big, black, ugly witch's costume. Her candy carrier was a black cauldron. She was impressed with herself at how good she'd fixed her own makeup. Even gladder that her parents were out of town, she quietly waited in the house for the first of her friends to show up. Tucker knocked at the front door and Sam waved. "Rad costume." She mentioned in approval.

"Thanks!" Tucker beamed as he stepped inside. "You too."

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked, taking another look out the window. She saw Cecelia approaching, clad in this sparkly pink dress, high heels, and with a crown on her head.

Cecelia came in. "Hey guys! Ooh, awesome costumes!"

"Thaaaanks." Sam said.

"You too. You look exactly like a modernized fairytale princess." Tucker commented.

Cecelia smiled. She texted Danny to find out where he was, and he replied, "Look up." Cecelia looked up and so did the goblin and the witch out of curiosity. Danny flew in from the ceiling and landed in front of them with one fist on his hip bone and the other holding the scythe.

"Yay! You look so awesome!" Cecelia went to give him a hug, but he pushed her away, which she found weird. It was then that she saw he wasn't smiling. For once she felt this rare feeling of awkwardness, especially since Sam and Tucker saw her openly get rejected. And that like…never happened. Ever.

"Whoa, Danny, you okay, man?" Tucker asked.

Danny tried to shake off his look of impending doom but he couldn't. He didn't even know where this solemnity was coming from because Halloween was by far Danny's favorite holiday, perhaps even his favorite day of the year.

In the awkwardness, Sam suggested, "Let's get going, guys. It's already ten after six." The four of them went onwards and Sam locked the front door. They proceeded to go through her neighborhood.

Dusk had almost completely reverted into night. "Wow, everybody's costumes look so great this year." Cecelia noticed. "Way better than last year. You know in this lighting, some of them look almost real."

"Amen to that." Tucker accepted the compliment. He was enjoying his ugly green mask and large sagging nose. His clothes were that which a scarecrow would have worn, and he also had fake pointed ears.

Sam's was a black dress made complete with a hat of the same fabric, black pointed shoes, and purple tights. As they walked on, her pleasant mood started to fade. She was beginning to get cranky and hunch over a bit. "Silent as the grave, huh, Danny?" Tucker jested in between getting candy from houses. Danny said nothing, nothing at all.

Meanwhile, running up the cold gray concrete streets was Wenn. The Tossi teen was very nervous that he wouldn't make it to the Manson house in time. Why didn't he decide to crash when he heard about the invitations weeks ago? But no, he just wanted to be by himself. He couldn't take the constant thoughts Cecelia was having about Danny. She still loved the halfa even if they were no longer dating.

Wenn came to the mansion and he didn't even have to go inside to know they weren't there. The house was dark and there was scarcely a halfa presence around, except for…the girl. That annoying girl was almost as much of a pest as her brother who popped up everywhere. Danielle flew desperately through the air as fast as she could. She took a tired dive down and landed in a bush. She crawled out and stood face in front of the blond.

"Oh gosh, you look awful." Wenn commented in disgust as he saw her face. All Danielle could utter was a croak, though her real retorts were not much better. Her blue eyes looked half-dead, as did her body. Wenn read over her mind, and knew that the same zap had hit her too, and potentially everyone in town. But just out of curiosity, Wenn touched Danielle's arm. "Just as I thought—real blood." He said, grabbing her wrist. "Come on, fly us out of here. We can find our friends quicker from an aerial view."

Danielle groaned. She wanted to ask why she should help a guy like him but she knew because of his psychic powers he must know a bit about the problem. Soon she wouldn't even be lucid enough to fly at all, unless it was to attack. But at least for now there was a hope. He seemed to want to get to Danny also.

Wenn watched as what was supposed to be a neighborhood full of kids in costumes having friendly fun slowly turned into rampaging chaos. "I…never thought I'd see Garfield attacking Mickey Mouse. That's a first." He said out loud. "There!" He pointed and yelled as his eyes fell on Cecelia and Sam who he recognized. Wenn was to assume that the guy under the cloak was Danny and that the short wrinkly critter was Tucker. Danielle landed herself and Wenn right in front of their friends.

* * *

**I'm so excited for this story for some reason X3 **

**Be sure to check out Camp Everstar as its second to last chapter was posted recently. The kids have just put the pieces together about being the children of Danny Phantom!**

**Also Daddy's Little Heroes chapter 4 is up and the adventure is starting to come together, beginning with high school as a starting point for Danny's kids.**

**Last but not least in Anonymous Trackers, more details about the Guys In White new project is revealed and Garth has to tell Danny the details before its too late. **

**Please review and have a great day! :)**


	38. S2E7 Costume Chaos - Part Three

**"Costume Chaos" Part 3**

"Aaaah!" Tucker pointed to the zombie girl. Then he realized who it was. "I'm sorry, Danielle. Your costume…it just looks almost real." He touched a big bloody part of her shoulder. "Hey, what did you use to make all that blood and those scabs?" He pinched it. Danielle grunted in pain and Tucker flinched, taking a few steps back. He wiped the sticky blood onto his shirt.

"What are you doing, guys? Come on let's keep moving. I wanna get my candy! Come on!" Sam croaked in a grumpy old lady way.

"Danny!" Wenn ran over and looked the Reaper in the eye. The blond had a sense of seriousness to him that the rest of the group had never seen before. Wenn was usually up to no good and they thought that he just wanted to trick them. "Desiree's loose! And she's zapped pretty much everyone in town. We're all gonna become whatever our costume is!" Wenn felt a sharp headache spike up then.

The blond looked at Cecelia and his eyes went wide at the terrifying thought that he could no longer hear what she was thinking…she, or, anybody else for that matter. He knew Desiree's powers were connected to illusions and emotions, but could she really take away his Tossi ability to read minds? How was that possible? Inside, Wenn began to feel desperate and scared. Danny didn't say a word, but he flew off into the air, although not so high that the others couldn't follow on foot.

"Where's he going?" Sam demanded crankily.

"I don't know, but I'm going after him." Cecelia said, and ran as fast as she could with her heels on. She didn't even think to take them off because at a time like this she could barely think at all. The rest of the group followed, but Wenn kept up with the brunette at the front. He was relieved for once to be free of hearing her romantic thoughts of Danny, although there was no doubt in Wenn's mind that the girl was still having them.

Wenn started to feel this ridiculous craving for blood. He kept telling himself that Danielle wasn't there…but he couldn't ignore all her open wounds forever. He didn't know how long he could hold out. If he took just one little taste, the rest of their group would think of it as an attack and their unspoken truce would be broken. For the sake of the current operation, Wenn had to try his best to keep it together. Once the transformation was complete, would he have any control at all?

Tucker ran up ahead of their group and pushed Mickey Mouse into a mud puddle. The goblin laughed as he tripped some of the other little monsters nearby. "Am I the only one in my right mind?" Cecelia wondered out loud, seeing her friends act all crazy.

"No." A thick, strong female voice boomed. In front of the group, blocking the way, was a bionic woman. It was none other than Valerie, but she was not herself. Her entire right side was mechanic. She did a high kick and red beams of energy shot forth out of her foot. "I'm gonna defend this town one way or another!" She fired beams at Sam, Tucker, Wenn, and Danielle and they only glared at her. "Fear me, evil creatures of the night! For I will destroy you!" She raged, not even recognizing some of them as her friends anymore.

"Get down!" Wenn grabbed Cecelia and they jumped off to the side. Cecelia was pretty scared now, but she didn't have time to show it. She could only hope that not everyone had completely lost it. Maybe she could get someone else to help…like Kibbon? She debated texting him but she couldn't find her phone. She wondered what in the world his costume would be.

Tucker took off running through the trees. Suddenly he only wanted to think of himself. Danielle was too far gone to respond in any positive or even slightly logical way. She was a zombie after all, and zombies didn't have brains. She was the only one that got hit with Valerie's beam. The zombie fell down to the ground with a dramatic screech.

Danielle's screech blended into Sam's yelling. The witch raised her wand in attempt to stop all this. At least someone had reasoning capabilities still! Sam knew she didn't know any real spells so she muttered some such nonsense she'd heard on a television show once. Nothing happened in the way of magic, but Valerie did attack again. Then the witch continued doing more and more spell imitations as she haggled with the bionic woman.

"She's gone crazy!" Wenn said to Cecelia. "Quick, send her a blast of electricity!"

Cecelia raised her hand and tried to release the energy but it didn't come. Her eyes widened in terror. "Uh…Wenn!" He grabbed her and held her down, away from Valerie's rampant firings which she hadn't been paying enough attention to. Sam didn't have the gall to run away, so she got hit with a blast as well. Cecelia screamed instinctively. "No, Sam!" Wenn put his hand over her mouth but it was too late—Valerie had already found them. Cecelia braced for impact. Wenn glared at her for giving away their location.

Just as they thought all hope was lost, in swooped a familiar teen who started firing green ectoblasts at Valerie. "Have no fear, beautiful princess, for I, Danny Phantom will save the day!" He announced.

Cecelia opened her eyes to see Danny easily fighting bionic Valerie away. In one final blow, Valerie fell to the ground, defeated. Danny grinned, flew over to Cecelia, and landed in front of her. She gasped. Wenn face-palmed. "Danny, you saved me!" The princess rushed to hug him and they embraced. "You're so cool."

"Save it." Wenn said. "He's not the real Danny." The blond pointed to the midnight skies to where up above a Grim Reaper was battling a bright green lady in a blue genie outfit. "_That's_ the real Danny."

Cecelia was confused. "Then…who is this?" She looked at the Danny Phantom she was hugging and he could only smile back innocently because he didn't know any better either. Cecelia just thought Danny had returned to his normal self.

"This is nonsense! I am Danny Phantom!" The doppelganger insisted. "And there is only one of me. I have not duplicated myself."

"Oh yeah?" Wenn challenged. "If you're Danny, then tell me how we met!"

The possible impostor blinked. Then he felt his forehead as if he had a headache. "Oh why can't I remember?! I don't remember much at all!"

"Are you sure he's not real?" Cecelia questioned.

"Well I…well I…can't be too sure of anything anymore, now can I?" Wenn felt guilty for having lost his Tossi powers. "Well," He turned to the ghost teen standing two feet away from him, "Danny, er, whoever you are, go make yourself of some use and help that Reaper up there. He's battling the evil ghost who got us into this mess!"

Danny Phantom nodded. "Right!" And then he flew up and started assisting the other Danny…or whoever it was under that cloak.

Wenn put his arm around Cecelia when he saw that she was scared. She didn't have the wherewithal to shove him off. "Isn't there something we can do to help?" She asked, feeling an overwhelming thought of defeat coming on.

"No, I'm afraid not." Wenn said. "You're the classic damsel in distress." He croaked hoarsely, and then began to cough. His throat was so dry!

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm sorry, Cecelia, but I can no longer resist the craving for blood. It's nothing personal if I do get you though. So run." He choked out. She blinked twice in shock, not totally getting what this meant. "Run. _RUN_!" He yelled. He did not want to get her, but the crave took control. He was a slave to it.

Cecelia finally realized it and she gathered up the pink ruffles of her dress, kicked off her heels, and took off running down the streets. She was now headed to an area where she had seen Kibbon frequent so she hoped she would run into him and that he wouldn't be dressed as something completely hostile. Hopefully he would still have his powers. She began to call out to him as she kept moving and did not stop to look back.

* * *

**Looks like this MIGHT be a six part episode instead of five. But I still don't know yet. Anyway, hope you like what I added! Yes Kibbon will appear at some point though he was not in the original. All my other main OCs are in this and I didn't want him to be left out so yeah :P Also, widh me luck at the mall on Wednesday because that's my birthday and I really want to buy some cool stuff like makeup, dresses, shoes, lotions, etc. XD Also keep submitting OCs :D have a great day!**


	39. S2E8 Costume Chaos - Part Four

**"Costume Chaos" Part 4**

Wenn looked around for someone insignificant to bite that he didn't really care about. Maybe taking some of Valerie's blood would keep her from waking up too soon and attacking. Wenn bit into her neck, but he didn't drink her dry. He only took one small sip, and left her with enough to live. Then he pressed on.

It took a lot of control to do that and he feared he wouldn't have that kind of control for long. He had to keep moving and keep himself distracted from the burning cravings, or else…he could mess things up real bad. How had Desiree's power gotten so strong that she could do this? He wondered, but he could not think of even one possibility.

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton house, Jazz Fenton AKA Ember McClain was rocking out flying all around the house. She would never have to be told to loosen up again because now she was the loosest of the loose. "Evan, come on and rock with me! You're my bass guitarist!" She cheered.

Evan was in complete and total shock. He had trapped in a clear box the person he once called his sister, Tekairo, who was now physically in the form of an ordinary bubble. Unfortunately for them, Evan was the only one in his right mind. Ember began carelessly using her powers and messed up the house in the process. Needless to say with a guitar like hers, her flaming head of hair was the least of the worries.

"GHOOOST!" Jack's ectogun combined with Maddie's ray gun were only destroying the house further as their shots at Ember kept missing. She teased them, knowing she could dodge their every blast. And Evan, poor Evan, was so terrified he couldn't even move. Without taking his eyes off the chaos in front of him, he held the bubble container in one hand and reached for the phone in his pocket with the other hand. He wanted to call someone…anyone who could make sense of this! For now he just thought senioritis was getting to his head, but not for long…

"Beat it, dipstick!" Ember strummed a loud chord on her guitar which flung Jack and Maddie to the back wall of the house. The middle-aged couple landed with a light grunt. The rebellious rockstar laughed evilly. She had gotten bored of their little cat and mouse game.

"What have you done with our daughter Jazz?!" Maddie demanded.

"Where is she?" Jack yelled, standing up, and firing another blast out of his ectogun. "Where's my Jazzy-pants?"

Ember just laughed. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" She grabbed Evan with one hand and phased him out of the house as the pair of them flew away. Evan still held the box with the bubble in his left arm. She landed Evan on top of the flat roof of a one-story building. "Evan, you and I are going to give these freaks a show." She made a second guitar pop out of thin air as well as two microphones with their stands. "Hello, Amity Park!" She greeted all the chaotic monsters fighting at ground level and some in the air. "Have we got a show for you!" She grabbed the microphone and began to sing one of the latest hit songs.

"_If the ground was a dance floor_…"

She paused and nodded for Evan to join in, as if he knew the words, but he didn't. He had no choice but to make up some lyrics and hope they would rhyme. Maybe he could call for help later—this actually seemed kind of fun!

"_And the sky had a disco ball_

_I bet we'd dance together_

_And more in love would fall!_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_If the stars were strobe lights_

_Then we'd only need a deejay_

_So together we will rule the night_

_Cuz baby dreams take flight!_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_If I see a cloud tonight_

_You could make it go away_

_You can turn my skies to blue_

_Our love will never fade away_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you gotta believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_Cuz baby, you an _

_We'd light up the sky sky sky sky sky_

_We would dance till tomorrow night_

_Because sometimes you better believe it_

_Dreams take flight_

_Dreams take flight_

_Dreams take flight…!_"

Ember hit the last chord on her guitar. Strangely Evan began to like this. He almost dropped the bubble box though. He would have panicked if he did. He was starting to accept this weird upside down world of chaotic costume-clad people running amok. It wasn't that hard to just ignore all the laws of the universe and join in.

In the crowd was Kibbon Clevely, jamming out to the music he loved so much. That new age sound did wonders for his ears. He didn't even give his surroundings another thought as the music drew him in. He began to dance. He was glad he had decided to take a walk on Halloween night after all. Since he did not have a costume, he was himself. But that wasn't a big step up from the situation everyone else was in right now.

High up in the sky, a Reaper and a Phantom ganged up against a wicked genie. One Danny was silent and cloaked as he swiped his magical scythe at the wicked woman. The other Danny shouted snappy—but lame and not very well thought out—comebacks. One of Desiree's blasts at the boys missed them and was about to hit the ground near where Cecelia had run to. Both boys gasped in concern and swooped in to save the girl.

"What are you doing?" The Phantom without a cloak demanded. The Reaper didn't answer.

The boys collided with a grunt in stereo and the blast hit Cecelia. She fell to the ground, green steam coming off of her. There was a huge hole singed in her pale pink dress. She looked back and did a double take at those who would have saved her. "Danny? And…Danny?"

The Dannys looked at each other. "Who are you?!" The uncloaked one demanded.

Still, the cloaked teen did not reply. He merely flew up again. Although coming up on his rear was a very angry Danny Phantom, readying an ectoblast.

"You stopped me from saving the love of my life!" The teen bellowed as he fired at the Reaper. Desiree grinned. Danny was so upset he was even turning on himself. She took this to her advantage and made an escape.

The Reaper and the Phantom dueled for a bit, despite Cecelia down below encouraging them to team up and beat Desiree. Cecelia eventually gave up because she realized that two Dannys were equal and they could never defeat each other. So she gathered up her dress again and took off in the hopes of finding Tucker, or Kibbon, or even Wenn…or anyone else she knew besides poor Danielle and Sam who were unconscious and probably in searing pain.

"Tucker!" Cecelia called as she shoved off a Clifford and a Barney. "Tucker?" She asked again, this time less desperate. There was no response, and it wasn't like anyone could hear her little girl voice over the torrent of raging chaotic costumed children. From not too far away, she could hear what sounded like Ember jamming out. She didn't want to head that direction as Ember was sure to attract a lot of people, but she screamed regardless.

Kibbon was near the back of the crowd, so he heard her just slightly. It snapped him out of the trance and he came running. Her only power was in her scream—a fairytale princess could call out for help and be heard at all corners of the globe, but only in her darkest moment when all hope was lost. That was when the power finally showed itself. It was in every Disney movie, so Cecelia wondered why she didn't think of it sooner.

As Kibbon came to her aid, she soon found herself free. They smiled at each other as she thanked him, but they weren't safe for long. She explained to him what she knew of the situation. Maybe with his powers, they had hope. Kibbon checked by aiming at a tree and indeed his crystal powers still worked! At last, there was some new hop! But it was still going to be a pretty long night.

* * *

**Okay yes this will be a six part :3 hope ya don't mind. **

**Still accepting OCs by the way, so just review ^^**

**I'm also hoping to add a chapter to either Daddy's Little Heroes or Anonymous Trackers today. What do you think? :) **

**Also just posted a new picture on my Deviantart of Fenton and Phantom if you wanna check it out-my new friend made it the cover of the big Danny Phantom fanclub on facebook which made my day c:**

**Thanks for reading!~**


	40. S2E9 Costume Chaos - Part Five

**"Costume Chaos" Part 5**

Rampaging through the streets with the worst driver ever behind the wheel came the Fenton RV, and Jack was driving. Maddie was hanging out the window of the passengers' seat with a megaphone repeating a message to her intended audience, er, any audience really. "People of Amity Park! Anyone who is not affected by this terrible ghost-originated curse, report to the safety of the Fenton RV immediately!"

Cecelia was close to the street so she heard the call. Kibbon looked around, trying to discern the location of the RV. "Tucker!" Cecelia's eyes lit up when she saw the goblin appear all of a sudden. Kibbon didn't know what to make of it and he just froze in place.

Tucker turned around and with a mischievous smirk, he jumped up on her back. "Mehehehehe!" He cackled as he pulled at her hair. The girl screamed and fell to the ground, trying to wrestle him off. Kibbon was appalled at this folly. Usually it was his job to start some kind of chaotic silly fun, but this was some kind of prank gone too far.

Kibbon had to help Cecelia get Tucker off and it was pretty difficult. Neither of them knew Tucker was that strong. As soon as she broke free, Cecelia ran as fast as she could with Kibbon to the safety of the RV and locked the door. Panting, she could finally relax and breathe. "It's a nightmare out there, Mr. and Mrs. Danny's Parents!" She slumped in the seat. "This is the scariest Halloween ever!"

Kibbon had yet to say a word to the adults as he still panted, trying to catch his breath and make sense of the things he had seen. Such a task did not come easy to him; in fact he often did the opposite. So he just remained silent for once in his life and waited for the others to speak. He figured that where Cecelia was, Danny must be nearby. Danny could figure things out! Now if only Kibbon could talk to him…

"We know, sweetie." Maddie said to Cecelia in a comforting and motherly way. Then her eyebrows narrowed. "That's why we're going to give all we have to fight BACK!" She placed a massive ectoblaster in Cecelia's lap, and then another unknown weapon in Kibbon's. "You kids need to be able to defend yourselves."

Kibbon laughed nervously, remembering his powers. "Heh heh, I don't think I'll be needing this. Don't worry about me, m'kay?"

"No! Do not underestimate the evil ghosts and the capabilities of their powers!" Jack replied. "You do not have to live defenseless under their fear!"

Kibbon squeaked out a little, "Okay." If she was this serious about it, then it couldn't hurt to carry it along with him when he eventually got back out there into the madness. He looked over at Cecelia then, hoping she had a clue how to use the weapon because he didn't have any ideas. He would have spoken up again but now he was kind of afraid of Mr. Fenton.

Cecelia eyed the new piece of equipment she had received. There were so many switches and buttons that the girl didn't really know what to do with it all. One look from Kibbon told her she wasn't alone in the ignorance. Jack and Maddie meant well but sometimes they didn't go about things the right way.

"Be on the lookout for Jazz, Danny, and Danielle, too, Cecelia." Maddie advised.

"Some evil ghost has our kids…and I what them back!" Jack pumped his fist. "Save yourselves, you two. But don't ever let a ghost get the better of you!"

Cecelia sighed and Maddie pressed a button for the blaster to turn on. The pale silver mechanism's green lights lit up flashing. "You're ready." Maddie said as Kibbon looked around his weapon for a similar button to turn it on. "Go." Maddie opened the back door of the van and the pair of teens jumped right out. Cecelia started running to the place she had last seen Danny and Kibbon followed, still trying to figure out his blaster.

Meanwhile, in the brushes, lurking, waiting for some unfortunate person to walk by, was Wenn the vampire. He saw Cecelia and that annoying red-haired punk running across the street. Wenn was starting to forget anything and everything unrelated to blood. But some kind of sting in the back of his mind kept reminding him to leave Cecelia alone. Yet he began to get confused because there was no way to deny he was extremely attracted to her. He just forgot why. Kibbon was totally fair game though—Wenn would have loved to kill him.

Before Wenn knew what he was doing, he started to run in the direction of them, ready to sink his teeth into the brunette's neck. Cecelia felt a twinge of fear as the blond started running toward her with this wild, uncontrollable look in his eye. She started running faster, and faster, with tears now on the brink of forming on her eyelids.

Kibbon kept up with her. He didn't know Wenn, and so he was all the more scared of being chased. Cecelia didn't know what to do since she feared Wenn greatly already and now he was all the more out of control. What was the risk of firing at him with the blaster? Would it only make him angrier or was it actually capable of stopping him? Better yet, did she have it in her to open fire?

The two Dannys were still dueling up in the air when Kibbon and Cecelia reached the ground below them. Kibbon was relieved to see Danny but all the more confused as to why there was two. Cecelia couldn't even explain that part but she didn't care at this point. The Dannys were throwing each other everywhere. Green ghost powers were the least of their troubles.

Cecelia fired up a blast from her weapon in the hopes of getting their attention so they would stop fighting. But it didn't work. Kibbon didn't even need to remind her that Wenn was circling them on the ground trying to figure out the best approach. Kibbon lightly tapped her shoulder and showed her the fist he made which let her know he was ready to use his crystals if they needed to shake Wenn off.

Wenn charged at Kibbon first and went for the blaster. They fought over it and in the struggle, Wenn ended up being stronger. He ripped the blaster right out of Kibbon's hands and swung at his head like it was a baseball and the blaster was a bat. Kibbon fell down after one hit. Wenn smiled evilly as he turned towards Cecelia just in time to see her breathless face when she thought all hope was lost.

Cecelia was helpless as Wenn's arms now enveloped her. She gasped. His malicious laughter filled her ears and her head. Her blaster fell to the ground. Crying now, she quietly whispered to anyone who could hear. "I wish you weren't a vampire, Wenn. I wish you were a Tossi again. I wish you were you…"

Wenn was all prepared to bite her neck. Suddenly then, out of the ground, a ghost un-phased before them and revealed herself. It was Desiree, and she was growing larger and larger from all the power that the chaotic wish had caused. She didn't want to come out of her hiding place but she knew she had no choice but to obey. "So you have wished it, so it shall be." She loomed over Wenn and waved her hand.

The blond released his grip on the teenage girl and he saw stars in front of his head. With dreary eyes half closed, he blinked twice, and his craving for blood slowly faded. He shook his head, and his cloudy vision cleared. He was able to see Desiree again, as well as read her thoughts. He realized what he had done to Kibbon too, but was not in the least bit sorry for that. Kibbon was annoying and had it coming to him.

"Wenn…?" Cecelia questioned, grabbing the blaster and backing away. She didn't know whether to believe he had changed or not. Even his "normal" was not exactly an inviting personality.

"Don't worry, Cecelia. I'm back to myself now." Wenn said, grimacing because of Desiree. "But I've got a splitting headache." He turned to the ghost. "And a really parched throat. But I know who I can take it out on!" He yelled. "I wish everyone's costumes were just costumes instead of what they are, and I wish you back into the ghost zone…forever."

* * *

**Hey ^_^ for all of you with a Deviantart account, I hope you check out my new pic of Danny sleeping on a cloud :D he looks so adorable!**


	41. S2E10 Costume Chaos - Part Six

**"****Costume Chaos" Part 6**

Desiree growled at the boy, unaware of his psychic powers. She herself had little knowledge of the Tossi, just that they were supposedly "a ghost's worst enemy". She had no choice and no loopholes at all—she had to carry out and obey Wenn's wish no matter how much she hated that. She wondered how he had figured everything out, but didn't have time to ask. Once again that boy had made an enemy out of someone and he didn't care.

Cecelia went over to Kibbon to check on him and see if he was okay. Fortunately Wenn hadn't drunken so much of the crystal boy's blood that he would lose consciousness completely. But Kibbon definitely would wake up with aches and pains all over. He started to stir and she helped him up despite him assuring her he didn't need it.

The blond teen just stood a safe distance away from Kibbon and watched as Desiree undid all the madness she had caused. Once Kibbon had stepped away to shake himself awake, Wenn inched toward Cecelia and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you can't be a princess anymore, Cinderella." Wenn said to her.

And at this point, that was the nicest bit he could muster up to say to her. He didn't completely realize it himself but he kind of had a soft spot for her. It had an odd way of coming out and he didn't quite realize it himself yet so he certainly did not want anyone else to pick up on it. It kind of killed part of his pride but it would be worth it if she started thinking he was cool too.

Cecelia half-smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood, silently reminding the guys of her positive outlook on things. Kibbon frowned his most intimidating frown at Wenn who just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But attitudes were contagious, and so Kibbon's faded into his normal happy practically mood in no time at all.

Wenn already knew he was a jerk and didn't need Kibbon's thoughts to reassure that, this was the start of a beautiful rivalry but Wenn had to act like he didn't care. "Pfft." The blond scoffed. "Maybe if you weren't lollygagging around in plain sight like a bumbling idiot, I wouldn't have seen you and tried to take your blood."

This only made Kibbon angrier but he wasn't good at showing it. He clenched his fists but Wenn just turned up his nose. It wasn't long before another distraction came over them Cecelia had just realized the sound of the fighting had stopped. She turned her attention toward the sky where Dash Baxter was in a screaming free-fall. Cecelia's jaw dropped in careful silence as Reaper Danny swooped in and saved the football player. "Whew." Cecelia said in relief. "Hey, how did Dash get up there?"

"One guess." Wenn remarked dryly.

She shrugged. "Was he a ghost for Halloween?" As Kibbon followed her gaze up to there, he tried to deduce the scene for himself, but couldn't figure it out and neither could she.

Wenn laughed at Cecelia's obliviousness. "Not just any ghost…" He started, knowing she would finish the sentence in her mind. The brunette face-palmed when she put two and two together and realized Dash had dressed up as Danny Phantom for Halloween. Sometimes she wondered if the knowledge of Danny's secret was a waste with that jock.

"I still don't get it." Kibbon said, shaking his head.

"Who cares?" Wenn grumbled under his breath. Kibbon would never _get_ it.

Danny—the real Danny—dropped Dash off at the street corner where he hopefully would forget what it was like to be Danny Phantom for a night. Danny took off the cloak and scythe and dumped it in the dumpster behind the Nasty Burger. He returned in front of Cecelia and Wenn in an old tee shirt and jeans.

There was silence for a bit, and then Wenn finally said something knowing they weren't going to. "We should probably go and find the rest of your friends."

"They're your friends too." Cecelia reminded the blond. "Er, they could be." She offered.

He didn't get why she was so trusting and forgiving. It could only get her into trouble. And HE was trouble, most certainly. "Eh…nah." He said, shaking his head. "Nah."

Cecelia thought that was sad but he didn't think so. Kibbon just rolled his eyes and followed them. The three of them proceeded onwards. Danny was silent of his own accord now, and not because of the Reaper mood indifference and apathy. Cecelia looked at him every so often to see if he would reflect on what had happened or ask her what she'd been doing during it, but he never did. It was about time he gathered his wits.

As he reviewed his own memories he was a little disturbed at what he had seen but hoped it would fade with time and if anything was to be remembered about this incident it would be looked at as an anomaly. There was no science in explaining it and Danny could only hope his parents hadn't gone completely bezerk yet.

The group proceeded onwards to gather other people. Wenn didn't know why he tagged along still—perhaps to take advantage of their temporary unspoken truce? Next to be found was the younger halfa. Danielle was lying in the street. The blood on her face was lipstick again, and her dress was still ripped. All was as it was and she lay still on the concrete, hoping and waiting for her headache to fade away.

Danny helped his little sister to her feet. "Fly home." He ordered. There was not a hint of a smile on his face. In all seriousness, he had still been mentally working out the incident and coping with what it felt like to be under some mindless control and helpless to stop it. He just hoped it had not taken a serious toll on him or his friends.

"And tell your parents you and Danny are alright." Cecelia added. "I ran into them earlier and they were really worried for you. Tell them we're all okay."

The younger halfa nodded and flew away then. At least she had gotten some of her strength back by now. Kibbon sighed. He was tired—they all were. Danny said nothing about Wenn being with them but simply was glad to see that Cecelia and Kibbon were safe. Next, the group located Sam. She stretched out her back as she sat up. "Man! I felt just like a grumpy old lady! But I feel loads better now." She said, looking around the group with a huff as she stood up. "Say…where is Tucker?"

Kibbon shrugged. "Dunno, but we'll find him. Don't sweat it." Wenn scanned the woods with his eyes in search of the kid he found annoying. Unfortunately there were too many miscellaneous presences around for him to detect a single one. The search gave Wenn a headache too o he stopped.

"Let's check the woods." Danny offered, leading the way. Cecelia walked beside him, hoping to get the chance to say something but she didn't.

"Guys?" Tucker asked nervously as he slowly straggled out from behind them, cuing them to turn around. "Danny? Kibbon? Cecelia? Sam?"

"We're here." Sam answered.

"Ha, found you, Tucker!" Kibbon pointed. "I knew we would."

"You rabid goblin, you." Cecelia shook her head jokingly. "You jumped on me and tried to claw out my hair. But don't worry, I forgive you. I understand you were under a spell. We all kind of were but it affected some more than others."

"Ah, but I wasn't affect—" Kibbon started but Cecelia elbowed him.

"Yeah…heh heh…sorry about that, Cecelia." Tucker nervously took two steps back.

The group started walking back to Danny's house, but on this particular route they would pass Garth's house. Wenn split away from their path silently. They didn't speak a word to him and he said nothing to them either. They all wondered how long this truce would last. Was it over now that he had walked away? Could it ever be revived? Only time would tell.

* * *

**I'm so happy with this story, you guys! :D Hope you are enjoying it too. It's only TWO reviews away from 300! The 300th reviewer gets to have their OC chapter be up next instead of having to wait in the long line of other OCs which have been submitted. So basically you get to cut in line. I can't wait to see who it'll be!**

**Of course if it is an anon which I do not know, or a submission which does not meet the rules, it won't qualify. So i'm hoping the 300th reviewer has an OC that fits with the rules :) **

**Have a wonderful day~**


	42. S2E11 Costume Chaos - Part Seven

**"Costume Chaos" Part 7**

As the group walked on they all wondered if they should hit up Garth's house to see how he was but Cecelia was the first of them to mention it. "Guys?" Cecelia wondered out loud. "Could we—"

"Yeah." Sam said, already knowing what she meant. "I think we all will agree on that." The guys nodded in agreement and eventually they found themselves at Garth's front door.

Tucker knocked. "I wonder where Garth is. Does he even celebrate Halloween? If he's out, we'll be waiting here awhile. But I think he's too old for trick or treating."

"Definitely." Danny replied.

"Garth's coming." Kibbon predicted, and sure enough, he was right. The shaggy older teen opened the door after unlatching several locks. Garth's eyelids were all droopy. He was wearing a light gray tank top and baggy red sweatpants.

"Happy Halloween, Garth!" Tucker threw his arms into the air.

Garth just frowned tiredly. After what he had seen outside earlier, he was just glad his friends were in their right minds. With his door and window locked, nobody could get in unless he invited them. But he wasn't so sure he wanted these guys here right now since he had started to get ready for bed. He had the night off work and was going to make the most of it.

"We were in the neighborhood, so we just wanted to say hi." Danny said with that typical smile of hi. Garth never understood that friendly attitude.

"So, hi!" Cecelia waved.

Garth opened the door, knowing it was only right to let them in. But this would have to be short! In that look he gave them, he made sure they knew it too. They all gathered on the floor of his living room. "Where's Jazz?" Garth asked. "I heard she got the day off. Isn't she with you guys?"

Danny was surprised. "Where'd you hear that? And no, she isn't."

"She texted me." He answered.

"She's probably back at my house reading some lame book." Danny sighed. "I'll bet you fifty bucks she didn't have any fun all night. She probably didn't even dress up. If she did, she changed after I left."

Garth nodded. "Sounds like Jazz. The reading part, I mean." When he saw that the group wasn't very keen on making a timely exit, he lethargically slothed over to the ridge and pulled out some snacks. He had fruit bars and yogurt for them and there was a bag of chips on the counter. It was after he announced that there was food that they realized all the action from the night had worked up quite the appetite in them.

Meanwhile back at the Fenton house, Danielle was upstairs washing the makeup off her face.

Tekairo was still there and she popped the box that was holding her and Evan caught her. Since Evan's Halloween costume was pretty much himself only with an added dose of coolness, he basically didn't change at all. He watched, though, appalled as punk rock Ember McClain reverted to geeky and brainy Jazz Fenton. Luckily he wasn't bright enough to realize just what this meant. He just thought it was cool.

Jazz sat down on the couch, exhausted and in complete shock at all the things she just did. She'd never been able to sing that good before and it wasn't like her to get out in front of crowds and do anything besides present some kind of physics PowerPoint that nobody else would understand.

"What was all that?" Evan asked slowly.

"I don't know." Tekairo answered, massaging her forehead. "I don't remember the past…" She looked at the clock and it was almost midnight. "…I don't remember the past three hours, guys." She stared at Jazz and Evan. "Jazz? You okay? You look like you just ran with the bulls or something. Your face is so red! What happened? Evan? Guys?"

"I…don't even know what it is I saw." Evan rubbed his eyes and sat down right on the floor. "But that's it: I'm never drinking Monster energy drinks on Halloween again!" Half of him was excited and half of him was scared…just like after a normal band practice almost!

Jazz was still silent as ever. She had her eyes open and she was breathing kind of heavy as if she was about to have a heart attack. If she was interrogated by these guys with questions regarding ghosts, she felt like her brain would explode. She was a terrible liar and there was no fooling these dopes who had seen things they weren't supposed to!

"So are you like…half ghost or something?" Evan asked Jazz, scratching his head. "Cuz that was all kinda freaky. It's the only conclusion I can come to, albeit radically awesome and illogical. But everything cool is against all logic and reason anyways."

Jazz just stared at the rocker and there was a quiet stillness before she could transpose her feelings into words. "No, I'm not a ghost, any way shape or form. I do whatever I can to avoid them. I don't know what came over me back there, I…I felt like I wasn't even in control of my own body."

"Well I gotta say those instrumentals were pretty sweet, but that aside, I'm like totally freaked out, man. Come on, Tekairo." Evan headed for the door. "Let's go find Mia and Perlita." They started walking down the street and found both the younger girls high up in trees. The surrounding block looked as if a battle had taken place. When asked, the younger girls didn't even seem to know how they got up there.

Evan wanted to forget what he saw, but he couldn't. It only re-established his theory that there was something freaky about that whole Fenton family. Jazz was on the couch still when both of her parents returned. By then she had finally been able to calm down a little but she still didn't say much. Danielle hadn't given her much advice on it either. "Jazzy-pants!" Jack ran over to the redhead and squeezed the living daylights out of her. "You're alright! I was so worried that something terrible happened to you!"

"I'm fine, dad!" Jazz croaked. "Really!" She could barely breathe.

"That's good. You were always my favorite." Jack went back to helping Maddie unload the Fenton RV and its weapons.

Maddie walked in carrying a bazooka, the Fenton anti-creep stick, anti-ghost fishing line, and other such nonsense. "Hey Jazz, you haven't seen Danny or Danielle, have you?"

"Danielle is upstairs. But Danny went out with Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia. The four of them always try to hang out a lot when Sam visits." Jazz mentioned. She headed upstairs to wash off her makeup. She pulled the wet towel over her face. Danielle phased through the mirror. "AAH!" Jazz screamed and stepped back. "Danielle!" She whisper-yelled. "What are you doing?! I've already had enough traumas to last a lifetime! I'm going to be psychologically scarred for this!" She glared.

Danielle turned human and stood in front of her sister. "Yeah, what are we supposed to tell mom and dad about all of this?"

"Just tell them that you're fine and had a good time trick-or-treating." Jazz said. "There is no need to mention anything else. If they ask for more detail, come and get me. You understand?" Danielle nodded. She walked straight downstairs and did just as she was told. There was no problem at all because Jack and Maddie accepted that answer. Danielle sighed in relief. Now she could only hope Danny and the others were okay.

Over at Garth's house, the punk guy tried to cook up some more food for his guests. Unbelievably, they had devoured pretty much everything he put out. Frustrated, he slaved over the stove. He seemed uptight about it but the fact is, doing one favor for them was really the least he could do. He was glad they were his friends and cooking for them was not that big of a problem as long as they were good houseguests.

The rest of the group sat on the couches and chairs, completely exhausted. It was Danny, Cecelia, and Kibbon on the loveseat that was meant to hold only two people. Sam sat on the floor and Tucker pulled up a chair from the table. Garth really didn't have much furniture to choose from but it wasn't like either of the guys could complain about being squished so close to Cecelia.

Garth brought in some hot dogs for them all to eat. "Well, was it good for a Halloween?" He asked around. "The night, I mean. I don't pass out candy but I sure saw some interesting costumes out there from my view.

"Yeah, yeah, it was certainly scary enough." Kibbon said. "And I LIKED IT."

"Yeah, sure was!" Tucker cheered.

"But the town is a mess now." Sam added tiredly.

"And there's no logical explanation for what happened tonight." Cecelia pointed out. "Well, not for the general public at least."

"We could always tell them the truth." Tucker suggested. "Because you know the news anchormen will be wanting to hear it."

"Nah." Danny said. "I think it's just best to let it be and let them try to reason thing out on their own. The sooner this whole thing blows over, the better."

Cecelia smiled slightly at Danny and he smiled back. Without even thinking, he put his arm around her. Everything seemed to be back to normal, or so he hoped. He was no longer feeling cold and distant like a Reaper and he wanted to be with Cecelia again…he just didn't know where to begin.

* * *

**Whew! Finally this is the last part of Costume Chaos! I'm glad it is over and complete now :D hope you guys liked the slight changes. **

**The 300th reviewer happened to be Silver Sheryl! Congrats! :D You rock. **

**Although since she does not have an OC, there will be no special chapter. *shrugs* oh well. **

**Have a great day~**


	43. S2E12 Getting By

**"Getting By"**

The attitude of "I'll settle for just getting by" sometimes worked and sometimes didn't. Some struggled just to break even in life and others could get by with ease or so it seemed. Everyone had their burdens and everyone had their strengths but unfortunately there was one girl who couldn't see past her biggest weakness.

It was early in November, and the trees had let go of most of their leaves. The world was so filled with beautiful colors—but not everybody could see them. Mitchi Sander was a student at Casper High. She was in the freshman class, and right now the only person who had been kind to her was a girl named Danielle Fenton. Mitchi was as ordinary as could be on the outside. She had frizzy layered black hair and super dark blue eyes and a thin, small build. But…she was partially blind.

Mitchi played a good fake because she didn't want anybody to find out. She wore her shaded glasses all the time, even when indoors. Going to Casper High was definitely a bit of a stretch for her. But this was only her first year—how bad could it be? It was definitely a bit of a challenge. Mitchi's biggest hope was for this year to become a success and set the bar high for the following year.

Mitchi took a creative writing class, in which she had her own personalized laptop with the braille alphabet on the keys. She kept mostly to herself in the library and sat on a great big lime colored beanbag chair. But that all changed when she met the Fentons there one day—Danielle and Danny. Mitchi had very acute hearing, so she could hear as Danielle asked the librarian for the new Selena Gomez CD. It was the same one which Mitchi just happened to have rented out earlier.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fenton, they're all out at the moment." The librarian replied.

"I understand." Danielle said. "Come on Danny, we can buy the CD online."

Mitchi could hear them as they passed her. "Wait!" She interjected. "I have the CD. I'm done listening to it, so you can have it." She held it out.

Danielle took it. "Wow, thanks. Hey, you're a new student here, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Mitchi Sander."

"I'm Danielle." She smiled. "This is my older brother Danny."

"Hi." Danny said. He was in a bit of a hurry and he didn't like it when someone introduced him like that.

Instantly Mitchi's heart was a-flutter. That boy had the most beautiful voice! As the Fentons started walking away, Mitchi took a leap of faith and popped a question that might or might not make them feel awkward. "Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow? I'm afraid I haven't got many friends to sit with. As you realized, I'm very new, so I'm kinda nervous still."

"It _is_ high school." Danny said. "So that's to be expected."

Mitchi didn't know how to react to that.

"Sure you can! I'll show you the table tomorrow!" Danielle answered in a chirp as Danny elbowed her to get her moving along. "Bye-bye for now!"

Mitchi was happy and that was all she thought about as she went home with her older sister Kim who drove, like always. "How was your day today? You didn't bump into anything, did you?" Kim asked. She knew Mitchi could never be too careful but she worried for her. Kim was a cheerleader and hung with the girly girls, but she was still a bit of a nobody despite being an upperclassman.

"No. The teachers helped out." Mitchi said. "On the bright side, while I was waiting for you in the library, I met these really cool kids…I think they could be my first friends here!"

"Mitchi, how are they going to react when they find out you're blind? They're going to take advantage of you, that's what!" Kim said.

"Kim! They seem really nice. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"And you shouldn't be so naïve. You should know better."

"Their names are Danielle and Danny Fenton, not like you care." Mitchi said with a huff. "Danielle is in my grade but I'm assuming Danny's older."

"See? First problem: they lied to you about their names. Parents wouldn't name their kids something so similar to each other."

"Well I believe them. And I'm going to hang out with them tomorrow. I recognized Danielle's voice from several of my classes and she seems like a sweetheart and knows a lot of the popular kids even though she's only a freshman like me."

"Just…watch out, Mitchi. There are a lot of bad people in the world and you have to be careful about who you put your faith in. Especially somebody as helpless as you."

"But I'm NOT helpless!" Mitchi protested. But after all these years, she had kind of gotten tired of saying that. She was actually starting to believe she was helpless, just like other people said and thought.

"We'll see about that." Kim replied skeptically. "I don't believe that anybody in the world is as friendly as you described these two. Tomorrow, you tell me everything that happens and we'll see who's right and who's wrong."

"Deal." Mitchi agreed.

The next morning, Kim brushed Mitchi's scraggly black hair for her. Well, she tried to. And then she gave up halfway through. Mitchi pulled a few strands away from her dark cyan blue eyes. Of course, she couldn't see out of them but she liked them to be comfortable nevertheless. Kim drove Mitchi to school, and dropped her off right near the door and then parked. Mr. Lancer took Mitchi from there and showed her to first period class, which was world history.

"Mitchi! Hey!" That was the friendly and inviting voice of none other than Danielle, which Mitchi smiled upon hearing.

"Hey, Danielle!" Mitchi pretended like she could see her and waved. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's in the eleventh grade, so he isn't in any of our classes. But we'll see him at lunch. I almost always sit with him and his friends Tucker and Cecelia." Danielle took Mitchi's arm and led her to a seat. Presumably they were now sitting next to each other, though Mitchi could only guess.

"Today's lesson is on the history of Bulgaria…" The boring teacher lectured on and on for what seemed like hours. Mitchi's face was sweating underneath her glasses. She took them off only for a brief moment to rub her eyes.

And in that moment, Danielle understood Mitchi's problem. She realized Mitchi could not see because of the cloudy way her eyes were. Danielle had no idea how to come about telling her friend that she knew. Class ended, and the bell rang. Danielle decided it was best to keep Mitchi's secret to herself for now.

Come lunchtime, Danielle invited Mitchi to sit at the Team Phantom lunch table. "Hey guys. This is Mitchi. Can she sit with us?"

"Sure." Danny said.

"Fine by me." Tucker swallowed a mouthful of nachos.

"Hi Mitchi, how are you? I'm Cecelia." Cecelia extended a friendly hand for Mitchi to shake.

"Hey." Mitchi smiled, but couldn't see the hand that was in her face.

"She's blind." Danielle mouthed the words to Cecelia, who nodded and put her hand back at her side.

"Garth tried a new veggie taco recipe last night and things went south from there." Danny mentioned with a laugh.

Mitchi smiled at him. He smiled back, but she didn't know he had even looked at her.

"So, Mitchi, where are ya from?" Cecelia asked.

"And here's a more important question—do you like nachos?" Tucker asked. Everybody laughed, especially Mitchi.

Finally, there was some place she belonged. And it was right here. With these guys. After school, Danielle and Mitchi waited by the curb for Mitchi's ride to come pick her up.

"So how do you deal with it?" Danielle took a risk in asking.

"Deal with what?" Mitchi suddenly became all defensive.

"Not being able to, er, _see_." Danielle whispered.

Mitchi went silent. Her face shriveled into a frown. "How did you figure it out?"

"Oh Mitchi, you can't hide a secret like that. Sooner or later people will pick up on it."

"I finally thought I was going to have a normal life. At a normal high school." She said softly.

Danielle put her arm around the girl. She knew very well that Mitchi was had long wished for an impossible dream. "Don't worry, Mitchi. You'll have a great life. So don't wish for anything but that." Danielle had earned Mitchi's trust back, and Mitchi returned the hug. "You're welcome to sit with us for a while until you make some friends in our grade. I'm going to show you how to make friends—I understand it might not come easy for you."

Mitchi smiled. "…Deal."


	44. S2E13 Almost Dying - Part One

**"The Importance Of Almost Dying" Part One**

Not everybody had to die by the hand of their enemy but not everybody got to live either—the more fights someone got into, the more odds were against them living. It seemed like an inevitable law of the universe that every hero was doomed to fail every once in a while. And Danny hadn't lost in a long time…so it was almost like he had it coming.

Once upon a time, having lived in Amity Park for the past year and a half, there was a gazillionaire named Vlad Masters who had a secret step/sorta-adoptive daughter, of which there were many. Yes, another one, but this one was different from the others somehow. This one was quite mysterious and ever so evasive. She knew about some of her father's dastardly creations but she didn't know the man himself as well as she thought she did. Nevertheless she _had to_ be aware of Danny Phantom, the infamous ghost hybrid. A secret was still a secret though, but Kenzi wanted to know the Phantom ghost boy for herself instead of just going off of whatever Vlad told her.

Kenzi lived with her mother for the most part but visited Vlad every so often. She had her two suitcases and purse packed up and just appeared on Vlad's doorstep one day. He let her inside, careful not to have her run into Cirth on her way to her bedroom since the two of them did not get along.

This time when she came, in January, she was fifteen and determined to meet that ghost kid her father had been obsessed with catching for the past two years. It wasn't long before they crossed paths. On the cold sidewalk grounds, Danny was thrown down by Vlad after he had appeared near the manor. Kenzi's curiosity was piqued. Danny was bruised and his back ached sore now. "I have defeated you once again, Danny Phantom!" Vlad chuckled.

Kenzi rushed outside to finally see face to face the person she had seen in pictures all around the house. The kid looked much more helpless in real life. Kenzi realized that the boy was just another teenager like herself. When she had visited in the past, Kenzi had seen similar situations happen before between ghosts and humans. But what of it?

"You're just a bully, dad." Kenzi told Vlad when he came inside after he had seemingly humiliated Danny. "Why do you always pick on that poor kid?" She wondered why Danny had just attacked and if Vlad had taken something he wanted but shouldn't have since he often did. She had often speculated there was more to Vlad's life than he directly told or showed her.

"That _poor kid_ is a pain in my butt." Vlad said with an irritated look in his eye. "You don't know what my life is like, do you?"

Kenzi shook her head. That was the truth. She often stepped into things without knowing the complete background and looked foolish for it at times. Vlad went into his study, leaving Kenzi alone to do…whatever she decided to do to pass the time. Usually it was television and chips all afternoon, but today Kenzi decided to slip out of the house and follow that ghost boy her father had been bullying.

Kenzi turned the television on so that Vlad would think she had a movie marathon if he walked by and happened to hear. She put on a light jacket and quietly shut the front door. She was more than aware that Danny was half ghost because Vlad never shut up about it in his rants. She'd seen her father battle the boy on many occasions. Fortunately for Kenzi, neither of them had ever known she had spied on them. She then slipped out the window. "Couldn't be hard to find. The city's not that big, right?" She said to herself.

Danny's human appearance had pitch black hair and beautiful blue eyes…and a lot of people in this town had that combination, so Kenzi listened for his voice. It was the hoodie that gave it away actually. It was all black but had the Danny Phantom emblem on the chest in ghost green. He wasn't alone. Danny was with a girl with long brown hair and they shared a snow cone whilst laughing.

Kenzi put her medium-length golden blond hair into a ponytail and prepared to spy. She was good at not being seen. But part of that could be due to her short stature of 5'1. Eventually after watching for a bit, Kenzi could no longer ignore her impulses. She boldly stepped up to the two of them. "Hey, Danny? I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my father."

Danny and the other girl stared oddly at Kenzi, their smiles fading. "Um, you must have the wrong guy. I don't know who you are."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kenzi Masters. My father's a bit of a jerk-hole and I just felt like you deserve an apology for all the times that he…"

"_Masters_?" Danny's girlfriend asked.

"As in _Vlad_ Masters?" Danny's already large eyes goggled.

Kenzi nodded, having become more comfortable around them now. "The same."

Kenzi pulled up a chair and sat down next to them. "I believe you, that you are his daughter, since he's got tons of them running around. But what do you think, I'm just going to trust you?!" Danny stared intensely and kept his guard up.

Kenzi sighed. "I'm really sorry. You gotta know that a person is more than what their parents are, right? Just because my dad is who he is doesn't mean I'm anything like him at all."

Danny thought back to his own father and how he was labeled a failure of a ghost hunter despite having good ideas. Danny was like him in some respects but was determined to be so much more than him and not fail. Danny said in a hush-hush tone. "Any chance you can convince Vlad—_dad_—to end his sick obsession with me?"

"Hm…I don't know about that." Kenzi said, looking down. "You of all people should know that you can't control other people. I mean, if you could, you'd win all your fights right?"

Danny made a face and the brunette's stomach growled. "Cecelia?"

The girl just laughed awkwardly. "Guess I'm a little hungry, heh heh. But don't mind me, just carry on."

"I'm hungry too." Danny said. He turned to Kenzi. "It would be easier to discuss things over a meal. Wanna come to the Nasty Burger with us?"

"Sure thing." Kenzi smiled gratefully as she patted the loose change in her pocket. "I just _knew_ you'd give me a chance! I'll do my best to prove to you that I'm nothing like my father!"

Danny was skeptical as always, and maybe a little bit too trusting. However he didn't get that same fiendish vibe from Kenzi that he had felt before when suspicious people tried to just walk into his life. For the moment, he would give her the benefit of the doubt but no way would he let his guard down. And so the three of them walked into the restaurant and sat down at the counter island area. "I'll have a cheeseburger." Danny stated to the waiter.

"Ditto." Cecelia said as she situated herself.

"Make that three." Kenzi added, making the number with her fingers.

The waiter, who was a classmate of Danny's, smiled. "Three cheeseburgers coming right up!" Ever since he had gotten this new job over the summer he had been especially cheery.

"Thanks Kwan." Danny said.

"No problem, man." Kwan replied.

Danny and Cecelia just laughed, wondering what had gotten into him. There was a bit of silence while Danny wondered what to say next. Certainly he had a lot of questions, but he wanted to make sure that with everything he said, Kenzi knew that his intentions were good and not self-centered. Sometimes when Danny spoke too quickly, he worded things in such a way that made him seem like he put himself first and he definitely didn't want that.

Before Kenzi could say anything either, a trio of cheerleaders walked into the restaurant and they all waved to Cecelia. "Hey girl!" One of them greeted her with a smile as they walked to their usual booth.

"Geez you guys sure know a lot of people in this town…" Kenzi noted all of a sudden that she didn't know anybody and that was a slightly scary thought. Danny and Cecelia shrugged. "Who are those really hot guys over there?" Kenzi asked.

Cecelia peered, daring to look. Danny turned around. What they saw were boys, _Tossi_ boys. It was specifically Wenn, his sidekick Larrow, and their little shadow, Preston. They cackled wildly at a rude and disruptive volume, and wolf-whistled at the cheerleaders as they passed. Paulina, Star, and Valerie scoffed at the boys and stuck up their noses while Wenn cracked some rude and insulting comments about Valerie's weight.

* * *

**This is gonna be a three part. And yes I am still accepting OCs. Looking back on these old chapters I wrote for this story has really gotten me to see how much I have improved in my writing and I am so grateful for it :3 I totally just breezed through writing most of these chapters back in the day and now I am taking my time in fleshing it out and making every sentence count. So...hope you like ^_^ keep on reviewing!**


	45. S2E14 Almost Dying - Part Two

**"The Importance of Almost Dying" Part Two**

"Unfortunately, yes, we know them." Danny said regretfully. "It's Wenn and his goons. Wenn's in our class at school. And so is Larrow, although he really belongs in the grade below. I've overheard them talking about it before. Larrow just gets away with it because of…I dunno his height maybe." Danny shrugged, still looking over at the guys. "And Preston, he's really the most dangerous of them all. He may be four years younger than us but he is freaking deadly. Watch out for them, all of them. You don't want to make any of them mad."

"You guys wouldn't happen to go to Casper High perchance?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes." Danny answered. "We're eleventh graders there. Why?"

"I might be going to school there next year."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she really was trying to make friends with him and Cecelia so she didn't feel awkward at the new school where she didn't know anybody. However there was still the possibility that she could be a spy from Vlad, or even from somebody else. Vlad wasn't above using people to get what he wanted. Danny didn't trust Kenzi yet. Cecelia hoped he knew what he was doing. For now his attention had been caught by the three Tossi boys who apparently noticed his staring and made faces in retort.

"Oh gosh." Cecelia turned away from them in a shudder.

"Heeeeyyy! It's Cecelia Hazel! Woot woot!" Wenn said boisterously. "Casper's _second_ hottest cheerleader! Right after the lovely Paulina of course." He blew a mock kiss over to Paulina and winked at her, earning a laugh from the other two guys.

"Suck it, Wenn." Paulina responded with her best attempt at attitude. She, too, knew there was no stopping him when he got all fired up. As much as she despised that fact, she knew poor Cecelia was in the same boat as her.

Wenn, Preston and Larrow stood up from their seats and headed over to say "hello" to Danny and Cecelia. Danny groaned painfully. "Why did I even look?" The ghost boy asked himself quietly. "Cecelia, you should have stopped me." He said, turning to her. She shook her head as if to tell him there was no point and some kind of public confrontation with the jerk was unavoidable. Kenzi felt a bit weirded out, but also slightly worried as the trio of boys approached them. Paulina looked their way out of the corner of her eye, just to see if that loser Fenton was going to do anything about it.

"Fenton! Good to see ya!" Wenn said with sarcasm and a big grin. He checked out Cecelia rather obviously. She shrunk down in her seat with a sigh showing she resented having worn a slightly low-cut tank top today. "Ooh, playa!" Wenn said, pointing back and forth to Cecelia and Kenzi. He, Larrow, and Preston chuckled.

"We're not here for a fight." Danny replied quickly, trying to keep it together. "So just walk away, Wenn."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wenn laughed obnoxiously. "HA!"

"You done?" Danny asked dryly.

Wenn rolled his eyes. "Tsk tsk, Danny. Just your being here is reason enough for my homeboys and I to be annoyed. We both know this place isn't big enough for the two of us, eh?" He smirked as he winked at Cecelia, who ashamedly covered her face with her hair. Kenzi just rolled her eyes at them. "But you're welcome to come with us, Cecelia. Anytime, baby."

"We don't want a fight. So you might want to think shamoo." Cecelia said. "We know you're only trying to antagonize him because it's really all you're good at." She wished she could think of better quips some times. That was the best she could come up with and she knew it wasn't true.

Now Wenn was actually _annoyed_. "Whaaat?" He barked. "Do I need to make a show of power here? Seriously? I can beat this loser to a pulp any day and you better believe it!"

Danny barred his teeth and Cecelia looked at him cautiously. She didn't know how much more of this he could take as the blond kid really had a knack for getting on people's nerves.

"I don't understand why we can't all just sit down and eat our meals without all the bickering." Kenzi interrupted. "We were all just fine a second ago. But why did you have to go and cause trouble?"

"See, there's a voice of reason, but I can't just sit down and continue in my run-of-the-mill life after Cecelia was staring at me like that." Wenn flipped his blond hair, which had grown out of that bowl cut over the summer and become kinda stunning. KINDA stunning. "And I'm quite in the mood for a fake-out-make-out."

"HELLO I'm her _boyfriend_!" Danny interjected, standing up now. "So whatever look she was giving you, _believe me_, wasn't what you think. If anything, she's plotting your demise." Cecelia and Kenzi burst out laughing. There was no way someone as girlish as Cecelia could even be in the same sentence as the word "demise" without someone laughter somewhere.

Wenn and Preston were not amused, though Larrow smiled a little. Whenever the silent striker smiled, he couldn't be up to anything innocent. That face of his scared the living daylights out of Kenzi, but Larrow was used to that reaction. And he liked it. He liked making people think they were going to wet their pants.

"Sit back down, Wenn, and call it a day." Danny said, trying to cool down a little for all their sakes.

Wenn had a glint of anger in his eye. He adored every chance to tweak Phantom to see if he could get him to do something stupid on impulse. He loved a good challenge, and even better, a good fight. He was serious about wanting to steal Cecelia and one day maybe he finally could. He and Larrow exchanged glances. Being what they were, they knew what each other was thinking and left Preston out of that loop as usual. They knew he'd just end up playing along as if he _did_ know because that was his personality.

There was silence momentarily and Wenn nodded to his friends to sit back down. But this wasn't over. He wouldn't forget about it and neither would Danny. The real reason Wenn had come over there was because of that familiar girl. She constantly had thoughts regarding Vlad, her pseudo-father. Wenn being employed with Vlad and Kenzi having run away from Vlad, Wenn knew he was this close to an opportunity here if he used the right words. He had been over there just long enough to read Kenzi's mind and figure out her species—Vlad had more ecto in his left pinky than Kenzi did in her whole body.

For this reason, Wenn knew he and the guys were clear to make their move on them. After all, it was three against two because a human like Kenzi didn't count to them. Wenn waited for Danny to relax a little more, and Kenzi to go to the bathroom. When Danny was least expecting it, Wenn jumped him out of nowhere, pulling him down to the ground and away from Cecelia. Wenn didn't care if it got him and his friends thrown out—he was going to have his fight.

Immediately Cecelia sprang into action in desperate attempt to rescue Danny. She used every karate move she knew but against Wenn's sheer strength, she felt powerless. Larrow leaned up against a wall coolly to watch. He nodded to Preston, signaling him to step in in case Cecelia actually did some damage to Wenn. That was unlikely though. Normally people crowded around at the scene of a fight but most of them knew better than to mess with Wenn. The whole restaurant emptied of customers rather quickly. Even the employees went into the cooking room to hide.

Now that the people were gone, everyone could break out their powers. Preston counteracted Cecelia's electrical powers with his own. He frustrated her because he was just a tween and he was way better at her with their similar powers. Larrow rolled his eyes at how immature Wenn and Danny could both be as he skimmed their thoughts. The two rivals clawed at each other and Danny kept firing ectobeams.

Though their physical strength was about equal, Wenn could predict Danny's every move and twist his arm in such a way that the blast would end up going somewhere else. Larrow casually dodged a few. One was even a direct hit on Cecelia and Preston and it sent them flying into some tables. They landed with groans. "Sorry, baby!" Wenn yelled out as Danny growled. Wenn issued a few kicks at Danny, but Danny countered it.

The boys wrestled back and forth in what could have lasted for eternity. Danny usually thought he had the upper hand because of his ghost powers, but nobody was a match for Wenn's killer reflexes and his ability to distract and confuse his enemies' minds. Sometimes when Danny would attempt to strike, Wenn would steer Danny's arm away and then try to control Danny's mind briefly just to make him tone down the power a bit.

If Danny did not maintain focus and control at all times, Wenn actually had power over him and that was a scary thought because Wenn didn't even have power release. Danny was frustrated with himself for not having come up with some kind of a plan to beat him yet. Fighting a Tossi was far harder than fighting a ghost, because ghosts could just be sucked into that thermos and be done with. It wasn't so easy when it came to stupid Wenn.

* * *

**Yeah this will definitely be a four part. I think it was Preston and Larrow's first appearance in the Phantoms series! Wohoo! (They have major roles in another book). **

**And ah yes, I miss writing the Wenn and Danny rivalry :3 is that weird?**


	46. S2E15 Almost Dying - Part Three

**"The Importance Of Almost Dying" Part Three**

Cecelia's electricity was normal yellow, but Preston's powers burned a thousand times brighter than hers. His was white, and so much hotter. In their clash, Cecelia feared going blind but she kept going nonetheless. She didn't think she could take him down but she had to try to wear him out at the very least. Restauranteers fled the scene when Preston started firing bolts of electricity everywhere. He figured this girl would go down pretty easy. Cecelia's bolts typically dissipated into the air after hitting something. Preston's lasted much longer.

Cecelia took a hit to the calf and screamed, which momentarily distracted Danny so Wenn could deck him in the jaw. It was a simple reflex, but it made her feel terrible. Kenzi wasn't oblivious to the screaming and fighting. She didn't know what to do, so she went through the door that led from the bathroom to the employee lounge and curled up on the couch in the dark. With each second she stayed in there, she felt more and more guilty for being such a wuss.

All along she thought if she only had the chance, she'd be able to stand up to evil. But when the time came, she ran away to hide. Danny and Cecelia were out there betting their butts kicked by their stronger adversaries, and they'd probably hate her if she showed her face now. Larrow could sense where she was and had followed. He gently tapped her shoulder, making himself known. She jumped and sat up. "What's going on out there?" She asked, suddenly feeling a shiver of terror roll down her sweaty back.

"Dunno exactly. Wenn and Danny got into a fight." Larrow sighed.

"I hope Danny is okay." Kenzi said quietly.

Larrow shrugged. "This happens all the time. I wish it would just stop already. Violence is rarely necessary. And today isn't a day when it is. Sometimes Wenn just needs to get off his high horse…" His voice trailed off. Kenzi was staring at him. He chuckled softly. "You think I look like a cross between Andy Sixx and Keanu Reeves?" He laughed all the more harder after he'd said it aloud. "Stupid girl. You know I can kill you faster than you can blink your eyes, right? It's no use falling for me. You'll only die if you pursue me."

Kenzi gasped and her face went beet red. Speechless, embarrassed and bewildered, all she could do was glare at him in complete astonishment. Something about his eyes was hypnotizing. He motioned for her to come closer. She stood up. He stopped laughing and leaned in. She leaned in too and closed her eyes. But things didn't play out like she expected. Instead of feeling soft warm lips, she felt cold, hard teeth sinking into her neck.

And in the moment, a flicker of numbing pain shot through her and she collapsed to the ground, feeling half dead and too weak to open her eyes or even breathe. The last words Kenzi heard before she passed out were "I can't believe you fell for that". Larrow exited quietly with a smirk. His style was silent and deadly, unlike Wenn, who was usually a little more…obvious. Larrow rolled his eyes as he walked out into the light of the fight.

Larrow really wished Preston would take out that airhead girlfriend of Danny's already. How in the world was she still holding out anyway? Cecelia's last hope of a defense was an electric shield that she erected around herself and Danny, which he later combined with his ghost shield. Cecelia strained to keep it up. Preston's electrical power was far too strong. Wenn kept ordering the young boy to make it more and more powerful. "I'm sorry, Danny, I can't…" Cecelia was almost to the point of tears.

"It's okay." Danny said comfortingly as he held onto her. "We'll get through this together." Cecelia relinquished her shield and Danny's collapsed as well. Cecelia fell limp in Danny's arms but at least she was still conscious. Danny glared menacingly at the Tossi, unsure of what they were going to do next. Finish them off? Kidnap Cecelia? Or worse? With that kind of power, Preston could do practically anything he wanted and get away with it.

Danny braced himself for worst-case scenario but what actually happened went more like Larrow giving Wenn a look and then Wenn smirked. Wenn darted out of the restaurant, and Larrow followed silently, leaving Preston alone to take care of Danny and Cecelia. But he didn't worry about that. Now he could take care of them in his own style without Wenn constantly in his ear. Preston used his body to conduct electricity and light and it was so bright and the sound it generated was ear-piercing. Danny wrapped his arms around Cecelia as tight as he could to make sure Preston could not separate them.

Danny and Cecelia held onto each other as they couldn't help but faint into the dark depths of the unconscious silently in surrender. Would this be the end? Would Preston murder or beat them up in their sleep? Danny woke up first and shook Cecelia who was sleeping serenely beside him. "Where's Kenzi?" He asked the empty room, noticing just then that Kenzi had left early on. He didn't know how much time they had been out for, but was grateful to see he and Cecelia were both unscathed. After the fight broke out, maybe that girl got scared and ran away.

Cecelia slowly stirred a little and then snapped up. "Oh my gosh, Kenzi! I hope Preston didn't get her!"

"Why would he?" Danny asked. "The Tossi have no beef with her. But then again, they might hate her just cuz she was hanging out with us." He noticed she was trying to stand up. "Your leg—here, let me help you up."

"Thanks, I needed that. It hurts really bad. But I don't need to go to the hospital or anything."

"What'll you tell your dad then? That you slipped on the sidewalk and fell?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him I went out in high heels again even though he told me not to."

Danny made a face. He didn't like seeing her resort to lying but that was the least of his worries right now. "Eh, there is a lot of blood, but it looks like it's clotted for now. Still, better let me carry you home. And don't move from this spot unless I tell you to. Just wait here and I'll search the building for Kenzi. If we can't find her, I'll go back to Vlad's mansion after I fly you home." Danny instructed.

"Wait, I still want to go. Come on, please?"

"Alright, fine, but stay still." Using his powers, Danny popped his head through the wall into the kitchen. "Kenzi!" Then he checked the closets, and both bathrooms. Everybody had abandoned the place. He thought at the very least to check the lounge. And there she was on the floor, neck drenched in blood and rasping for breath. "KENZI! Oh no!" Danny exclaimed to himself. "That devil, he must have bitten her…" Danny picked Kenzi up and carried her back into the main room and laid her across one of the tables. Then he carefully brought Cecelia over.

"Larrow!" Cecelia snapped her fingers. "Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him wander off…"

"Kenzi?" Danny asked. "Can you hear me?" Kenzi gave a light moan. "Your neck's going to be fine." Danny pressed his left hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "He didn't bite you deep enough to cause any lethal damage. Looks like he just wanted to give you a scream, heh."

"So that's really what happened?" Kenzi droned. "I thought I was stabbed or something…"

"No, that's a Tossi bite alright." Cecelia clarified. She put her hand on the wound while Danny fetched some ice. "There's no mistaking it. It's their fangs, ya know? Gotta be careful around those things."

"Bite?" Kenzi asked, getting some of her strength back now.

"Yes they…bite people and absorb part of their energy. He probably took your ghost powers with him." Cecelia explained. Kenzi squirmed around angrily but Cecelia held her still. "Hush! And quit moving! The wound's gotta heal up. You're lucky to be alive at all. I always thought that if a Tossi bites a hybrid that the hybrid dies. Obviously that's not the case here. You should be grateful that the rumor isn't true."


	47. S2E16 Almost Dying - Part Four

**Just a reminder that OC submission slots are still open! Thank you! Keep on reviewing ;) And gee, a few of you thought last chapter was the end of "Almost Dying" lol well there is this one and one more part XD**

* * *

**"The Importance Of Almost Dying" Part Four**

"But it _is_ true." Danny corrected her as he returned. "Kenzi will die eventually, that is, if we don't track down Larrow and get him to give the power back to her. You see, she wasn't born human like me, so her genetic code can't rewrite itself like would happen with me if I got bit. Her body's missing an unknown amount of its genetics."

"And how in the world do you expect to get Larrow to give it back?" Cecelia asked in concern.

"It's worth a try just to ask. And I'd better hurry too. Kenzi hasn't got much time. I dunno how little, but it can't be a good amount. I'm going to fly ahead to Vlad's mansion and Tucker will pick you up and meet me there."

"But Cirth will be there…and the others…they'll kill you! With me in my weakened state, you need other help!" Cecelia said. "Hold on a sec, I've got an idea." Guilt sprang across her face and her cheeks turned pink. "Turn me over to Larrow and Wenn as barter for Kenzi's powers."

Danny scoffed. "Never!"

"They'll have to agree if Wenn wants me so bad. That way, nobody dies."

"Fine." Danny said. "Unless I think of a better plan, we'll go with that for now. But I have no intention of letting them keep you. And you know I'm going to bring Tucker and Danielle into this too." He pulled out a phone and texted Danielle. "Meet me at Vlad's mansion in fifteen minutes. Bring a weapon. It's an emergency." Then he texted his best friend. "Could you swing by the Nasty Burger and pick up Cecelia and another girl? This is an emergency. Meet Danielle and me at Vlad's mansion with the girls." Danny gave Cecelia a kiss on the cheek and then flew away as Danny Phantom, thus setting his plan into action. If he flew ahead, he could save them some time.

Danny was wrong to assume Larrow had come back with Wenn to hang out at Vlad's mansion. Larrow had decided to go back home and so had Preston. Cirth didn't like it when Wenn brought friends over, but what could he do against their power? There were no guests in the mansion currently—but there was about to be.

Wenn relaxed in his large room where he had a king-sized canopy bed with red and gold themed bedding. There were ugly paintings on the wall that he didn't care for and would have destroyed if he was not a guest here. There were two big windows, an airmore, a dresser, a fan, and a heater. But the center of attention in the room was a big flat screen television and a comfy brown leather couch. In front of the television on the floor was a humble collection of video games. The pile kept growing because every time Wenn beat one, he got bored of it.

He could only cause so much mayhem in humans' lives and Vlad's jobs for him were usually easy, so what else was there to do around here? He thought video games were stupid, but played them nonetheless. "Lizardscratch." Wenn swore in a droll voice as Danny phased in. He didn't even bother to set down the game console. "It's you again. Oh no, I'm so scared." He mocked. "Spare me, ghost…"

"Save your sarcasm." Danny turned visible and floated in front of Wenn. "Where's Larrow?"

Wenn rolled his eyes and grumbled dramatically. "Oh shut up. You think you can just barge into MY room and make your demands? Pfft, go haunt someone else, loser."

Danny didn't know what to do because at this point, he had already checked several other rooms in the house and Larrow was nowhere to be found. As Danny tried to make up his mind, Wenn returned to his game and ignored Danny as if he was never there. Wenn knew Danny wouldn't attack him unprovoked. "Wait a second, what if I beat you in a game?"

Wenn deadpanned. "Seriously…?" He shook his head. "No way will you ever beat me."

Danny sat down on the couch next to him. "Well what if I do? Then what? Will you spill on where Larrow is? He's gotta be here somewhere."

Wenn rolled his eyes again and tossed Danny the other game controller. They proceeded to play, but Danny was getting his butt kicked. Then Danny suggested the specific game of Doomed, and Wenn complained about how stupid the game was and how he had beaten it in only four days. It took Danny a minute to recover from the shock of that fact.

Then he and Wenn proceeded to run through all kinds of video games. Wenn beat Danny at all of them. This was getting tiring, and Danny didn't know if he ever wanted to play another game again. Well, at least, not for a while. Danny and Wenn were both startled as all of a sudden, Danielle flew into the room. "Danny, let's do this!" Danielle said, making fists. She grinned as Danny floated up to her.

Wenn scoffed at this and looked from Danny to Danielle. "You tricked me! You made me let down my guard and then…and then you had this heifer fly in here thinking you'll be able to beat me now!" Danielle gasped at the insult of being referred to as a cow. "Well what if you're wrong? I could just teleport out after I kick both of your butts, and leave you at the mercy of Vlad Masters! What then, losers?" Wenn was bluffing, knowing full well that only he and Cirth were in the house at the moment.

"Look, Wenn, just tell us where Larrow is, and there won't be a problem." Danny ordered. "That girl he bit is going to unravel genetically unless he puts her powers back. She's going to die! And I can't allow that."

Cirth had heard the talking and barged into the room. Normally Wenn would have beaten him up for that, but in this case, Wenn easily influenced Cirth's simple and untrained mind to assist him. Cirth grinned evilly when he saw the two halfas…the enemy. Wenn smiled as well. And then came the battle of the hand to hand combat, or in Cirth and Danny's case, it was power to power. Danielle was losing to Wenn, and Danny was barely holding up his end. Danny hated that Wenn could predict his every move. He needed to distract Wenn somehow! Danielle was definitely busy. What else could work?

The answer to that question came when a small object flew in through the window, shattering the glass. "What the fudge was that?" Cirth yelled.

Danny was able to look over momentarily at the mahogany floor and see one of Tucker's trusty PDAs. Danny immediately felt relief and was even more grateful as Tucker jumped in through the hole. He started off looking all brave but cringed at the glass mess. "I saw green flashes coming from over here, so I thought you might be in trouble." Tucker mentioned as he whipped out the Fenton thermos. He aimed it at Cirth, who flew around rapidly and fired at him. He even hid behind Danielle or Danny. Tucker frowned, knowing Cirth was too fast.

* * *

**OOOHHH I almost forgot!: Remember the 400th reviewer gets to have their OC in the next chapter if they want!**


	48. S2E17 Almost Dying - Part Five

**"The Importance Of Almost Dying" Part Five**

When one of Cirth's blasts knocked Tucker's thermos away, the heroes felt all hope was lost. Cirth cheered for himself. But the mood in the room instantly changed as Cecelia and Kenzi climbed in through the broken window. "Wait! Please!" Cecelia yelled out. "Stop fighting." She took a good look around and asked where Larrow was but nobody answered. Wenn read her mind instantly and learned of the plan. He grinned, and ordered Cirth to stop. Cirth looked confused and angry.

Danny kept shouting for Cecelia not to go through with whatever as Wenn got closer and closer to her. But that was only background noise as Cecelia looked down in surrender. "Well, well, well…if it's such a big deal that you're willing to trade your girlfriend, then yes, maybe I do know where Larrow is: the Tossi realm. There. Happy?" He turned around and faced Danny now. "So what are you going to do, then…go after him?" Wenn burst into laughter. He put his arm around Cecelia and in the blink of an eye, teleported out to the Tossi realm with her. She screamed, but it was pointless.

"Take me back!" Cecelia protested once she and Wenn appeared in the eerie world. Wenn gave her the silent treatment and just started walking along a sidewalk. She followed, still limping from her injury. "Whatever creepy things you think you're going to do to me…" She was too embarrassed to even finish that sentence. "Just don't try anything funny! Alright? Or else I'll blast you into oblivion."

Wenn laughed. "You're the one following _me_, remember? I don't believe I _asked_ you to come along with me."

Cecelia scoffed. "Well I have nowhere else to go, and I need you to take me back! You've had your fun, you've made your point. I get it. Now please take me back to the human realm!"

"Lost, eh? Nowhere to go?" Wenn rolled his eyes. "You might hate me now but remember this one day when we're making out." Cecelia retched. The next thing she knew, Wenn picked her up and carried her along. "Also, two more things to remember. I always win. I always get what I want, even if it means waiting years. And…oh I guess there's a third thing. Your wussy friend was never in any real danger from Larrow's bite. So unfortunately, she will recover. Because her ghost DNA was only a small fraction of her, her human DNA will repair itself and she'll just have to get used to life without powers."

Cecelia could only stare up at him, thinking about what all he had just said. He telepathically made her pass out, and then carried her to a street corner where he teleported back into the human realm. He had gotten near to her house and dropped her off on the patio. Then he teleported back.

Meanwhile Cirth had just retreated back to his bedroom once Wenn was gone, not giving a second thought to all of these other people. He believed Vlad would take care of them when he got home, and was thinking of some good things to make up about how Kenzi had been injured. Cirth also simmered whenever he thought about Danny and Cecelia and their "true love". Bleh! Cirth couldn't wait to put his plan into action…the plan to break up Danny and Cecelia forever, that is! Wenn of course knew of this plan. And he liked it.

Wenn returned back to the mansion after the gang of intruders was gone. Well, Danny remained, but only to talk to Vlad and explain what had happened. Fortunately Wenn snuck in without letting Danny know he was back. Vlad came home but Wenn got to him first. Wenn explained everything that had happened, and then went wandering down the hall.

A few moments later, Danny came out with Kenzi. Vlad gave Kenzi a lecture and explained to Danny what Kenzi's power situation was. Then Vlad ordered Kenzi to go see Cirth while he talked with Danny. Vlad was mad of course, but not at Danny this time. He was furious with Kenzi for running off and consorting with the enemy.

Danny frowned. "You're a horrible father. Kenzi's foolish and naïve, but maybe if you had paid more attention to her growing up, she wouldn't have turned out this way. You could have wound up with someone like—"

"Someone like Sam?" Vlad shook his head. "No matter. Ah, whatever, Kenzi will get over it. Wherever that blond punk is at…he's going to wipe Kenzi's memory of ever having powers as well as losing them. And Cirth? He's going to report on how her genetic fibers bind back together and fill the gaps. It'll be an amazing process to observe…a scientific feat!"

"Kenzi's not _really_ your daughter, is she?" Danny asked as he skeptically folded his arms.

Vlad smiled, slightly impressed. "Not biologically, at least. Did it really take you that long to figure it out? I have no biological children. Kenzi's mother is just an old colleague of mine. Kenzi never had a father in her life, so I thought I'd fill the gap after her mother told me Kenzi was part ghost. I just had to satisfy my curiosity. What's a little white lie, after all, Daniel? Her mother wanted me to make her human somehow anyway. So what if I did? Things didn't pan out the way I expected but I got my way regardless. You could learn a thing or two from me, Daniel. Where's your girlfriend at anyways?"

Danny gasped suddenly and Vlad's follow-up laughter filled the room. Danny then received a phone call from Cecelia's house and she told him where she was and that she was alright. Danny flew but of Vlad's mansion as fast as he could—he was going to go visit Cecelia. Danielle and Tucker had probably received similar calls and were on their way too. That day was the first and last that Danny ever saw of Kenzi. Vlad never spoke of her again. Danny wondered what had happened to her for a few days afterward, but he quickly forgot, as she wasn't exactly someone memorable.

Meanwhile Wenn had relocated to another of the many spare bedrooms in the house while the broken window got repaired. He returned to the daily hassles off life which included running errands for Vlad and wrestling with Cirth. Every time now that Wenn played his video games, he thought of that pathetic Fenton kid trying to rival him. Wenn shook his head. What was Danny thinking? Did Danny actually believe he could beat Wenn at anything ever?

Wenn didn't know…but all the greater was the mystery of why Danny even tried if he knew he was going to lose. Wenn had to know what kept Danny going. Danny was about to lose something very dear to him, and Wenn couldn't wait to watch and see what Danny did after that. Wenn was tired of fighting—he really was. He knew it too; he just didn't want to admit it ever. Why did he let Cecelia go? He really…didn't know. It killed him just a little that he had let her go, but at least he was left with the satisfaction that he had won.

* * *

**Can't wait to see who the 400th reviewer is! X3**


	49. S2E18 All Night Long - Part One

**Sorry, I did not mean to have another two part lol not that most of you will mind. This one just starred out being 1600 words and then I more than doubled it in length. Bess is one of my favorite OCs submitted ever, and I just had a dream with Danny and Cecelia in it last night so...I was really inspired I guess!**

* * *

**"All Night Long" Part One**

In an interesting turn of events, Danny and Cecelia had ended their relationship, but not their friendship. It was all a big misunderstanding, but unfortunately it would take them awhile to realize it. Things were still awkward between them, as they both cared about each other and wanted to stay together but each thought the other one was the one who wanted to break up. Pride and fear kept them from discussing the matter further as they were both too alike in wanting to avoid conflict and potential embarrassment.

Since the day of their split, they really had no clue as to the identity and nature of whatever their relationship was now. Friends…who were still in love? Yes, they were deeply in love and it showed on their faces from time to time, but their season of easy happiness was over. Now came the hard work. Their love would last through the bitter test of time; they just didn't know it yet. As for now, they threw themselves into the lives of their other friends to keep distracted.

Cecelia was spending a lot more time with her friends in the A-Lister crowd recently, particularly Paulina. Paulina was the most popular girl in Casper High. She liked having friends that were popular too, but she hated those who tried to outshine her. Randomly in the middle of the school year her cousins, the Melonie family from Michigan were visiting and Paulina was asked to bring her cousin, Bess, to the Casper all-nighter this Friday. It was going to be Christmas break soon and the Student Council wanted to squeeze in one last student event before the semester ended. It was also a combined event with the junior high.

Now, let it be known that Paulina and Bess often butted heads because they were each the most popular girls from their schools. But Bess just wanted to have a good time regardless of her cousin. Paulina advised Bess to hang with the other junior highers, Kat, Chloe, Tori, and Rodger. Paulina introduced Bess to said junior highers at the all-nighter.

The four of them just stared at Bess when she walked by. Bess stared back blankly and then blinked. And then the group of them resumed talking. Bess decided to find some different friends like…those really cool girls Paulina was friends with. Paulina had walked off somewhere and ditched Bess for her own friends most likely but that wasn't going to stop Bess from having a good time.

The Casper High cheerleading squad was this awesome group of girls that made up the "it" crowd. Paulina was the captain of them, but she also had a boyfriend and that's who she was hanging out with right now. "Hey!" Bess greeted the cheerleaders with a smile as she approached them. Time to befriend upperclassmen! "How's it going? I'm Bess!"

"Hey." A heavy girl greeted lethargically.

"Gee, you sound peppy." Bess said with a joking smile.

"Hi!" A girl with long brown hair waved. "I'm Cecelia. That's Valerie. And this is Star."

"Hi." Star greeted Bess with the most minimal smile possible, and then went back to talking to Valerie. She snubbed Bess like the snob she was.

_These Casper High kids aren't very friendly_, Bess thought, _so I ought to show them how it's done. _Bess took Cecelia, who seemed the friendliest by far, and pulled her along through the halls of the school. "Uhm, what are you doing?" The ditzy Cecelia asked.

"You're my new best friend." Bess said with a grin. She was hyper and with her bright pink hair and pink eyes, she looked like a flash of light as she ran through the halls.

"Okay!" Cecelia went along with it.

"I'm the biggest fan of the color pink, in case you couldn't tell. I love your outfit—the color suits you well too. I can tell we're going to be besties!" She said happily. "And I…just heard a crash coming from one of the classrooms." Bess looked around the hall suspiciously. "But which one? That one." She pointed. "Come on, let's go investigate."

Cecelia winced nervously. _Danny is in there battling Youngblood_, she remembered. "Maybe that's not such a good idea." Cecelia tried to steer the girl away. "Let's continue our conversation elsewhere! So uh, I've never seen you around before. Are you like new, or really shy, or…something else maybe, anything…"

Bess listened. "Yeah…I don't even hear the sound anymore. I was sure…never mind." Bess's attention span had hit its limit and she needed some outlet for all of her energy. Fortunately Cecelia was often hyper too and knew what it was like.

Cecelia was relieved that Bess didn't want to investigate further. "Yeah, let's get back to the party. As soon as all the lights go off, it's LASER TAG TIME!" Cecelia enthused.

"Wohoo!" Bess cheered. Both girls raced back to the gymnasium to load up on laser tag weapons and get back into their night of fun.

Meanwhile, completely unaware that his position was almost revealed to a human, Danny fought on. Ever since Youngblood had started at this school, he had only caused trouble for Danny and his friends, especially Danielle who was also in his grade. Danielle and Youngblood were enemies right from the start.

Danny Phantom, Casper High's infamous halfa, was defending the school against the evil freshman, a ghost known by the dark side as Youngblood. No matter how hard Danny blasted the foe, or how cold his ice powers froze him, Youngblood was able to deflect them with this ridiculous magic shield. "Give it up!" Danny shouted to Youngblood."

"Psh, no way! You'll always lose to me, Inviso Bill!" Youngblood retorted.

"For the thousandth time, it's DANNY PHANTOM! Get it right!" _He won't listen to reason_, Danny thought to himself with a groan of frustration. "Where is Tucker with that thermos?" He asked himself. Then Danny launched several more ecto blasts.

Meanwhile, poor Tucker had fallen victim to the high school football team's yearly prank. Somehow after forty minutes of struggling, Tucker found himself stuck in the basketball hoop, dangling seven feet off the ground. The boy struggled and kicked, and called for help till his throat was raw and his face was covered in sweat. "Aw forget it." Tucker gave up as soon as the lights went off for the laser tag portion of the night. Tucker sighed pathetically and managed one small cry of help before he gave up entirely.

Not too far away, Wenn and Larrow were in the gym piling up on all the cool weapons. "This is going to be epic. Especially with all the colors and the blasts…wow. Fun. Eh? Wenn…Wenn!"

"Huh. I guess. Whatever." Wenn replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh let him be." Larrow read Wenn's mind and knew that Tucker was trapped way up high in the basketball hoop of the south gym that nobody ever used. Larrow laughed at Tucker. "The _real_ party's about to begin."

"Danny needs Tucker's help. Tucker has the thermos." Wenn obtained that information from reading Danny's mind.

"Well boo-hoo. Who cares? Not me! And you better not either. Let that arrogant halfa fight his own way out." Wenn rolled his eyes and gave Larrow a look as they exchanged thoughts. "Well, go get the thermos then!" Larrow ordered reluctantly. "But hurry."

Wenn jogged down several deserted hallways to the south gym. The sound of voices in the distance confused his mind and made him a bit dizzy. So many humans…and they were never very careful with their thoughts. Nothing was private, not when it came to Wenn. He kind of hated it sometimes. "Tucker! Hello! I can't see you, but I know you're in there. Just…throw me the thermos and I'll get it to Danny." It was humiliating to want to help them.

Tucker huffed. "I can't see you. If it hits the ground, it will break and all the ghosts we worked so hard to trap in it will be free. It hasn't been emptied in months."

Wenn sighed. "Seriously?"

"…Yeah. I'm not going to take that risk with you, Wenn, I don't trust you." Tucker replied proudly. "Come and get me down." Tucker added with the slightest bit of hope. "Wenn?"

"I can't do that." Wenn remarked. "Too bad that's the only thermos in the whole school. Too bad Danny was counting on you and you let him down. I could have delivered the thermos, but…I guess not…"

"Yep." Tucker replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure Danny will understand why I don't trust you. You'll never admit it, I'll bet, but you've been trying to steal his girlfriend from day one! And now you're suddenly trying to be nice? What?"

Wenn scoffed. "I've never rivaled Danny for Cecelia's love, and I never will. That airhead…so hot…and now she's single. If she and I start making out, it's fair, and you can't do a thing about it." Again, Tucker turned up with his nose. He didn't want to have anything to do with that no-good fanged boy. Wenn ran all the way back to the primary gym, irritated that Tucker didn't listen. Oh well later Wenn would rub it in Tucker's face if something bad happened to Danny. Wenn smirked at the thought of Tucker's face if he ever regretted not trusting him.

"You're so lucky." Larrow said through a laugh as Wenn approached. "So lucky you're not _late_! I knew that human loser would never believe you. You read my mind, so I know you knew it too."

Wenn rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He said flippantly. Then he gave a sigh in effort to cool off. "I still want to help Danny though." He said quietly. "The halfa's fighting that Youngblood punk…who has a shield…_a shield_. Weird. He's going to cream Danny." Wenn grimaced. "I never could stand that little brat Youngblood…ever since I set foot in this school, I've heard the most vile of thoughts from him. He walks among us here at school, and yet he's too stupid to even be aware that we're Tossi. The shield is very powerful and we need to separate Youngblood from it if we're ever going to stand a chance at beating him."

* * *

**Remember to keep reviewing and submitting characters if you haven't already! Thanks!**


	50. S2E19 All Night Long - Part Two

**"All Night Long" Part Two**

"We?" Larrow laughed mockingly. "No. Wenn, no. Just no. No way are you dragging me into prima-donna Phantom's escapades. I've been waiting way too long for this adventure of my own and I'm not going to let you take it away from me. If you want to spoil your own fun though, then go for it. Fine, join the rest of the idiots out there."

"Guess it's just me then." Wenn muttered reluctantly. "I'll go grab Cecelia…and…Bess."

"Bess…?" Larrow rolled his eyes. "You're going to drag a middle schooler into this…seriously…" He said dryly.

Wenn smirked. "Sounds like you're jealous. If you want to be a part of the plan, let me know. But until that moment, stay put." Larrow's face fell flat. Wenn chuckled as he ran over to where Cecelia was. This might be his chance to make some kind of a move. But he found the more he thought about it, the more he panicked inside. What should he say to her? So many choices, and so little time. Eventually he just found himself face to face with her and was forced to make up his mind. "Hey there," Wenn smiled charmingly, "…Cecelia Hazel."

Bess caught sight of the blond boy and mentally whistled as well as thinking, _that boy is fiiiine_. Wenn ignored that as she introduced herself to him fearlessly. Cecelia put on a slight smile—the bare minimal—and blinked. She didn't know what to say to him coming over here and was a bit scared to ask what he wanted.

Wenn nodded in the awkward silence then. "Well, uh…for starters, Danny's in trouble." He stated simply. "And he needs the help of both of you. And me, of course. Your friend the dweeb was too stupid to give up the thermos he's been sitting on so we'll have to beat Danny's enemy the old-fashioned way, okay?"

Cecelia's eyes widened. She stared at Wenn then back at Bess. "Whaaaa? Danny? Tucker? What's going on?"

"Bess is mostly ghost and has powers." Wenn pointed, and instantly the pink-haired girl's face turned red as Cecelia gaped at her. "You'll help us, right? You'll help the famous Danny Phantom when he's having a bad day, right?"

Bess just gasped, forgetting to ask how Wenn knew she wasn't human. "Whoa! The Danny Phantom? Like, the one on TV all the time? Like, no way! You guys know him?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cecelia started out confidently, "He's me boyfr—" She caught herself in force of habit and then stopped. "I mean, he's one of my best friends." She said sadly. "He's saved my life countless times and we've fought side by side all the time too. I just thought he could handle this fight, you know, but Tucker…" She looked to Wenn, but he shook his head. "Oh well, there's still one thing that doesn't make sense, and that's you, Wenn. What are you even doing here? I thought you didn't care if Danny got his butt kicked and whatnot."

Wenn could utter nothing intelligent after being called out like that. After a series of attempted sentences, he finally spoke something that they could understand. "What does it matter anyway? I care now, so let's get going!

Bess and Cecelia squealed. "This is gonna be EPIIIC!" They said in unison. _Wow, she's like a mini-me_, Cecelia thought as the three of them ran over to where Danny was. The girls followed Wenn as he led the way to the ghost brawl. "A word of advice, Bess…try not to die." Cecelia mentioned. "I don't know if you've ever battled another ghost before but, watch out." Bess nodded in response then put on her best battle face.

The classroom was one big mess. Papers were everywhere, ripped, torn and all. Pencils and thumbtacks were all over the floor, which worried ground-bound Bess more than the attacking foe. She didn't have the power of flight, so she was worried she had bitten off more than she could chew here. She assumed Cecelia and Wenn also had powers, so maybe it wouldn't be so hard for her to pull her own weight.

"Say, I wonder where that doubly annoying little clone-sister of his is, anyways…" Wenn said casually. "I mean, I'm glad she's not here; I just didn't know she was a coward."

Cecelia sighed. "Youngblood and Dani have been arch enemies since the first day they met. She's too scared to face him, and I don't blame her." Cecelia suddenly became serious as Youngblood's power force struck Danny down. Cecelia gasped quietly as she saw all of the boy's injuries and joined the fight first, showing off her electrical powers too Bess.

Youngblood was a bit worried at all these new people who had come in, but that didn't mean he was out of wisecracks. "Hey, Phantom! You just HAD to call for help, huh? Couldn't beat a kid that's half your size on your own, could ya? HAHAHAHAHA! What a loser!" Danny just groaned in response to that. He was in so much pain that he could barely move at all. If he were alone, he would have forced himself to get up but now that Cecelia was here, he could at least stop a few minutes to breathe.

Bess gasped and crossed her arms in an irritated way. "You are such a jerk!" She yelled to the enemy. Now she just had to get at this guy and punch him, just for that. Nobody had any right to treat Danny Phantom that way! If he wasn't dripping with blood, she would have fangirled over him but right now she had to give him his space.

"Let's kick his butt!" Wenn charged with the super-powered girls bringing up the rear. Cecelia's full force of electricity was released along with Bess's pink ectoplasm, but that shield…it protected Youngblood no matter the power force of his oppressors.

"Why is it so strong?" Cecelia wondered out loud.

"Because Youngblood defeated the shield's master, stole the shield, and came here to set cherry bombs across the whole school." Wenn affirmed from reading Youngblood's mind just then. "Yeesh, he wants to have way too much fun."

"Fun…? You have a weird sense of enjoyment." Bess was wide-eyed. "But…how do you know all this stuff?" She asked in amazement.

"He's just that cool." Cecelia said with a shrug. Wenn smiled in return, automatically, and his face even reddened a little without him realizing it. But nobody else noticed either, so he was safe. Bess readied some more blasts. She and Cecelia kept on firing. Wenn knew that Youngblood was kind of afraid of him. So Wenn slipped away to make it look like he was hiding, then ran along back, scared Youngblood from behind, and swiped the shield. Youngblood screamed as rage filled his ghostly eyes.

There was now just enough time for Cecelia and Bess to blast Youngblood to kingdom come. Finally, some plan had worked, and the short little pest had gotten a taste of his own medicine. It felt good. "And don't ever come back!" Cecelia tried to sound tough as Youngblood shot right out of the window and flew away rapidly like a projectile missile.

"Well that was fun!" Bess said, smiling, and turning around to the older teens. "I live in Michigan, but…" She pulled out her cell phone. "Give me a call if you want to hang out again or just talk." She exchanged numbers with Cecelia. "You guys are the coolest people I've ever met! I can't believe it…" she ran over to Danny and gazed at him longingly. "GAHHH the real Danny Phantom! Oh my gosh! This is really, like, happening right now! YAYYY!" She continued to cheer as Danny sat up and thanked her. Then she squealed. "Sorry, my inner-fangirl came out. Haha. It's nice to meet you."

Danny smiled. "You too, thanks." He turned to the others. "I don't know what I would have done…it took all of us to beat him. I really appreciate it." He hugged Cecelia then and turned to Wenn. "Especially from you! That was really a surprise." Wenn avoided looking Danny in the eyes as Danny turned to Bess finally. "I'm glad we have a new ghost ally as well. Do you go to Casper?"

"I really wish I could say I did…maybe I'll convince my parents to let me transfer in next year. I live in Michigan, but here, have my cell phone number!"

Danny just laughed as he added her. "This was all just a normal day for us, but I'm glad you were here to enjoy it too."

"Yeah, I'm glad I came too." Wenn said with a hint of pride as he examined the shield. "Huh, it's actually just a middle-class one, if textbook images serve my memory right." he said to himself. "It'll automatically deactivate shortly." Wenn smiled slightly as he turned to the others. "Come on, let's go back to the gym. You guys can hang with me and Larrow." The girls picked up their laser tag weapons and moved back to the gym, unaware of whatever Larrow was going to do later. But when it started, all they could do was watch and listen.

"Wow, it really is pitch black!" Cecelia said, grabbing the hand of the person who was next to her. She thought it was Danny, but it was really Wenn, and he didn't say a thing but rather he just held her hand normally.

"I know, I can't see a thing." Bess laughed.

Meanwhile, Tucker was still stuck in that basketball hoop, and had given up on calling out for help. He just sighed then and tried to go to sleep, hoping a janitor would find him later on. But boy did his friends have a story to tell him whenever they saw him again! And Wenn especially could not wait to begin the taunting.


	51. S2E20 New Year, New Crushes

**I kind of just went with the flow on this one 0.0 I owe Sakuya and Rinter a better chapter because their owner is the 400th reviewer. So said OCs will appear in the next chapter as well for sure! **

**Still open for OCs of course c: Always open!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**"New Year New Crushes"**

Danny stared out the window of his bedroom at the clear starry night listening to a playlist of music that alternated between Dumpty Humpty's and A.R.C.'s songs. Danny found himself very relaxed and calm but at the same time he was excited. Christmas Day itself was almost over. In fact, there was only one more out of it left. The break had flown by really fast! Danny smiled without knowing it, thinking of what was to come.

New Years was only a few days away now. Danny's family didn't do much for it but Danny had made arrangements with a bunch of friends. In fact, it was practically a party. He would do best to start calling it that now. It was only on the day of said party that Danny realized just how many people he had invited.

It was New Years' Eve now, and Danny's parents were getting ready for bed. It was early—only eight, but they wanted to fall asleep before noisy neighbors started in their fireworks and loud music rituals. Jazz had been home for the holidays for the past two weeks and she brought a little bit of nostalgic thinking to Danny. He, Jazz, and Danielle wandered aimlessly about the house until they were certain Jack and Maddie were asleep, and then the fun could really begin!

The three of them met in the kitchen and exchanged grins. "Well, what are we standing around here for? You know what to do!" Danny winked at them and headed for the basement in a flash. Danielle was close behind him and she opened the ghost zone portal and turned on the Specter Speeder, but did not enter. Danny flew into the ghost zone at top speed.

Meanwhile, Jazz manned the front door. She checked the clock. It was so close! Guests should be arriving any minute now. She was a little bit scared because what if some uninvited guests were to show up? But then she reminded herself that with all the allies of Team Phantom that were sure to show up as well, they would have her back.

She sighed as the doorbell rang for the first time. There was that tall, dark, and slightly creepy Garth fellow. Tucker and Cecelia were at either sides of him. Said teens hugged Jazz immediately and smiled, talking about how Garth had brought them over. In all of this, Garth still kept his poker face on. Jazz directed the three of them to the basement, as if they didn't know. The guys went down, but Cecelia insisted on waiting for a few of her other friends. So she and Jazz chatted a little in the meantime.

Next to arrive was that gang of six that Cecelia and Danny had first met earlier in the semester. Cecelia greeted Tyler, Renyi, Melissa, Tori, Chloe, and Jake each in turn and then ushered them down to the basement. But these were not the friends she was waiting for, so she remained upstairs.

"Geez, you're dressed awfully cute for a casual party." The next guest remarked. Jazz laughed, and Cecelia looked over to the archway where Kibbon was standing there, smiling. Cecelia only looked down at her pink dress and smiled back. Jazz motioned for Kibbon to head downstairs and get out of the way.

Cecelia's expression quickly changed as Bess walked through the door, and the two friends greeted each other ecstatically. "I flew here!" Bess cheered. "I'm so glad I could make it before I have to get back to Michigan! This is going to be amazing!"

"Yes! But wait, don't go down to the basement yet. I want you to meet Tekairo. She's my BFF. For a while I had this other BFF named Valerie but after a while I realized Tekairo and I have always been more in synch, even if Valerie and I have a lot in common too." Bess nodded, and they waited. And waited. Many other people passed through including Sam who had been visiting her family here for the holidays.

A few seconds later, in walked Paulina, Dash, Nolan, Nate, Rinter, and Sakuya—all friends of the past, and allies of Team Phantom. The seven of them headed downstairs in turn. Cecelia sighed as she waited for Tekairo to show, and then finally, out of the blue, in came the dazzling ball of joy. Tekairo was giddy and hyper as usual as she glomped Cecelia. Cecelia introduced her to Bess, and then the three of them ran downstairs in a hurry.

Jazz took a deep breath as she greeted the very last guest, the blond and fearsome Wenn. Jazz was scared of him and had every right to be and so she didn't get why Danny had invited him to this party. Oh well, Danny was the host after all and so Jazz honored that. "Larrow and Preston didn't want to come, but I appreciate Danny inviting them." Wenn mentioned. Jazz just stared at him in silence as he read her mind. "Downstairs and to the left? Alright then." Wenn said. Jazz locked the door after he had gone down. Then, she went down the stairs herself.

Every guest from A to Z was jammed inside the Specter Speeder, except those who could fly. Jazz got into the driver's seat of the Speeder as planned. Danielle changed into her ghost form and nodded to Jazz. First, Danielle took off with the rest of the people with flight capabilities and headed into the ghost zone. Jazz followed in the speeder. The redhead did not dare look back at how many people were in there for fear that the thing would break from all the weight.

She kept telling herself that they would get through this, that they were almost there…and then finally, they made it. To where? To the lair. Danny phantom's lair, that is. Every ghost was free to claim vacant property as a lair, and Danny had done so. He, Garth, and Danielle shared the space. Garth had even lived their briefly but eventually he moved back to his house in the human world.

Everyone got out of the Speeder and made a line to greet Danny at the front door of the place. The lair was one of four properties on this island in the ghost zone. It was a nicely built place so Danny and company were glad to have claimed it back when they did. Danny grinned as he said hello to so many of his friends—some of which he had not seen in a long while, and some he had seen very recently.

When he got to Cecelia at last, the two of them embraced. Although they were not together—and never seemed to forget that fact—they still complimented each other on the way they looked tonight. Once everyone was inside, the party could begin. Danny had gotten here first to set up the desserts and snacks that had been in the fridge since last weekend when he bought them. Along with the junk food, music had been turned on and an assortment of games was lying around the place, just waiting to be played.

Danny was certain the DDR would go over well, that is, if people would play fair. He wasn't certain how it would work out with the television system here but he thought if someone really wanted to play it, they'd find a way to make it work. What Danny really was looking forward to playing though were games like mafia, scream and die, and sardines—all active games more so than board games.

And they were so fun too! Danny wished the backyard was big enough for a trampoline or small pool, but oh well. There was still so much fun to be had, even without those things. The party quickly ignited as everyone had a ton of energy. It was great! People were dancing, eating, laughing—all that cool stuff. A game of sardines had begun and almost everyone had joined in. those who were not as comfortable in big crowds sat on the sidelines and just talked quietly amongst each other, watching every now and then.

When the game was over, they went on to play more. After a bit of time, almost everyone was starting to get tired. The clock said it was getting close to midnight, but no one paid attention to the time. It was funny because that was the whole reason for their gathering after all. There remained a small few that still had energy and among those were Kibbon and Cecelia. While some people were already sacked out on the couch, Kibbon walked over to Cecelia who had been chatting with Chloe.

"Hey, before it gets late, I wanted to ask you something." Kibbon interjected. Cecelia and Chloe went silent and then just looked at each other. "Cecelia…do you want to dance?" Chloe let out a short squeal and stared admiringly at Kibbon. She had been admiring him from afar since before he even came over, and was excited that he had asked Cecelia to dance.

Cecelia was shocked at first, but accepted, and he took her hand and pulled her closer to the stereo. She kept wanting to say she was surprised, but then again, she couldn't say that because truly she had known for a while that he was into her. And maybe…just maybe…she was into him too. She grinned as they switched from party dancing to slow dancing and just stared happily into each other's' eyes.

From on the couch, a grouchy Wenn watched bitterly. The more he saw of that Kibbon guy, the more he hated him. Wenn grabbed the vegetable tray platter and bit hard into a carrot. All the while he did not take his eyes off the two dancing all cute and stuff in the middle of this crazy wild party. Danny happened to walk past Wenn absent-mindedly.

Wenn grabbed Danny's shirt to stop him and then with the other land, he motioned to Kibbon and Cecelia. When Danny noticed, his heart immediately sank. "I think we should kick him out? Eh? Oh well, you're probably too much of a nice guy to do anything about it but I'm not. As soon as the party's over, and your sister drives us all back to your house, I'm going to haul off and punch that guy."

Danny sighed. "Uh…Wenn, don't. Just don't. It's safe to assume I'm a little uncomfortable with what's going on, but I shouldn't be. I mean, she is happy and all. Whether she's happy with him, or…with me, I'm glad at the same time, regardless."

Wenn just rolled his eyes in response to that. "Oh please. That's such a romance-novelist response. Sometimes you need to run into a guy like me who will slap all of those cheesy lines right out of you."

Danny shrugged, embarrassed. "Well, sorry. I mean, it's no secret to me that you like her too. I can respect that. But I'm not going to fight anyone for her if I know she's happy the way things are. It's still a little fuzzy how and why we ended our relationship, but it is over, nonetheless." Danny shrugged again.

Wenn just shook his head. "You know…I'm going to regret telling you this…probably…but you two would still be together if it wasn't for Cirth."

"What are you talking about?"

Wenn sighed. "Here it comes…well, at school, one day, Cirth pretended to be you and acted like a jerk to Cecelia to make her upset. Then she reacted to the real you, thinking it had been you all along. You both got upset at each other and had whatever fights, and each thought it was the other who didn't want to get back together. And now it's awkward because you split up, but neither of you ever really wanted to."

Danny just gaped and looked over at Cecelia then back at wen as he sat down on the couch next to him. "WHAT?! You mean, what…?"

Wenn nodded. "Oh it's true. You don't believe me? Your choice. But I'm the psychic here, and you haven't got a clue…that is, until now." Danny looked over at Cecelia and he gazed longingly but it was too late—Kibbon had already asked her out! And she accepted! "Really Danny? You're just going to sit here and watch? After all that?"

Danny scoffed. "And what more are you doing? Creeping on her thoughts?"

Wenn rolled his eyes. "You know what? Whatever. I can't believe after all of this you're going to let her get away that easily. Do what you want, I guess."

"Please don't start a fight though." Danny requested. "Most of us here work very hard to keep the peace. If you're going to deliberately cause discord, then you're not welcome here anymore, Wenn."

"Ugh! Well, fine, then!" Wenn stood up and headed for the food.

Danny remained on the couch. His head started to fill with negative thoughts about how he'd always be the loser on the outside, even though this was his own place, his own party…his friends too. He was their leader. And still, at the end of the night, he was alone. Tekairo noticed his pallid expression from across the room and flounced over to him. "What's gotten into you? Where's all your pep?"

"Sorry Tekairo." Danny rubbed his forehead. "I think I've lost all my pep for the night. It's getting pretty late and I'm a little tired."

"Oh well I bet you still got one good dance left in you." She pulled him up and grinned widely. "Come on! Let's do this." She practically dragged him over to the stereo and the two of them joined in the dancing. Danny almost made some comment about Tekairo flirting with her best friend's ex, but he didn't. fortunately, it was almost as if she could make my mind. "Cecelia said this is okay by the way. I mean, okay that I asked you to dance. She knows I think you're cute, because after all, so many girls have crushes on you."

Danny's eyes goggled and he blushed a little. "R-really?"

Tekairo laughed hysterically. "Yes! Yes, loads. I know I'll always be just another one with a slight crush on you, and there's no helping that. It'll fade as I get older probably, because I'm not in love with you or anything. I just admire you, and can't help it. You may forget about me in years to come but I'll always remember…I'm the first girl you danced with this year."

"What? Really?" Danny looked at the clock, and it was after midnight. Tekairo just giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and continued to fangirl over him.

Wenn finally had made a selection of assorted junk food to eat and sat down with it. He observed Danny with Tekairo and Cecelia with Kibbon. "Interesting." Wenn muttered to himself. "Interesting indeed. This is going to be…a, well, an interesting year."


	52. S2E21 Absent Without Leave

**"Absent Without Leave"**

A Team Phantom meeting had just commenced. Business was delegated as usual. As the group got older and slowly grew in numbers, they were able to manage things much quicker and easier too. Everyone had specific jobs and responsibilities to do. Overall they were quite mature and responsible about their duties which was impressive and made working together a pleasure. They were respectful and formal, and behaved in an adult manner.

The quiet chatter of voices among them soon died down and someone was ready to present some information. "Danny, I have that file you asked for." Garth spoke up, unintentionally getting the attention of everyone in the room though he was not sure that was what Danny wanted. Kibbon, Tucker, Cecelia, Danielle, and Danny all stared and waited eagerly for what he had to say. But Garth just shrugged off the idea of elaborating because he was not big on talking much.

Danny intervened. "Excellent. Thank you Garth." The halfa took the file quickly.

"What file?" Tucker, who hated being out of the loop, asked. "What's in there?"

"Oh nothing." Danny smiled, looking down as he read it. "Just a possible mission for the group of us, that's all."

"OOOOOh!" Cecelia grinned wildly. "Tell me Danny!" She begged.

"Heheheh I already know." Kibbon laughed as he elbowed her. "He accidentally told me in chemistry class yesterday."

"What? No fair!" Dani responded. "Wait, I thought you were in the grade above them…"

Kibbon shrugged. "So what if I am? Sometimes I sneak into their classes though." He laughed. "Well, I dunno if Danny would want me to spill the beans." He teased. "Allright, allright. Danny, is it allright if I tell Cecelia?"

"No need. I have to say something on it anyway. Guys, can I have your attention please? Garth found me this old folder and it's a record of this person who got caught in an odd chemical explosion. The file says the explosion caused her to be in a coma, and when she woke up she had weird phenomena happening to her."

"What's this got to do with anything? The mission?" Tucker asked, as it had not dawned on him yet that the girl WAS the mission.

"She sort of reminds me of…well, me." Cecelia thought out loud. Kibbon looked at her briefly and then back at Danny. Without her realizing it, Kibbon slipped his arm around her as they sat rather close together on the couch.

Danny sighed, knowing he would have to elaborate so that everyone was on the same page. "It's very well possible this girl could have obtained a biochemical mutation from a nuclear explosion. This is the GIW we're talking about here. I think its cause for investigation."

"Yeah, I mean, look what happened to _me_. If this girl's got any similar situation, I'd like to say I went and helped her." Cecelia added.

"Me too." Danielle agreed wholeheartedly. "Since I know what it's like to be different."

"Great." Garth said halfheartedly. "Her name is May Allen and she's fourteen."

"Anything else special about her?" Tucker inquired. "Or is she just an average kid?"

"Average kid." Garth replied. "Average kid who is now 75% ghost."

"It doesn't say that anywhere on the file…" Danny mentioned, looking up then. Kibbon elbowed him signaling him to pass it around so they all could take a look at just what they were up against.

"Oh, I met her before. How else do you think I could have got my hands on her file in the lab so easily? I was there when her family was assigned to move to the middle of nowhere. See, the GIW are more interested in covering up their problems then fixing them. They didn't want the local scientific media flabbergasted over this kid. So as far as the rest of the world's concerned, this event never happened as anything more than a small, harmless, self-contained explosion. The civilian May Allen was never involved."

"Interesting." Kibbon commented. "Let's check it out."

"Then it's decided." Danny mentioned. "We're going. All of us have to be a part of this, okay, guys? I don't really know what we're going to be facing her. We could get lucky and she could be nice, or she could be just another heartless obsessed ghost."

"Right now?" Kibbon raised an eyebrow. "We're going…now?"

"Nooooo, yesterday." Garth remarked sarcastically and Kibbon gave him an eye roll.

Danny changed into ghost form. "I hope everyone's dressed and ready."

"I'm not dressed for outside. Look at me." Cecelia confessed. Everyone looked, like she said, and she was still wearing the pajamas she came to the Fenton's in last night for her and Danielle's sleepover.

Kibbon grinned. "Oh come on, it'll be cute, walking around in that after all."

"Go change into some of my clothes." Danielle offered. "Hurry up." Cecelia came back wearing Danielle's yellow shirt with a pink heart on it and blue bellbottom jeans. The outfit was a little snug but it fit her…sort of.

The six of them jotted downstairs and they were lucky that Garth had driven here. It was kind of tight in the back with four of them but people were used to sitting on each other's laps now. Cecelia sat on top of Kibbon. Garth drove then stopped at the end of the driveway. "Guys, hold on. What if for some reason we should need to bring May with us somewhere? In the car, I mean. I think one of us should stay behind."

"She can sit on my lap, no worries." Tucker offered automatically.

"Just go." Danny urged from the passenger seat.

With a huff, Garth started the engine again. "This is looking like it'll be a long drive. It could very well take all afternoon." Danny began reciting him directions from the file. "I suppose that's why you wanted to leave immediately then?" Danny nodded.

The group soon fell silent. Tucker wondered if it was the tight space which made them feel slightly awkward. Maybe it was just him. He tried to avoid looking to his left where Kibbon had his arms all around Cecelia. That meant Tucker looked at Danielle an awful lot, and she didn't really know what to make of it. The longer the silence dragged on, the more Cecelia wondered just how clueless Danny was on her dating Kibbon.

With Kibbon being super flirty, it almost made Cecelia feel like she was in a serious relationship. On top of that, she could tell their relationship made Tucker and Danielle uncomfortable because they both wanted her to be with Danny. Garth? He just carried on like usual, not caring at all who was with who. Unfortunately, Cecelia was just as lost as to how Danny felt about her as she was to him.

Kibbon wasn't even consciously aware of making the others uncomfortable by publically hitting on Cecelia. Maybe his subconscious mind noticed and just didn't care. Tucker wondered if all these years his jokes and attempts regarding being a ladies' man were as obnoxious as Kibbon, who actually was a ladies man. In the silence, Kibbon held both of Cecelia's hands with his own and they kind of cuddled a bit…as much as they could in that position.

When they finally arrived on May Allen's street, those who were aware took notice of the fact that this street was indeed the middle of nowhere. "Brownstown? Seriously? What kind of a town name is that?" Tucker rolled his eyes. Then again, he was just glad that the ride was finally over. He really needed his space right now.

"Stop whining, Tucker, there it is. That's the address." Garth pointed. The house was exceptionally ordinary—a cookie-cutter home just like every single one on its street. The gang emerged as the car parked.

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Tucker rang the front doorbell. He should have waited for the others to catch up as he didn't quite know what they'd face on the other side. Behind a tall shrub, Danny and Danielle changed into their ghost forms in the hopes that May might recognize them and count them as friendly.

The door opened, and all six teenagers stared. "Hello?" A girl with a curly blond bun and milky gray eyes opened the door. She looked very tired. "Who are you all—wait a minute, are you Danny Phantom?"

"Yep." Danny answered proudly, a polite smile forming.

May rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I just want all you ghosts to leave me alone. I'm not interested in whatever you have to tell me. Just go away." She slammed the door and her footsteps could be heard flapping away through the house.

Kibbon laughed as Danny turned around. "Well that went…er…well."

"Quit joking around, Kibbon, this is serious." Garth mentioned, and Kibbon gave him an odd look. "Better try again, Danny. We didn't come all the way here just to give up that easy."

Danny nodded. "You're absolutely right. Feel free to jump into the conversation too this time, you guys. Use any POSITIVE method to get her to listen." He went knocking on the door. "May, could you come out here please? May, could you come talk to us…please…this is important. May?"

"I think we should just phase through." Danielle said. "I doubt she will listen. I saw an odd look in her eye and I didn't like it."

"But that would be breaking and entering." Kibbon said stoically.

"You can just wait outside then." Garth offered.

"No way. I don't have a problem with it, but my girlfriend might, being a goody-goody and all." Kibbon said, looking at Cecelia. He was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't really work because it caused them all to stare at them again, as this was the first time Kibbon had publically referred to her as "his girlfriend". Cecelia felt her heart begin to race.

Danny swallowed hard and Tucker just figured he'd better spit out what he had to say or else the awkward air about them all might never leave. "So we're criminals now?" Tucker asked loudly. "Is that it?"

"Shh!" Garth whispered. "You don't say things like that out loud! She could hear you! What were you thinking?"

"Well I don't like the idea but, I'm just going to follow Danny and do what he says, okay? And I think you all should…too." Cecelia announced.

"I'll stand watch." Garth said.

"And I'll guard you." Danielle decided politely.

Garth raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." He remarked.

"The rest of you, follow me then." Danny agreed and the gang joined hands. Using powers of intangibility, the halfa phased himself and the others through. Inside, Cecelia, Tucker, and Kibbon all stayed close to Danny. He clearly was the bravest of them all. "May? May, are you in here?" Danny called. "The rest of you can speak too, you know, any day now."

"Right. May?" Cecelia whispered. "We know you must be scared after what happened to you, but we just want to help."

"Yeah! We're friendly company!" Kibbon added.

"Stop. Right. There." May appeared out of the darkness in the house, a flame in her palms.

"May, relax." Danny said calmly. "We only want to help you."

"I don't need any help. I was doing just fine until you got here. I was just about to leave, you know, and make a nice life for myself."

"She's lying." Kibbon whispered to Cecelia, who nodded.

"May, I can teach you how to use your powers, and control them." Danny offered. "As you can see, I'm ghost, just like you. I have friends who are ghost as well. Not all of them want to hurt you, as you might think. Has it ever occurred to you that…"

"…Not all ghosts are evil." Cecelia finished, and Danny and Tucker looked at her briefly.

"They're right, you know." Tucker added. "I'm a human and my best friend has ghost powers." he pointed to Danny.

May was shaking slightly as she looked back and forth between Danny and Tucker. Impulsively, May released her fire on the group. Naturally, Danny used his shield of protection on his friends. But the house suffered worse damage than was expected. May broke down now in tears, and she expected Danny or one of the others to fight back as if she had made them angry. She winced and allowed her body to turn into a very hard element, making her feel almost indestructible as she braced for impact.

Once Danny gathered his wits, he spoke. "We're not going to hurt you. As I said, we only want to help. You don't have anything to be afraid of, except for your own power. We'll find a place for you. It's okay."

"But they'll come looking for me! And they'll find you! Those men in white have so many people's blood on their hands!" May said.

"But I know how to use my powers." Danny pointed out. He used his ice powers to stop the fire. "They've been after me for years and still haven't found me. I know a place where you can be safe—a place they can't reach." He mentioned, referring to the ghost zone. "There's others like you, trust me. And now that you've assured you have nothing to go home to…why not come with us?"

Tucker offered May a hand and she took it. The five of them raced out of there and headed for the car. They planned to drop her off in the ghost zone for starters and give her some pointers on how to use her powers. Needless to say, the drive back to the Fenton house was anything but quiet. Danny was glad it had all worked out, just as he believed it would.

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed it :D Thanks!**

**Have a fabulous day~**


	53. S2E22 Awkward

**"Awkward"**

It was kind of awkward on Jazz Fenton's last day before she left for college again. The new semester for her would start rather early in January and she kind of wanted to go back for once. The thing was, Tucker and Cecelia came over all the time to attend parties that Danny had been invited to as they had consequently been invited along with him. So what was awkward about that? Danny and Cecelia's interactions, basically all of them.

The weirdest thing was, it wasn't the pair themselves that felt awkward, but rather the people around them. Their feelings for each other were more than obvious, but with both being oblivious there was a strange sort of acceptance towards it. Eventually on Jazz's last day they, Danielle, Tucker, Cecelia, Kibbon, and Garth were about to all head out just to hang out, Danny felt like he had to confess getting a little cozy with Tekairo at the New Year's party. Cecelia already knew about this and seemed calm and okay with it.

They all knew she wasn't the jealous type and that Tekairo was only flirting with Danny a bit. As the gang headed into a fancier eating place than usual, Jazz heaped on the apologies of how she had wished she spent more time with her Amity Park friends over the break, but she really had so many people to see. Garth brought her up to date on the May Allen incident and explained that May had found a home in the ghost zone.

The gang began to eat their sushi quietly and humbly. Danny wondered if he should have invited Wenn but didn't know any reliable way to get ahold of him. Then they all headed back to the Fenton house to a certain party in the ghost zone hosted by some acquaintance of Team Phantom. Danny had been to so many parties in the past couple of weeks that he really couldn't keep track of them all. He felt like his head was spinning.

The place was jumping and inside it was kind of dark except for a few colored lights. The music was so loud people had to shout to hear each other. Ghosts flew around causing playful mischief anywhere. Danny just hoped it would be okay that he brought so many extra friends with him. The host probably wouldn't even notice, what with all of the other ghosts here. Danny soon got lost in the shuffling crowd.

He could have sworn he saw Ember around, and probably Johnny and Kitty too. This definitely wasn't Danny's crowd at all and they were so much older. He probably just looked like an innocent little kid compared to all these "wild child" ghosts. His first instinct was to apologize every time he bumped into someone but they looked at him strange. If they didn't care, he started to not care.

Danny made his way through, saying hi to anyone who said hi to him but he had only really caught his friend Rinter here. Danny was shocked actually because Rinter seemed like too nice of a guy to be with this crowd. Rinter started talking and talking, being funny and all. It wasn't hard to get Danny laughing. Rinter mentioned something about being hyper and Danny kind of just went along with it.

For a moment the way cleared and Danny briefly saw Cecelia and Kibbon dancing to the fast-paced rock music. They seemed to be having a good time too. Danny had been waiting for Jazz to come find Danny and tell him she wasn't comfortable here, but that hadn't happened yet. Danny couldn't tear himself away as he watched Kibbon and Cecelia start to kiss which turned into making out and they even moved onto the couch.

Danny scoffed absent-mindedly. "Danny? Danny are you okay?" Rinter asked. Danny started walking closer without thinking of it, ignoring Rinter without meaning to. The thing that really snapped him out of it was a guy who turned from intangible to tangible right in front of him. Danny flinched and took a step back out of reflex. The guy, just a simple ghost, burst out laughing.

Danny was a bit annoyed so he almost retorted with something unkind like "watch where you're going" but then he held his tongue because he knew that with this being the ghost zone, he could very well start a fight. Also, Danny knew this kid didn't deserve it. Most ghosts only did what was first nature to them, although rude it might be.

"GET BACK HERE PUNK!" Some guy's voice boomed loudly from another room. The kid who had just startled Danny suddenly lost the cheer from his face and began to panic, looking for somewhere to hide. He disappeared into the crowd. Not too long after, a large ghost man phased in through a wall and started looking around.

At which point, Danny looked over to the couch where Kibbon and Cecelia had been and they were gone. Had Danny just imagined them there? Moreover where were the rest of his friends? The man who seemed to be on the hunt for the kid transformed into the ghost Danny recognized as Amorpho. Danny gasped as he followed Amorpho quietly through the house.

"You'll never get away!" Amorpho yelled, looking every which way. When he spotted Danny, he glared. "You there, Billy! Don't tell me you're hiding Dexter around somewhere? If you are, oooh, you're going to pay!"

"Whoa! Take it easy! First of all, it's Danny, and second, I don't even know what you're talking about. Who's—"

"It's Drexel." The teen who looked about one year younger than Danny appeared all of a sudden. He had dark red hair and blue eyes that almost looked like periwinkle in certain lighting. "STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY LIFE!" He yelled, and with his powers he fired at Amorpho, knocking him to the ground. A fight then ensued between the two. Danny didn't know what exactly had started this but he had a pretty good idea. Regardless, all Danny wanted to do right now was to make peace between the two.

There was a struggle and lots of ectoblasts fired. Danny was shocked at how little attention they drew to themselves. This was the ghost zone after all but apparently breaking out into power fights in the middle of someone's home was a common thing. Danny found himself only getting more and more injured as he tried to render the two inert but eventually he realized this wasn't something he could do on his own. So what was he going to do?

Completely unaware of Danny's current status, Jazz and Garth sat in the back of the party, in a quieter area away from all the wild college-age kids. Some other milder ghosts joined the two of them and they just talked. Jazz found the things they said to be fascinating and rather stimulating. Once she got started on psychology she really couldn't stop.

Tucker was dancing, thinking he could enjoy himself here forever but soon grew bored of it and the fact that so many people wanted to boot him off of the dance floor was all the more reason to take a break. As he headed over to grab some food, he noticed Danny and instantly dropped whatever he was doing to run over and help. Tucker had to have known somebody would pick on Danny here…but wait, the fight didn't seem to be about Danny at all.

Tucker didn't have the thermos on him so there was nothing he could really do himself. But, he could go get help! That's right! He thought of Dani first, and raced through the house looking for her. He ended up running across Kibbon and Cecelia instead, so they were who he brought. Together with their powers, Kibbon, Cecelia, and Danny were able to calm down Drexel and Amorpho and get them to listen to each other. Danny mediated and a peaceful conclusion was agreed upon that the two both vacate the party and stay out of each other's lives.

At the end of it all, Danny wound up exhausted on a couch near to where Garth and Jazz were. Dani had finally found them. Kibbon, Cecelia, and Tucker all met up there too. "Oh, I think I'm done for. I'm exhausted. Let's go home, alright?" Danny asked. "I'm kind of all partied out." The others all agreed for the most part—it was only Dani who wanted to stay but she was quickly overruled.

On the flight back home though, the Specter Speeder that they had all come in was invaded by Drexel as he phased in. "I just want to thank you for stopping that crazy old coot back there. I think he would have killed me. Or I him." He said nervously.

"Sure thing." Danny answered from the driver's seat. He wanted to tell Drexel to get away from the windshield so he could continue to drive but held it in.

"And hey, one more thing before I go. Whatever's bothering you, tell your friends." Drexel mentioned specifically to Danny, whose face suddenly turned red. Danny felt completely unable to move. "Come on, now, you've got all these friends so…they're great friends. If I were you, I wouldn't keep it in. See ya around!" At that, he phased out.

There was silence in the vehicle as they all stared at Danny. "What on earth was he talking about?" Tucker asked first.

But Danny just shook his head and resumed driving. He marveled at the fact that Drexel, whom Danny had only known for about an hour, had figured out that he was upset about Cecelia. was Danny really that obvious about it? In fact Danny would rather bury it deep inside of him than exploit it. He didn't want to be that easy to figure out any more. After all, some such discussions were just too…_awkward_.

* * *

**Soooo I can't wait to see who the 500th reviewer is! I'm excited! Remember being the _00th's reviewer gets your character in the chapter after that if you want! :D (And if your character has been accepted of course). OC submissions still open! Not that you needed that reminder hehe**


	54. S2E23 Harmless Intuition

**"Harmless Intuition"**

There were a lot people didn't know about the man whose name was Fredrich Isak Showenhower. He was better known by his ringmaster stage name of Freakshow. First of all, he was once a human, though judging by his strange skin complexion and ghostly company he was often mistaken for a ghost himself. Secondly, he had a nasty case of ghost envy, that is, until he became a ghost himself by means of the object called the Reality Gauntlet.

Lastly, he had a daughter named Shirley who he was completely unaware of, despite living under the same roof as her. He had adopted her as his own daughter though, after he had eloped with Lydia. Freakshow and his assistant Lydia had some wild nights in the distant past—how scandalous! But she never could bring herself to tell Freakshow that her daughter, Shirley, was his child too. After Freakshow became a ghost, however, he left his old home and moved in with Lydia who lived in a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Some days the house was full of bickering and fighting but it usually all died down by the evening and the nights were cozy. One calm evening, Freakshow told Shirley to go and fetch some firewood. Freakshow and Lydia made out for like an hour, and it was when the power flickered out that they realized Shirley hadn't come back yet. So they went out into the pouring rain. Their panicked voices could scarcely be heard amidst the surrounding thunderstorms. Shirley Showenhower was never found by her parents.

What happened to her? The full ghost child had been struck by electricity and fully frightened out of her mind. She grew mad and mental, and paranoia and fear overtook her. She knew Freakshow was her father but felt he'd never accept her. She took this as her one chance for an out—to run away. Upon opening her eyes for the first time after the shock, she had a natural instinct to fly into the ghost zone, even though she didn't know where she might end up.

The ghost zone was a dog-eat-dog world, and Shirley was lucky enough to first encounter the gentle and fair Princess Dorothea, who took her in as her own. Dora was compassionate and kind—just the kind of motherly figure that the little girl craved. Shirley came to enjoy life in the great cold castle, although, she was still very lonely. She missed her family. She tried to recall Freakshow and Lydia one day, but the memories seemed faded, as if those days were decades ago—another life.

Eventually, Shirley came clean to Dora about her past and told Dora she had a peace about what happened. Shirley also mentioned that she would like to keep traveling and live the nomadic ghost life and as well seek for help elsewhere. "If you find Danny Phantom, he'll help you. I know it." Those were Dora's best words of encouragement. "Danny lives in Amity Park. He's also known by the name of Danny Fenton. He's a real great kid…"

And so Shirley was determined to find him. She left the castle then, knowing that there was no turning back. This was a big leap of faith no matter how she looked at it. She searched high and low, and stopped only at the sight of the unmistakable "Fenton Works" sign. "Danny just has to be here. He's famous so I wondered if he might have a better home, but oh well, guess not." Shirley said to herself. So she stepped up and rang the doorbell.

It was a geeky dark-skinned boy in a funny hat who answered the door. His eyes popped wide open at the sight of the green-skinned little girl. Tucker at first was smiling, but upon realization that Shirley was a ghost, he gulped in fear. "Um, who are you? What do you…want?" He asked loudly over the video games playing in the background.

Shirley was clueless, and had a hopeful smile on her little face. "I'm called Shirley. Do you know Danny Fenton? Do you know where I can find him? I need his help." Tucker gave no gesture in response as he found it hard to think of something. He was just lucky Danny came over before he had to give a response. Tucker stepped out of the way.

"I am Danny Fenton." The boy that emerged from behind Tucker looked nothing more than an ordinary human. But Shirley was too clever to be fooled by that disguise. "Is something the matter?" He asked assertively.

"Yes." Shirley answered in relief. "Thank God I found you. Just a few weeks—months, I dunno, it was a while ago—I left my home and moved to the ghost zone where I thought I would fit in better and my friend Princess Dora told me you could help me. I really just want to find my family again, but I don't know the way back, or even how to start. I've run away, you see, and I've missed my old life."

"Dora, huh?" Danny was deep in thought. "You're a very smart kid, I can tell. Who's your father?" He asked, inviting Shirley into the house. Tucker turned off the video game which he and Danny had been playing as he had a feeling they were about to be busy with some other sort of task.

"Fredrich Showenhower." The child answered as she floated over to the couch.

Tucker pushed her down lightly by the shoulders. "Please don't do this here." He whispered. "Danny's parents are ghost hunters. Try to act human for the time being."

"…Oh." Shirley shrugged, trying to excuse her embarrassment.

"Wait…Fredrich…Isak…Showenhower?" Danny gaped suddenly.

Shirley nodded, completely innocent and unaware of the fact that Freakshow was a thief, and a wanted man. "He's the best father in the whole wide world, even if he doesn't know I'm his biological child. I really miss him. It's been haunting me that to my knowledge, neither I nor my mother told him the truth about who I am."

Danny and Tucker exchanged weird looks. Tucker was debating on whether or not to tell Shirley the truth about the child's father—that Freakshow had just recently been caught and jailed…but then again, this was a little girl's father as well. Tucker just sighed. "Danny, you decide. What are you going to do about this, if anything?"

Danny could see it in Shirley's pleading little red eyes—she wanted to see her father again, even if it was only for a moment. Danny had a weakness for kids, though this nine year old had the mature personality of someone much older. "Ah, alright. We'll take you to him."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed in a flurry. Tucker really hoped Danny wouldn't settle on that, but he knew once Danny's mind was made up there was no stopping him.

"Yay!" Shirley did somersaults through the air. Tucker gave her a look again and she quickly apologized and landed back down on the ground.

"I mean, erm, _I_ will take you to your father. Apparently my friend Tucker here has decided to chicken out." Danny and Tucker exchanged looks again. Tucker remained in the Fenton house as Danny and Shirley walked outside. When they were far enough away from the house, Danny changed into his ghost form. Suddenly he looked a bit more recognizable to Shirley and she smiled. "This will only take a minute. I know the way." He mentioned simply.

They took off and flew in the direction of the state penitentiary. Danny hoped Shirley wouldn't give too much thought to the fact of her father's arrest as it was a common thing for ghosts in the human world to get captured and detained at least once. Freakshow, however, had been captured and then escaped and recaptured again a few times.

"Now, Shirley you have to be careful in this part of town." Danny warned. "A large part of this area is owned by the Government Guys in White. They'll catch you on the spot and want to rip you apart molecule by molecule." Shirley nodded obediently. "This means we'll have to stay intangible."

Shirley would have been embarrassed to admit her intangibility had a way of cutting out, and that she was not strong enough to hold it steady. "We'll probably get out before anything bad happens right?" Danny nodded. As intangible ghosts, they entered the prison area through the back end of the building. The whole place seemed encompassed by an eerie depth of shadow, remorse, and turmoil. "I don't like it here." Shirley whispered

"Shh!" Danny commanded.

Stealth and tactics were Danny's strong point here. He managed to sneak a peek at the bulletin list and see what section Freakshow was being held in. "Level 2, room 21-B." Danny whispered to the girl. Shirley followed him up a level. It was Danny who spotted room 21. They walked through room A until they were in room B.

Swaddled amongst several white bed sheets was grey, bald Freakshow looking tormented and demented like never before. "That's my dad? Not at all how I remember him…" Shirley approached him. She outstretched a hand, but…

Danny yanked it way. "What are you doing? If we come out of intangibility, the security cameras will pick us up and we'll be screwed for sure!"

Shirley relaxed. She knew what this meant. She walked around the bed, so at least she could see his sleeping face one more time before she flew back to the ghost zone—she had decided that was the best place for her and it was where she was meant to return. She thanked Danny for what he had done and upon leaving the GIW building they soon parted ways. Danny returned to his typical home life and continued his video game with his best friend.

All the while Shirley had just made it back. Dora's castle was Shirley's home once more; though Shirley was determined it would not be this way always. Perhaps one day in the future her father would be well again and she could have the reunion with him she had envisioned. It couldn't happen like this. If she tried to hang on to the past, she'd never get out of the memory. It was intuition to move on, and move on she did.

* * *

**Wow with Book 2 coming close to the finish, I'm excited to see what other OCs I will get for Book 3. I can make it work no matter how many I have but the fact is, I'm coming so close to having the PERFECT amount! If I don't reach it that's okay, but what's more likely is that I'll go over, which is alright too. **

**_IF_ and only _IF_ this story is majorly freaking successful, I might entertain the idea of doing a Book 4 which would center on Danny's freshman year of college. But IDK on that, since I'm going to need a whole ton of ideas and characters to go through with that and if I do get any it's probably just easier to work them into Book 3. **

**So there's the update. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to REVIEW! :D Love you all~**


	55. S2E24 Pilgrim

**"Pilgrim"**

Winter was just beginning to be over and the weather was getting warmer. Colorado never plunged into super arctic cold temperatures but in general the people always preferred the warmer weather of spring to chilly winters. The light jackets people wore were soon replaced by tee shirts and tank tops. The sun began to make their acquaintance all the more as temperatures gradually rose.

Tucker, Danny and Cecelia were blasting through the airwaves in the Specter Speeder at top speed, tracking a trail that was most definitely out of the ordinary. They were on a mission with one subject in mind and worked best when focused. Though the other half of their team was not currently present, they figured they could handle this task just as well without them.

"Are you sure we're on the right trail?" Tucker asked in a slightly whiny way. "Danny, we've…been on this forever. I'm really starting to crave meat. And you know what happens when I have to go through withdrawal symptoms.

"Don't complain, Tucker, or I might have to blast you with ecto goop." Danny was cleaning out the Specter Speeder's ecto filter while Tucker drove and Cecelia kept a look out. Tucker sighed but looked a bit more lively as someone finally responded through the green headphones communication device.

"I've got him." Garth said over the tiny speakers.

"AT LAST! Finally, someone accomplished something!" Cecelia cheered.

"Roger that." Danny responded. "And what is your location?"

"Alleyway behind the Nasty Burger." Garth responded quickly.

"Be there in five minutes." Danny answered. He seemed to have been in a weird mood all day. He almost seemed…cold and unfeeling, a bit. The other two people with him weren't sharp enough to notice and that's perhaps why he had brought them along. Danny knew in the back of his mind that Garth would pick up on it instantly though and just hoped their gang would be too preoccupied for Garth to bring it up.

"Danny, you sound so formal!" Cecelia mentioned admiringly.

Danny nodded, but didn't smile back. "Well, it's necessary." He reassumed the driver's position as Tucker got up. Danny made a sharp turn with the steering wheel and headed in the direction of their new lead. What was it they were even chasing? They didn't exactly know that either but they were about to find out!

"Whoa!" Cecelia slid off her seat in the turn and Tucker had to grab her by the arm.

Danny landed the vehicle just far enough away so as not to seem suspicious. After all, that big rust bucket looked anything but normal and the last thing the gang needed right now was a mob of humans asking questions. The three of them just walked the rest of the way, carrying weapons of course. Cecelia had a nice, shiny black ecto-booster and Tucker was carrying this new techno weapon he'd created himself.

"Why'd you bring _that_?" Danny rolled his eyes when he saw what was in Tucker's hand instead of the thermos. "And where's the—"

"Chill." Tucker patted his back pocket. "The Fenton thermos is right here. My new weapon needs some testing. If it works out, I might just show these blueprints to someone who can mass produce it, like your parents. Seriously dude, you need to relax. Has all that studying for finals really gotten to you this much? You need to relax, and stat."

Danny sighed. "You're hopeless, dude, I hope you know that."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "You and me both." He laughed, and then turned to Cecelia as well. "Let's do this thing, guys." He said dramatically. "You ready, Cecelia? Are you prepared to take care of whatever's beyond?"

"LIKE TOTALLY!" Cecelia gave both of the boys high fives. "I'm all hyped up!"

The trio came into the alleyway, where Garth—in dragon form—was holding captive a suspicious looking teenager with strange yellow hair and eyes. The unknown person was trying to break free, but Garth was too strong for him.

Danny, having confronted foes like this numerous times, figured he'd start the conversation as if it was routine. "Who are you and what do you want?" He halfheartedly asked.

"My name's Electroid, and I want answers." An odd voice answered. He had a weird pitch that none of them had expected and he blinked a lot which made Cecelia and Tucker rather uncomfortable.

"Great, we have something in common. Why did you attack Garth?" Danny questioned.

"I told him I had to meet you, and I refused to leave until I had talked to you. I never attacked him. I tried to use force to get him to listen to me but he seemed to just ignore me, and then this dragon came around, swooped down, and picked me up. And well, here I am."

"Me? Why?" Danny asked.

"Because you're Danny Phantom of course. I figured you'd know how to deal with people like me. But your friend here," Electroid struggled, "Seems very protective of you."

"You ghosts know you're not supposed to come into the human realm, correct?"

"Word about you gets around fast—word that you help. Everybody already knows you stand up to Walker and lived, which gives hope to the rest of us. I've heard you fought Pariah Dark the king of the ghost zone as well. You've faced so many dangers of your world and always seem to know what to do and I knew that I had to meet you if I ever got the chance. You're the hero of the ghost zone."

"Um…thank you for your kind words." Danny mentioned. "But is that really it?" If he had been younger he wouldn't have been as suspicious but these days he kind of had to be.

"I'm not a popular guy back where I came from. When I came here, I was determined to make a better life for myself. I had no actual means of doing that until I heard about you. I figured I could help you, since I too have what you would call powers as well as a normal human form. Back home, everybody can do what I do so I'm nothing special. But here, I suppose you'd consider me cool. I thought I'd at least get a chance before this guy went and trapped me, and ruined all my plans."

"Garth, let him go please." Danny nodded.

Garth released Electroid hesitantly and remained in dragon form. "He's crazy." Garth mouthed to Danny. _That_ was the true reason Garth had been holding the teenager. He didn't want the psycho coming after Danny and hurting him. Once Danny took this factor into consideration, he subtly stood in front of Tucker and Cecelia to ensure their protection. Both of the sidekicks looked at each other and then back at Danny.

"I suppose I'm going to have to give a demonstration somehow, eh? If you don't believe me when I say that my powers are different." Electroid said. "Stand back."

"Danny, watch out!" Tucker said reflexively.

"Take it easy, bro. He hasn't done anything yet." Danny whispered.

Tucker readied his techno weapon. "But if he does, we'll be ready."

"Yeah! That's right! Keep it positive! Whoo!" Cecelia smiled.

Electroid sent a blue electric pulse along the ground and it flared up into the air at an impressive height. No wonder he had such a nickname of Electroid! Cecelia was especially dumbfounded at this guy's control and general skill. "Wow." Cecelia mouthed, thinking to herself, _he's got electric powers just like me, but she's more talented than I'll ever get_.

"Nice." Danny commented, moderately impressed. "A ghost whose main ecto powers are electric. Looks like you don't need me for anything. Let's go, guys." This was one of Danny's strategies for getting strangers to open up.

"Huh? Wait!" Electroid begged. "My real name's Martin Hazzerd. I'm just a regular guy. My parents died in a big mob fight—nothing admirable. I need to know what to do with my life. I thought if I showed you my power you'd be impressed and eager to help, but I guess that was foolish of me because I know you've seen much greater power than this. I guess I was…a bit of an idiot to think that someone I don't even know could give me advice." His shoulders slumped defeatedly.

"It seems to me like you've got a pretty good handle on your powers, so whatever would you need me for?" Danny said, trying to put up a front of confidence when the truth was he really didn't know what to tell Electroid. Danny wasn't in the right mindset for giving advice right now, though he wished he could.

Electroid went on to explain his life. Danny took this guy's story as a personal wakeup call. Danny kind of zoned out into his own mind as he seriously considered for the first time a thought which had been only in the background up until now. Danny really was widely known, so much so that strangers were coming to him to get some kind of direction. Danny really just wanted to take a step back and breathe for a moment.

He wished he could only live his own life sometimes but he had finally realized that the more hero work he did, the more of his future he had given up to help people like this who he didn't even know. The more he helped, the more people would come asking. For now he redirected Electroid to the Team Phantom lair in the ghost zone to stay at until he got himself and his life figured out.

As for Danny and the gang, this matter was brought up immediately as a discussion at the Nasty Burger. It would take some time to figure out, but the gang needed to come up with some kind of system for helping people like Electroid who were…pilgrims in this crazy world. They were at a draw as far as what to do exactly, but the idea was definitely not one to forget. A solution path needed to be found and drawn up, and soon too.


	56. S2E25 Spector Dark In Amity Park

**"Spector Dark In Amity Park"**

One of the students at Casper High named Christian Burke was always a sports hero. He was into football—he lived it. He breathed it. Someday, he'd love to break the school records and be the captain of the football team and be Paulina Sanchez's boyfriend. But right now he was content with his current job at the sporting goods store in Amity Park Mall. Danny and his friends didn't really know Christian but they recognized him silently as they walked through the mall.

"He doesn't look happy." Cecelia mentioned to herself.

"Who?" Tucker and Danny asked in unison as they stopped outside the sporting goods store.

"Just that one guy…I can't remember his name but he's this football star that came out of nowhere and has major talent, or so I've heard." Cecelia mentioned. "I've seen him hang around after cheer practice. The other girls say he has "the perfect life" for a guy but somehow I don't think he is happy."

Tucker shrugged it off and dragged them onwards to the game store. "What's it matter? I want to get the new Doomed expansion before they sell out! Come on, you guys." And so they carried on, not giving another thought to Christian, but they would later.

Right after work Christian stopped at a fountain in the middle of the wall and made a wish that he had another half to himself—because he wanted to be a more interesting person. Aside from his sports life he was a rather boring average person and there was no way he could steal Paulina's heart if he was normal. He had a dark heart, but didn't know it. The ghost named Desiree was drawn to this. She watched him, listened and waited in secret for some delicious wish she could turn into evil.

To grant his wish, she summoned a weak ghost to overshadow him and give him the impression that he could transform into an alter ego named Spector Dark. The boy would revel in his new power, thinking it had come from him himself. The next day, everything was weird for Christian. Christian seemed very disoriented as he checked his email in the morning.

It was a message from Paulina. "Don't forget my birthday party is tonight."

"Of course I won't forget. I got you the very best gift of all." Christian replied back. He had all intents and purposes set for giving her a lovely little chain necklace and at the same time confessing his love for her. Hopefully tonight things would work out. He'd deny it, but he had become a bit obsessed. The ghost which now lived inside of him like a parasite had begun to pollute his mind and make him cranky and testy.

There was still so much to do! Christian always loved his busy life up until this point but now he suddenly felt frustrated and threatened by it. Football practice started bright and early and ended at one, and from there Christian drove straight to his work shift at the sporting goods store. He had an extra-long shift on Saturdays, which meant he'd just barely make it in time for Paulina's party which started at six.

He had ten minutes to make a twenty-minute drive. And of course, this was when his car chose to die. On the middle of the highway. Halfway to the party. "Ugh." Christian complained, irritated with the car and disappointed in himself that he didn't refill the gas. "Guess I'll have to walk it." He said to himself. "Lucky me." And so he walked. And walked. And walked some more. Until he started to get a big dizzy spell.

He stopped on a bridge and held fast to the railing. He leaned over as if he was going to throw up. The reflection in the water was not his own, but that of a ghost. A scary ghost. Momentarily he was in such shock that he lost control and transformed into his new fiendish ghostly alter ego who called himself Spector Dark. He cackled evilly, and took flight in the direction of the party. It was Spector Dark's intention to not only ruin the life of this boy, but also Paulina's as well, just to spite the boy even more. Christian didn't know it but he had now lost all self-control of his own body. This wasn't what he had wished for!

So there were approximately four hundred people at Paulina's big party—she'd invited everybody from her phone and they had posted and reposted online "are you going to the party?" over and over and…you get the point. So pretty much everyone in the "it" crowd was going as well as the average joes. All the losers who weren't officially invited still intended to crash. Spector Dark slipped in quietly, hoping nobody would notice him. The bigger the party was, the more privacy each individual got, ironically.

The overshadowed Christian began planning his maniacal plot to spoil everything the very moment Paulina stepped on the stage and got the attention of her guests. "Hello there, party guests! How are you all tonight? I'm so glad you all came here to celebrate me and my birthday!"

Everybody cheered for the pretty girl that they adored, except for Spector Dark. He pushed his way through the crowd, huffing, and hoping to get to the front as soon as possible. Most people tried to void him but some clueless people blocked his way. They were standing close to the stage. Danny…Danny Fenton, was it? Yeah it was him, and his friends Cecelia, Tucker, and even Valerie. The ghost knew of Danny and his friends, but Christian had never heard their names before.

"So now this is the part where you all come up and hand me presents and I open them!" Paulina squealed happily. "Yay for meee!" She clapped, and other people clapped as well. It was so perfect how she could be so stupidly unaware of just how much Spector Dark wanted to mess her up. He grinned evilly from the audience.

A thin, marginally attractive blond was the first to offer up a gift. It appeared in a small pink box wrapped with rainbow ribbon. Paulina smiled when she took several pairs of earrings out of the box. "Thank you, Star! You're the best."

"I thought you would like them." Star said with a smile. "You're welcome, bestie! You're so lucky! I totally wish I was you right now!"

Next up was Cecelia, who gave Paulina a totally cute purse from the store Pink. "Aw, I love it! Thanks so much, Cecelia!" And so on and so forth, Paulina received a skirt from Valerie and some bracelets and nail polish from other cheerleaders and a box of candy from Danny and a picture frame from Dash and a hat from Kwan. Paulina had even given Danny a kiss on the cheek which got the audience talking and Danny's face went super red.

Spector Dark stepped up on the stage at last, having waited far too long for a perfect moment. He grinned charmingly, but maliciously too. Paulina extended her hand, hoping to receive a present. But instead, he took that hand and held her in a headlock while threatening her with dark blue ectoplasm. The crowd gasped suddenly and then out of nowhere Danny Phantom came charging at Spector Dark before he could even get his demands out.

Tucker elbowed Cecelia. "Whoo, he was really on top of that one, wasn't he?" He asked from the floor. Cecelia nodded hopefully in response. "Hey, just between you and me, I wouldn't be surprised if Danny still has feelings for her." He whispered. Cecelia seemed indifferent and that was really the best reaction she could make. "I'm just letting you know. Don't say I didn't warn you." Tucker continued, but Cecelia's eyes were no longer on him but rather they followed Danny himself instead.

Ultimately Spector Dark flew up into the air and carried Paulina to the chimney top hoping to hide out there until Danny was gone. "Why are you doing this to me?!" Paulina cried in between screams. "Christian? If that's really you in there, I hate you! I thought we were friends…you're a monster! A freak!"

Danny was able to track them down within a reasonable span of time. Danny neared them in flight as they almost seemed to race through the air. Danny was just barely tailing them, ready to blast Spector Dark to kingdom come. The longer Danny had to wait to blast the guy the angrier he got. And then, the unthinkable happened—Spector Dark laughed maniacally and threw the birthday girl down. She shrieked.

It was that very scream that forced Christian's true personality to take hold again and he raced down with Danny and saved Paulina before she could hit the ground and die. He changed back into human form, and the ghost that had been inside of him faded away and left him, disgusted to be anywhere near Danny Phantom. Danny landed on the ground easily and just watched them now. He had seen the ghost leave, but Paulina hadn't. Danny helped Paulina up.

"Are you alright?" Danny whispered and Paulina nodded as she gave him a desperate hug. She only released as she had to watch her back to see what Christian would do next. She didn't want to let go of Danny until Christian was gone.

Dizzy and trembling, Christian put his arm around Paulina. He opened her hand and put the necklace in her hand and began to walk away sadly, knowing that fate would never allow the two of them to be together because of his evil heart. For her sake, he would always force himself to keep his distance.

Paulina looked to Danny after Christian disappeared. "What are you going to do about him? Aren't you going to go after—"

"No." Danny answered. "That's not the way I work. I could see it in his eyes that he had a change of heart. However small, it mattered. Let's get back to the party, shall we?" She nodded and gave him another kiss. He picked her up and phased her back into the building. When people saw that she was okay, they clapped and cheered. There would be time for Tucker and Cecelia to asked what happened later—for now, the party continued on!


	57. S2E26 Chiller Concert - Part One

**There is actually an old COMIC ADAPTION to the "Chiller Concert" episodes of Phantoms. If you go to deviantart and search "Chiller Concert" one of my comic pages is the first result that comes up. Hope that you guys can go and check it out! Especially considering that I rarely ever do comics X"D**

**UPDATE: 7-1-2015 I put a little of this chapter's original into the next chapter because instead of making this two 2k long chapters its going to be three 1k chapters. So sorry if the next chapter sounds a little familiar to those who read this one!**

* * *

**"Chiller Concert" Part One**

It's been years…but, Danny still got nightmares. Specifically there were ones about Freakshow and that scepter…and all it took was the mental image of those red eyes staring at him…and Danny was once again filled with the fear of losing the people he cared the most about…like Cecelia, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Sam, and Garth. Meeting Freakshow's apparent daughter had only reminded Danny of his bad experiences with the man.

The universe would stack different challenges against Danny—and the enemies would come and go. Things had their highs and lows but Danny had to remember to keep himself consistent and never sell himself short. Trying to stay himself was really quite a fuss, especially in the bizarre dream world that had him on the run.

Danny's dreams were typically happy, as he was naturally, but sometimes he got ones like these where he constantly felt threatened and uncertain of the length of his life. He feared that the consistent comforts in his life would disappear and that all would be lost, as he remembered seeing as he witnessed his introduction to his ultimate enemy.

Danny braced himself for impact of whatever the future was going to throw at him hard. Then suddenly…_SNAP_! He had woken up. He realized it was half past seven in the morning, or so said the alarm clock. Danny could attempt to calm himself down from that nightmare, finally. It was time for the normal on-goings of the day to begin.

"Danny, it's time for breakfast!" Maddie called from downstairs. Danny jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs in his yellow pajamas. He was anxious to go to school and get his mind off of that horrible dream. The teen sat around the kitchen table and ate his breakfast cereal. _I know I had something special planned for today, but after that nightmare, I really don't remember_…he thought to himself.

Then in his bedroom, Danny combed his black hair quickly, and then changed into his red hoodie and blue jeans. He went outside and met up with his best friend, Tucker. The sun was shining and the sky was blue—it was a perfect day, and as well the atmosphere was just enough to get Danny back to his usual optimistic self again.

"Hey man, are you all stoked for the concert tonight or what?" Tucker asked excitedly. He was wearing an orange-red hat, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, and green cargo pants. He was also carrying his forest green backpack which held all of his geeky technology. "I can't wait! We're gonna meet girls and have an excellent time.

_Now I remember_, Danny thought, sighing to himself. "Yeah, I remember." He answered happily. "But I'm not ready for girls yet, heh."

"Pfft, suit yourself." Tucker looked concerned. "Did you get the call from Sam?"

"No…why?"

"She's sick." Tucker stated. "Like REALLY sick. Of course it would have to happen on one of her rare visitations." Sam was in bed at her house, still in her black nightgown, with green snot dripping out of her nose. So much for her visit from France…she hoped to get better soon, of course. Danny and Tucker shuddered at the thought of all the germs and nausea and sickness. Then they were quickly shaken from their daydream by thoughts of the concert.

"So who are we going to give our fourth concert ticket to?" Danny wondered out loud. "Uh, Garth? Even though he never struck me as the concert kind of guy…"

"Yeah he'd hate it, even if the music is great. Kibbon? Oh wait, never mind, I shouldn't have even said his name."

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Just move on to something else."

Tucker elbowed him. "How about you ask Paulina?"

"Didn't you see her waving around her own ticket yesterday like it was gold?"

"Oh. Right." Tucker smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Everybody likes Skrillex, right? Especially babes!" Casper High was just up ahead. The walk was fun when with a friend—it didn't feel much like exercise. The guys met up with Cecelia right outside the main school building. Tucker gave the girly girl a high five. "Hey Cecelia!"

"Excited for tonight?" Cecelia enthused, much in the way Tucker had earlier. The energy was contagious. And she was restless, as usual. She was wearing a black hat, dangly pink earrings, a black choker, a peace sign necklace, a pink and white tank top, and white hot shorts. She also had in her pink hair extension clip.

"Hey Cecelia." Danny greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Danny!" She smiled back. Being her usual peppy self, she was excited about the day. But tonight being the concert and all, she was practically bouncing-off-the-walls hyper. The guys didn't know how she was ever going to make it through the day but they thought it would be amusing no matter what.

As the happy trio made their way into the school hall, Dash Baxter watched them from outside. He leaned up against a tree in the shade. "Word on the street is, Fenton and his crew have an extra Skrillex ticket. It must be MINE!" He said to himself and then he chuckled mischievously. It wouldn't be the "concert of the year" if Dash wasn't there! At least that was what he thought.

In English class at 12:05…Danny and his friends were bored. "Blah blah blah." There went Mr. Lancer in his old-man voice again. Danny wondered how kids could seriously be expected to learn in this place. Danny turned to his left to keep from spacing out, hopefully. There sat Cecelia.

She had her earbuds in—typical girl. No teachers had caught her yet to tell her to put the music away. The other students might have wondered how she was getting away with it, if they were awake, that is. Tucker leaned on his right arm on the small wooden desk, snoring so loudly that it was a miracle nobody else noticed or cared. Danny just blinked and then zoned out again. There was nothing interesting enough going on to keep his mind active. And then at long last, it was LUNCH TIME! The trio sprang to life with grins on their faces.

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia sat at their usual table. "Only three more classes left to go!" Danny said, relating the number to the eight periods in the day. He took a bite out of his juicy apple and crinkled up the tin foil left over from his sub sandwich.

Tucker laughed as he dug into his orange lunch box. Then he sighed disappointedly when he realized he had eaten all of his food already. He got up and went into the lunch line to buy a snack to hold him over through the afternoon. Danny immediately was self-conscious about just him and Cecelia sitting at the table together. But Cecelia was clueless as usual. "Haha! So who's gonna get our fourth ticket?" Cecelia asked, folding up her brown paper bag neatly as Tucker returned with some chips. "What do you think, guys?"

"We've been on that question since this morning." Tucker mentioned.

Danny's eyebrows narrowed. He pointed at Cecelia. "Wait a second. Sam called you, didn't she? She called you and not me?"

"Well you kinda dumped her, dude." Tucker reminded them as he sat down.

Danny frowned. "That was tenth grade. Hasn't she gotten over it by now?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she never calls you again." Tucker said with a shrug. "I don't think she understands the concept of wanting to still be friends after breaking up. Most girls don't and it's tough for us bros."

"Not helping. And…we are _so_ not having this conversation right now." Danny in a huff said as he smothered his face in more food. For the remainder of the lunch period, the group talked about other things.

Then, after school…Tucker and Cecelia stood by the bleachers with their bags, all ready to walk a bit with Danny. "You can weasel yourself out of cheer practice, right, Cecelia? Just this once?" Tucker asked.

"Hmm." Cecelia thought, holding her red pompoms in one hand and her concert ticket in the other. She weighed the pros and cons of both situations, as well as all of the possibilities that she could think of. "Yeah I think coach will let me!" She mentioned cheerfully, and then went over to get permission. Tucker smiled at her when she gave him a thumbs up.

As he tried to make his way to his friends, Danny wasn't looking where he was walking and he happened to cross paths with Dash. Danny was confused and slightly intimidated because Dash was the football-star-quarterback of the year. And he had a foot and about fifty pounds on Danny. Worried that Dash's predator-bully instincts might have been triggered, Danny flinched out of habit. Though he and Dash were supposedly friends on good terms now, it wouldn't surprise Danny if Dash went back on his word.

"FENTON!" Dash hollered at the top of his lungs in an angry way. Danny braced for the worst. Dash's facial expression softened unexpectedly and he gave the kid a pat on the back. "I heard that you had an extra ticket to the big Skrillex concert tonight. How come you didn't invite me, buddy? I thought we were cool now!"

A sweat droplet rolled down Danny's face. "Sorry Dash, maybe another time." He said slightly nervous. Then the black-haired teen continued walking. Dash was a bit confused why Fenton was so nervous after all. Maybe it was just first impression memories coming back to him.

Meanwhile…Tucker had spotted the marginally-attractive blond "satellite" Star Dunham. "Hey Star!" The geeky boy smiled to greet her, hoping for some kind of acknowledgement in return. For once he actually thought he had the winning proposal this time, instead of unleashing just another pointless effort.

The cheerleader raised an eyebrow, absolutely repelled by him. She already predicted what he was going to ask and so she cut him off before he could say anything more. She held her hand up in a snobbish way. She wondered if he was just too stupid to pick up on the social cues and decided to spell it out for him. "I'm not going on a date with a loser like you, Foley. Not now, not ever. Not even for…"

"Not even for…Skrillex?" Tucker held up the concert ticket with the Skrillex logo on it. Inside he exploded with happiness as he watched the look on her face transform. Never before had a girl looked at him like that.

* * *

**Remember to review if you liked it!**


	58. S2E27 Chiller Concert - Part Two

**Be sure to check out the mostly accurate COMIC ADAPTION to the "Chiller Concert" episodes of Phantoms. If you go to deviantart and search "Chiller Concert" one of my comic pages is the first result that comes up. I'm not a comic person so the fact that I did one should really say something to you :D**

* * *

**"Chiller Concert" Part Two**

Star WAS going to say a million bucks…but Skrillex was worth far more than that. Star's eyes goggled. "Skrillex…" She mused. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!" She yelled in exasperation. "Let me see it, techno geek!" She demanded. Cecelia giggled at this. She knew Star loved mainstream things as well as parties and like the typical teen, she would kill for a ticket.

Tucker quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. "Not unless you promise to go as my DATE." He said in a sing-song voice. He could only grin proudly then because he knew he had made the comeback of the century.

"…Fine." She grumbled through gritted teeth. Cecelia silently cheered for Tucker as she knew this was a huge accomplishment for him.

"Yes? It's a YES? Woohoo! It's a yes! Yeah baby!" Tucker exclaimed happily. Then he gasped. "I gotta go tell Danny soon." He wondered to himself where that kid was anyways, but he couldn't let Star go just yet now that he had made his biggest move on her ever. Cecelia had started to walk on and eventually she and Danny spotted each other. Tucker continued to talk to Star for a bit and would join up with them eventually.

Danny and Cecelia stopped at the street corner and decided to wait for Tucker to catch up. The pair smiled at each other and a crazy idea popped into Danny's head. Now would be the perfect time to ask her to ask her out again, but it was too bad she was dating Kibbon. Freshman year, Danny had only dreamed of dating a cheerleader. He had been with Paulina briefly but that wasn't sincere.

In tenth grade and the beginning of eleventh grade he had finally gotten to date Cecelia. Then for some stupid reason involving Cirth, they broke up. It was all foggy memories now—the breakup—but Danny wished he could go back his life of dating her again. He used to feel like the universe wanted them together but that had been intercepted somehow. Had he actually been wrong all along? He didn't feel like thinking too much into it because he knew it would only get him down.

Danny bit his lip, holding back the perfect ask-out he had come up with. His mind wanted to speak though, so instead, some other words came out. "I never wanted it to be this way." DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! Immediately he panicked inside and could already feel his face turning red. He put his cold clammy hands on his cheeks in attempt to stop that.

Cecelia turned around, leaving her daze as she looked at him. "…What?"

Danny and Cecelia were locked in a gaze one to another, forgetting anything and everything having to do with the concert. Both of their minds raced, only to be interrupted. Tucker jumped in, right between Danny and Cecelia before Danny had a chance to say another word to her about his Train of thought. "Guess who's got a date to the concert?" Tucker asked, grinning wildly. "THIS GUY!"

Cecelia gasped happily, instantly forgetting what Danny had said. Or so it seemed. "Oh my gosh! Really? Congratulations! Who is it?" She thought the odds were unlikely that anyone would agree to go out with him but she was glad that he had been able to find somebody who hopefully liked him for himself.

"Star Dunham." The techno geek answered with pride. "Yes, you heard right, the popular blond babe agreed to go with ME!"

Cecelia's eyes goggled. "No way!"

"Yes way!" He replied gladly.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Danny looked concerned. "My friends." He sighed hopelessly as that dialogue exchange continued between Tucker and Cecelia for a bit of a while. "Complete airheads." The three began to walk home after the excitement had died down a little. Thank goodness it was still such a great day!

Cecelia's house came first on the way. "Bye guys!" She waved from the street in front.

"Bye Cecelia." Danny said.

"Have fun getting ready for tonight!" Tucker said, obviously still on cloud nine from what had happened earlier. This was the best day he had in a long time. Tucker and Danny continued to walk, and Tucker did most of the talking.

Cecelia got into her bedroom and instantly turned on the stereo. "Hmm…" She said thoughtfully as she perused all her clothes. Embroidered jeans, spaghetti strap tank top with a heart on it, ruffled skirt, hot shorts, French dress…aha! The perfect party dress! And it was fire truck red! She took out her hair extension, pulled off her hat, curled her hair, slipped on a headband and BAM! Party Cecelia! She was sooo ready for this!

Back at Star's house, she was studying her outfit in the mirror. She gathered ripped bellbottom jeans, one strap shirt with a belt, necklace, choker, tennis shoes. "Hmm…it's good, but is it Skrillex good? Nope." So in a flash, she imagined herself in a brightly colored party dress and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Now that's more like it!" She smiled. Then she remembered one important detail and huffed. "Never mind. I forgot I was going with Foley. And he so isn't worth it." She shuddered. "Ew. Well, when I ditch him at the concert and go rave with my actual friends, it'll be worth it…come on Star, you can tolerate him for about a half hour…" She said to herself.

Over at Tucker's house, the techno geek was playing on his computer in the meantime. He didn't take much time to get ready so he had time to burn. He played video games of course. "I wonder what I should wear tonight…" He thought for a moment. "Oh whatever. I have plenty of time!" He grinned as he got really into the game.

And then in the Fenton house…some hours later…Danny sat on his bed, bored, with little to do. He was already dressed for tonight. There were posters clogging his wall, staring at him. He stared at them in the dark because his lamp was off. Light from the outside still showed through the window, albeit dimly. RIIING went the cell phone, causing Danny to jump a little from the sudden change of silence.

"Hey Tuck." Danny greeted after a look at the number.

"Danny! I just spent the last two and a half hours playing Call of Duty!"

"Great. And let me guess, now you're freaking out because we have to meet the girls for the concert soon?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Tucker set the phone on an end table, put it on speaker, and speed-changed.

"Relax, Tuck, I'll pick up Cecelia and we'll meet you and Star at the concert. Just make sure you don't mess this up with her, okay? She's finally giving you a chance and I think you could benefit from having a girlfriend."

Tucker laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me!

About fifteen minutes later at Cecelia's house…Danny was standing right outside. The door opened. "Hi Danny!" The girl grinned, looing cute and innocent as usual.

Danny smiled. "Hey, Tuck's gonna be a little late, so we better get a move on. We're going to meet him there."

"Kay kay." She replied, stepping out then.

Now in front of Star's house, the blond girl sat on a park bench, gloomily waiting, and waiting, and waiting. She frowned disgustedly while leaning on her arm. The moon and the stars were already coming up and Star kicked herself for not insisting on taking the ticked beforehand. If Tucker still didn't have it on him, she would have left for the concert an hour ago. Tucker finally arrived, huffing and puffing but had not lost the happiness in his eyes. "Sorry I'm late, Star, it won't happen again." He said, but he already knew he blew it.

Star's eyebrows were still narrowed as she rose to her feet. "For once, you're right about something, Foley! Now get moving!"

"She's so mean so why do I put up with her?" Tucker wondered to himself. "Because she's pretty? Popular?"

Danny and Cecelia had arrived at the concert…and there were people everywhere. Big crowds seemed to be the theme for these events. Just about every teen loved a good concert, of course. It was dark in general, but the light source was those streamer spotlights that flashed around the room. And they were all different colors like pink and orange and red and blue. Sonny the Skrillex guy was up at the very front of the room, being a DJ and radiating all the coolness that came with said occupation.

"So do we wait for Tucker, or do we dance?" Cecelia asked Danny. She still hadn't caught on that in a way they had almost come together as if in a date. She didn't see it that way because she knew she was still dating Kibbon, but Danny couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind once or twice.

The halfa grinned. "Do I really have to answer that question?" Cecelia blinked. The two instantly began to dance with the rest of the crowd, laughing and enjoying themselves too.

Meanwhile Tucker and Star had just arrived. With all the other people here, it would be kind of difficult for them to find their friends now. Sonny was jamming out. It looks like everyone is having precisely the right measure of fun for one night. Tucker shuffled through the crowd thinking Star was behind him and that they were in search of Danny and Cecelia together. "Hey man!" Tucker finally caught up with Danny, which was sweet relief.

"Oh hey Tuck!" The kid turned around, and Cecelia did the same. "Where's Star?"

Tucker blinked and suddenly he frowned as he looked all around him. "She ditched me. I'm not surprised though." Tucker blinked again and then realized something else. "Wait a minute…where's _Cecelia_ now? I just saw her a second ago…"

"I don't…I don't know." Danny scanned the area. "I mean, she was right here and wouldn't have ditched, so…at least, I mean, I don't think she would have ditched." Something else caught his eye—Paulina. She was dancing wildly among a crowd of boys, as expected. "Well, I think I just found somebody who might have a clue. Come on, Tuck." The two of them made their way over through the tightly packed group of people.

"Oh hey Danny!" Paulina's face brightened as she stopped dancing momentarily, just to hug him.

"Hey." Danny replied, blushing a little. "Have you seen Star or Cecelia anywhere?"

"Oh Star told me she was coming but I haven't run into her yet. She said she had to ditch her loser date first." Tucker frowned but Paulina didn't catch his drift. "And Cecelia…I didn't even know she was coming at all."

"Uh can you let go of him now…" Tucker interjected, giving Paulina a look. She rolled her eyes and released Danny from her hug. "Danny, this is bad. Real bad. Some crazy guys could have nabbed them or something! You never know what's going to happen at these things! Young people get wild, ya know."

* * *

**Don't forget to review if you liked it :D :D love you all!**


	59. S2E28 Chiller Concert - Part Three

**Wow I can't believe there are only a few more episodes left until season 3! I'm excited! Still open for OCs, of course ;)**

* * *

**"Chiller Concert" Part Three**

Paulina rolled her eyes. "This is your first concert, isn't it? Relax. They probably just went to the outhouses or something. This might be hard for someone like you to understand, Tucker, but women actually care a lot how they look." She nodded in the direction of the line of portable toilets lined up in the back near where the tour trailers had been parked. The guys broke into a run and headed there to knock on all of them and hope that the girls were inside. If not, they might start to panic a little. Kidnappings were things that happened to normal people but with this being Amity Park and all, there was likely to be something else involved.

Outside, somewhere outside, there was a train headed due south. Freakshow and his goons had captured Cecelia, bound her, and gagged her. The bald madman chuckled evilly as he stared at her. She shook her head, muttering something in a scared manner. It all happened so fast—him taking her. She had been tied to the boiler on a train that was moving close to a hundred miles an hour. And now all she could do was sit tight and wait, hoping Danny would come to the rescue soon!

Back at the concert, the boys had checked all the toilets and there was still no sign of either of the girls. Danny had just received a text from Paulina saying that Star had met up with her and was fine. This still left Cecelia unaccounted for. Danny was just about ready to transform and scope the area from above when his ghost sense went off. Tucker gasped, all the more scared and paranoid now. Two paranoid guys did not help the situation at all. "Oh no…" Danny said, exchanging a worried look with Tucker. Tucker only blinked. The boys kept their guard up as they looked around in search of any suspicious figures, prepared at the same time for some ghost to just charge in out of nowhere.

Danny and Tucker headed back into the main crowd cautiously, hoping to blend in and not be identified by whatever ghost. Random people started shouting the name of a certain singer as she wandered into their view. The cheers got louder and more frequent. "Ember! Ember! Ember!" The woman smiled confidently and placed her hands on her hips. She loved their adoration for her but Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Ember? Okay, I can handle that." Danny said to himself.

"Oh my gosh! It's Ember!" Star suddenly showed herself. Her position was revealed to the techno geek as the strobe light hit her face just right. Then when she noticed him and Danny she headed back over to Paulina.

_That so_? Tucker thought. "Wait a second…Danny? Are you going to go ghost? Here? R-right now?"

"Way ahead of you, bro…" Danny called from further away. Tucker blinked. He had been distracted by Star and he didn't realize Danny had left. Tucker only sighed, disappointed, but not surprised with himself.

Danny put his fists together and changed into his ghost form as he hid on the other side of the wall where nobody could see. He emerged as the ghost boy and prepared to fight his enemy. "What are you doing here, Ember?" Danny asked with a cool smirk, ready to battle if he had to. The thought of a fight all too familiar actually made him relax a little. "You know what? I don't care. Just hand Cecelia over, and I'll let you go."

Ember only scoffed in a posh way, laughing at how pitiable his statement was. Then she issued a reply that was so simple—so obvious—that clueless Danny would have never seen it coming even if he had a chance to redo the moment. "Hey! Ghosts can party too!" Ember said with attitude. Danny stared blankly. "And besides, I have a ticket…" She held up her hand, showing Danny the Skrillex logo. "I don't know where your little girlfriend is but I know if I was stuck here with a guy like you, I wouldn't stick around too long!" Wild laughter erupted from her and Danny just grimaced.

Tucker was taken aback. "Seriously? Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Danny tried to look all serious. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to fall for _that_, Ember. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Ember smirked evilly. "Suit yourself, dipstick. But if I were you I'd focus on more important tasks at hand like saving your girlfriend."

Danny clenched his fists. "Don't mess with us, Ember! Where's Cecelia?" Tucker appeared not too far from Danny to back him up. Tucker had his arms crossed, trying to be as intimidating as he could.

"I saw this tattooed ghost woman with a nose piercing nab her just as I had arrived." Ember rolled his eyes. "Gosh if she's so important to you, keep a closer eye on her, would ya?"

Danny didn't have time to process that Ember had just helped him but rather he picked up Tucker and the two of them broke into fast flight. "This has gotta be Freakshow! I've been having nightmares about him for weeks! And Lydia…"

"Wait, I thought Freakshow was a prisoner of the Guys In White?"

"He could have very well broken out. He's done that before." Danny said. "Now all we have to do is catch a train. Couldn't be too much of a challenge, huh? There are only so many railroads close enough." It took them awhile, but after spotting two trains that were duds, they figured that the third time would be the charm and it was. Danny's hunch was right. He phased them in, bracing himself for whatever attack might come. "Now don't get too testy with the thermos, man. If I get sucked into it, we're screwed."

"Danny, don't kill me, but I don't have the…thermos…I didn't bring it cuz I thought we could enjoy a normal concert for once!"

"WHAT?!" Danny roared. "If you had told me that back there, I wouldn't have brought you along! It's dangerous and you have no defense now!"

"Hehe." Tucker said nervously.

"Hey what was that?" A voice asked. "Did you hear something in the other car?"

"Oh no, our cover's blown." Danny whispered. "Quick, hide! You'll be the sneak attack if we need it." He ordered, and Tucker did so. The woman named Lydia opened the door. She didn't even have time to react before Danny blasted her down. He flew past her, charging into the next car and kept going through cars until he finally found Freakshow.

"I knew you would come." The villain grinned evilly without even turning around. He revealed Cecelia who squirmed and made muffled shouting sounds.

"I'm not even going to ask how you broke out—I'll just cut to the chase. What do you want with her?!" Danny demanded.

"Pity, Danny, don't rush into things. It might get you into trouble!" Freakshow finally turned around to face the teen. "It's simple though, really. You've ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin yours. No ghost will have the last laugh when I'm around! HAHAHAHAHA!" He fired an ectoblast at Danny who just stared for a moment, stunned because he had forgotten Freakshow had been made into a ghost by the Reality Gauntlet.

Danny blocked the blast and a power fight ensued. "You might have powers now but you sure don't know how to use them!" Blocking was easy but both Danny and Freakshow had taken a hit from each other here and there. One of Freakshow's careless blasts had even blown part of the wall away. Danny had to watch out not to go by that side lest he get sucked out. Danny tried to figure out what Freakshow's plan was here.

Was it simply just to kill Cecelia in front of Danny? Why hadn't Freakshow attempted already? Was it to crash the train? Unfortunately Danny wouldn't get the chance to figure that out because Lydia had woken up sooner than anticipated. The fight between the two guys was pretty even, that is, until Lydia showed up and threw a tied up Tucker next to Cecelia. Lydia grinned as she blasted Danny from behind, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Ooh, looks like it's all over for you now, ghost boy!" Freakshow got closer and closer. "Say your prayers!" Danny wanted to get up but he really couldn't.

When the cart door swung wide open, everyone on the moving train stopped to stare. It was little Shirley who had just woken up from her nap. "What's all the yelling? And all the ectoblasts?" She floated over closer and identified Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia. Danny didn't know what to make of the girl having come back to her family but he did wonder if Shirley would remember the altruistic favor that had been done to her not too long ago.

Shirley went on some small rant to her parents and in all of this the teens said nothing. Lydia encouraged the child to get back to sleep but Shirley was quite angry. In a tantrum she went around firing random uncontrollable ectoblasts at her parents and while they had become distracted, she freed both Tucker and Cecelia. Danny had gotten just enough strength back to say thanks to Shirley as he took his friends and got out of there.

Shirley winked at Danny before he left and kept her parents occupied with her exaggerated bratty fit of rage. Her parents knew they would have to calm her before they could even hope to follow Danny and the prisoners out of there. Shirley knew she'd get quite a spanking for this but she was their little princess after all, so they'd go easy on her. At least now she was even with that motley trio of delinquents.

Danny strained for energy as he slowly flew his friends back in the direction of the concert, hoping that some dancing there would help the three of them to burn off the excess energy that had built up throughout this little excursion. It was difficult for him to lift two people in flight with him now because they were all older and heavier than freshman year when he could do such a thing with ease. It was a silent flight until Cecelia spoke up. "Thanks for saving me, er, _us_, Danny, I knew you would. I knew it because I wasn't ready to die yet."

"Yeah, thanks." Tucker added.

"Oh don't mention it, you guys." Once they landed safely on the ground, Danny flew into one of the portable toilets and came out as Fenton. The three of them casually joined the rest of the partying teens sand tried to enjoy the radically awesome music the best that they could. Paulina joined them after a while, mentioning how Star got bored and left with Kwan and so she didn't have anyone to dance with anymore. She pulled Danny over to her and they danced together while Tucker danced with Cecelia. It was a sweet way to end a night.

* * *

**To people who are on the pending list: you're there because you haven't reviewed and one of the requirements is to review after all so this is a fair warning that if you haven't reviewed, your character will not appear in the story :/ I stick to the rules.**


	60. S2E29 A Hero's Work - Part One

**Wow! I've actually only got one more chapter of Season 2 to work on and then the book is done! Of course the episodes will all be posted in time but I'm just excited to have it finished before I go to camp! Then Season 3 shall begin! Wohoo!**

* * *

**"A Hero's Work Is Never Done" Part One**

Danny only had one cousin, and he and his sisters were not very close to her. They barely interacted at family gatherings if ever. Carter Fenton was the typical fashion model type of girl. She liked to wear showy shirts and tight jeans. She was lean, marginally pretty, graceful, and quite arrogant—but not an airhead. She was really calm, collected, and cool—hard to get a rise out of.

With her flawless skin, blood red hair, green eyes, and perfectly manicured nails, it was a wonder if anyone could ever guess she was a Fenton. She had this passive "whatever" type of attitude and was always on her phone or listening to music through neon purple headphones. Danny wasn't even trendy enough to know the color neon purple had been invented yet.

It wasn't a holiday at all, but Carter had shown up. It turned out her parents had some medical issue and had to visit some far away doctor. The trip would take the whole day and they didn't want to leave Carter in the house alone for all that time. Carter felt pretty insulted about them thinking she needed to be "babysat" but she didn't show her irritation on the outside, and put up her chill front as usual.

Carter's parents wanted her to spend some quality time with her cousins anyway. But since Jazz was still away at college, and Danielle was sick with the flu, it was up to Danny to keep the middle school girl occupied. This was the weekend before the last week of school, and Carter had a crowd she would much rather hang out with but that was probably not going to happen today, unless she could get Danny to take her somewhere. She looked up from her phone for once, and stared at the boy, trying to work out a plot in her mind.

Danny sat across from Carter, on the couch. Carter casually sat down beside him. She had her pone out, texting this guy who sometimes attended her school and was in her grade. Any guy who could afford to only show up when he felt like it, and could still pass all his classes, was super cool. His name was Preston, and Carter was totally in love with him. "My friend says he's going to the carnival today." She announced. "We should go, if you're bored. Which you obviously seem to be."

"What carnival?" Danny asked.

"You know—the one with the big ferris wheel by Downtown City Middle School." Carter replied as if it was obvious. She received another text, this time from Sirena and Saul, saying they were going to be there too.

"Your school?"

She nodded. "But you can enjoy it too. Maybe your friends will be there as well. Drive me?"

"Oh we're a little old for carnivals, but, why not?" Danny stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "If you want to spend the whole day up there with _your_ friend, I'm going to pick up _my_ friend."

"Your _girlfriend_?" She teased. "My parents told me you had one. I didn't believe them. Someone as awkward as you? Pfft, there's no way…"

"Yeah." Danny went to the garage and uncovered the motorcycle his friends had given him for his sixteenth birthday. "I had one. Actually I've had several. But we have split up. This girl…" He didn't really want to tell Carter the full truth. "…She's special to me. So don't blow this for me, okay? We haven't hung out just the two of us together in a long time and it's been TOO long. I know she'd love a good carnival for the nostalgia feeling. We're going to show up at her house and surprise her."

"Rockin'." Carter replied, not really caring. She was surprised Danny hadn't made up the whole girlfriend thing but there was no way this girl was going to be cool or even slightly pretty. Danny handed Carter a helmet as he fastened one of his own. He put another one in the back case. Carter held on tightly, and off they went. Carter was just glad to be out of the house enjoying the brilliant sunny weather. On a day like today, it would have been torture to stay in. She just couldn't believe Danny had actually agreed to this whole thing. He was so gullible!

"Here we are." Danny announced as he parked. "Be nice to Cecelia." He told Carter warningly, and she didn't know what to make of it." Cecelia's house was sort of on the way to the carnival. She had been watering the lawn when he asked her to come along. Of course she agreed, because going to a carnival is way better than doing chores.

She didn't have much else to do around the house anyways. And she had to admit the pleasant surprise of Danny wanting to hang out with her again had made her happy, though she didn't know what Kibbon would think of it. Kibbon seemed to be fine with Cecelia hanging out with Danny and Tucker all the time but one day she was afraid he'd start to get jealous even though that wasn't like him at all.

There was not much to say on the way there except for Danny sharing that Carter was his cousin. Carter said nothing to Cecelia, as she had been dumbfounded that Cecelia was actually kind of pretty. Carter's skeptical mind insisted that Cecelia had to be awkward or stupid or something, but then again, she might just be Danny's hopeless crush and might have never even been his girlfriend. That made more sense to Carter. By the time she had reasoned this all out in her head, they had arrived. "What are we going to do first?" Danny asked the girls as they got off of the motorcycle.

"We have to find Preston." Carter said matter-of-factly. "Just look for the guy with the aqua hair." She gave them a weird look as their eyes goggled. "What's that for?" She remarked.

"Not…Preston Venturi?" Cecelia gasped. She and Danny exchanged looks of concern. For a brief moment they wondered if Carter could be a Tossi too, but they looked at her mouth and there were no fangs. Danny huffed in relief, then mentally face palmed for having thought his own cousin was a Tossi for a second.

But why…would any human of even remotely average intellect go looking for a Tossi and make an effort to meet him here? Did Carter know anything more than she should? There was no further explanation needed for Danny to know why Cecelia was so scared. Preston was one of Danny's enemies. Or at least, he had been. Danny didn't quite know what had become of Wenn's friends since the truce between them all that Wenn had insisted upon.

True, Wenn had been regarded as part of an honorary member of Team Phantom, but would the others ever be? Or were they still adversaries? Regardless, Preston had extraordinary lightbending capabilities. Danny and Cecelia tried to avoid him if they ever saw him around. Carter groaned. "Yes. Preston Venturi." She replied as if it was obvious. "Why is that such a big deal to you? Obviously you have heard of him, but trust me, he's pretty cool."

Cecelia shrugged. "Are you sure? I mean, maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do. That's all I'm saying. Yes we know him, and no, she's not good company. I think it's better if we all stay away from him, okay?" She said nervously, and Danny nodded in agreement.

"I don't like you." Carter said bluntly as she started walking away.

"I don't like her attitude." Cecelia whispered to Danny.

"Neither do I, but I kind of have to deal with it." Danny whispered back. "Babysitting, you know?"

"How did you end up so sweet when she ended up so…"

"Who knows?" Danny put his arm around her casually. "We've just gotta keep her safe from Preston at all costs. Even if we dragged her kicking and screaming back to my house, she'd just run all the way back here if that's what it takes to get to this guy. I have to admit I'm kind of curious about her fixation on him. For all we know, Carter isn't completely human. Stranger things have happened. Do this for me. Pretty please red velvet cake with pink sprinkles on top?" He asked.

Cecelia giggled. "That's my favorite dessert and you know it. I'm sold. One question though—why did you pick me and not Tucker?"

Danny fought back a blush and won because he actually had an excuse. "Carter might not like you, but she'd _hate_ Tucker. Trust me on that one." Cecelia nodded. The two of them watched Carter from a safe distance as she looked for Preston and her other friends. Along the way Carter met up with a red-haired boy and a blond girl and they talked for a bit of a while but Carter moved on quickly. At last, Danny spotted Preston and Carter would soon too. "Uh oh." Danny whispered to Cecelia. The two of them watched like hawks. "Niki Sayle."

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! Thanks! There will be five more episodes of Season 2 and then its on to Season 3! Though I will not start working on Season 3 till after I get back from camp. First episode's already done, though ;)**


	61. S2E30 A Hero's Work - Part Two

**Here's another lovely ep that I hope you will all enjoy o3o**

* * *

**"A Hero's Work Is Never Done" Part Two**

Cecelia inched closer to Danny out of fear of uncertainty pertaining to the Tossi. A fight could break out any minute for all they knew. If Carter was involved with Tossi…well, what did this say about her? The two older teens were still stuck on trying to figure that out, and could come up with no reasonable explanation.

Carter was heading in Preston's direction, and she could see he had another girl with him. Preston hadn't even noticed Carter yet—he was too busy sharing some cotton candy with that…that girl with the shoulder length orange hair. Niki went to the same school that Carter and Preston did. She and Carter had clashed from the start and there had been a bit of drama, even before Carter's fixation on Preston had come to light.

When Preston and Niki noticed Carter, they greeted her as if she was only an acquaintance to them. Carter would love to believe that she and Preston were far more than just that, and they definitely were. Of course, Carter saw this coming because Niki was around and she was Preston's on-and-off girlfriend. It drove Carter crazy wondering why Preston stuck around Niki when he had admitted to Carter that his brief crush on Niki had been gone for years.

"Hey Preston. Fancy meeting you here." Carter smiled and ignored the conversation Preston had been having with Niki.

"Hi." Preston felt like he was being put on the spot. He could sense the negative vibes emanating from Niki because Carter had come. That was right; Niki couldn't stand the Little Miss Perfect of middle school. Preston had to act like he hadn't been texting Carter earlier telling her about the carnival. He hadn't expected her to actually show up since she had told him she was stuck in her cousin's house all the way over in Amity Park. "Say…h-how did you get here?" Preston asked, nervous for once.

"I know a guy." Carter replied mysteriously. "He has a motorcycle. I needed a ride, so he took me. It's as simple as that." Danny and Cecelia looked at each other again. They were so glad they were out of sight but this little drama had just gotten good when they heard the slight shake in Preston's voice which was a facet of him they had never seen before.

Carter knew all about guys—especially this one. When a guy actually cared, he greeted with a "hey", and "hi" usually meant there was something awkward about the meeting. "Hey Preston, come on the ferris when with me!" Carter dragged him along without giving him a choice. He handed the ice cream back to Niki, who could really use a few moments to cool off from the hot temper that had been boiling inside of her ever since Carter showed up.

Preston definitely could have struggled out of Carter's grasp but he really didn't want to. He was actually quite thrilled to be in this situation and once he was far enough away from Niki, he began to laugh happily. Niki squished her ice cream with her hands and threw it in the trash. Seething, she watched as that swine stole the love of her life. Niki was especially mad because at the current moment, she and Preston had broken up, but she hoped Carter wouldn't figure that out.

But naturally, the first question Carter asked when they got in line was why Preston hadn't broken up with Niki yet. He just sighed, and his face reverted into a frown. "We're not dating at the moment but she'll probably whine and beg with me and her parents will talk to my parents and force us back together again."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't you dare tell anyone this, but…our parents arranged our marriage when we were babies. I know it sounds old-fashioned to you but it's the way we do things." He said with a certain tone that was aiming for pity. He wanted to get her mad at the situation, just to get her to hate Niki more. He was laughing on the inside.

Carter scoffed. "That's so stupid!" She raged. "GAH I hate her! She's like, totally ruining your life! Talk to your parents. Please. Convince them you don't need her."

Preston turned to her charmingly just as the ride was letting on. "Well then what _do_ I need?" He asked, and her blush was just the thing to prove to him that he had her wrapped around his finger. Humans were so easily manipulated. Carter was pretty hot to him. He would never admit it to another Tossi but he actually enjoyed interacting with her.

Of course she was still far, far beneath him, and so little compared to him. But even if she was a second-rate person, she still somehow made him feel good. Preston didn't let Carter make a reply as he guided her over into the ride as it was finally their turn. They sat in the cart together and a random older couple sat across from them.

Preston put his arm around her. "I think it all goes without saying…what I want, I mean. There were times I didn't even know who I was anymore because I started to want certain things that were different from the paradigm that my family had set up for me to live in. my own brother hates me, and so does Niki sometimes. But I have my friends—those two high school guys; you've seen them pick me up. And even _they_ don't see my perspective some times. So what I've really learned from growing up is that you've kinda got to decide what's right for you and not listen to anybody else." He shrugged coolly, as if the proud revelation was something natural for any other seventh grader to make.

Carter just stared in awe. "Wow." She replied. "You have the answer to everything!" He just laughed, and pulled her into a kiss which turned into a pretty spicy make-out. The older couple across from them was kind of disgusted to see children doing such an act. But the two thirteen-year-olds were not shy in the least. This was where Carter became convinced that Preston was her soul mate.

Danny and Cecelia watched closely as Carter, Preston, and the ferris wheel and went round and round. Carter looked pleased as pie and Preston looked bored as a stick in the mud, that is, until they started making out. Danny made a face at seeing that. "Seriously?" He muttered. "Why does it have to be MY cousin?"

"They're just kissing so it looks like they might even be seeing each other." Cecelia mentioned. "But last I knew, he was with Niki."

"Oh they probably broke up again. They're a terrible match for each other. Wait, why should I care about that? I still don't trust that guy, and its kind of disgusting to think of his tongue being in Carter's mouth so…wait a minute…she's going to realize…if she doesn't know already, that…" Danny groaned. "WHY?!"

"What is it, Danny?"

"She's going to realize his fangs are real! Don't you get what this means? She's going to start asking questions, and she knows we know something about him!" Danny idealized. "She might figure out about cadulan! Preston could use that as an excuse to bite her…I should have never brought her here. Gosh, her parents are going to kill me!"

Cecelia was a bit scared too, especially after Danny's little exasperated rant here, but she had to try to be the voice of reason at least for once. "You're overreacting." She said, but then gave it up. She couldn't be the voice of reason, no, because Danny was right! "I take that back—you're not. Let's just figure out how to stop Preston before he tries to bite her, if he does, okay? You could always fly both of us up there, but that wouldn't bode well. Carter would see me with Phantom and start to ask questions. But if you go alone, Preston might cream you."

Danny only groaned louder this time and sat down on a bench, trying to calm himself down. Cecelia sat close to him and hugged him in a comforting way. "We've never heard an end to how many times Preston has mentioned hating the H word, so I don't trust this situation at all. I don't like them being up there out of reach, because if he bites her…oh gosh…"

"I totally see your point. But…it doesn't look like Carter is in in any real danger. Maybe she and Preston are actually friends. Er, dating, I mean. You said it yourself; it's unlikely he'd be with Niki." Cecelia reminded him. "I can't believe I just said that. Preston…dating a human?"

Danny shook his head. He and Cecelia got some snacks and sat on the bench. The sky was beginning to get dark, and all the happy blue color was washing away as little droplets of rain began to fall. Danny and Cecelia took refuge under the shade of a tree. "I seem to briefly recall Wenn and Larrow mentioning how Tossi often come to the human world, while upset at their arranged partner, looking for the "easy" love of a human."

"Well, why don't you ask Larrow yourself?" Cecelia nodded, glancing over to a main area.

"What?!" Danny turned around, and sure enough, Larrow walked briskly by. He was too far away to have noticed them. "What's _he_ doing here? This place is so full of cheer and children…I thought he would hate it. Never mind. Are you crazy, Cecelia? I'm not talking to him!" Danny thought nothing of the storm until lightning crackled. And then, the thought hit him and he jumped up. "Cecelia, Niki's gone."

* * *

**Season 2 will have two more episodes in it than I said in my last chapter here but don't worry; its all done on my computer now! Remember that I'm still accepting OCs. Please review, fave, and follow this story if you like it. I appreciate all of your support! Thanks! :D**


	62. S2E31 A Hero's Work - Part Three

**"A Hero's Work Is Never Done" Part Three**

The brunette looked over to the ice cream stand where Niki had last been seen and confirmed the truth for herself. "So?"

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her…" Danny warned.

"You didn't." She replied.

"You're right." Danny sighed. "My bad. We shouldn't have let her out of her sight." Danny helped Cecelia stand up. "You hear that?" Thunder rumbled, and lightning followed shortly thereafter. "How much you wanna bet that's Niki plotting her revenge and preparing to strike Carter with lightning because she's mad at her. She's going to take perfect advantage of the storm and use it with her electrical powers to cause some kind of disaster! Perhaps that even explains Larrow's appearance here! I doubt he is coming to stop her, since he hates humans almost as much as Preston claims to!"

Cecelia gasped. "You're right! We've gotta get Carter off the ferris wheel, and everybody else too, for that matter!" Danny and Cecelia together made a run for the ferris wheel, which was on its final loop. Carter and Preston were the only ones still on the ride because most everyone else had gone home. It was a wonder why the carnies had not stopped the thing yet. The young pair of lovers did not seem to mind the rain so long as they could make out free of interruptions. How long had they been kissing? Too long!

But, Danny didn't get to the engineer in time before the thunder came and the lightning whipped down. The bolt would have hit the rollercoaster if Preston hadn't stood up just in time and redirected it. Danny and Cecelia gasped simultaneously as the ferris wheel shook violently in the storm's strong winds. Carter held onto Preston tightly and he held onto the cart. They hadn't expected the storm to get this strong this fast. Preston looked pretty mad.

"That's it! I'm going ghost!" Danny said, ducking in cover and then flying up and out. Ground bound Cecelia could only watch and hope that Danny had a good idea of just who he was messing with here. Just because Preston was against Niki for now didn't mean he would let Danny help. "Carter!" Danny hollered from a safe distance. "Carter, are you okay?!"

"Oh no!" Cecelia said. "Danny, do something! Lift them out of there!" Danny could faintly see Carter, and she had passed out. Either that or the shock had knocked her out. Preston was still conscious, and he was holding her tightly to keep her from falling out of the cart now. He looked up briefly and made eye contact with Danny and then looked back down at Carter again. Danny carefully flew closer to get a better look.

Cecelia went to check the engineer's booth and the old man who was supposed to be running the ride had fallen asleep. Through the rain, Cecelia pulled the rusty old lever and stopped the ferris wheel. Preston was dripping wet as he held the side of the cart in one arm and Carter in the other, trying to decide what to do next. If Danny Phantom hadn't have carried both Preston and Carter safely to the ground, Preston would probably have tried to climb out of the cart on his own. "You there, why did you save me, Phantom?" Preston asked Danny through clenched teeth and mixed emotions.

"Because you saved her." Danny replied. "You know what her last name is, so I think you can put two and two together."

Preston frowned at Danny and looked to sleeping Carter. "I dunno for sure, but I think she saw me lightbend."

"She probably didn't know _what_ she saw." Danny answered. "Just try to be a little more careful. Honestly I didn't expect you to save her. I thought you were going to bite her. She's probably just another pathetic human to you, right?" He challenged.

"Shut up." Preston retorted. "You don't know anything about her, or about us. You don't even know me at all. I know her better than you ever will and you'll just have to deal with that." He handed Carter to Danny who changed back to human form after seeing there was nobody else around who didn't already know his secret. Cecelia came running over. The two of them watched as Preston ran to Larrow and Niki who were standing just within earshot. Larrow was holding grumpy Niki by the ear. When Preston came over, Larrow smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Preston tried to smack him back but he blocked it.

"Just what were you thinking? You two never really are going to grow up, are you? That girl over there may be asleep right now, but when she wakes up she's going to suspect something of you! You're a real idiot, ya know? French-kissing when you have fangs…my word…she knows your teeth aren't fake and she saw the lightning that was headed for her change course as soon as you got up and stretched out your arms! What's she supposed to think next, huh? Who's she going to ask? Who's she going to tell?"

"Shut up, Larrow, _shut up_!" Preston yelled. "Whatever happens, I know Carter can handle it. She's completely in love with me…and you know it!" Thunder clapped again, and Larrow smacked Preston's arm this time.

"I know everything!" Larrow yelled back. "And you apparently know nothing. Just wait till your parents hear about this, huh? What'll they have to say?"

Preston growled and came at him. "Ohhh you wouldn't dare!" He grabbed Larrow by the collar of his shirt. That was the last Danny and Cecelia heard of the Tossi before Larrow teleported the three of them to their own realm. There was nothing else to see there, so the halfa and the brunette headed to the motorcycle.

The drive back was kind of miserable as Danny and Cecelia had been left with the negative thoughts of Preston and Larrow's fight in their minds. They wondered if Preston was being punished for it, even now. Given the barbaric way the Tossi handled things, Danny and Cecelia didn't want to dwell on that for very long. Preston was right—Danny didn't know him at all. If anything, the day's events had only proved Preston had yet another facet to him—a sensitive but passionate side that he didn't want anyone to see.

"Do you think he really loves her?" Cecelia asked Danny as they carried Carter into the Fenton house and up to his bedroom.

"I don't know." Danny answered as he brought several towels for them and Carter to use to dry themselves off with. "You can go, Cecelia. It's fine. I'll handle her when she wakes up."

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't want you to have to explain the whole thing to her on her own." Cecelia hugged him. "And thank you…for always pulling through."

"I'm not going to _explain the whole thing_. I'm simply going to ask what she saw, and then…thanks. Thanks for being there." He hugged her back.

Cecelia let go. "Lie? You're going to lie?"

"Goodness, no. I…I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm staying then."

He grinned. "Yeah, maybe that would be for the best."

A few moments later, Danny noticed Carter's eyelids open up slowly. "Danny?" She asked weakly. The blur of sleep faded quickly and she was able to sit up straight and see who was in front of her. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Hush, Carter." Danny said quietly. "Don't you recall what happened? What do you remember before you passed out? That's always a good place to start,"

"Yes, of course, I…" Carter started out sounding so certain but that soon faded. "Wait a minute. I…don't remember." She seemed afraid that she had forgotten, as if this was some important detail in the equation of life that she absolutely had to know. "Danny! Tell me what happened!" She got into his face all of a sudden, and continued to beg. "Please! I feel I've forgotten something very important! Something that I wanted to remember so badly!"

"I will once you calm down." Danny said sternly. "Don't hurt yourself. Now take a deep breath and just chill. I've never seen you so agitated." She complied. "What happened was, lightning was coming, and you fainted probably out of fear."

"That's it?" She piped up eagerly. "That can't be! There was something…else!" Danny and Cecelia looked at each other. Right here, they had a choice to reveal the world of the supernatural or to keep it a secret. It was Danny who chose to keep it under wraps. Lucky for him, he didn't have to lie because Carter quickly recalled her little episode with Preston and blushed lightly, embarrassed to think that Danny would have even known that. "Oh wait, I remember now. Never mind. It's not something you would have guessed."

Looking down at her soaked pocket, she pulled out her phone and dried it. Quickly she checked her texts and began to text Preston, but he didn't reply. Danny and Cecelia went about her business but Carter just sat there staring at her phone for the longest time. Preston never answered, and he wouldn't—not for a long while.

"Phew, that was a close one." Cecelia said as she and Danny headed back downstairs. "I have to get back to my chores now, but, good luck with exams, kay?" She hugged him again. He wasted no time in flying her back to her house and was back before Carter even noticed he'd left, not that she even cared.

For the rest of the day as he watched Carter, he reestablished it in his mind that he could never tell her the full truth. If Preston wanted to reveal his secret to her, he could do so on his own time. Danny didn't know just what that would mean to him, as it was part of Preston's world, after all. Somehow Danny ended up pitying them though, even to the point of wanting him and Carter to end up together. Danny never doubted for a moment that people could change people and indeed such a thing had begun.


	63. S2E32 The Fanatics - Part One

**"The Fanatics" Part One**

"Oh come on Tuck, you can hold out until the day is over." Danny said coolly to his geeky friend as they left their science classroom for the last time. That exam had finally ended and Tucker had finished just before the bell rung.

"But…but…it's going to drive me insane, man! I was up all night studying and I can't believe I neglected chapter thirteen! All my answers could be dead wrong! And then…and then what am I gonna do?!" Tucker grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to go even crazier if I did all that hard work and didn't get my A!"

Danny just sighed. "Nooooo, you're going to chill out. Why? Because I see that hipster girl that you like walking over here."

"Huh?" Tucker slowly let go of Danny and turned around.

Alysha Destiny had a bleak expression on her face as she mindlessly headed to her next class among the crowd of shuffling students. She was slightly overweight but it was barely noticeable. Her skin was kind of dark but not as dark as Tucker's. Her black hair was dry and crimped with side bangs and with two streaks in the front dyed white. She had unusual eyes that faded from bluegreen to purple and they were very pretty. She was average looking overall and to most people, she was just another face in the crowd. And she quite liked it that way.

"H-hey Alysha!" Tucker grinned as he stepped in her way to get her attention.

Alysha was in the grade below Tucker and Danny but hadn't met Tucker until a few months ago. She didn't know them well enough to know that she was one of the only girls to ever take even a remote interest in Tucker. "Oh hey. What's up?" She asked coolly. It was so cool, in fact, that it sent a shiver down Tucker's spine.

Tucker stammered out something indecipherable and Danny knew that was time to step in and be Tucker's wingman like he often bugged him to. Danny grinned as he slapped Tucker on the back in a friendly way. "Ow." Tucker said quietly.

"Tucker's just been wondering if you were free to come hang out with us some time." Danny asked smoothly. It was something easy for him to do, since he only got nervous around girls he found cute and Alysha wasn't his type at all. "So what do ya say?" He was all charm, that is, until his ghost sense went off. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth and she gave him an odd look and backed away.

"I'm sorry, guys; I think I'm just going to crash. With all the studying I've been doing for exams, these last few weeks have been super hectic from me and if I were to force myself awake much longer than school I think I would start to get cranky." She shrugged. "Sorry." She walked past them in between and Tucker just gawked like an idiot.

"It's alright. There'll be other times, dude." Danny said. "You're better off asking her out after a few weeks of summer have gone by." He laughed. "If you can even remember English when you do it, that is!"

"Not funny, Danny. Besides, I don't even have her number or address. I guess I could use the school directory but we both know that's lame."

"Well it just might be your only other option. As for me, I think I'd better keep my distance from her. I'm hoping she didn't notice my ghost sense go off. I don't see any ghosts around and I've been extra careful lately." Danny said. "You could always try to get Alysha's number from Cecelia. Since she's popular, she has a lot of people's numbers."

"But Alysha isn't in the popular crowd!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Would it kill ya to ask? And stop being such a drama queen." Tucker was shocked that he called him that. At lunch they sat with Cecelia and talked to her. It turned out that she did not have Alysha's number, nor did she even know her. But Cecelia did in fact have a good idea, for once!

The plan was put into action with Danny and Tucker as they located the table where Alysha was sitting and walked over to her. "We know you already rejected us but get this—we both know Danny Phantom." Danny started. He elbowed Tucker when he did not say his part.

"Ow." Tucker quietly said. Then he regained his confidence. "Yes! And if you come tonight, I'm going to be hanging out with him and another friend so if you come meet us, I could introduce you two. So whatya say? Eh?"

"Shut up. No WAY!" Alysha slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up, suddenly bursting eighth happy energy. Tucker was too blinded by love to notice the crazy look in her eye. "I am the biggest Danny Phantom fan in the history of ever. I have all of his merchandise and one of my favorite hobbies is taking pictures of him flying around town or wherever I see him. But they're always blurry and never close enough."

Danny started to back away slowly, hoping he could make it back to Cecelia's table before Tucker did. He wanted to ask Cecelia to tag along as usual after school and then stay a little longer to make sure the super fan didn't get out of control. Danny should have been thinking before he promised a visit to someone like this. But there was no way he could have known. He face-palmed at his own miscalculation as he sat down to quietly chat with Cecelia.

"To think of meeting him in person…" She swooned. "…I would just DIE. I know I said I had to sleep but who cares? I don't think I could fall asleep now if I tried! Because tonight I'm going to meet one of the most famous heroes in history!" She hugged Tucker. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She let go. "I'm going to be star struck for _days_. Maybe even weeks, or months! Heh, it could end up being the whole summer!"

"Great!" Tucker encouraged.

"So where are we going to meet?"

"Oh. Right. Well we all usually go to Danny's place after school. Danny Fenton, that is. And then later on Danny Phantom will pay us a visit after Danny Fenton goes and gets him." He wrote down the address for her on a sheet of notebook paper.

"Alright, cool! See you in a few hours then. It may take me a while to get ready. I want to look PERFECT." She said. With a smile on her face, she waved Tucker on and he drifted over to Danny and Cecelia and sat down.

"I think I'm in love." Tucker said dreamily. "She said yes to meeting us all at your house this afternoon."

"But Tucker, she only seemed to like you because you said you knew—" Cecelia started, but Danny put his hand over her mouth to stop her. She didn't get that the statement might hurt Tucker.

"Wait, my house?"

"Yeah, we always do that." Tucker said.

Danny sighed. He didn't want to argue and so he just let things carry on as they were meant to. He just hoped Alysha wouldn't freak but his parents if she was unable to contain herself and her excitement. Danny gulped. When the lunch bell rang and it was time to move onto other classes, Tucker elbowed Danny and pointed to Paulina across the hallway. "Oh no, Tucker. No. I think I've had enough stress for one day. I'm got even going to go there."

"Well you never know when the perfect opportunity might present itself." Tucker said with a laugh. "Don't want to miss out, now do you?" Danny was silent as he let Tucker's words sink in. The boys had to turn off half their brains to focus on their afternoon exams but they were able to do so. Then once it was all over, the boys were free to relax and think about whatever they wanted to.

Recently Danny had been getting closer and closer with Paulina and he couldn't tell if she wanted him to make a move or not. They were both single at the same time for once and so now was the perfect opportunity. The boy refused to admit he had been harboring feelings for her while knowing it had been possible for him to suppress his feelings for her while having dated other girls.

Or perhaps his feelings for Paulina had left completely and then just come back. It was impossible to say. Fortunately nobody tried to pry the answer out of him and so things carried on pleasantly with Danny's friends even encouraging him to try his chances with Paulina. Danny didn't know where to begin.

Danny kept going back to the fact that he didn't think he knew Paulina well enough to be the boyfriend he thought she deserved. She had already proved to have shown another side to her when she accepted his secret and kept her feelings for the ghost boy intact. Paulina had definitely matured over the past two years but she still could be a bit superficial and Danny didn't know what that would mean for him.

The school year had come to its close and Danny planned on inviting Paulina over to hang out with him and his friends sometimes but she was always with her own crowd so he didn't really have the chance. Today was the last day of school—a sunny afternoon late in May. Danny took a walk home from school with Cecelia and Tucker. They pretty much always walked home together, but this would be the last time they did that as juniors.

It was hard to believe that in the fall they would begin their last year of high school! It seemed so surreal and far away. It was hard to think of just today but somehow the gang was able to put off obsessing over the future. The normal after school routine ensued—hanging out at Nasty Burger for dinner, then go to Danny's house and play video games. It was the same rut that Danny had been itching to break for a while and now that time had finally come. They didn't know when Alysha would come over but would have to play it cool until then.


	64. S2E33 The Fanatics - Part Two

**Episode 33 "The Fanatics" Part Two**

While Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia were sitting in Danny's living room couch, Dash and Paulina knocked on the front door. "Hi." Danny answered, opening the door, surprised to see them. He wondered what they could want. "What's up?" He questioned. Dash had often reminded Danny that things were cool between them now, but Danny knew Dash never showed up in his life unless he wanted something from him.

And Paulina was here too this time…did that mean the two were dating again? She smiled innocently at Danny and he tried hard not to stare at her. Tucker and Cecelia looked over their shoulders. The more people that were in this house the more Tucker feared that his "date" with Alysha later wasn't really going to be a "date".

"Oh, ya know, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Need any help today, Mr. Hero?" It was no secret that Dash thought Danny Phantom was great, and had always wanted to be in on an official Team Phantom adventure. Paulina sort of did too and when she and Dash had nothing to do after school, they figured now was the perfect time to see what these three were up to. It seemed that today the gang was just enjoying normal teenager stuff. "Hey Cecelia." Dash waved to his friend, the cheerleader. "Foley." Dash frowned lightly at the techno geek.

"Baxter." Tucker glared back. He still didn't trust Dash completely even if Danny said they could trust him now.

"Come on, Danny Phantom, my buddy! Let me be in on the mission, just this once? Please?" Dash begged with a hopeful grin. "Old pal?"

"_Shh_!" Danny whispered, for fear his ghost-hunting parents might overhear. He pointed to the basement to remind the jock just in case he forgot again. I'll let you come in if you'll just shut up about Phantom for now." He said in a hushed tone. "Kind of a tense subject right now."

"Danny, I don't think it's a good idea." Tucker whispered to his friend.

"Why not?" Danny asked once Dash turned away happily. Paulina grinned brightly and let out a small excited squeal.

"The better question is why _is_ it a good idea?" Tucker asked while folding his arms defiantly. "It's really not. We're not even doing anything today, except for, you know, that thing later with what could be my first official girlfriend. I don't want them around to interfere."

"I say we let them hang out with us for a bit or else he's going to keep asking and asking!" The blue-eyed boy said, trying to get his friends to understand.

"Maybe it _is_ a bad idea, Danny." Cecelia was negative for the first time in a while. "Those two do seem like quite the Danny Phantom fanatics and you never know what your parents could hear. Besides, Tucker's right. All we're doing is hanging out for now."

"But Alysha's an even bigger fanatic and she's coming. Maybe we could take her some place that's not here. Like we could all go for a walk or something."

"That'd be the lamest date ever." Tucker crossed his arms.

"I might be terrible at math but I'm pretty sure four people walking together is not a date." Cecelia added.

"It could be a _double_ date." Tucker winked at Danny and Cecelia and they just groaned in unison. "Oh come on. Alysha doesn't know you so she can't possibly know you're with Kibbon and besides, a double date would make more sense! Then Alysha might feel more comfortable to, ya know, flirt it up with me!"

"We are so not having this discussion right now." Danny rolled his eyes at his friends. "Come on, guys. How bad do you think it will be to let Dash and Paulina tag along at least until Alysha shows up?"

Paulina put her hand on her hip. "We're right here, you know. We can hear every word you're whispering to each other." Tucker just laughed nervously and Dash glared at him. "Why can't we just hang out with you guys like regular friends?"

"Paulina has a point too." Cecelia spoke up. She turned to them.. "Even if we don't do anything cool today, would you guys still want to hang out with us?"

"Totally!" Paulina said, taking that as an in and joining Cecelia on the couch.

"Great! We're in!" Dash sat down right next to Paulina.

Danny just sighed and turned on the Xbox. "Do you guys play any video games?" He asked while taking one controller and handing another to Tucker. There were two more, but they were rarely ever used these days.

"No way!" Paulina responded automatically and Cecelia elbowed her.

"Sometimes…but not since I was like, thirteen." Dash mentioned half-heartedly. He and Paulina were quickly bored of watching Tucker and Danny play video games. In the background there was the constant sound of mystery machine whirring in the basement. "That's it!" Dash finally said, standing up. "I can't take it anymore! You two could go on playing your stupid video games forever and I'll never get peace of mind! Gah, why can't you come up with an interesting way to waste your time?"

"Dash, it's been five minutes." Tucker said flatly as he paused the game. "And yeah we basically do this whole hanging out thing all summer."

Dash gasped dramatically. "I will not stand for this! We all need to hit up the waterpark or something. Come on! It's a fantastically hot day! You can't all just sit around indoors doing nothing. Come on, get out!"

"The waterpark?" Tucker questioned. "But I don't even have my swim trunks here."

"Borrow some of Danny's." Paulina said. "Cecelia, I bet you can borrow from one of his sisters'. Dash and I were planning to meet some of our friends for an exclusive party later but I see no reason why we can't go now. So let's all get changed and…go!"

"But Alysha…" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Well, let's all get changed and then see if she's here yet. If not, we'll just have to wait up for her and then take her with us." Danny mentioned. "Cecelia, could you grab an extra swimsuit for her?"

"Where are your sisters anyway?" Tucker asked Danny as they headed up the stairs.

"Jazz picked Danielle up after school for some quality sister time or whatever. I don't know. Some kind of girly stuff. Jazz just arrived last night actually and she's still not done unpacking." Danny explained as he dug out his favorite swim trunks. Then he went down to the basement to tell his parents that he and the gang were going to the waterpark. He mentioned it, but they obviously weren't listening and just let him go without questioning it.

Jack and Maddie had been slaving all day in the basement, working hard to produce some new ghost technology. But…it had walked off. They chased the little ghost robot around the basement, but eventually it learned and became faster than them and got out by way of the stairs. The adults thought they had their project locked in, but it ran out of the house and now the little bugger was on the loose for the whole neighborhood to see. Well, it was only a foot and a half tall, but it was still pretty powerful…little robot, big trouble. Jack was so embarrassed and Maddie was angry. "How could we let Felix get away?" The woman vented.

"Maddie! Don't be so dramatic!" Jack said in his booming voice trying to calm his wife down. "Nothing gets past us! So I'm sure we will catch him soon."

"I have every right to be upset!" Maddie argued while putting her hands on her waist. Jack sighed seeing he couldn't calm his love of his life down. The red haired woman's scowl tuned into a sad look when she saw her husband's face. She sighed. "I guess it wasn't that big of a deal, right? We can always catch him again." Maddie smiled when she saw Jack beaming. "And, honey." Maddie said while putting her hood up. "I think I saw some fudge in the fridge…" That was all she had to say to cause Jack to bolt up the stairs. The blue-hooded woman laughed and picked up a device off the floor and started to tinker with it.

Jack came back down the stairs with his mouth covered with fudge and his fingertips also. _He sure did love his fudge_, Maddie thought with a smile. "Oh, Maddie." Jack started while licking the fudge off his fingers. "Danny and his friends are leaving. They said something about going to the waterpark." The orange jump-suited man shrugged.

Once the gang was all changed, they were ready to go. Tucker elbowed Danny and told him he'd better transform before Alysha got here. Danny did so and he became Phantom before they even left the house. He told everyone to sit and wait a few minutes for Alysha to show up before piling into Dash's car. It was super hot outside as they sat on the porch, even if the guys were all shirtless and the girls were in bikinis. Fifteen minutes felt like forever until Alysha finally made her appearance.

"Hey guys! I came as fast as I could. Sorry it took me so long." She let out a small squeal at the sight of Danny Phantom. Everyone stood up, hoping she wouldn't take too long to change. Introductions were in order, but Danny told her they could do that on the way.

As she walked past him, his ghost sense went off again and he knew this was the second time so it couldn't be just mere coincidence—she had to be part ghost. He just hoped she wasn't smart enough to put two and two together from his ghost sense going off earlier at school! If a fanatic like her figured out Danny was a halfa, there was no telling what she might do about it or who she would blab it to. Cecelia handed her the swimsuit and ushered her into the bathroom to change.

Danielle was skinny so the bikini was a tight fit but Alysha didn't complain when she got back out, she looked around. "Hey, where's Danny Fenton? We can't leave without him."

Danny started to say something but Dash interrupted. "I've got this one, buddy." Dash whispered. Then he turned to Alysha. "Oh, poor kid; he couldn't make it. After all those stressful exams he kind of just crashed."

"But I thought this was his house?" Alysha wondered. Danny face palmed.

"Yeah—uh…he's upstairs, sleeping. Sound asleep. Like a baby, heheh." Dash corrected with a laugh.

"Nice save." Tucker replied with sarcasm and Dash elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!" Tucker exclaimed, for real this time. The six of them loaded up into Dash's convertible and headed for the waterpark. On the way, Alysha enthused about Danny Phantom and asked him all sorts of questions as if he were a celebrity, and then everyone told her their names.


	65. S2E34 The Fanatics - Part Three

**Episode 34 "The Fanatics" Part Three**

Over at the waterpark, Preston Venturi was avoiding going home as usual. He was in the outside section of the park hoping to catch some rays. The school year was over, at last! There was nothing at all that beat sitting out in the sun, relaxing, and scaring little kids by glaring at them and baring his fangs. Ah, such fun! The blue-haired boy was lying on a bright orange waterpark towel. He was wearing his swim trunks and sunglasses, letting his very sexy hair blow messily in the breeze.

That hot girl Carter came over and handed him a smoothie and he grinned coolly. She had one for herself also. "Are you sure it's okay to be seen with me?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Larrow may act like he knows everything, but I kind of left while he was napping so he has no clue where I am." Preston put his arm around Carter and pulled her close. "So I can't get in trouble for making out with you!"

"You're such a rebel." Carter grinned. "I like a rebel." Some annoying little brats came up to the couple to point out their oddly colored hair and Preston's fangs, and he hissed at them like a vampire and the little boys ran away screaming. Carter laughed. The sounds emanating from the children Preston scared made a strange lullaby to him. All was wonderful as he and Carter started to kiss in this perfectly romantic place. The sweet symphony was cut off by a horrendous scream from a middle-aged fat woman.

Preston opened his eyes, slightly annoyed, and ready to take out his irritation on anything that bothered him and spoiled this perfect afternoon. His irritation was soon elicited when he saw that there was something attacking the waterpark and going on a rampage. Carter held on tightly to his arm. That meant the ghost boy would be here soon. But would Danny's friends show up here too? Danny had no clue Carter was around, so this should get interesting.

Preston sat up and watched coolly, despite the simple humans throwing themselves into panic. Oh how he hated humans, except for the one clinging to him right now. Preston just laid there watching casually as reckless green ghost monsters attacked the waterpark and its people and Carter whispered things to him but he refused to move. She couldn't tell if he was being brave or just stupid.

Hiding somewhere in the bathroom was a man named Sebastian. He was the person responsible for releasing these fiends. Sebastian kept a low-profile of course. Nobody even knew he was there, and if they did they wouldn't care because for the most part he looked just like everybody else. Using his sleek black laptop, he ordered the ghosts around by way of mind-control technology created specifically for ecto-based life forms.

Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Paulina, Alysha, and Dash had just arrived at the waterpark. But of course, things didn't look right. In fact, lots of people seemed to be in a panic and when Danny's ghost sense went off, Paulina and Cecelia both instinctively grabbed one of Danny's arms without thinking. Alysha raised an eyebrow at this and Tucker caught on. Or at least he thought he did. "Don't worry; while Danny's protecting his ex-girlfriends, I'll be protecting you." He smiled and put his arm around her.

Danny laughed nervously. "But "ex" is such a _harsh_ word…come on, Tuck. We're all friends now, see?"

"Where do we go from here, boss?" Dash looked at Danny. "Damage report? Or…just get in there and fight?"

"Uhm…" Danny mused for a moment, trying to think through the sudden thick headache he had just acquired. "I say we just blast 'em all." He issued impulsively.

"He's pretty cool, huh?" Paulina put on her sunglasses so she could see better in the day. Her long hair made sweat droplets form on the back of her neck. "So…hot." She looked to Cecelia as her mind wandered.

Cecelia could figure easily what Paulina was thinking about, and wasn't adverse to it. "Go for it." She smiled. "Go on, take a chance." Paulina just smiled back, grateful for one of the rare times Cecelia wasn't totally oblivious.

"It's hot? Tell me about it." Tucker shook his tank top to get some better air. He pulled out the Fenton thermos from around his belt and prepared to suck up ghosts with it. Paulina and Cecelia just rolled their eyes at him not knowing Paulina had been talking about Danny being hot, not the weather.

Cecelia helped Danny blast all the enemies until the things were too tired to function. Green goop was all over the waterpark and all the people had fled…except for the heroes, that is, and Preston and Carter who were still sunbaking on a towel. Carter gasped as she watched Cecelia fire electric blasts again and again. Preston grinned, knowing that his decision to stay had worked out better than ever.

Now he could watch what Carter would think of her powers and use it as like a test run to see how she would react to him if he ever revealed his own powers to her. "Pretty interesting, huh?" Preston remarked, trying to get Carter to share her thoughts. But she was just too shocked right now. "Their powers, I mean…"

Alysha just stood around watching the fights in awe, but her idle mind was easily affected by Sebastian's machine. She began to have a fit, and then eventually lost control altogether. She started firing at Danny and Cecelia, revealing to them that she was in fact a ghost. Or at least, mostly a ghost. Shocking them all, Danny took a hit and almost lost control himself. Luckily Cecelia was there to back him up.

"Alysha, what are you doing, you crazy twit!" Dash yelled. "You're on the _same side_!" Tucker joined in with the yelling.

Preston gleefully rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, this is getting good!" He enthused. Carter still had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to let go of Preston until it was over. He made her feel safe and secure, despite the chaos around them. Danny and Cecelia continued battling Alysha their new enemy, who could apparently turn evil at the drop of a hat.

"I'm too tired…to fight him…" Alysha choked out, trying to hold back from attacking them, but she couldn't. Struggles increased. The clash of powers was violent and messy. While waiting for a clear shot, Tucker cleaned up the area by using the thermos on the other ghosts that had been around. Of course Danny and Cecelia were soon able to restrain Alysha and then Tucker had a chance at getting her with the Fenton thermos, but he hesitated.

"Just do it already, you fool!" Dash yelled. Tucker quivered a little and finally Dash ran over, ripped the thermos out from his hands, and detained Alysha himself. Tucker had to look away as she was being sucked into the thermos. "Are you crazy? Crazier than your little girlfriend back there?" Dash demanded, grabbing Tucker by his shirt.

"Hey now, easy Dash." Danny warned. "Hands off the best friend."

Dash released. "Sorry." He muttered insincerely. "You guys better not let your guard down. More ghosts could come at any minute."

"Hey are you going to do anything about those two who have been watching us this whole time?" Paulina remarked, pointing over to Preston and Carter whose appearance was mostly hidden by a mound of abandoned items. The pair poked their heads out upon being approached by the group. Carter and Cecelia made awkward eye contact, and then Carter quickly looked away.

"Hey guys!" Preston said sarcastically. "Fine day for a swim, huh?"

"What are you doing here? How long were you watching us?" Danny questioned.

Preston just scoffed. "Unbelievable. Even after you stalked Carter and I the other day at the carnival…you still can't figure it out."

"Figure _what_ out?"

"The ghost boy _stalked_ us?!" Carter exclaimed, but her cry went ignored.

"Look." Preston stood up, pulling Carter with him. "Even with your considerably lower intelligences, I was certain you'd be able to gather that sometimes we, like you, can enjoy the things this realm has to offer. You're not the only one who likes to walk among normalcy unnoticed, okay? You weren't the first and you won't be the last."


	66. S2E35 The Fanatics - Part Four

**Episode 35 "The Fanatics" Part Four**

"Preston, what's going on?" Carter asked. "Who are these people and what do they want with us?" She wondered out loud, pretending not to know Cecelia. Well, they never actually had much of a conversation so they couldn't really consider each other acquaintances.

Preston just shrugged. "Well, what'll it be, ghost punk?" He retorted. "What's your big game plan for stopping all these ghosts?" He waved his free arm around, keeping the high schoolers aware that new ghosts were being summoned. It kind of went without saying that they needed to split up and search the waterpark for the source of whatever.

Danny didn't like the idea of Carter sticking around but she wasn't really inclined to leave. She followed close with Preston as he searched the area for anything suspicious. "Why are you helping?" She whispered. "We don't know them."

"Oh but I _do_, though. I know Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia at the very least."

"Danny and Cecelia…for a moment, I thought…never mind."

"Why am I helping? I don't know." Preston said, trying to play innocent. "I'm testing the route of a hero to see if it works to me. If not, then I just might go back to being a villain." She didn't know how serious he was about that but she began to laugh as he grabbed her and pushed her around playfully. "See what I mean? Messing around is way more fun!"

It was all laughs for flirty and free Preston and Carter until from far away Preston noticed a white-haired man dressed in all black emerge from the bathroom with a laptop and briefcase. Instantly the smile faded from Preston's face. Behind the scenes, Sebastian had been staked out in a stall in the men's room when his laptop picked up the signal of the small Fenton robot, Felix. The man figured he could easily take over Fenton technology.

It was would be even greater to see that the pesky ghost boy had shown up anyways! Sebastian could barely hold back a grin. He ordered the robot—through wireless signal—to attack and destroy Danny Fenton and company. Sebastian wanted to see this! At last, Danny would be destroyed! The other ghosts were just the opening act. Sebastian had wanted to fight Danny himself, but this would do! Fenton technology against Fenton boy…Danny would never see it coming!

Preston eyed this man carefully. Sebastian hadn't seen Preston and Carter yet and Preston wanted to keep it that way so he hushed Carter and pulled her down to crouch behind some large rocks. The high schoolers had just been roaming around the waterpark slowly and carefully, practically ASKING to be attacked. They were chatting about teamwork junk and the robot stalked them from the bushes.

It rolled over the curb and began its mighty roll up the concrete pavement. It was six inches of "I will destroy I will destroy I will destroy…" Of course Sebastian over-wired the bug and got the robot to shut up. What he DIDN'T account for was Jack and Maddie who had been chasing the little thing on foot the whole time. They could ruin everything!

"Can we," Jack huffed, "Stop now? Please…dear?"

Maddie was a bit out of shape too and so she was gasping for breath as well. "No. Not until we destroy this robot with our Fenton anti-creep stick!" The woman was enraged and she raised her baseball bat, as did Jack with his. They both charged, and on their second wind—more like sixteenth wind—tackled that robot much to Sebastian's dismay. He was so angry, he almost smashed his laptop. He definitely wanted to destroy something, preferably everything within his slightly weakened scope of sight. His technology was way better eyes and ears than he could ever have.

Sebastian suddenly lost his signal. The robot wasn't even within ten yards of the completely unassuming teenagers. "Agh!" He shut his laptop quickly in frustration and jolted outside to get a quick peek of the foil. Well…the robot was gone. So much for that plan. There was little else left to do there, so the man quietly slipped away, completely unnoticed by the high schoolers who had come around to investigate the sound. Sebastian thought he was going to get away, but Preston stalked him quietly. Carter tried to stop him, but he was too curious.

When the time was right, Preston pushed Carter down hard, and she fell forward into the water. Then Preston took the opportunity to lightbend briefly, causing Carter and Sebastian to both pass out from the high-pitched sound it made. Preston dragged Carter out of the water quickly, and then searched Sebastian for any sort of interesting technology he could steal without anyone knowing. He slipped a few small things into the pockets of his shorts, and then he carefully picked up Carter and ran out of there before anyone would come to investigate the light.

Over with the rest of the group, Danny turned around at all the commotion. His face flushed with terrible embarrassment. "Jack? Maddie?" He wished it wasn't true, but it was. At least he had stopped himself from calling them mom and dad while in ghost form this time!

Dash lost his cool and burst into laughter. "Your parents just took out a 6-inch tall robot. Big whoop. I could have done that too, ya know."

Tucker gasped in shock that anyone would dare to destroy technology so flippantly. He stood up and ran over to the Fentons, giving them a lecture on the sacredness of technology. Danny and Cecelia looked at each other, smiled, and shook their heads. Then they laughed. Danny almost put his hand on hers…he would have, but she looked away. He didn't want to risk a faux pas, so he just forgot about it. As Cecelia stepped away, Paulina got closer.

Paulina pulled Danny into a hug. "You were great out there, as always. I'm hoping I can go on one of these adventures again even if I don't do anything. I'm hoping we can spend more time together, actually, if you know what I mean." She let go of him and they looked face to face. Tucker, Dash, and Cecelia kept Danny's parents occupied long enough for Danny to change back to his human form. "I love you in a way—like every girl eventually does—but, I know I'm not the one who belongs with you. That doesn't mean I'll ever really let go of you though."

Dash, Tucker, and Cecelia watched out of the corner of their eyes. None of them were in full support of Danny and Paulina dating again but it was Danny's choice who he dated and they were all the right kind of friends who would support him in whomever he chose. Cecelia was just glad to see him happy again, after being confused over her for so long.

There was a silence, but Danny eventually smiled at Paulina. "I think I'll risk it." He pulled her into a kiss. Through all this craziness, it was good to know one thing had finally been secured. Danny didn't know where this new step in life would take him but he knew he was surrounded by people who would love him no matter what.


	67. S2E36 Flickers

**This is the last episode of season two. Season three will be coming soon. The overall story will be listed as COMPLETE from now on, but that is only because I don't know how long season three will be. So please nobody freak out on me and go 'wait but you didnt write my character!' Story's not over yet, guys ;)**

* * *

**"Flickers"**

Carter woke up in the grass of her front yard, alone. As she came to, she began to wonder how she got there but the last thing she could remember was Preston pushing her into the water and a bright light. There was so much she wanted to tell him, like how her real name was Carilyne, and how she had gotten her nickname of Carter, how she was a shoo-in for homecoming queen in the future, how she had big plans for modeling and dreams of travel…lots of things.

These were things she didn't necessarily share with just any old friend—only best friends, and the boyfriend. Carter had never had a boyfriend she trusted so much. It was awkward brushing herself off and heading into her house after having laid out there for who knows how long. She just wished she would get more chances to share with Preston things that were important to her and make memories as well. She hoped their time together would not be cut short.

However, she had the sinking feeling that it would. As she crashed down onto her bed face first, she didn't feel like moving, or even getting up to change out of her bikini. She had to stop fainting like this! It was her own fault she didn't get another chance to talk to him and she hated herself for it. She felt like he really needed to text him but she didn't want to seem desperate so waiting till the next day would be good for her. She had to keep up her cool and collected reputation after all.

After Preston had dropped Carter off, he raced homeward. He went as fast as his feet could carry him to the little house in the suburbs where he lived with Wenn, Larrow, and Niki. For the time being, his family was this little group. He wondered what they might make from the little bits of technology he had lifted from Sebastian. Running into the kitchen out of breath, Preston instantly attracted the attention of his roommates and they swarmed him.

"Where have YOU been?" Niki asked, crossing her arms. "I'd really like to know…"

"Oh wouldn't you now?" Preston retorted, hoping his swimsuit didn't already give it away. At least the run had dried him off. "Check out what I got. This creepy guy had been messing with a robot using technology…oh well…it's hard to explain but you two can just read my mind." Preston said once he had finally caught his breath.

"Hey!" Niki smacked his forearm lightly. "Tell me too!" Preston just shoved her off and she tripped and landed on the couch. "Here in the human realm, guys aren't allowed to push or punch girls! I was quite pleased when I found that out."

"Pfft, we're not human, are we?" Preston replied. "So who cares? With our kind, everyone's fair game. A fight is a fight no matter the gender. Humans have so much feminism it's sickening."

"Whoa, whoa now, hey." Wenn started, taking the technology away from Preston. "Yeah, I read your mind, and I know that guy. This technology needs to be destroyed." He mentioned, throwing it into the hot oven then.

"Wait, what? Stop!" Preston reached to grab Wenn's shirt but it was too late.

"That stuff's dangerous. We couldn't let it sit around." Larrow explained. "That man could find it. Just who is he, you wonder? Well we can't tell you, but if you ever see him again, let us or Danny know immediately."

"Are you serious?" Preston spat. "You're siding with _them_ now?"

Larrow raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't go giving me that look after the adventure you just had today…don't even start with me."

"Fine! I'll be in my room." Preston huffed. Niki began to pester the older boys about not keeping her in the loop about where Preston was, what the technology did, or who that man was, but their lips were sealed. Eventually Niki headed off to her bedroom in a storm too.

Back at the waterpark, Sebastian didn't know what had come over him, nor had he seen whatever had knocked him out. He just knew that by the time he had woken up, his pockets felt a little bit lighter. Some of his things had obviously been stolen, but who would rob him without turning him in? It was indeed a mystery.

His adversaries must have still been looking around for him so he had to be careful in getting out of the waterpark. He ambled around silently, stopping briefly to hide behind things here and there. He didn't hear anyone, but that didn't mean he was alone. It was almost like a dream when he made it out safe and could slip away back to the same dark place he had come from, unnoticed and unobserved by the fools of this world.

After the whole waterpark event, Cecelia found herself walking to the Glacian caves to pay Kibbon a visit. It was dusk now, almost evening. She was getting quite hungry but hadn't noticed it yet. He came out to greet her, grinning as their eyes met. They embraced. "What's up?" He asked.

"We just had a bit of a toss over at the waterpark."

Kibbon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm giving you a reminder to invite me next time. I don't want to miss out on the action!"

Cecelia just laughed. "As if we could plan it! Anyways, it was Danny, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, and this girl Alysha with me. But Alysha turned out to be evil, and all sorts of random ghosts attacked, and then a Fenton robot went whacko but since it was small, Danny's parents could disarm it rather fast, once they caught it of course."

"Wow! Sounds like tons of fun! Wait, the Fentons were there too?"

"Yeah, but they weren't supposed to be." Cecelia explained as they started on a little walk around town. "We just wanted to have a fun time at the waterpark, you know? It's so hot out. OH! And Preston and Carter were there too! They're like, a thing now! Totally! She's Danny's cousin. The girl I swear uses the same hair dye as you."

Kibbon chuckled at that, and then sighed tiredly. "All I've been doing is preparing for graduation. Apparently it's a big deal and some of my relatives actually want to come. I'm naturally quite lazy when it comes to things like this but I've put a lot of work into it so I hope you'll enjoy Saturday night. You will come, won't you? Being my girlfriend, I think that counts as family. I know Casper's pretty big so there probably isn't a whole lot of room but Danny and Tucker are welcome to come as my guests too if they want."

It took Cecelia a bit of a shock to get over Kibbon using the "G" word. And then she also remembered the stressful thought of Carter knowing about her powers. Maybe Carter would forget, since Carter didn't like her much. "Oh, huh…Danny and Tucker say they never go to graduations because it keeps reminding them they're getting older. I've never been to one either, but sure, you'll see me there Saturday." She smiled.

"Great!" Kibbon smiled back. They held hands as they headed in the direction of some nice restaurant for dinner. As they walked through those doors of some nice country steak place, Kibbon wondered just how long he and Cecelia would be together. She was…fantastic. As the hostess sat them down, Kibbon began to think on what kind of a future he would have if he stayed with Cecelia. He would love to think he could stay young and flirty forever but eventually he might have to settle down. Was she the right girl? Or did she still have feelings for Danny?

"So…another new thing is that Danny and Paulina got back together." Cecelia mentioned as she and Kibbon ate their meals.

"Oh did they really?" Kibbon asked, feeling relieved. And how do you feel about that?" He asked in a tone more serious than his usual jovial one.

Cecelia laughed. "You're not going to be the last person who asks me that, for sure. Who do you think I am? Sam Manson? Seriously, I'm fine. Danny and I can be just as happy whether together or apart."

Kibbon grinned. "Interesting." That was all he said.

Over at the Fenton house, only Danny, Tucker, and Paulina remained. Paulina stayed upstairs while Danny and Tucker went down to the basement. "Tucker, you need to be the one to do this." Danny spoke in a very sobering tone as he handed his best friend the thermos. "She's evil. And you need to show that you're ready to get over her."

Tucker whimpered a bit and eventually took the thermos from him. He slowly and sadly ejected all of its contents into the ghost zone. He didn't make eye contact with Danny as he headed up the stairs. "I'll see you around, man." He said as he left.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danielle were all gathered around the table having dinner and Paulina was talking to them. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner, you two?" Maddie asked. "There's enough food, and we'd love to have you!"

Danny just grinned politely and took Paulina by the arm. "Nah, I think we'd rather do the classic dinner and a movie. Come on." He gave Paulina his jacket to wear as they headed out into the cool night air. It was a little late for Danny's typical dinner but it was the perfect time to hit up someplace really nice. Danny patted his wallet, proud of the money he had gathered after changing out of his swim trunks. Paulina had changed too, while the boys were in the basement. They quite enjoyed their meal, and then moved on to see some cool action movie.

The couple got into the theater a bit late and just barely made it in time. Garth was sitting a few rows behind him and looked up as the movie started. He cocked his head slightly to get a better view. Over there was Danny for sure, but it was not Cecelia who was next to him, but rather, Paulina. Garth didn't know her very well at all. In fact he didn't even remember if they had a conversation before or if that was even her name.

All he knew for sure was that things were changing, and fast. Garth knew Danny and Cecelia were right for each other immediately, but, if Danny got too serious with this other girl…who knows where things would end up. The choices of today were flickers of the future, after all. Garth vowed to himself to keep a silent close watch on Danny to make sure he made the right choice. Danny had done the same for him, after all. So it was only right to return the favor.

* * *

**There you have it, the last episode of season three! I will be moving on to season three now of course! I just know it will be at least 52k long XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and keep submitting characters! I plan to have it open right up until the very end of season three :D**

**Thanks~**


	68. S3E1 Phantom Babysitter

**Can you believe season three is already here? Finally! :D Remember, I'm still open for OC submissions but of course you gotta read the rules first ^^'**

**UPDATE 9-4-15: Because of the glitching and downtime of this site, I've decided to repost this chapter. **

* * *

**"Phantom Babysitter"**

"Come on! Grab my hand! Just one more!" Danny strained under a weight several times his own. Amity Park's local daycare had been peacefully operating as it had always, when, a sudden ghost attack brought on a fight. Out of nowhere Vlad Plasmius had appeared at the daycare and one of the workers—a teenager named Drexel Faber—had started firing away at him.

Horrified that one of the workers amongst them was actually a ghost, the daycare began evacuation at a top priority as the fight continued. The building would be nearly destroyed by the time it was over. As soon as Danny heard about it as townspeople began to panic from the sight, the teen changed into his ghost form and flew over there as fast as he could. Then, before he knew it, Danny found himself helping with the evacuation since the panicked adults couldn't move fast enough.

Danny was in the classroom of the seven and eight year olds and wanted to carry nine of them out to safety. Three of them were already on his back and there were three holding on to each of his arms. Danny tried hard to push off into flight but the weight appeared to be too much. He strained to find the strength to get up into the air before part of the roof caved in on all the little desks. Danny just ended up going intangible while all of the kids hung onto him.

When Danny was sure there was a clear moment, he began struggling to get into flight again. The doorway was blocked off by rubble and there were no windows, so it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go. If Danny had to risk making multiple trips, it might be too late. Taking a deep breath, Danny relaxed as much as he could and finally pushed off. The kids which had been wincing or crying up until this point suddenly opened their eyes in awe of the wonder of flight. They barely made it over the roof and soon crashed into the soft grass.

Danny took a face plant into the ground and the kids tumbled off of him. There was no time to lay there in pain from a few bruises so Danny got up, brushed off his snow white hair and stared at the kids intently with his glowing green eyes. He was just a seventeen year old kid—a regular kid. But in this form and this suit, he was the town hero. For most of his life he had gotten used to looking to the other people around him for direction of what to do, but after the portal accident which gave him powers, he found he had the authority to decide certain things for himself.

Danny had also assumed the responsibility that came with it and hoped to handle it with the best of his ability. And right now, that meant getting these children—who had been separated from the main group—over to the designated safe area across town. Cars and a bus had been dispatched but Danny could tell there weren't enough seats for everyone.

Danny had to somehow calm these kids down and weave them through this chaotic parking lot. Cars had been overturned and smashed in the fight. Some daycare workers were fleeing the scene to save themselves instead of trying to get the children out. The nine kids that Danny had saved looked to him as he looked around. Finally when he had come up with a plan, he looked back down at the kids with a gaze that would hopefully calm them. "What are your names? I'm Danny." The neutral question would get them thinking while Danny went over the plan in his head.

"JORDAN HERE!" A sporty kid said with sudden enthusiasm to warrant attention.

"I'm Destiny!" A cute auburn-haired girl stepped forward, grinning happily to introduce her name to a hero she admired so much. "And this is my little brother Jamie." She mentioned, pulling one of the boys forward by his arm. He looked embarrassed.

"We're Mitchal and Michelene." A little boy said as he put his arm around a pretty girl. "We're fraternal twins."

"I'm Chelsi." A shyer, nerdy-looking girl mentioned.

"Skell." A black-haired, slightly emo looking child muttered.

"Nigel." A tan-skinned boy admitted quietly as he put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Danny glanced around the group. There was one face that was yet nameless. "You? Who are you?" Danny asked, giving a nod to an average-looking brunette boy.

This poor child definitely did not want to be put on the spot as he was already a bit of a loner and became uneasy as the others stared at him. "I'm Spencer…" He said softly, making unfortunate eye contact with Danny that showed his fear.

"Don't worry, Spencer. We're all going to be okay." Danny mentioned. "Everyone, you'll just have to trust me. I had planned to fly you all over but I blew all of my energy on—" Danny had just come from his best friend Tucker's house where the two of them had gotten into a heated video game battle that lasted three hours. Danny had lost a lot of energy from that but it wasn't like he could bring up his personal life to these kids. "Okay, never mind what I blew all of my energy on. It doesn't matter. What matters is getting all of you out of here! Follow my lead, and link hands."

Danny took the hand of Spencer and then the rest of the kids linked hands in a chain. Destiny grabbed Spencer's other hand. Danny led the way, running, but the kids could not keep up well. He found himself slowing down. Dodging all the cars and getting through the mess was tough, especially with the sounds of violence in the background. These kids were bound to be traumatized later in life because of this event.

Danny just wasn't about to let them go through any more. The running got all of their hearts beating fast. The ten of them made it just to the edge of the parking lot as the bus and the last of the cars left. Danny figured this would happen…that they wouldn't make it in time. Most of the workers here were old ladies and they didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. Now it was time to reconsider his plan and approach.

Danny took a breath and stopped in his tracks once the kids were about a hundred feet away from the daycare—in other words, a safe distance. Danny didn't want to leave them alone here but he also knew it wasn't his nature to avoid a problem, at least not anymore. Instead of running away, Danny bit his lip because he knew what he needed to do. He needed to confront Vlad and whomever he was fighting with in there.

"Wait here. I'm going inside. I'm going to try and stop the fight." After hearing this statement, the children gasped. Danny didn't catch the whole story but from what he had gathered, it was a worker that had fired the first shot once Vlad had appeared. Acting on impulse, Danny took it upon himself to investigate. If Tucker or any of Danny's other friends were here, Danny knew that was what they would tell him to do.

The kids waited outside as told, though some of them wanted to go with Danny. The others held them back as they knew it was best for Danny to go alone. Danny was good at looking like he knew what he was doing and after a few years of ghost fighting he had earned an extra maturity. He was about to begin his senior year of high school in less than a week and finally he felt like adulthood would come upon him soon.

Adulthood wasn't something that suddenly came to people over the age of eighteen, but rather it was a mindset—one that knew when to put the needs of others ahead of oneself. If that was true, then Danny had become a man a long time ago. Yet still inside he felt the uncertainty of change fluctuating all around him. He flew gingerly into the building, slowly following the noise of the fight and hoping not to make one of his own.

Danny could hear the beat of his own heart thumping in his ears just as loud as the thrashing and clashing of ghost powers. All of a sudden, a red-haired boy was thrown through a wall hard enough to break it. With a breathless groan, he landed on the ground below Danny. Danny had just enough time to look up and retain the image of his arch enemy, Vlad, coming through the freshly made hole in the wall.

Danny wasted no time in blasting the evil halfa as he saw that Vlad was greatly injured. The younger teenager on the floor was in worse off shape though. "I won't let you get away with this!" Danny yelled, glaring at Vlad as he fired. With one hand, Vlad clutched his bleeding muscly forearm where the fabric of his suit had been torn.

Vlad seemed to just barely have survived Danny's blast. "Back off, Daniel! This isn't your fight. You have no idea just who you're dealing with here!" Those words definitely shook Danny a little. This worried Danny the more he thought of just how much it took to get Vlad down from experience—if that teenager could injure Vlad so much…just who was he?

Danny didn't give much thought to this as he continued to fire and fire away, hoping to get Vlad so worn down that he would just fly away in retreat. The orange-haired teen was still lying there on the ground barely breathing and Danny was determined not to let him sustain any more damage. Danny was on an adrenaline high so he didn't realize just how much energy he had lost himself until he felt the cold rush of blood leaking out onto his leg. The moment he looked down and saw the injury he had sustained, his whole front collapsed.

Woozy, Danny was knocked down easily. What a fool he had been! He was a gonner for sure, that is, if someone hadn't stepped in to help and intervene. Danny looked off to the distance as a new player had entered the game. The blood red haired Kibbon Clevely had taken a long time to get past all the rubble on foot but thankfully the children outside had pointed him in the right direction.

Panting, Danny was launched by an explosive blast from Vlad just as Kibbon had arrived. Danny landed on the harsh tile ground. His lip bled drooly blood onto the grey floor and for a few moments Danny couldn't find the strength to move at all. His body was a mass of patchy sorts mixed of hot and cold. Everything hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his ally, the silver-eyed "crystal boy" battle Vlad.

_Kibbon is either really brave or really foolish_, Danny thought as he smiled proudly, _in fact, I know that he is both_. Kibbon had a heart similar to Danny's though, which was why Danny knew he could count on him. At first Danny was reluctant to take any help offers from Kibbon due to the awkwardness between them regarding Kibbon dating Danny's former girlfriend, Cecelia Hazel. But deep down Danny knew that Kibbon didn't care about awkwardness at all and would do the right thing no matter what. Eventually Danny just had to accept that and come to terms with his own emotions himself.

Kibbon was not afraid of the blood. He fought through Vlad, firing blasts of his own Glacian crystal powers at the halfa and stabling him with the crystals too. This proved to be effective, though Vlad's hard kick to Kibbon's chest definitely set him back. Eventually Vlad had become too drained to fight and retreated, at which point Kibbon helped Danny up. Then together, they lifted up the redhead teen.

"You have no idea…who you're dealing with." The stranger muttered weakly, still trying to muster up some kind of angry glare. But he was so defenseless at this point that Danny and Kibbon couldn't take him as a serious threat. As soon as they had gotten him out of there, they layed him down on the soft grass. The kids came running over to check out what was going on. Danny let them know things were safe now. "The old man was right. You should have stayed out of this. It isn't your fight."

"Drexel?" Little Destiny gasped in fear. "Are you gonna be alright?"

The teen otherwise known as Drexel stood up then and gathered water from the nearby fountain using his powers. He let it aide in healing his wounds. Then he outstretched his hands and did something to the children which gave them headaches. "Whatever you're doing…stop it!" Danny yelled, confronting Drexel. "Stop it now!"

"Take it easy. I'm just erasing myself from their memory. I had been working here for a while trying to earn money for my keep. I've been living with my brother ever since our house was burned down by that man you just attacked. Apparently he had some dealings with my father that weren't settled. Foolishly, I thought I could take him on as revenge for killing my father but he's been after me ever since. Eventually one of us will have to kill the other. You should have just let him kill me when he had the chance."

The small children gasped at the talk of such harsh words. Danny stood in the way between them and Drexel and gave a nod to Kibbon as a signal to get the kids out of here. "And I suppose you think that these kids don't need to remember you, though you've worked here for a few months I suppose, and formed bonds with them?" Danny questioned, hoping to use it as a stall to give Kibbon a chance to lead the kids further out. "Find the big orange bus and stop there." Danny called back to Kibbon.

Drexel just cocked his head. "I don't know what you think gives you the right to intervene in people's lives but soon you'll find yourself forgetting me too. You just got lucky your friend waltzed in just in time to save you, or else the old man would have killed you too. If you're expecting a thank you from me, you're going to be waiting a long, long time. As in, you're not getting one. In fact, I'm going to go find that man and battle it out with him until one of us dies. And I'm going to make sure you're not there to stop it."

"Now just hold on a second—" Danny started. But before he could finish the thought, Drexel socked him hard in the jaw and knocked him unconscious. As Danny fell to the ground, Drexel stole Danny's memories of him and then flew off, leaving this daycare with no intention of ever coming back. Danny woke up fifteen minutes later with a massive headache.

As soon as he could, he broke into flight and headed off to meet Kibbon at the station with the daycare. Those children they had helped rescue could use more comfort, and Danny wasn't bad at babysitting. Not at all. And what became of Drexel? He set off to battle with Vlad just as he predetermined. Did he survive? No one knew because he was never heard from again.

* * *

**I put a lot of effort into writing this entire episode today after a long block that had been driving me crazy. Just yesteday I got back into drawing after going ten days without posting any new pics and wow, it feels good to be back!**

**So please review the chapters if you like them, thanks so much :U**

**Love you all**~


	69. S3E2 Theorist Or Activist - Part One

**I'm back with an episode featuring Wes Weston o3o **

**And I'll also have a new cover image for this story up soon~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Theorist Or Activist" Part One**

Wesley Weston, better known by Wes, only really came to school for sports. He had average grades and an average life, and he never really talked much although he wasn't shy. He was an athlete, but he wasn't a popular jock. Albeit, he was distant friends with Dash and Kwan. Wes was a senior in high school just like them. This was his last year and it had finally begun. As Wes headed to school, he kept a tight grip on his backpack as always. He was quite paranoid.

As he looked down at the pavement and his shadow, he thought back to a time when he hadn't been so paranoid, frantic, and alone. It was freshman year when Wes first noticed the ghost kid Danny Phantom coming into town. Wes gave no further thought to the ghostly teenager…until people in his class accused him of being him, even though Wes never thought they looked alike. Wes didn't know what to do, but the more he resisted their accusations, the angrier the got. As he denied being the ghost kid time after time, he began to lose his friends.

When they were all but gone, Wes became obsessed with ghosts and figuring out the ghostly teenager's secret identity, if he even had one. He eventually came to the suspicious conclusion that a random loser he had never talked to—Danny Fenton—was never around when the ghost boy appeared. Wes insisted to all his former friends that Fenton had to be Phantom, but nobody believed him. Wes spent his sophomore and junior year of high school an island, despite being one of the best players on the basketball team. Nobody would pass to him because they all though he was crazy.

This could continue no more! Wes was finally going to prove Fenton was Phantom, and he would show them all! Wes had finally reached the school building. With strong arms, he thrust open the door. All the other self-absorbed teenagers around gave no thought to Wes. For once, this was perfect. He took off into the hallway down by the lockers and scanned the area for one of the people Danny hung around the most.

Wes passed those two girls—the attractive brunette and the younger black-haired one—surrounded in a pack of more girls. Wes wasn't about to be so bold as to walk into a swarm of them as he was always a bit shy around girls. Even that goth girl he used to admire back in freshman year had never spoken to him. And now she didn't even go to this school anymore. So Wes's luck with girls wasn't all that great, which meant he would save that idea only for emergencies.

Wes kept walking and he passed that technology weirdo next. Tucker was his name. He was alone, carrying whatever new technology he had bought over the summer. Wes bet Tucker couldn't wait to show that to Danny since they were best friends and all. It couldn't hurt to tag along. "Hey!" Wes intercepted Tucker's path. "We've never actually spoken before but I think your…um…your device there is pretty neat!" Wes put on a fake smile and introduced himself with a handshake. His plan to worm his way into Danny's life had to be ingenious, and now was his chance.

Wes had spent all this time observing only and had never actually infiltrated the lives of Danny and his friends, but now he was getting desperate and something had to be done. "It's a PDA." Tucker said with a slow smile. "I'm glad you think it's cool. I love all sorts of technology. But you..." Tucker noted Wes's jersey. "You're definitely into sports. I don't know much about those but I think football is pretty cool to watch every now and then."

"Great! I'm on the football team!" Wes mentioned triumphantly.

Tucker stared blankly. "You are?"

Wes blinked. This was not the reaction he was expecting. "Yeah…I've been on it the entirety of high school."

"Have you ever scored a goal?"

Wes deadpanned. "N-never mind." After a beat of silence, Tucker kept on walking but Wes followed him. When Tucker gave him a weird look, Wes had to make up an excuse. "Uh, none of my friends are in my class first period. Mind if I sit with you?" He rambled on the fly.

"How do you know we have the same class?" Tucker raised an eyebrow. "I'm in health, but I'll bet you signed up for gym. No way could I do gym…not with this body. I like to keep a sharp figure for the ladies and getting all worked up and sweaty would definitely mess up my glow." Wes's jaw dropped. How could this guy…seriously…think that he was a ladies man? And who would be delusional enough to encourage him? "I'll bet you signed up for gym, because if you've been in football half as long as you say you have, then fitness is in your blood."

"R-right." Wes broke away from Tucker after that awkward encounter and headed for his locker. Tucker sure was a weird kid. Wes checked the clock and there was no more time before school started so he headed off to gym class and hopefully would think of a new plan while he was in there. He was one of the last ones to get changed and once he entered the gymnasium he counted off the people he recognized.

There were several cheerleaders. Star, Paulina, and Cecelia were among them. Yes, Wes knew their names; other guys on the sports teams couldn't resist mentioning the three beauty queens of high school. Wes heard through the grapevine that Cecelia and Danny had once been a thing, and a very popular couple among their peers. But now, Danny was dating Paulina, who was the most popular girl in school. Wes didn't know what the drama behind that story was and he didn't care unless he could somehow use it to his advantage.

Wes just stood there with his dufflebag, staring from a distance at the three pretty girls as they talked. Wes was thrown off balance when someone ran into him carelessly. Wes almost slipped on the clean polished floor. "Jeez! Watch where you're going!" Wes yelled, but the guy didn't even apologize. Wes began to get suspicious as this inconsiderate stranger found his target to be the very same girls he had been staring at. Wes narrowed his eyebrows.

This blond guy stared at Star condescendingly until she scoffed and walked away. Without thinking, Wes just kept getting closer and closer. Everyone else in this class was standing around talking, also waiting for the instructor. So no one was paying attention. "Okay, so it's at 45397 Daisy Avenue? That was the address you saw? Wenn?" Cecelia asked. "I'll go with Wenn, and Paulina, you go get Da—"

Wenn, the blond dressed in black, got all quiet after he had spoken his peace. "Someone is listening to us." He interrupted. He looked over his shoulder and unintentionally made eye contact with Wes. Wes's green eyes widened and the reddish brown hair on his arm stood on end. He blushed with embarrassment through his freckled face. Wenn turned around fully. Paulina and Cecelia gasped and then looked at each other.

"D-do you even go here?" That was the only comment that Wes could produce because this guy was seriously scary. Wenn just glared and walked pass Wes, bumping into his shoulder along the way. Wes was a bit ticked off now but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Judging by Wenn's skinny build combined with him being a couple of inches shorter than Wes, Wes thought he could take him at first. But somehow Wes thought that with just one look, this scary guy could kill.

Cecelia quickly followed after Wenn and they headed out one exit of the gym which led to the outside. Paulina slipped out of the gym in the opposite direction—which took her back into the hallway. Who to follow? Wes hesitated for a split second and then eventually caught up to Paulina even though she broke into a run. "Quit following me, geek!"

"Geek? Geek?! Are you kidding me?! I've never been a geek! I'm in the sports scene, princess! You should have seen me at every game, every event, always in the background. Well, guess what? Now I'm in the foreground, and it's my time to shine!"


	70. S3E3 Theorist Or Activist - Part Two

**"Theorist Or Activist" Part Two**

Paulina scoffed as they rounded a corner, hoping not to get stopped by Mr. Lancer or any of the other teachers for running in the halls. "Aren't you that weirdo who went off the deep end with some ghost conspiracy theory rants in freshman year? I didn't even know you went here anymore!"

"That's because I've been keeping quiet for far too long! I'm going to get to the bottom of this and prove I have been right all along." They came to a slow stop and eventually halted all together.

"Prove what?" Paulina asked with attitude. She totally did not have time for this!

Wes grinned. "You just led me right to him." Danny and Tucker were in the front row of health class when they saw Paulina standing out in the hallway with a confused and scared expression on her face. Danny and Tucker both immediately asked to go to the bathroom, but the teacher would only let one out at a time. Tucker let Danny leave. Shutting the door behind him, Danny was prepared to whisper to Paulina and ask her what was going on but she panicked.

"Danny, there's been an attack!" Paulina exclaimed and then clasped her hands over her mouth. She was still kind of new to the whole "Team Phantom" thing and forgot to be more careful around Wes.

Danny's blood pressure immediately rose and he stared at Wes, hoping Wes would not jump to any conclusions. "Um, who are you?"

"Wes Weston." He introduced with both pride and anger. "At last, you know my name, Danny Fenton."

Danny didn't have time to be weirded out by a random student knowing his name and giving him that angry glare so he turned to Paulina. "Wenn came in and got Cecelia. I came to get you." She whispered the address in his ear. "Kibbon's holding them off. But you need to hurry!" They both stared at Wes then, wondering why he wasn't leaving.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere, no matter how awkward this gets. I don't care about you, Paulina. I'm here for you and only you. Whatever you're up to, I'll figure it out." Wes pointed to Danny. "…_Phantom_." He added. In panic, Danny's eyes widened and Paulina glared. Danny weighed his priorities in his mind as fast as he possibly could and then he decided to ignore Wes and head for the nearest exit of the school after telling Paulina to get back to her class. Danny saw that Wes began to follow him and he rolled his eyes as he forced his legs to increase their pace. Danny was definitely in shape but a tall athlete might be able to outrun him. "I will not stand being ignored!"

Danny sighed regretfully as Wes matched his pace. The halfa didn't want to blow all of his stamina now but he had to outrun Wes just long enough to get somewhere where he could transform, turn intangible, and fly out. Unfortunately that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. If Danny kept this up, he wouldn't have any strength left over to fight whatever ghosts were attacking. Kibbon couldn't hold them off forever! Wenn and Cecelia could definitely help but Danny's powers were what could really turn the tide.

"Just stop running and transform into Phantom already!" Wes yelled. "You're going to blow all of your energy, idiot! And I'm not missing this chance to see you in action!" Eventually Danny had to stop and catch his breath by the stairs. He turned and looked at Wes who took a few mere seconds to catch up. Danny was grateful the stairwell was empty. He started climbing in silence while Wes continued to yell. "What are you doing?!" Wes demanded, but he got no answer. Eventually he figured it out once they found themselves on the roof.

Danny believed this was the only way he could get rid of Wes for now. Even if Wes went back and told the entire high school his secret, Danny knew there were greater responsibilities at hand. While Wes followed Danny through the door, Danny transformed. All Wes saw was a flash of light and then Danny Phantom was there in Fenton's stead. Wes was taken aback and his eyes widened as Danny glared at him. Danny didn't say anything but rather took off in flight.

Wes made a furious face. "Oh no! You're not getting away that easily!" Wes ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off of it, knowing Danny would turn back and save him. It happened, as predicted.

"Why are you so persistent?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Because…for three years people have thought I was crazy when I tried to prove I wasn't you. I was accused of being you, dude. People talked behind my back about it all the time. Eventually I just exploded altogether. But my rant about my theories and you only cost me my friends. I've been practically invisible for the past two and a half years…and it's all your fault! If you set me back down, I swear I'll walk right into Casper and expose you!"

Danny took a breath as he continued away from Casper High in the direction of the street where the attack was supposedly going on. He wanted to retort anger with anger and make some comment like "you really think they will believe you?" but he knew if he lost his control he could lose everything. "Fine." He started. "But first you're going to learn a bit about whose lives all of that will affect. You may know _about_ me, but you don't actually _know_ me. As such, I am going to show you. Hang on."

Wes made all sorts of exclamations as Danny flew him around things, just narrowly escaping hitting trees and buildings and power lines. Danny increased his speed until at last they got to the desired location. Wes gasped as Danny dropped him in the grass nearby and joined his friends. Danny recognized Kibbon's crystals—they were everywhere. Kibbon burst out of them with a crystal rod he had fashioned and together with Cecelia and Wenn, attacked a giant green serpent ghost that also resembled a scorpion.

Danny's eyes glowed as he added to the fight, firing all the ectoplasm he could generate at this colossal foe. Roads were blocked off and everything. The ghost waved its tail around, slashing buildings and cutting up the roads. It caused damage in a mere hour that could take years to patch up. Cecelia fired her electric blasts. Wenn and Danny both physically fought with the ghost, hoping to have its energy wear out sooner or later.

Together with their physical strength and with Wenn's bite, the four teens all attacked the serpent ghost at once and it gave one last ear-piercing screech and turned into a big mass of green ecto goop. Wes covered his face but the entire front side of his body got coated in the junk. He cringed, as it was cold and he hadn't been expecting that. He wondered if it might sting a little too, but it didn't. In fact it kind of just felt like jelly.

The team helped each other up and out of the mess. Kibbon started talking about how they were going to clean this up. The more Wes listened in on their conversation, the more distanced he felt from them. He realized now that they were true heroes and not a menace. They needed each other to function. Revealing Danny's secret would disturb the balance which had been so carefully orchestrated in the young man's life.

On a battle of this scale, lives depended on this group and how they worked to stop the enemy. Wes had no idea that it was more complicated than he had ever imagined. He fled, but Danny flew after him and stood in his way. Wes stopped, but looked down. "Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to let you have your secret and continue to live your life like that." he walked around Danny. In a way, Wes was almost jealous of Danny for being able to live a double life and still having friends on both sides of things.

A slightly surprised—and tired—Danny froze as Wes passed him. Wenn, Cecelia, and Kibbon caught up with them. "Who is this guy?" Cecelia asked. "He was watching Wenn and me earlier!" Kibbon folded his arms. Wenn already knew the answer because of his psychic powers but he was going to wait for the auburn-haired teen to say it on his own.

Wes shrugged, feeling like he had no words. "I'm…sorry. I have nothing more to say." In a feeling of defeat, he began his trek back to Casper High. He had his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts and his outfit was all but ruined. He didn't know what he was going to do about that but the first thing was to hit the shower and change back to his regular clothes.

The Glacian teen headed on his way apart from the others since he was no longer a high school student. Danny and the others caught up with Wes. Cecelia and Wenn covered for Danny as he changed back into human form. In silence, they headed back into the school. When they were within its sight, Danny stopped Wes and the others. He in turn touched each of their shoulders and turned them intangible briefly just long enough for the goo to fall to the ground.

The sensation was odd but when Wes turned tangible again, he saw that he was indeed clean. With awestruck eyes he just stared at Danny and his friends as they walked back into Casper High together. Wes was unaware of how much time had really passed, and so the moment he entered the hallway, the bell had rung. He darted into the locker rooms to change and headed to his next class just as if nothing had happened. He remained silent and did not seek to reveal Danny's secret.

Wes sat at his usual table at lunch—a table full of athletes. As like last year and the year before, they did not talk to anyone. They all laughed loudly and rambunctiously around him, carrying on their own conversations while he felt like a ghost and ate his meal in silence. Then all of a sudden, while staring into space, something caught Wes's attention. It was Danny and Cecelia and they were waving to him from another table. It took a big leap of faith to swallow his pride and go over there, but he did. The rest of the table introduced themselves, and Wes smiled. He wondered if this might turn out to be the place he belonged after all.


	71. S3E4 Crossing Lines

**"Crossing Lines"**

Jazz Fenton only had a few more days left before she had to leave for college once again and be there for classes on Monday. So Jazz decided to spend the weekend with Danny and his friends. Things were going swell for the teens in high school though Wes had rarely left them alone since he had been unofficially accepted into their group. He had kind of crashed the hangout with Jazz and Danny and the others were too nice to tell him to get lost. They didn't want any negativity to spoil the mood for Jazz after all.

Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Jazz, Danielle, and Wes had headed to a movie theater for a horror marathon. Horror didn't bug Danny, Danielle, and Tucker as much as it did the other three and Wes was a bit weirded out by this though he tried to keep his cool. He always enjoyed himself while hanging out with them as he felt they were all good friends now. As the movie concluded, the gang got up to check out and Cecelia stopped them to point out someone that she knew very well. "Tekairo!"

A wavy-haired albino girl turned around, smiled, and introduced her date. _Seriously? Another guy?_ Danny thought to himself. Ryuu Kuroto was an eleventh grader at Casper High and he had a lot of friends though he wasn't considered "popular". He was a hyperactive mischievous otaku, gamer, and active cosplayer. Ryuu and Tekairo met when she noticed him battling some kind of monster and decided to help. He seemed pretty talkative and kept the group standing there longer than they wanted. He didn't seem to have much in common with the rest of them but they definitely liked him, though Wes was a bit suspicious.

It was not long before Danny and the rest of the gang found themselves at his house, along with Ryuu and Tekairo who had literally invited themselves over for dinner. It was all a bit foggy but somehow the group had concluded it was best to go home and order a pizza as opposed to eating out. Jazz called the pizza in. Everything was quiet for a bit as the gang all sat on the couch chatting for a bit.

Danny headed up into his room to go change out of his clothes that were still wet from the rain outside. Cecelia followed him up because she thought now would be the perfect time to talk to him about something. But what exactly? She never got the chance to say her peace because violent thudding from downstairs distracted her. Danny pulled Cecelia into his room quickly and urged her to be silent. Reflexively, she held onto Danny's arm tightly.

Danny kept her behind him as they slowly crept downstairs. The door was open and there was the pizza box, but there was no pizza. Nobody was around, but Danny and Cecelia heard sounds. So they headed off towards the kitchen in pursuit. Danny and Cecelia entered the area to discover a crew of seven ninjas clad all in black. It would seem that they had intercepted the pizza delivery.

Tucker, Jazz, and Wes cowered under the kitchen table. "They're not ghosts!" Tucker yelled to Danny, waving a smashed up thermos. With careful eyes, Danny and Cecelia directed their attention towards Tekairo, Danielle, and Ryuu who were battling the ninjas. The kitchen was all but destroyed, but at least everyone was alive and well. With a determined look, Danny flew head first into the gigantic fight and Cecelia joined him soon after.

While Tucker and Jazz racked their brains for some way that they could help, Wes observed the fight keenly from afar. Why hadn't this mysterious new guy Ryuu run off screaming? He knew how to fight too? That was even creepier! At first sight of Tekairo's reddish pinkish glow, Wes wondered if all of Danny and Cecelia's friends had powers. Danny didn't know what Ryuu was but right now he didn't care. They were glad for all the help they could get.

The ninjas were dressed in all sorts of black and brown wrappings with all but their eyes covered. They were all fair-skinned with normal eye colors and none of them had body builds that stood out. They were fast and rigid with intelligent and strong moves that inflicted much pain among the five fighters. One creative move involved a kick in the back that took Cecelia out. The wind got knocked out of her and with a snap and a thud she landed painfully on the tile floor with not even enough breath in her cry out.

Tucker, Jazz, and Wes dragged Cecelia under the table. When the time was right and the opening was clear, the three of them carried her out of there and hid in the backyard. Danny was at first reluctant to use his ghost powers because he didn't want to destroy his parents' kitchen but this was getting out of hand. Even with Ryuu being an unexpected help, the four of them could not possibly beat their enemies relying on strength alone.

Danny decided to break out the ectoblasts. His fury showed in green glow after glow as he fired off blasts. Those ninjas were fast, so not every blast was a clean hit. While taking into account his allies' power, it didn't take Ryuu long to come up with an idea. He didn't say anything and he didn't need to—all he did was trip a ninja and he fell. Then the halfas teamed up and blasted him with ectoplasm residue until he was so thick in it that he couldn't move. Tekairo used her radioactive energy to seal them in.

The pattern was repeated a few times despite the gang getting occasionally thrown into things. Cupboards, microwaves, stoves, and sinks were _not_ soft landing spots! Danny's bruises rarely got a chance to heal with all the fighting he did on a regular basis. So getting sent flying and landing on his back really hurt through several layers of pain. There was a time he didn't think he'd get back up again but after he swallowed the blood in his mouth and took a deep breath, he leapt up into the air and pounded the last ninja—the fastest of them all—with ecto energy. Danny felt a sense of relief as the man choked in his ecto and eventually stopped moving altogether.

"Think they're dead?" Tekairo asked

Ryuu smirked. "Does it matter?"

"Um, it's our house, so yes it _does_ matter!" Danielle argued.

Danny waved his hands in silence hoping for them to settle down. The last thing they needed for now was to fight amongst each other. Their four friends came back in through the front door. Cecelia gasped at the tragic state of the kitchen. "Oh no! What are we going to do? This is all our fault and it's our responsibility to fix it!"

"Well duh, but how are we supposed to do that?" Tucker asked. He put a comforting arm around Jazz who was on the verge of crying. The others began to slowly pick up objects and clean as much as they could for now.

"Take it easy, Jazz. Everyone else, don't get too worked up either." Danielle spoke. "Mom and dad knew our plan was to go out to dinner so as far as they know, we are still out. They won't get home for another couple of hours."

"What exactly are you saying?" Wes interrupted. "Leave these guys and this mess and blame it on a ghost attack?" Ryuu used their discussion as an advantage and distraction and he began to strip the ninjas of their weapons as he had a fascination for sharp things.

"Well, that would be the truth." Tucker pointed out. "Tekairo's energy blends in with all the ecto goop around here so as far as they know, this was just a regular ghost attack. And ghosts did fight here, so it technically wouldn't be a lie."

"Danny? Really? You're going to lie to your parents?" Wes turned to him. "And just what are we supposed to do with the bodies then? Ryuu? Why are you taking their weapons?" Everyone's eyes turned towards Ryuu then and he froze as he put one last ninja star into his pockets. All the ninja stars that had been stuck on the walls and the wood had been removed also and relocated to Ryuu's pants.

Ryuu just snickered. "They're not so slick and scary without their weapons, are they? Besides, now if they try to come after us again, they won't have much of an advantage."

"We don't know anything about you, dude." Wes accused. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you're not a ghost too?!"

Tucker held Wes back by the shoulders. "Take it easy, man. Not everyone is a ghost. These ninjas aren't ghosts either. In fact I think they were just regular humans. Get your facts straight before you start making accusations, alright? You're new to our crew too."

"Excuse me, I happen to have been dating Ryuu for over a month now." Tekairo interjected. "There's a lot of mystery about him, but you can trust him, I assure you. If you trust me, trust him." Ryuu gave her a kiss on the cheek for that and then cast a look towards Danny.

"You're the leader here, obviously." Ryuu stepped towards Danny and extended a hand for him to shake. "If you tell me to leave then all leave, but if you want me to stay, then consider me a friend and take my help when you can get it." Danny shook the hand—an unspoken marker of their new friendship which everyone but Wes was pleased to see since Wes still didn't trust Ryuu at all.

"I think we've met before." Danny mentioned and Ryuu smirked. Ryuu's eyes shifted from a calm green to a fierce shade of amethyst. The rest of their gang continued cleaning. "Come to think of it, what are you? What manner of species?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I am many things, but I don't know what all exactly. I'm a hybrid of at least four species and before you ask, no, my parents aren't around. I live alone and I'm trying to figure out my past on my own." In a flash move that Danny didn't see coming, Ryuu flung ninja stars into the piles of ecto goop, startling the rest of the group. Jazz gasped. Much to her horror, the ninja stars had landed on the throats of each of the mystery men, slicing them just deep enough to kill.

Ryuu was not surprised by their reaction to him at all. They just stared at him in silence for a beat. He put his hands in his pockets, turned, and headed out the door. Tekairo darted out there after him as he had agreed to take her home whenever their date ended. The bodies of the ninjas soon disappeared before Danny's eyes and the piles of ecto goop all bubbled a bit and then collapsed into runny ooze. Ectoplasm mixed with Tekairo's radioactive power was an interesting combination.

Danny just stared at it for a moment as it sunk into his mind what had just happened. He took off running after Ryuu and Tekairo. "Hold on! Just wait a minute here! I don't know if you picked up on this but what you just did is _not_ the way we do things!"

Ryuu turned around and Tekairo stopped walking as well. "I got rid of the bodies for you. They disappeared once dead—that means that they were in fact cadulan and invisible reapers took them. What were you going to do? Just let them go and run back to tell their master that you're weak? You can't always let them go, man. You should know better, being the infamous halfa who will be forever hunted. Yeah, I know a bit of your story. I didn't need Tekairo to tell me about you, even though she did. I know your morals and I know where you stand on the whole killing thing. But when someone hurts my friends, that's where it's crossing the line. Sometimes you gotta cross lines too to make things right again."

There was silence once more and when Ryuu and Tekairo saw that Danny didn't have an answer to this, they just kept walking. Danny headed back to the house and the group quietly cleaned up all the mess. With Jack and Maddie being so oblivious, the holes in the wall would not be noticeable to them. But the broken things and the big pile of ecto-goop were. "Tucker, Cecelia, Wes…you guys can go home." Jazz acknowledged. "I think it's clear we've decided not to lie to our parents and that we're going to do our best to fix this place if we can."

"We'll stay up all night if we have to." Danielle said. "And keep mom and dad out of the kitchen!"

Wes was going to brush the wood shards and ecto residue off of him and leave, but he was the only one. The other two knew better than to leave. "Well, if we stay here, then maybe you won't have to stay up." Cecelia smiled. "Things will get done much faster." Wes realized he'd be the only one leaving, so he decided to stay too.

Tucker and Jazz bagged the ecto goop into dark trash cans and then Danielle and Cecelia came through with cleaning supplies to make the place spotless. Danny fixed the toaster and adjusted the stove to the way it had been previously. Wes moved some objects around to hide the holes in things. When everything was done, Tucker and Wes left. Jazz went upstairs to continue packing and Danielle helped her. Danny turned to Cecelia as she was about to leave. "So, hey, what was it you wanted to talk about with me earlier?"

Cecelia looked away. "Oh, um, I was just going to ask you how things were going with Paulina."

"That's it? But you talk to her all the time." Danny laughed. "I figured you should know. IT's excellent. We're both very happy about it."

Cecelia smiled. "I just wanted to hear it from your end. She's happy too, of course. And I am too, for you. Goodnight." They shared a light hug and then she left. He closed the door then and headed up to his bedroom, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Cecelia was still in love with him and he with her. Then again, deep down he knew. He always knew.


	72. S3E5 Senior Skip Day - Part One

**"Senior Skip Day" Part One**

Senior Skip Day was always more thrilling when it was a surprise. But Danny and his friends had theirs planned for weeks. It was the morning of Skip Day, a Monday. Danny was taking a shower, and his mother was down below cooking breakfast. Danny slipped on a black and blue striped tee shirt and was sure to grab everything he needed for this day because he didn't want to come home until it was basically over.

The sweet sentiment of independence was freeing. Danny combed his hair and went down to his front porch. There he sat, until Tucker came to greet him. "You smell like bagels and cream cheese, man." Danny commented.

"Oh, Danny, guess what I had for breakfast!" Tucker said sarcastically as Danny rolled his eyes. The two of them headed to Tucker's house to play video games for an hour, at which point Danny left to begin ghost patrol of the town. Tucker would probably just continue in his lame games all day and eat junk food. As for other people in their class, the A-Lister guys had some kind of basketball thing and Wes had decided to go with them and take another shot at trying to get Dash to notice him.

As for the A-Lister senior girls, they would all be at the mall or the beach. Danielle had never experienced a day of school without all of her upperclassmen friends to hang out with so she would just have to find other people to sit with at lunch. Danny had no idea what Wenn would do in his free day, but didn't exactly care so long as he didn't get in the way. Danny knew Wenn didn't value that time as much as those who had been going to school all their lives.

After all, Wenn came to and left school whenever he wanted and had nobody to answer to for it. Garth wasn't in high school but he was probably at home sleeping because he worked late. But that wouldn't stop Danny from contacting him if he needed to. Danny was just flying around dully and then he saw trailers setting up in a parking lot. That could only mean Freakshow and his Circus Gothica were back in town.

But they couldn't be up to any good, could they? Of course not! Freakshow would have had to have found an entirely new crew of ghastly minions to do his bidding. Danny was prepared to contact his friends, do a bust, and have a whole lotta fun along the way. He had been restless lately and was looking for a good adventure. As for right now, though, he didn't have backup. He'd need to go get someone. More minds working together could figure out much faster why Freakshow and his camp had returned.

As Danny flew by himself, he let his mind wander. Sometimes he felt bad about himself because he had a family to go home to at night and several of his friends did not. Tucker did. Well, Cecelia had her father, but that wasn't saying much. Kibbon lived in caves and not much about his home life was made known to Danny. Kibbon never mentioned his parents at all. Garth lived all alone in his pitiful house off to the side. Wenn, Larrow, Preston, and Niki all lived together, but they usually went their separate ways once they left the house.

Danny texted a few of them so that they could meet at his house and discuss what to do about the Circus Gothica. Danny phased into his house. He was glad he could do that cuz he was too lazy to open the door. At the current time, both of his parents were out, treating each other to another wonderful day looking for someone to hire them as freelancing ghost exterminators. Sometimes Danny wondered how his parents had much money at all but then he remembered that they charged a ton.

They offered Danny to come with them but he had told them he had too much homework. While that statement was true, he had no intentions of doing it. Not yet at least. Danny sent a group text to his friends. In a few minutes Tucker showed up and Danny let him in. Tucker was always the first to show up at his house. Next was Cecelia, but she had a girl with her who had blond hair with silver streaks and blue-green eyes. They were laughing and talking as if they were best friends, though Danny had never seen her before.

Danny opened the door and Cecelia introduced the blond. "Danny, this is Angelica Faith. I was hoping she could hang out with all of us today. Ya know, since the girls and I met her at the mall, we started hanging out. So I figured she'd like you guys." She mentioned with an innocent shrug. "So here she is!"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other. Angelica smiled at them. "Uh…Cecelia, this is really a private matter I have asked to discuss with you, Tucker, Garth, Wenn, and Kibbon. So maybe we can save hanging out for later?" Kibbon walked in with a grin on his face and waved to his friends.

"Yes, and after that you two should go out." Angelica mentioned, referring to Danny and Cecelia. Both of them blushed. Danny said nothing, but wondered how she knew. Had Cecelia told her? Kibbon looked from Danny to Cecelia and his eyes fell on Cecelia last. She whispered some kind of excuse to him. They were still dating, after all. Angelica got the hint that she needed to stand outside, but as she was exiting, a blond boy was coming in.

Wenn rolled his eyes. He knew that Angelica was not entirely human, but rather, she was part of something else. "I'm not even gonna start with my long rant about the fact that none of you losers are ever supposed to text me, but, guys…_Danny_, I mean, I think you may reconsider shoeing her out of here once I tell you that she is part Warbin."

Kibbon gasped. "Seriously? My girlfriend and I get to meet a Warbin? Wenn, you should text me how you knew she was a Warbin later."

Wenn growled and fumed. "Shut up…why would I ever text you…how did you even get my number? Never mind, I know now…" He glared menacingly at Tucker who winced and his behind Danny who's facial expression didn't change. "And Tucker, you got my number from Danny I see." He read their minds. "Well…" Wenn crossed his arms. "If either of you two fools try to text me, I will make you swallow your own phones, got it?"

Tucker nodded, sore afraid. As for Kibbon, he was too much of an idiot to get that Wenn was serious though deep down he also believed he could take Wenn in a fight. Kibbon knew Wenn hated him ever since they met, whenever that was. Kibbon just never knew why. But Kibbon did catch Wenn staring over at Cecelia, checking her out multiple times so that brought him just a little bit closer to figuring it out.

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia had been reading up on weird cadulan legends and such, and the species of Warbin had come up often. Angelica had never been referred to as a Warbin before and Wenn could see that, which was why for a brief moment he regretted saying what he did. "If you want to get rid of a dark creepy gothic circus, Danny, an excellent way to expel them is Warbin light." He pointed to Angelica. "Your Warbin genetic is only a fraction, but I think it'll be enough. It was enough for me to identify it in you, after all."

Danny sighed. "_I_ wanted to be the one to tell them, but, whatever. Circus Gothica is back, guys, and we're gonna need to get rid of them. Remember Freakshow used the reality gauntlet to turn himself into a super powerful ghost now, so I won't be able to beat him as easily as I did back when I was fourteen. We will all need to work together to stop this. That's why I texted you all. Angelica, you're an unexpected addition but we're glad to have you on the team, if you want to be a part of it. It's up to you."

"Um…" Angelica blushed from the pressure that had just been placed on her. She didn't know much at all about them or what was going on. "Sure?" She committed questioningly. Danny nodded in approval. Cecelia ushered Angelica to sit down and they gathered around Danny as he explained the plan of attack. Wenn could tell that Angelica didn't like him right from her first judging impression, but he didn't care. She was afraid of him.

For the sake of the team and this plan going well, he explained to her how to generate Warbin light, similar to the way his friend Preston summoned light to himself when he did lightbending. While Danny and Tucker came up with other plans for the group, Kibbon and Cecelia listened. Kibbon had his arm around her and whispered in her ear every so often. Wenn tried to keep his focus on Angelica but instead he kept getting distracted by the whispering he heard. His eyebrows narrowed.

Wenn really wanted to pound Kibbon, but he knew that would break Danny's trust. So Wenn felt kind of stuck. Why did he hate Kibbon so much? Because he was a total idiot, a "fake" alternative teen who dressed in the style but whose personality was a disgrace to it. The main reason though, was that Kibbon could so easily charm his way Cecelia's life…and her mouth…whereas Wenn felt like he never had a chance unless he cheated and used his mind power to influence her.


	73. S3E6 Senior Skip Day - Part Two

**"Senior Skip Day" Part Two**

Only when the six of them were ready to walk out the door did Garth arrive. Garth groggily stepped up to them, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. "What did I miss?" Danny sighed because he already had explained everything, but mentioned he would explain on the way. The seven of them walked together down to the more remote area of Amity Park bordering Blay County, where the houses were not so close together and there were a few more open fields. By a truck stop was where the Circus Gothica train was parked.

"Ew, I hate goth stuff." Angelica announced quietly, making a cringing face.

"I do too." Cecelia agreed. "But don't worry. We'll chase it out of here soon enough and the town will be back to normal after that."

From afar where they could not too easily be seen, they watched until Freakshow emerged which confirmed that he was there. "Now." Danny said, giving the signal to his friends. They ran around and emerged from all sides, centering in on the train. Angelica used her Warbin light powers to produce a faint glow as she neared the train. The ghosts inside started freaking out, especially when Danny changed into his ghost form and Garth changed into dragon form. The look on Kibbon's face as he prepared his crystal firepower was priceless. Then the real fight could begin.

The other ghosts of the Circus Gothica train came out and started fighting the best they could. Most of them were small, so that kept the fight even a bit. Freakshow was in his big ugly ghost form and he was HUGE. It was obvious he was going for the kill and so this battle would not be won that easily. Wenn didn't know how someone like Kibbon got along fighting like that but Wenn had to at least admit Kibbon was an excellent fighter. Kibbon was agile and he knew how to use his powers to protect his body and his friends all the while having good enough aim to still hit his targets while on the move. Kibbon kicked some major ghost butt because his powers were a thorn in their side….literally.

Angelica's powers weren't as strong as she thought they were; nor did she know how to handle them. She only now realized how stupid this was to think she could do this after only one day of knowing the plan and working with the group. Sure the ghosts didn't like her light but that wasn't going to stop them from attacking her. She did not know how to resist their ectoblasts. It was debatable if she even knew she was part Warbin before this, but she did know she had some powers.

As Danny opened fire on his enemies and kicked and punched as usual. His reflexes had gotten faster than when he first got his powers. He was stronger and more nimble, but all of his injuries still healed at the same rate. As Danny got kicked in the cheek and was sent on his side into the cold hard ground, he thought back to Ryuu the other night. Ryuu was right. Danny's enemies wanted to _kill_ him more often than not—and not just beat him up. If Danny didn't kill them first, he might die.

Danny hated that feeling of being trapped between his life and his morals. He didn't ever want to be a killer. He didn't want that on him. Garth was matched up against Freakshow as their ghost forms were both big. Danny, Kibbon, Tucker, and Cecelia battled the other smaller ghosts but helped against Freakshow where they could. Eventually Garth was able to hold Freakshow in a headlock for just a second, but it was long enough for Tucker to suck him into the thermos.

Whenever Wenn got the chance, he would bite a ghost and suck as much of their energy out of him before the ghost phased and he fell off. Wenn just got back up again and continued what he was doing. He was good at physical self-defense too, and fast for a guy with no energy powers. He knew from Cecelia's thoughts that she was impressed but he wasn't here for that sake. He just wanted to take out all his anger on these ghosts and it worked.

Those that Wenn had taken too much ecto energy from would eventually squirm until they died from their genetic codes having been messed up. Wenn, like most other Tossi, had killed this way before and would do it time and time again. Danny didn't object, though he knew what would happen. Cecelia was of course appalled, as she knew the will to kill was the biggest difference between her, Garth, Danny, Kibbon, and most other cadulan. She was definitely afraid of Wenn. He used to like that, but he didn't really anymore.

Seeing their leader Freakshow captured and seeing the two small ghosts who had been bitten by Wenn die made the other ghosts eventually disperse and flee, leaving the Circus Gothica train vacant. Wenn looked to Danny, knowing it would someday be his bob to decide where to draw the line between a sentient, personable ghost and a mindless raging monster. Danny's hands trembled as he only wished he would never become a monster himself. "Great, we beat them on our own!" Tucker cheered. "Sorry for dragging you into this, Angelica, but I guess we really didn't need your help much after all."

The blond girl smiled. "It's alright." Wenn raised an eyebrow, knowing that things weren't necessarily over yet. Tucker frequently let his guard down too soon. Wenn tried hard to think, but gagged as he saw Kibbon and Cecelia embrace and check to see if the other had any injuries. Garth rolled his eyes at Wenn's gag, knowing that Wenn had some small amount of feelings for Cecelia. How much? It was unknown. Garth and Wenn had a strange sort of unspoken friendship as Garth was the person in this group Wenn tolerated best.

"Hm…" Danny mused, levitating around his friends. "Just because those ghosts left again doesn't mean they won't come back again. We've gotta get rid of this train somehow."

Garth turned human. "What I'm wondering, though, is what a Warbin is doing down here? No offense. I've been catching up on my reading about species and Warbins should all be living in SkyLand."

"She's only a very small fraction of Warbin." Wenn mentioned. "It's probably buried in her ancestry of long ago. I'll bet she couldn't even find a gateway to SkyLand and even if she could, they probably wouldn't let her in."

Angelica shrugged. "I've never even heard of a Warbin before, so…" She laughed nervously. "I don't know anything about SkyLand. I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Well, don't go calling yourself a Warbin—tip one." Wenn warned seriously. "If you do, other people might get offended. That's all I've got to say. Later, losers." He started walking back to his home.

Danny got an idea. He flew into the train and started it, and let it go on down and keep running till it was long gone out of town and ran out of fuel. Kibbon got the idea and launched crystals into the tires while the others watched. Then Danny phased out while the train was still in motion and flew back to his friends who had already started walking back home. Then he changed human. "So, guys." Danny grinned. "Ready to hit the Nasty Burger?"

"I gotta head home now." Garth said as they were coming up on a street. "I'm tired. Catch ya later." He took one road and the other four took another.

Angelica was feeling a bit self-conscious having tagged along with these strangers for so long, but she really liked them. And since they didn't object to her coming, she joined them for the meal. As Danny, Tucker, Kibbon, and Cecelia talked, Angelica remained quiet, just listening in. She was a student at their school as well and a senior, but she had never really associated with their circle of friends before and was glad she did. The laughter died down as they ate their burgers and it got quiet for a bit.

Then later as the guys all parted ways, Angelica walked with Cecelia a little more still in the direction of Cecelia's house. "Hey, I think you and Danny would be really cute together. It's obvious by the way he's been looking at you." She mentioned. "I mean, I know that you've got Kibbon, but you two are a lot alike. I mean, you and Danny are too, but it seems to me that Danny helped you grow more as a person."

Cecelia blushed lightly and tried to laugh it off. "Haha…really? You think Kibbon and I are alike? I guess we kinda are. Hmmm…Danny is…well, come on, he's the big hero. I was lucky I had a chance with him. I may be popular in high school but that's of no value in the world outside of that place. Danny's so great, and I'm…I don't think I'm good enough for him. Sometimes I think that, but then I selfishly want to be with him anyways. Besides, he's currently dating his first crush, Paulina."

"And does Paulina love him the way you do?" Angela asked with a grin. Cecelia turned to Angelica suddenly and made a concerned face. "How did I know you were still in love with him? It's obvious. And it's obvious he cares about you too."

Cecelia cut her off before she could say anything to make this more uncomfortable. "Good night Angelica." Cecelia waved and headed off in the direction of her own home as Angelica headed to hers. What Angelica spoke was true; every word of it. It scared Cecelia, but at the same time it was a relief.


	74. S3E7 Border Guard

**"Border Guard"**

Danny had an unfortunate surprise encounter with Walker in the human world and he and the gang were now busy trying to run him back into the ghost zone. Walker was chasing Danny Phantom, trying to get the better of him, and Danny was running out of energy after flying around for so long. Sometimes bullies like Walker just wanted to blow off steam on the next innocent thing and Danny didn't want Walker around long enough to tell him he had broken any rules. Danny enlisted the help of his friends and now everything was set in motion.

Wherever he was in the city, Danny cut across town and phased through his own house and flew down to the basement. Tucker had made sure Danny's parents were out of the house by making up a distraction for them to chase. Danielle, Kibbon, and Cecelia had opened the portal together. Garth had been standing outside watching and waiting to see if anything went wrong. If he heard fighting, it meant he had to go dragon and step in, which he really didn't feel like doing right now. He was chill, leaning up against the front door of the house as Danny and Walker flew in. Only Garth's eyes moved to follow them.

Naturally, Danny believed he was home free in his own house. He flew through the portal, knowing Walker would come in after him, thinking he could just fly back out and have his friends close the portal before Walker could come back. But there was another expected surprise waiting for Danny in the ghost zone. Danny and Walker were abruptly stopped by two youthful but strong looking guards. Atlas and his servant Gemma had been appointed by Clockwork to monitor and guard this portal for any unscrupulous activity.

Atlas floated before them wearing a dark blue long coat with golden metal decorations on the shoulders, and black pants tucked into boots. He had shoulder length green hair. He was strict, serious, to the point, and devoted. He also had a peculiar ability which was why Clockwork chose him for this job.

Gemma became Atlas's servant after losing to him in a bet. Gemma had long silvery white hair and piercing eyes. Part of his clothing had been discolored from fire. He wore unique red baggy overalls randomly decorated with red and white paper tags. Gemma was loyal, helpful, serious, hot headed, a great cook, and an excellent fighter with a hot temper.

Atlas began to lecture Danny and Walker while Gemma kept them from escaping. An official document of fine print was presented to Walker and Walker checked it with his own rules. While this was going on, Danny inched back to the portal and almost made it through but an angry Gemma grabbed him by the ankle. Danny reached out for help and Kibbon grabbed him first. Danny looked back at the ghost who was growing angrier by the second. "Come on, girls, I need your help too!"

Cecelia and Danielle jumped on top of Kibbon to weigh him down but in the end, Gemma was abundantly stronger and the four of them were yanked onto the ground in the ghost zone. Kibbon stood up, startled. Reflexively, both Danielle and Cecelia held onto him, bracing themselves for what could be a fight. Atlas looked up. "You're free to go, Walker. Forgive me for not recognizing you. I'm not from this part of the ghost zone." A slightly ticked off Walker was sent on his way, leaving Gemma and Atlas to deal with Danny and his friends.

"Who are you and who gave you permission to enter into this world?" Gemma asked, eying them arrogantly.

"Hey! Don't you know who he is?" Kibbon started impulsively. "He's the famous halfa! Danny Phantom! He's the son of the people who built this portal! He lives in that house and he can go through whenever he wants!" Gemma grabbed Kibbon by his collar and the Glacian gulped, thinking maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all.

There was a bit of a struggle when Danny tried to escape again and Atlas used his ability in front of them for the first time. He created a small tear in the fabric of the ghost zone revealing a dark space. Only tons of red eyes could be seen in the space and it was very cold. Danny gasped as he almost had flown into it. "What's your problem! Let us go. We didn't do anything. If you're going to hold us here, at least let us speak to Clockwork!"

"Oh, like I'd believe punks like you know Clockwork!" Atlas replied. When Danny tried to dodge him, Atlas opened and reclosed his gap in another place…and this time Danny went in. The other three gasped and Cecelia especially seemed terrified. The three of them searched among each other for a plan of attack until Kibbon finally had an idea.

"Alright, you're girls. Flirt with him. Be a distraction. Try to trick him into opening that…whatever it was again." Kibbon whispered. Cecelia and Danielle put on their best flirty attitudes but it didn't work. Eventually Kibbon just had to take a chance and try to escape while Gemma was still looking up in their law book of what should be done in this situation. Atlas opened his gap and Danny came flying out, crashing right into Kibbon as Kibbon planned.

"As a matter of fact, we DO know Clockwork!" Cecelia mentioned.

"Yeah! And if you talk to him, he'll let us go. We're even sorta friends!" Danielle chimed in. "You'll see, you big meanie!" She glared at Atlas. He glared back, and she tried to hide her fear but ended up taking a few steps back.

Atlas and Gemma both searched through their law book and there was nothing in there that allowed them to refute the teens' request about wanting to see Clockwork. Resentfully, Atlas contacted Clockwork and the ghost of time showed up in little time at all. "It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Atlas, if you'll allow, Danny and his friends have many important excursions in through this portal that are vital to the outcome of the future. You'll let them pass, and stay out of their site whenever you do, I'm sure. It appears that will solve everything." Clockwork left then, just like that.

There was a pause for a moment. Gemma let his hot temper get the better of him and he started to spar fire ectoplasm against Danny and Kibbon. Danielle and Cecelia joined in as well to help their friends. Atlas gave Gemma a few minutes to come to his senses before stopping the fight himself. "Gemma, let's uphold Clockwork's wishes. What good is a position of power if we only abuse it? We're going to do this right. We're not the bad guys here." Atlas spoke now to Danny and the others. "So, go, be on your way now. You probably won't see us again."

Danny kept his eye on Atlas and Gemma until all three of the others were through the portal back into the human world. Then Danny backed into it slowly. Together the four of them closed the portal hoping to forget the whole thing. They headed upstairs and to the front door of the house to save Garth from listening to another minute of Tucker rambling on about technology. The group walked down the street, heading wherever, but trusting in their friendship because that was all they really needed.


	75. S3E8 She's Dreaming

**"She's Dreaming"**

"Ms. Fenton. Ms. Fenton…wake up, please. _Ms. Fenton_!" Lancer smacked a ruler down on Danielle's desk. She had fallen asleep again. She wiped the clear drool off her face and smeared her lipstick along with it. Covering her mouth, she tried to hide her embarrassment as lots of other kids in her grade laughed at her.

Ginny, Danielle's best friend in her grade couldn't help but laugh a little. Solana cackled as her dark blond ponytail swooshed around. She was peppy, childish and somewhat shy, but today she was just waiting for something exciting. Zena just sat in the back with her arms crossed, tying to seem emo and unamused but she actually was for a change. Mitchi laughed along with the class, even though she didn't see anything.

May Allen, someone who typically didn't talk much in the class, made some joke about Danielle that she missed and everybody kept laughing. Danielle didn't like May with her arrogant attitude and forgetting that it was Team Phantom who helped her and gave her training when she had gone from human to mostly ghost. May had spent a while in the ghost zone and it had made her proud. With a flip of her wavy shoulder length honey blond hair, her grey eyes met with Danielle's blue eyes briefly and Danielle gave a slight glare that scared May a little.

After class, Danielle grabbed her books and walked to her locker as fast as she could. Ginny and Mitchi met her there, as they had lockers nearby. "Are you alright? You've been falling asleep a lot in class lately." Ginny mentioned. "Sooner or later if you keep this up, people are going to stop taking you seriously as a peppy cheerleader. What were you dreaming about that was so immersing anyways?"

Danielle lazily shook her head. "I don't even know. But as long as James Murphy and Youngblood don't cause trouble, I don't really care."

"Why am I getting the feeling that the reason they fight all the time is connected to you?" Mitchi asked as the three of them started to walk to the girls' locker room to change for gym.

Danielle sighed. "It isn't about me, but I do know why. I can't tell you all the details but they fight around me in particular just to try and antagonize me because they want me to lose it and intervene."

Mitchi laughed. "What can you do, Danielle, honestly? I know you're not shy like Ginny and I are, but you're not as tough as you think you are either."

"I know, I know." Danielle sighed again. In the girls' room, May and Zena were having a catfight like usual. Solana stayed out of it. She was just as sick of Zena's complaints about playing sports as the other girls were but May had more of a temper. The girls filed out of the locker room one at a time and Danielle was among the last of them. Danielle might hang out with the popular seniors of Casper High—Paulina, Star, and Cecelia—but sometimes she felt her grade didn't care that she was popular and still laughed at her when she messed up without the fear of getting their reputation ruined by Danielle's older friends.

Danielle headed into the gym without thinking and Ginny and Mitchi walked up to her, giggling a little. "We've finally figured out your secret. May told us." Ginny spoke up. "I think you've got a crush on Nolan, but Mitchi is betting it's Nate that you like but only because she likes Nolan." Mitchi made a sound at that. "Whatever. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're in love!"

Danielle's eyes widened and she actually blushed a little, and that didn't help her case at all. Her eyes wandered over to Nolan and Nate who were busy shooting free throws with a basketball while waiting for their teacher to show up. Sure that duo consisted of the two best looking guys in the entire high school, but Danielle didn't like them like that. "Who? Those guys? Pfft. I know them. We've talked before, but I doubt they remember me."

Mitchi giggled. "Do you think they know we exist? I mean Ginny's on the cheerleading squad too but she doesn't exactly exploit it."

Ginny scoffed. "Hey, I bring it up when I need to. I just don't want to turn into someone like Paulina. I admire her yet fear her at the same time."

"Paulina isn't that bad." Danielle said. "But she was a completely different person back when she started high school."

"We're getting off the subject. Danielle, let's have it. We can take it. Which one of those guys do you like? Or is it both, Like Ginny?" Mitchi questioned. Ginny lightly smacked her on the arm for giving that away.

"I hate to break it to you but I don't like either of them." Danielle mentioned honestly. "You can chose to believe me or not but that's the truth."

Ginny and Mitchi rolled their eyes. "Danielle, come on. You must like someone. Tell us who, or we'll stop at nothing to find out." Ginny said. "You can trust us. We're your best friends. If you can't tell us, then who _will_ you tell?"

Danielle sat down on the gym floor away from the rest of the class and her friends sat down facing her. "Okay, I do like someone but he doesn't go here. Not anymore, at least. But nobody knows this—not even my other friends."

"Okay, so who is it?!" Ginny asked excitedly. "You're killing us! Just spill, already."

"You remember…Kibbon, right?" Danielle started. She watched their smiles fade into frowns and her heart sank. "I knew I was going to regret this…"

"Kibbon…_Cecelia's_ boyfriend?" Ginny prodded. "Come on, if even I know that then you must know it too." Danielle nodded defeatedly. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry…I'm really bad at this but I'm here for you. There are other fish in the sea.

"Sometimes I'm even jealous of Cecelia and I hate myself for it because I know that's not who I am. Thanks for being here to listen to this, you guys. It's a real load off."

"What you need is a distraction. I might not know much about dating at all but I'm thinking you need another guy. You know that Blake kid who's pretty popular in the ninth grade? Maybe you should try your luck with him." Mitchi added. "Popular, but a grade younger, so he's in your league. He'll say yes to you cuz you're older, I bet."

Before Danielle could say anything, Ginny continued on with her own suggestion. "I hear Christian Burke is single. He's the hottest eleventh grader! Date up, not down. So what do you say, Dani?"

"I say I'm not ready to date anyone yet, you guys. Please don't try to change my mind for me, okay?" She stood up as class was beginning. Danielle was one of the few girls in good enough shape to keep up with Nolan and Nate in the jogging start to the class. She chatted with them a bit as they moved along just to keep her spirits up and keep the other girls jealous. These two guys were single, and so many girls wanted to get with them—practically most of the girls in school. Danielle just enjoyed talking to them.

When the day was over and it was time for Danielle to head home after cheer practice, she realized she hadn't stopped thinking about Kibbon all day. She had been dreaming about him an awful lot even since realizing she couldn't have him. He and Cecelia really worked well though Danielle secretly wished Cecelia would go back to dating Danny. Danielle found herself absent-mindedly texting Kibbon just as she headed to her house.

"Hey I know that you've decided to take college classes, but don't be a stranger, alright? Don't forget your friends back in high school. We still care about you. We always will." Danielle hit send just as she reached for the doorknob with the other hand. But to her surprise, Danny turned it and let her in. She hid her phone after quickly hitting send to Kibbon. Danielle took off her hoodie just as Danny was putting his on. "Going somewhere?" She asked aloud.

"Yeah, yeah, big date tonight. I'm just heading out. Don't you remember?" Danny was beaming. "Oh! Right! You sat with the other tenth graders at lunch today so you didn't hear. Paulina and I have plans. We're doubling with Kibbon and Cecelia all evening, even though the girls just got done with cheer practice."

Danielle felt her face growing hot at the mention of the name of the guy she had been thinking about all day. "Oh, cool. Hope you have fun. Um, don't you find it a bit awkward though? Your ex and your current girlfriend are best friends?"

Danny laughed. "Cecelia and I are still friends no matter what. And I don't like to use the word "ex" referring to her; the connotation is too negative. Besides, I'm happy that she's happy and she feels the same about Paulina and I. We're just four friends having a night out together."

"And what about him? Is _he_ happy?"

Danny made a weird face. "Kibbon? Of course. Nothing could get that guy down. Well, I'll see ya. You've got the TV to yourself so try to get your homework done fast! Haha. Have a good night." Danny left. Danielle just nodded and then stood there for a moment before heading upstairs. Jack and Maddie tried to call Danielle down for dinner but she said she was fine where she was, and continued to do homework in her room all evening. Danielle debated in the back of her mind whether or not she really had a chance with Kibbon and she thought to herself if she actually thought for a moment she could end up with him, she was only dreaming.


	76. S3E9 Only Human

**My friend ImJustAwkward is also doing a SYOC if you're interested!**

* * *

**"Only Human"**

The next day at school, Cecelia met up with Angelica and they were starting to become great friends. She sat Angelica down at a table with Tyler and Chloe. Given that it was Chloe's first year of high school, she was glad to make a new friend. Meanwhile Danny was sitting at the usual table along with Tucker and Danielle. He was thinking it was getting kinda weird that Cecelia wasn't sitting with him, since she ALWAYS sat with him. But luckily he didn't have to be the one to break the silence. "Why is Cecelia sitting over _there_?" Danielle asked. "Speaking of which, Chloe and Tyler haven't sat with us in what feels like forever."

"Well I think it's good that Tyler and Chloe went off on their own instead of clinging to us. I can respect that." Danny shrugged. "They're new friends for Angelica I guess. Speaking of new…" Danny and the others looked up as Wes came over and sat with them. Like it or not, he was definitely here to stay. He fit in more with these guys than he ever had with the populars. "Oh, Wes, I've got an assignment for you." He started. Wes looked up eagerly and so did the others, because they knew nothing of this. But they were going to play along for the sake of keeping things smooth. "Tekairo's boyfriend Ryuu claimed to be a student at Casper, albeit in the grade below us. I don't think I've ever seen him around again. I'd like you to keep an eye out, and just watch him from time to time alright?"

"Actually, Danny, Ryuu—" Tucker started, but Danielle covered his mouth and gave him a look. "Nothing." He corrected himself as she released him. He would just have to tell the others about it later but apparently Ryuu was one of those like Wenn who switched back and forth between Casper High and Downtown City High too. DCH's paranormal activity level had risen in the past few years and Ryuu almost certainly knew that. Tucker sent Danny the text to keep him aware. But this new assignment should keep Wes busy for a while. He promptly accepted.

"Where's your girlfriend today?" Danielle asked, to change the subject.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be sitting with us more often…" Danny quickly texted her.

"She hates me, I swear." Wes breathed. Tucker laughed as if to agree, and Wes glared at him. Danny immediately got a response from Paulina. There was a new guy in the senior class and he was apparently a hunk and "all that". His name was Torron. Torron Sanchez was the cousin of Paulina whose parents had recently dropped him off in Colorado to live with Paulina's family while they travelled around a lot. Torron wouldn't have been able to attend high school that way, so he was here for a while.

Torron walked into the lunch room with the two new friends he had already made, named Nat and David. Those two juniors were just average nobodies until Torron had befriended them. Boom! They now had girls ogling them right and left. But what was a loser with a popular friend? Still a loser. Torron had black hair up in a small ponytail. He was semi strong, serious, but messy and bad with money. He was an amateur rock-climber and dabbled in guitar—so a pretty well rounded guy. Tucker already didn't like this guy.

Danielle's jaw dropped as Torron, Nat, and David went to the other end of their mostly-empty lunch table. Torron winked at her and she was star struck. "Whoa, who is THAT?" She asked.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "That's some new kid in our class. Apparently he just transferred in. I don't think he's all that great but who cares. I certainly don't. You shouldn't either." He said in defense.

"Psh." Danielle said. "I don't care." She was obviously lying. It was clear in her eyes that she was mentally drooling over him.

"He's Torron. Paulina's cousin. I can see the resemblance." Danny mentioned. Tucker made files for mostly every student in school on his PDA and he started one for Torron. The first thing on there was that he seemed like a jerk. Paulina soon came over to sit with her cousin and waved to Danny and the others so they could scoot down. An awkward introduction of everyone followed. Paulina was happily oblivious to any sort of tension among the group. Danny was on one side of her, with David on the other side. Danny and Paulina held hands under the table. David whispered something to her that Danny didn't catch, but he became suspicious. Paulina's reply came in a point.

David hurriedly got up and headed over to where she directed, which was to Cecelia. Danny watched with narrowed eyes. "What was that all about?" He asked without averting his stare.

"Oh, he just wondered where Cecelia was." Paulina replied innocently.

Torron and Nat chuckled. "We keep telling him he's not quite ready yet but ah, there's only so much to do." Nat mentioned. "Sometimes you just gotta let them see for themselves or else they'll never learn. I told David she'll never go out with him but he didn't listen. He's been taking advice from Torron and I on how to get confident enough that she'd go out with him but…some things in this world are just impossible." Everyone' head turned at once to watch David's predetermined downfall. Danny especially looked uneasy.

David slid into the table next to Cecelia. He was a strong-bodied, manly, tan-skinned guy with curly brown hair. He had good cologne on and this charming grin on his face that covered up the fact that he wasn't actually good-looking. "Hey, Cecelia!" He started. Cecelia, Angelica and their two friends looked up.

"Like, who are you?" Chloe jumped in automatically. Angelica and Tyler just stared innocently.

David ignored Chloe's slightly rude tone now that he had Cecelia's full attention. "Listen, girl, I've been admiring you for a while. I'm sick of just sitting around, watching you and not being able to do anything about it. But I've turned over a new leaf! Torron took me and my best friend Nat under his wings and gave us all kinds of advice. I've started working out and become an all-new ultra-confident version of myself. So what do ya say? Want to hang out this Friday night if you're free?"

Star and Valerie were watching from their own table, being unable to keep from laughing. Since it was the next table over, Star got up to get a front-row seat for the excitement that was about to go down. Valerie kept telling her to come back but she didn't listen. Cecelia felt a little relieved and uneasy at the same time as Star came over and sat on the other side of her. "Um…" Cecelia started. Lunch room noise carried on but David, Chloe, Tyler, Angelica, Star, and Danny's entire table were watching and waiting for what they knew was about to happen. "I have a boyfriend!" Cecelia finally confessed. She might have accidentally said it a little loud out of panic under pressure.

Star burst into laughter at the look on David's face. She was wickedly cruel and insensitive. "Wow, I saw that coming from several yards away. I just had to come over and watch! Who do you think you are, asking out a girl like her? You may have started hanging out with Paulina's cousin but that doesn't make you cool. You're still just a loser and even if Cecelia was single there's no way she'd go out with you!"

David's face flushed a violent red out of embarrassment. He ran out of the cafeteria and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Chloe burst into idiotic laughter. Tyler was just stunned. And Angelica was too sweet to understand how Star could be so mean. Cecelia turned to Star, who was still laughing. "Star! How could you do that? Go over and apologize to him!" Star shook her head and got up, intending to head back over to her own table. But Cecelia stood up and grabbed her arm. "We're going back over to David to apologize! Even though I can't even think where to start!" Cecelia was stronger but not by much so she ended up pulling a fussy Star along.

Danny had watched the entire thing from his table and saw the girls walk out. He and the others at his table slowly went normal, that is, until there was a blue light from the dark hall. Danny had gotten used to his ghost sense going off randomly whenever Danielle was near and was getting pretty good at hiding it. Even so, it had gone off when Danny and his friends scooted in closer proximity to Torron, Nat, and David. Was it possible one of them was a ghost? Torron and Nat excused themselves to go see what was going on.

Not too long after, Danny followed, leaving the others at their table. Wes took off after Danny, sensing something was the matter. Danny tried to get Wes to sit back down but he refused to listen. Danny rolled his eyes and kept going through the dark halls after Torron and Nat. Something was up, here. Danny's suspicion led him into the library of all places. Even with the lights off, a full ghost with a blue glow was easily seen. It was David! He was floating. With blue ectoplasm he had manipulated all of the heavy books to encase Star and Cecelia in a big pile. They were trapped with only their heads visible, screaming.

Danny quickly ran to catch up with Torron and Nat who were staring. Wes made some comment as he caught up and wondered what Danny was going to do. In spite of Danny, Torron got out his wand, revealing that he was part wizard. He also had a bit of ghost in him which was how he was able to fire off his own blue ectoblasts. David was furious. Nat yelled at David, trying to say all kinds of things to get him to calm down but none of it seemed to be working. David used his telekinetic powers to throw books at them. Danny and Wes dove under the library desk as Danny went ghost. Wes looked up from behind the desk and just watched.

"I thought you wanted to learn to use your powers to heal, not destroy!" Torron yelled. "Okay, I admit I might have given you superficial advice in the past but Nat and I warned you that you weren't ready to try out your technique on an actual girl yet!"

"I've never been so angry in my life!" David raged. "I didn't expect putting myself out there would end this way! So I won't let it!"

"Dude's not even making any sense…" Wes muttered to himself. He snuck around in between the shelves, trying to get closer to the girls so he could dig them out while Danny battled David. David was pretty strong so he threw Danny into many things, but Danny always got right back up. Wes started reaching for the book pile where the girls were. With David getting distracted from both Torron and Danny's attacks, his control over the trap wasn't as strong. Unfortunately Wes's attempts backfired and David noticed him, causing him to get pulled into the book pile and trapped along with the girls.

"Why am I not surprised that _you're_ somehow involved, paranormal geek?" Star remarked to Wes, noticing his pointless struggles to get out.

He laughed nervously. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you since it's your mouth that got us into this mess. I was trying to help! And…I'm not a geek!"

Danny Phantom felt like he was blowing most of his energy here but combined with Torron and his spells, they were able to restrain David. Torron ordered Nat to help dig out the three who were trapped, and then he made Star apologize to David. Her halfhearted response and disgusted look seemed to be enough at least to get David to relax a bit. Cecelia let go of her arm and Star took off running back to the cafeteria. David insisted he had calmed down and when Torron believed he was sincere, he nodded to Danny and they let David go. David collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted, on his stomach.

"Why didn't you run?" Cecelia asked Nat.

The teen shrugged coolly. "I've seen a lot of peculiar things, missy. I knew about David's powers before we even became friends. I'm only human but my father isn't. I live with my mom but I'm one of my dad's many estranged children. He's a halfa, as she told me. I don't know much, but what little I know gives me an in to the world of the supernatural."

Danny looked up at Nat. "A halfa, you say? Did I hear that word?" One of MANY? Danny only knew of one or two others, but still. Apparently there were others he hadn't met yet or never would. Vlad was one sick guy.

Nat nodded. "Masters is his last name; I don't know his first. I don't know much about him at all, but my mom tells me that it's better that way, and that Mr. Masters doesn't know about us. The only connection I have to him is his last name on my birth certificate." Danny swallowed hard. It was so tempting to be able to reveal that it was Vlad, and that Vlad was evil but Nat didn't need that kind of scar in his head. He had turned out alright, so far.

Danny also didn't want to think that some lady somewhere somehow had sex with Vlad. Danny actually shuddered thinking that and quickly wanted other thoughts to come into his head and block that one out. Nat was content with just being human, enjoying sports, science, math and old movies. He didn't need a connection to the supernatural to be happy but he used his fearlessness of it to help where he could.

Nat and Torron helped David up, proving that Torron could be a nice guy despite his arrogance. Cecelia gave Danny a hug as thanks for saving her and he smiled. They watched the three guys leave the library first and then head back to the cafeteria in their own time. "Wes…" Danny started, changing back to human form. "I told you that you should have stayed behind. You're only human and you don't really know how things work yet. We can't have you jumping into things whenever you think possible. You may not always get saved, but this time you got lucky. I'm serious."

"I know." Wes said as the three of them headed back into the cafeteria. "Believe me, I know."


	77. S3E10 The Prize

**DEADLINE TO SEND IN OCs IS FEBRUARY FIRST! If you have not sent in your character for this story please do so soon!**

* * *

**"The Prize"**

One of the most anticipated days of the year was the homecoming game of senior year. Dash, Kwan, and Wes were all on the football team so they had practices leading up to the game like crazy. Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Danielle, and Paulina all came out to support the team. They hadn't seen much of some of their other friends from last year but they were still close as ever, being Team Phantom. Every so often Danny caught a glimpse of Valerie in the bleachers. This only made him tighten his arm around Paulina.

Danny wondered if Valerie ever regretted distancing herself from them and practically shunning herself too. As the game began, Danny kept reminding himself he had all these other friends around him and that he and Valerie would never have lasted anyways. Even so, he wished she had joined Team Phantom. It came time for the girls to do their cheers and this left Danny and Tucker by themselves.

Despite all the hype, this game was pretty bland and predictable and bored Danny a bit. He was kind of glad when it was over. Casper High won. Danny was a bit too out of it to even check who the rival school was. The next day, it was soon time for the dance. Danielle had been asked to the dance by Nat. She didn't really like him that way and neither did he but neither of them wanted to be dateless so they went together.

Danny felt confident as he picked up Paulina, excited to see her in that cute little red dress of hers. They pulled up right on time and soon met up with Tucker who was the dateless third wheel as usual. Paulina never really liked Tucker but it was night, and this was their last homecoming, so she put up with it. She was in denial but she started to be able to tolerate him because he was Danny's best friend.

Cecelia showed up late with Kibbon as predicted. The two had stopped for ice cream first. They greeted their friends but were still kind of off in their own little world. Paulina wanted to dance a lot and Tucker spent almost the entire evening sitting down. Danny caught sight of Ryuu here with Tekairo and Wes was watching them, but from an obviously close proximity. Danny excused himself from Paulina and went to go stop Wes from stalking Ryuu.

Nobody wanted to tick that guy off. Ryuu was a silly guy with a tacky looking tuxedo way too small for him and Tekairo's dress was a bit too small too but that was the way she wore her clothes. Ever since Tekairo's brief flirtatious crush with Danny, Danny had felt a little awkward around her but it was plain to see she didn't feel awkward at all and even waved to Danny. Danny smiled back nervously as he yanked Wes away.

"What are you doing?" Danny and Wes asked each other in unison. Danny gave a flat expression. "You told me to basically spy on him and that's what I'm doing!" Wes whisper-yelled.

"I know but you're being too obvious! Just go dance or something! Find a girl and go dance!" Danny shoved Wes away from Tekairo and Ryuu hoping to leave them to dance in peace. A confused and slightly annoyed Wes did as Danny wished and Danny was finally able to return to his girl.

Danielle and Nat were quickly bored of each other and both eventually split to go find their own friends. Danielle joined her fellow single girls at a table. Mitchi and Ginny would gladly wait all night if it meant they had a chance to get asked to dance by Nolan or Nate. But those guys seemed busy with the other prettier girls. Danielle wasn't particularly pretty and in fact looked quite average. She wondered if she were prettier, maybe Kibbon would be dancing with her instead of Cecelia. Danny sighed, sipped some punch and leaned on her arm, wishing the night to end soon.

Danny noticed some average guys creeping around in tuxedos and they looked a bit too old to be in high school. This odd thing quickly drew his attention and made him suspicious. Sure enough, an attack began. Danny braced himself and looked for somewhere to hide and go ghost. He told Paulina to go back to the car. These guys had nothing specifically particular about their appearances so that made them ideal bandits. Teenagers began to flee every which way. Danny hated the chaos caused by an event like this but it could not be avoided.

Danny dove underneath the buffet and phantomized. Then he flew out, ready to attack these creeps. But what did they want? He had to identify that so he could make sure they didn't take whatever it was. He started battling hand to hand style with the enemies and didn't want to break out his powers yet with all the other people running around like crazy. He didn't want to accidentally hit one of them.

It didn't take long for Kibbon, Cecelia, Danielle, Ryuu and Tekairo to join in the fight. But there were eleven of these bandits, and only six of them. One of the bandits was wearing a hat, which soon fell off revealing white hair. Angry that his hair had been exposed, he pulled out something from his pocket which extended into a weapon—a sword. The other guys began to use their weapons too and a clash of sharp things against skin was set. Fortunately no one got severely hurt though Cecelia did suffer a cut on the arm.

Wrestling and fighting continued like usual and they were all basically used to it. In all of this, the bandits said nothing. So Danny decided to start and at least try to get something out of them. "Who are you?" Danny asked as he used his powers to fight the white-haired one. "Who sent you? What are you after?"

"My name is Akiran." He replied. "I'm a student at this school. But I don't really stand out. None of you probably ever noticed me. I tend to keep to the shadows."

Danny thought he had fired a powerful enough blast at this guy but he appeared to deflect it. "Alright. That only answered one of my questions!" Akiran kept silent. Danny began to notice that these guys fought similarly to the ninjas he and the others had fought before. There must be a connection! Could they have been trained and sent by the same group?

"We're our own organization!" Akiran responded at last. "And we're after…the hybrid." Danny wasn't surprised, thinking they were after him but they really wanted Ryuu. That was made obvious as soon as Cecelia and Tekairo were beaten down and the bandits ganged up against Ryuu, paying little attention to attacks from the rest. As if Danny wasn't suspicious of Ryuu's past already, now he believed him to be even more dangerous.

Why would some organization want Ryuu? How many groups would they send? How many people would die? Would they capture Ryuu at last? Was Danny even doing the right thing by helping him? It was in times like these where Danny just had to trust his gut feeling. Danny knew assassination was in Ryuu's past and had Ryuu killed someone important? Danny kept fighting, giving it his all. Ryuu seemed a bit jumpy as if he hadn't seen this fight coming any more than the others did.

"Your skill only proves our point further that you belong with us! You'll never make it going solo!" Akiran yelled to Ryuu. Danny understood a bit more now. This was all about a recruitment offer that Ryuu had refused!

"He's happy here! He's trying to turn from who he was! And you're not helping that!" Tekairo yelled. "Just leave him alone already!"

"Be quiet, stupid girl! What do you know about Ryuu?" Akiran glared at her, coming at her next, though she was already on the ground. "How long have you known him? A month? Two months? You know nothing!" He raged.

"Leave her alone!" Ryuu yelled. From his boot he pulled out just a few ninja stars and sent several flying, killing some of the enemies instantly. Unfortunately five were still alive. Ryuu had sent one towards Akiran's back and it hit him just enough to hurt like crazy but not kill. Akiran seethed but ordered the other guys to retreat surprisingly. Danny and his friends were relieved. Ryuu immediately went to Tekairo and helped her up.

"Are they ever going to stop coming after you?" Kibbon asked. "Is that all they want, for you to join their organization?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know. I've got a bad feeling they'll keep coming but I prefer to run my own business. I like my life how it is now. I've got Tekairo and I can count on you guys. I don't intend to let that change. They see me as some kind of prize, because I'm a hybrid, but I know that the real prize is freedom. I'd rather die than be bound to their organization. I don't know how they keep finding me though."

"Well we'll keep an eye on you here at school." Danny said. "We won't let them get you."

"See that's where there's a problem—I'm not always in school. I can't tell you where I am when I'm not in class but I do appreciate your friendship. Don't forget that." Ryuu said. "Well I better take Tekairo home. We were going to hang out for a bit but I don't know about that now."

"I'm fine!" Tekairo lied happily. "Let's hang out, really!" The others made concerned faces for her knowing she was really burned out. Nevertheless, the six of them headed out. The halfas changed back to human form, leaving their deserted prom for humans to clean up. Kibbon and Cecelia held hands on the way out.


	78. S3E11 The Arcade

**This none was written with sonicydannyphantom for the first half but I wrote the second half. Hope you enjoy!**

**As for my second SYOC, if I don't get enough interest it will be closed and any characters made for it will just appear in this book instead. **

* * *

**"The Arcade"**

Danny didn't have much free time to just hang around but one Saturday night he headed to the arcade for some alone time with just his thoughts and the video games. Hunting ghosts didn't give him much of a chance to relax. He thought he would be able to wind down but his heart started racing when he saw Cecelia. It had been a while since they dated and agreed to just be friends but sometimes when Danny was caught off guard he couldn't help but be nervous around her. "Cecelia! What are you doing here?" Danny asked. "You're not into games at all."

"Oh! Danny! Hi!" Cecelia smiled. "I was just looking for Kibbon. He wanted me to meet him here, but I guess he's not here."

"You could just try texting him to ask where he is." Danny reminded her bluntly.

"Oh, right, silly me." Cecelia said, embarrassed. She pulled out her phone, and it was dead. She sighed. "Well, forget that idea."

"Why don't you stick around and watch me play and see if he shows up?"

"Sure!" She agreed as he started his next game. Danny would never be too old for the arcade, and Cecelia would never get tired of watching the thrill on his face as he got better and better at all the games he tried his luck at.

Danny and Cecelia were having an awkward moment of silence. They were trying to find an excuse to break that silence when suddenly they heard someone. "I won, you numbskull!" Everyone in the arcade turned around to see who said that and they were even more surprised when they saw that the one who said this was a twelve year old kid. "What? Don't tell me that you haven't said those words before."

By his side was a ten year old kid covering his face in shame that was red as a tomato. "I'm sorry!" He repeated over and over. Everyone returned to what they were doing.

Danny and Cecelia were kinda relieved for the interruption. Danny turned to the kids. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

After hearing this, the younger kid responded. "Yeah, everything is okay, don't worry, I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again." He turned to see the other boy like he was waiting for a signal of approbation but the boy didn´t even looked at him and without saying anything he walked away, although that, the little one remained in the same place and said. "Hey no! Paul, wait! Hehehe…I'm sorry about my friend and um…my name is Adrian."

"I'm Cecelia." The girl grinned. Danny shook his head, knowing she'd go right up and talk to basically anybody, even if they were kids. Danny thought it was weird to carry on a conversation with children because they were seniors in high school but Cecelia didn't care. This was an arcade after all and this place was full of kids.

"Aren't you little old to be in here? Shouldn't you be at like a princess pageant or something?" One of the boys remarked under his breath. Cecelia just made a face.

"I'm Danny." He introduced against his better judgment. Adrian and Paul didn't seem to care but Danny couldn't expect them to. After all, he looked just like an ordinary guy. They went back to their games but soon came to a stop after watching the technology glitch repeatedly and then flicker off altogether. Danny and Cecelia backed away just as sparks emitted from the game console.

"If only Tucker were here." Cecelia mentioned after a light gasp. "Where is he?"

"Good question." Danny replied, still backing away more. "He was supposed to meet me here later but maybe he's busy." When the games started to act up even more and other people were thrown into a panic, Danny knew this could only mean one thing: Technus! Danny wasn't surprised at all when his old ghostly enemy smashed through the window of the arcade holding a trapped Tucker. Danny and Cecelia looked at each other and they knew they would have to fight him. As people around them began to panic, Danny dove behind some arcade games. "I'm going ghost!" He yelled as there was a flash and he transformed.

Cecelia pulled Adrian and Paul away as Technus began to attack. The poor kids seemed frozen with fear but Cecelia had no idea this wasn't the first time they had seen a freak show like this. Technus only laughed evilly but Cecelia was waiting for him to spill out some boastful battle plan so Danny could kick his butt and save Tucker. Unfortunately Technus already had two other captives—blond girls Danny didn't recognize. Despite Cecelia's efforts, Adrian and Paul were captured too.

Cecelia gasped as the boys screamed and yelled and were taken forcefully from her. Danny's eyebrows narrowed. "What are you gonna do, ghost child? You can't possibly save them all!" Technus yelled menacingly. Technus's new technological mechanical body was massive and could change shape easily. He had several free wires to still capture more people if he needed to. His five captives struggled, but the grip on them was too tight, and strangling. The more they struggled, the more the wires around each of them tightened.

A battle began with Technus staling more and more of the arcade's technology and Danny and Cecelia jumping in to counteract him. Cecelia used her powers to short out the electricity in the room so that definitely kept Technus at bay for a bit. But the setback did not stop him at all from generating his own power to shock her. She was thrown onto her back further away and Technus laughed as he continued to take things as he pleased from the arcade games.

Danny didn't even feel like shouting anything useless like "you'll never get away with this" or "let them go" because he wasn't even in the mood. He was completely serious, and actually quite angry that his alone time had been interrupted. With each power blast he released and each kick he issued at the enemy, the struggle reminded him of his personal struggle with the future. Maybe he'd get time to resolve his own inner worries after all. Or maybe he didn't even need as much time as he thought.

Cecelia eventually got back up and the powered do continued their fight against Technus. Like him, the future was an ugly monster, brutal and unpredictable. It might take a while to conquer it but nothing could be done until it had been beaten. No one could ever move on with their lives. Danny and Cecelia eventually won by wearing out and damaging Technus's new battlesuit. He swore he'd have revenge as usual and then left after Danny had shot off all the wires connecting to the captives.

The captives fell to the ground all at once and the wires around each of them just fell flat after having been severed from the ghost power that controlled them. Danny and Cecelia immediately went for Tucker and untied him. The two energetic young boys shook themselves out of their wires. The two dazed teenage girls stood up with headaches. Cecelia helped them steady themselves.

"Ugh…we were just heading to my house to study when that monster nabbed us off the street." The first girl said. Amelia Bayen had shoulder length dirt blond hair and green eyes. "Hey, I know you guys…you're Danny Phantom! And you two are his sidekicks! You all go to our school! You're in my grade!"

"Haha, really?" Danny scratched his head nervously. "You go to the same school as these two?" He motioned to Tucker and Cecelia.

Paisley Kiola had medium blond hair that was longer and curly-wavy. She had bluegreen eyes and a look that showed a lack of intelligence but a pure heart. "Yup! I'm in the grade below. Thanks for saving us!"

"Uhuh!" Amelia laughed awkwardly and then covered her mouth. She had blushed from embarrassment.

"WHOOOOAAAA! You're _Danny Phantom_!" Adrian and Paul came rushing over, ignoring everything and everyone else and fixating on the superhero. They started throwing question after question at him but he nervously just inched away and tilted his head signaling for his friends to meet him out back. They broke away from the other people and everyone went their separate ways then. It was just another day, but Danny had realized a lot of things in that time.


	79. S3E12 Kill The Father

**"Kill The Father"**

One night, a very chilly night, a woman named Dawn Chamberline was shuffling about town on some very strict business orders from Vlad. No, this wasn't the ordinary "kill the ghost kid" order, because that never seemed to work. So Vlad was trying a new approach, called, "kill the ghost kid's idiot father". Dawn, being the new minion on hire, was sent to do the dirty work to prove herself she was fit to do Vlad's bidding every now and then.

She was pretty desperate to take this job, and also quite heartless. She had an interesting past involving bounty hunting and sketchy business. She didn't know just quite how Vlad had found her but she needed the large paycheck he promised. Alone, Dawn stalked the outside of the fancy Italian restaurant where the Fenton family was eating happily and talking about life, taking their leisurely time. Happy oblivious people who could afford to be that way made Dawn sick.

Danny and Danielle were completely clueless as to the woman who was lurking in the shadows. Dawn was the ideal assassin because she was human and then the halfas' ghost senses wouldn't go off. "Will he ever stop eating?" Dawn wondered to herself melodramatically as Jack Fenton garbled up another helping of fudge. "Disgusting. No wonder Vlad wants me to kill him. It shouldn't be too hard to do."

"Vlad?" Asked a voice who was very near to Dawn; so near, in fact, that it made her heart began to race. Had this foreigner identified her? Had she been compromised? She froze with a quiet gasp. "Did I just here you say Vlad?" A person stepped forward. Tucker had a most foreboding expression on his face that contradicted his big glasses and dorky hat. He should have worn his contacts and got rid of the hat that was never in style if he wanted to look more menacing.

"Yes. So maybe I mentioned the old mayor's name? What are you gonna do about it?" Dawn replied with little surety. "Who are you?"

"Tucker Foley. And you're going down, fiend! I've been watching you! Now I know for sure you're an agent of Vlad's sent to kill Danny Phantom. Well, that's not gonna happen!" In a splitting moment of heroics, Tucker whipped out a Fenton thermos and activated it. Nothing happened. Tucker's face grew hot and he chuckled out of pure nerve. "Heh heh…you're not a ghost…are you? Or any kind of assassin?" Dawn shook her head from side to side, glaring at him. "Oh shoot." He winced, bracing for her to hit him or something.

Dawn blinked. "What are you doing?"

"You—uhm—what—the…"

Dawn looked down. "I don't have any weapons or powers." She said earnestly. "And I don't need them." She said in a low almost growl. "Anyways, I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. Shut up and get out of here, crazy kid." She realized that sounded a hair too nice for to be taken seriously as a villain, so she threw in a sneer and a few insults just to spike things up a bit.

Tucker scoffed, offended, and walked away quickly more so out of embarrassment then of fear. "Danny always came in when the time was right and knew who the villain was. I was thinking for once I could do it, but noooo…" He muttered to himself. "But I'm not giving up." He determined after a short term of discouragement. Dawn continued her watch for the next twenty minutes until the Fenton group finally made their way out of the restaurant. With Jazz in town visiting, Tucker was exceptionally eager to impress. He was only partially aware of it, but he did like her.

Tucker hadn't given up, no. He watched Dawn watch the Fentons from high up in the trees. He had already dialed friends who were on their way. "Garth, Kibbon, and Cecelia will kick your butt, MMA style, _punk_." Tucker whispered to himself as if he was talking to Dawn who was too far away to hear. Had he gone a little overboard Cecelia and telling her to bring their other supernatural friends? Maybe he should have only picked one of them to come?

Oh well, what was done was done. While Tucker thought Dawn's target was Danny or Danielle, he had his eyes locked on them using his geeky binoculars and didn't watch their parents at all. Dawn was a bit of a musclebound woman so it wasn't hard for her to render Jack unconscious and haul him into the back of her SUV without Maddie knowing. But Dawn took Maddie along too just for good measure. "Tucker!" Cecelia whisper-yelled from the base of the tree. "Hey! Look!" Tucker spotted her.

"We can see you. Your hiding place is so obvious." A blond boy spoke in his normal tone of voice. He rolled his eyes.

Tucker frowned and put the binoculars in his backpack. "What is Wenn doing here? Cecelia! You said you'd bring Garth and Kibbon!" He was still afraid of Wenn, though Wenn was claiming to have turned over to the 'good' side of things instead of being evil anymore.

"Chill out. Is Wenn really that bad? Or are you just afraid of him? The other boys won't be coming but we can handle it, okay?" Cecelia stated. She glanced over at Wenn, then up at Tucker. "Wenn's stronger than you think, Tucker." Wenn looked away, thinking he was in danger of blushing from that unexpected add-in, but he didn't. "Come down please."

"No." Tucker pouted. "That lady scares me. She's not a ghost, that I know, so trap her and keep her from—"

"From kidnapping Danny's parents and taking the man to his death? Because that was her goal all along. And she did it. She's gone." Wenn interrupted robotically. "You didn't even try to stop her."

"What?! No! I didn't take my eyes off of—Danny's parents? Um…this is why I can't stand you, Wenn." Tucker asserted. The blond shrugged indifferently. "Whatever. Putting differences aside, we have to go after her!" Tucker hopped down from the tree, landing in the grass with a small. "Oof!" He was irritated that being around Wenn scared him enough to make him act even more like a doofus.

"No kidding." Wenn turned around and started walking. "Let's go, guys." Cecelia skipped along. "Uh, could you _be_ any more insensitive? Bouncing around like that like somebody hasn't just been kidnapped…you're too happy all the time and it just makes me sick. Sorry not sorry."

Cecelia stopped. "I'm just energetic right now. Not happy! Trust me, I'm serious, and focused. All I want to do right now is fight that lady and get Danny's parents back to safety." Wenn rolled his eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked out loud. "Hello? You were just here a minute ago…guys?" Danielle couldn't spot them either.

Jazz was turning every which way. "Danny? Where are our parents?" She asked suspiciously. "I'm getting a little worried now…"

"They're gone." Wenn said, announcing his presence. "And you have every right to be worried. They were kidnapped." Danielle was dumfounded.

"There was a woman watching you." Tucker added. "Danny, I thought she was going to come after you but it turns out she wanted your parents for some reason instead. I feel like an idiot because I didn't realize it sooner. But I called for help and here they are. I heard our villain mention Vlad's name, so that's our first clue."

"Then let's go pay him a visit, everybody. Jazz, best go home and wait, okay? The five of us will go on." Danny gave everyone a fierce look as he changed into his ghost form. "Shall we?" Jazz started heading home, taking their car. Danielle changed too. Danny picked up Tucker and Danielle took Cecelia. "Sorry, Wenn, you'll have to walk."

Wenn shrugged. "Who said I was coming? This story here is barely enough to even keep me awake. I'm beat, you know. I've had a long day."

"Okay then. Whatever. Why did you even come?" Danny remarked, offended.

"Moral support." He replied insincerely. "Cecelia said Kibbon and Garth were both busy so she wanted me to come and I did, to check things out. Catch ya later, princess." He waved to Cecelia. She looked away.

"Now who's the insensitive one?" She remarked to Wenn. He made a mocking face at her before heading off. With a reluctant sigh, Danny flew off with Danielle in the follow-up wind stream. Wenn remained grounded as he walked back to the suburbs.

Tucker gave Danny a detailed description of what the woman looked like. "This lady was in her twenties, average height, a bit thick but not fat, black hair, grayish eyes…she didn't have any real defined traits. And that is almost certainly why she was suited for this job." The four of them landed silently in front of Vlad's mansion with several minutes to spare before Dawn showed up in her SUV. Tucker identified that as a car parked nearby while the woman stalked the restaurant.

The four teens began hiding in the bushes, watching and waiting for their chance. They didn't want a fight, especially with a human. All Danny wanted was his parents back. The group was tightly pressed against each other. Cecelia felt Danny's warm body next to her and she put her arms around him. He reacted slightly in a soft gasp. "I can hear your heart pounding from here." She whispered. He attempted to slow it or at least relax a little. If he was as hyper as he was now, he might not make the best decisions and there was no margin for error here.

Tucker was stricken with instantaneous fear as the vehicle's headlights scoped out the driveway. "It's time." Danny decided.

"I'll go first." Cecelia offered. "Since the woman doesn't know who I am."

"You don't know that for sure." Danielle corrected. "She could have kept tabs on all of us." Cecelia was already going. "Wait…why are you so eager?" Danielle asked her but she didn't listen. Dawn got out of the car and didn't even have time to breathe before Cecelia blasted her. Dawn dropped to the ground, unconscious because of both shock and the electrical volts that were just sent through her body. Cecelia smiled proudly and nodded for the other three to emerge.

"Nice!" Tucker gave Cecelia a high five. Grinning, he checked the woman's pulse. "She's alive. But you need to be more careful. Your electricity could kill a human heart. We don't know for sure how much the average person can take."

"Let's get my parents and get out of here." Danny grabbed the keys from sleeping Dawn and started the engine. "Get in. Who knows when my parents could wake up" He changed back to human form. Danielle changed too, and she hopped in the back. Tucker took the passenger seat, and Cecelia sat in the middle row.

"Afterwards, can we trash her car? Pretty please?" Danielle asked. "That'll teach her to mess with our family!"

"Definitely! Let's do it!" Tucker agreed. "Also, Danny, I'm sorry for not watching out more." He sighed. "I got a little ahead of myself thinking I could make the calls like you do. But that's your job."

"Well, without you, Wenn wouldn't have come and told us the information we needed." Danny reminded his best friend with a smile. "And you were the one who said Vlad so that told us she'd be headed to his mansion. And that's exactly what happened. So no worries. These things happen and I was scared but we won in the end, okay?"

"Oh, NOW they're free." Cecelia announced. "I just got a text from Kibbon and from Garth. Well, maybe they can come over?"

"Yeah let's invite them over and have them help us take care of my parents. Mom and dad look like they could be injured and the more help the better." Danny mentioned. Cecelia agreed and texted the guys. When they all went back to the Fentons, there were Garth and Kibbon waiting for them in the house. Jazz had let them in. It took most of the group to life the sleeping adults out and Kibbon had already made up a story for everyone to go by to explain why Jack and Maddie had passed out.

When things had calmed down at the house, Tucker and Danielle drove off with Dawn's SUV and sent it off the edge of a freeway into a lake. Somehow they got a cool feeling from that as if they were getting back at the enemy. Then Danielle flew Tucker back to the Fentons. When Jack and Maddie came to, the crowd of young people surrounding them in their home was alarming. But everybody insisted nothing was wrong, because for now, everything was fine.

Meanwhile, at Vlad's mansion, the evil halfa found his minion lying unconscious in his driveway. He frowned coldly. "You have failed me, Dawn Chamberline. Your time working for me…" He popped out a blaster to keep her paralyzed and unconscious for longer. "…Is done." He had Cirth come out and carry Dawn away, back to the poorer end of town, where she came from.

* * *

**Not my best episode but there are better ones to come c: hope you all are enjoying my books. **


	80. S3E13 Blast From The Past

**Sorry I haven't updated this book in forever! Well I'm back now, trying to get future chapters in order.**

* * *

**"Blast From The Past" **

_A short, curly-haired child named Meelah watched from not too far away as a fifteen year old girl ran past her in a bit of a hurry. How rude, Meelah thought as the girl didn't even turn back to see who she had knocked into. Meelah turned around and stared as the girl, in the middle of running, changed into a yellow suit and flew up into the air by means of a hover board which appeared. Meelah's eyes were locked on her as she pulled out several weapons and started blasting them at…what was that? A ghost! _

_Meelah couldn't stand ghosts, since one had murdered her brother not too long ago. Seeing this older girl, a human, fighting back against the evil…was very inspiring. Meelah watched, silently impressed. She was too young and naïve to realize that the older girl wasn't a good fighter. All she did was admire the idea. The ghost was captured and the fight ended, but the story didn't stop there. Meelah followed this girl in the yellow suit. All she saw of her was her back. The older girl had dark brown hair and tan skin too. _

_Meelah wondered what else they had in common. She was fast and kept up with the girl easily though she was ground bound. The route led her to the Government Guys In White building. The older girl landed, and the hover board was distributed back into her suit. She took a sigh, taking out her ponytail as she prepared to enter the building. "So who's behind the suit?" Meelah spoke. "A killer? A scared little girl?"_

_The teen, Cecelia, turned around in a gasp. Her wild purple eyes couldn't really be seen through her yellow visor but she was very scared. She had to calm down. This girl hadn't just seen all of that, had she? She couldn't have! If she did, then Cecelia's secret was over! But this was just a child. She was overthinking this. There had to be a way to redirect this weird, tense mood which had been created all of a sudden. "A friend…how about…a friend?" She remarked questioningly, having been caught off guard. _

_"I watched you change. From a girl to a suit. If that's supposed to be kept a secret, then nah, it isn't." Meelah stated plainly. Cecelia was in shock. She felt embarrassed and violated. _

_"Umm…"_

_"My dad works here, I think. He works for this company."_

_"Strange, so does mine." Cecelia mentioned. The two walked in together. Cecelia greeted Valerie, Garth, and Vincello as she saw them each in passing. The guys noted Cecelia's little shadow but carried on with their lives as if she was not there. Cecelia was kinder to Meelah than she would expect from someone with weapons. Cecelia even offered to make Meelah some juice or coffee. The child was confused by that smile once Cecelia took off that visor. Cecelia smiled with her eyes after all. _

_Meelah was quiet in all of this but it left a huge impression on her. She and Cecelia talked as Cecelia walked her home. Meelah learned that Cecelia had decided to become a ghost hunter out of encouragement from her father and other people at the GIW. Her mother had been killed by a ghost when she was very young. It impacted her more than she thought it did. She denied it. Meelah wondered how Cecelia could keep her composure and balance her emotions so easily. Was it something that came with age or experience?_

_Meelah had never met someone so much like herself and she sensed a kindred spirit in this girl. On the way, they passed Cecelia's own house which she and her single father had moved into not too long ago. They weren't completely settled in yet. Once Meelah was at her own house, she forgot the way to Cecelia's. But she did not forget Cecelia herself, though she thought she would never see her again. _

All of these things impressed on Meelah and it was not long before she came to work for the GIW herself in their new building. Apparently the other one had been destroyed in an accident. Meelah was smart and a quick learner and trained under Valerie among many others. Then, almost two years later, Meelah entered high school. She was still short, but really girly and sweet and into fashion. She was friendly but reserved and had a unique air about her.

Meelah didn't really stand out in a crowd but wasn't shy either. She had enough friends, but she was always open to more. Chloe was one of her best friends in her grade and she frequently bragged about knowing Danny Fenton because he was popular. Meelah knew about Danny because of his parents—she had seen them and their inventions around town and heard about them more and more recently. She respected them for their cause even if they weren't the most competent. It was their really good-looking son that she liked most of all.

Meelah had never actually spoken to Danny but like a lot of other girls in school, she had a crush on him. Dash Baxter was old news. Danny was the heartthrob senior now. He was of course, dating the hottest girl in school. Meelah didn't like this, but she wasn't the jealous kind, no. She didn't think she ever had a chance with him but she would at least like to talk to him. In the mornings, Meelah woke up early. The bedroom she shared with a sister was very tidy.

Out of all the people in her large but crowded home, who would be driving her to school today? It was a surprise. She hardly paid attention as she worked on one last bit of homework before heading to class. She wore a yellow floral dress. From a distance in the hall, Meelah spotted a senior girl. It was Cecelia! Meelah knew that face and those eyes. This was amazing! She just had to go and talk to her.

The two were in the same general crowd of people so they could have easily met early on in the year. But it took Meelah sometime of avoiding being recognized until she was ready. Meelah never expected to see Cecelia again but now that she was here, she couldn't ignore it. Meelah took a deep breath and stepped out in front of Cecelia. "Hey. Down here. Remember me? A friend?"

The two instantly started chatting up a storm on the way to lunch. This was awkward, but Cecelia handled the incident with grace and poise. Since Cecelia no longer had a suit, she didn't feel threatened by Meelah knowing a secret which didn't exist anymore. Cecelia would just have to be more careful never to let Meelah know she had powers. Cecelia knew this girl harbored a deep hatred for that. She was afraid of Meelah mistaking her for a ghost, since Meelah didn't seem to know any other type of cadulan.

Meelah followed Cecelia to her lunch table where they sat with Tucker, Paulina, Danielle, and…Danny. Meelah didn't know that Danny and Cecelia were friends so she couldn't help a light blush form as she sat down. It wasn't uncommon for "outsiders" of Danny's little clique to be brought to their table so they were perfectly accepting of Cecelia having a friend around today.

Except for Meelah's hair being shorter and curlier, and the obvious difference in body shape—Meelah looked like a prepubescent stick and Cecelia was curvy—the two could have practically been sisters. Tucker acknowledged her with a common wave and she waved back silently. Whenever she got the chance, Meelah's eyes fell on Danny. She tried her best to listen in on everyone's conversations.

Danny was all lovey-dovey with his girlfriend, Paulina. Their cutesy relationship was a bit obnoxious but they looked so happy in it. Meelah smiled. She was unaware of Cecelia's history with Danny. But Cecelia became aware of Meelah's crush very quickly as she watched that stupid love-struck smile form on Meelah's face. Cecelia sighed. No surprise. There was another girl to add to Danny's harem. It was odd, because, Cecelia still considered herself part of that harem even though she was dating Kibbon.


	81. S3E14 Little Reflection

**This chapter was written with lupuscarmen13/moramari. **

* * *

**"Little Reflection" **

After school, Meelah and Cecelia walked to the nearest GIW building for nostalgia's sake and because Cecelia was curious when Meelah mentioned that their old encounter had inspired her to work for them. Cecelia had to shake the idea of her mini-me being "adorable" and start thinking of her as being a potential threat again. While Meelah was a sweet girl who hung on Cecelia's every word, Meelah was also a bit too smart for her own good.

Even Cecelia wasn't dense enough to know that things could quickly go awry. Meelah wasn't supposed to, but she always kept at least two guns on her person. The more Cecelia was around her, the more unsettling this fact became. Cecelia tried to calm herself by studying the new building as she and Meelah walked around. Cecelia hadn't been in here in forever but apparently Meelah frequented it.

Meelah also seemed to know Garth and Vincello though they didn't talk to her. Garth seemed surprised to see the girls here together, but not much changed in his demeanor as usual. Meelah also knew Valerie, who had trained her. Cecelia felt a bit of nostalgia from back then, from before she got her powers. Back in the old building before she made it explode, Cecelia had trained with Valerie and Garth too.

Cecelia shuddered as she thought about the person she used to be—so narrow-minded and blinded by hate. She was so foolish that she got herself into a situation where she either had to kill herself or let countless other people die because she didn't do something. Cecelia got lucky that the Reaper council had sent her back after her death but she couldn't count on history repeating itself for the better.

Was there a bigger, grander reason that Meelah was Cecelia's mini me? Not just for cuteness sake, but Cecelia really wondered if there was some way she could help this kid before she got into a similar situation. It wasn't like Cecelia to overthink things but she couldn't stop her mind from racing. Cecelia's "past life" before she got her powers seemed so far away the closer she had pulled herself into Danny's circle. It was strange how being in a similar place could bring back memories so easily as if they had just happened.

Cecelia didn't want to relive the horror of what she had seen and done. Her hands shook as she and Meelah kept walking. Cecelia's father was working at another building today so she didn't have to worry about him interrogating her about being here. They weren't even there for very long when Meelah decided she wanted to leave. Cecelia invited her over so that they could continue talking. Cecelia brought up happier subjects like school and hobbies, trying to take Meelah's mind off the GIW.

Cecelia wanted to test her to see if she had the kind of heart which could change or if she had the kind of heart which could quickly become cold and scary. Cecelia was uncertain as of yet. Even though Meelah seemed to be on her side, was she really? The final test came when through the large window in Cecelia's living room, the two girls saw some ghost fly past. Each hoped the other had not seen it. Cecelia bit her lip. She had a bad feeling of what was coming next.

Cecelia had a duty to go after it and as well to text Danny about it as a report. Sending the text was the easy part, but if Meelah wanted to go after it too, Cecelia might also send Danny to his doom. A three-way fight couldn't be good. Not to mention that if Cecelia wanted to help either side, she had no way of hiding that she had powers. Meelah might come after her as well as Danny. What to do, what to do.

Meelah basically made up Cecelia's mind for her once she took off out the front door after that ghost. "Wait! Stop!" Cecelia called after her. She had already sent the text to Danny. This was going to happen and there was no stopping it. Cecelia ran after Meelah, heart racing. Despite knowing this moment would come, she nevertheless found her feet pounding against the pavement and worry sweeping through her. Meelah was fast—one of the fastest kids in the school, and Cecelia was…less so. "Meelah!" Cecelia shouted, struggling to keep up with the small freshman bounding ahead of her. "Wait!"

"Come on!" That was Meelah's only reply as she darted around a corner, one hand on her thigh atop of the ectogun there. Cecelia's heart jumped into her throat as she rounded the corner as well.

"Turn around and face me, ghost!" Meelah said, just as she came into Cecelia's line of sight. The younger girl had her ectogun charged and aimed at the ghost. It seemed almost generic from behind—tall and broad-shoulder, with a long shock of white hair.

The ghost gave a deep rumble of laughter and Cecelia watched as Meelah's shoulders tensed. "Turn around?" He did so, revealing a toothy grin; Meelah's gun fell out of her hands.

"Wraith…" Meelah whispered, backing away, but stumbled over her gun, falling hard against the ground.

"So that's what you called me." The ghost said, grinning. "Fitting, I suppose."

Cecelia shook herself and raced forward to grab Meelah's arm as the ghost slowly approached. "Come on!" She said.

"Th-that's him." Meelah said, voice shaking. "That's the ghost who killed my brother." Her eyes widened for a split second before narrowing in rage; Cecelia almost let go of her from the shock of seeing the depth of hatred in the younger girl's eyes. Meelah whipped her head back towards Wraith and said, this time with fury and a steady voice. "He killed my brother."

"Meelah, don't—" Cecelia said, but Meelah ripped herself out of Cecelia's grip and snatched up her spare gun. She shot at Wraith, but he dodged, that grin ever-present on his face.

"Meelah Davidson." The ghost said, casually dodging Meelah's shots. His grin only grew as he watched her become gradually more frustrated. "The little girl who escaped me all those years ago." He casually lifted a hand and not even a half second later shot a glob of ectoplasm at Meelah, who barely rolled out of the way. She tumbled up to her feet and came up shooting, eyes steely with determination and raw hatred.

Cecelia's worry was that Meelah would fulfill all her fears…that Meelah and her would die in battle with this ghost, and that Meelah would try to fight Danny upon his arrival culminated as Danny flew above the battlefield. Raising his hands, a large ectobeam erupted from his palms, slamming into the unprepared back of Wraith. The ghost roared and spun around, stumbling a bit as green ectoplasm dripped to the ground.

Cecelia backed away as it landed a little too close to comfort for her. What could she do? She had to Meelah out here; she wasn't the brightest, but she knew that much. _Think Cecelia_, she told herself as Meelah took a shot at the temporarily stunned ghost, mouth held in a tight, grim line.

Meelah's eyes raised to find Danny's glowing green eyes; for a moment, brown breached green. "Don't fight him!" Cecelia yelled, straightening her skirt from the run.

"He's a ghost!" Meelah said, her gun hand shaking as she seemed to consider turning it on Danny. Her eyes narrowed on Danny's glowing form and her eyes began to ice over, gun slowly diverting away from Wraith. "Aaaaah!" Meelah shouted as she was spun to the side by the ectoblast skimming past her. She tumbled to the ground once more, but this time she skidded to a stop ungracefully.

Wraith rose, smoke tendrils swirling around his clawed fingers. His glowing, empty eyes fell on Danny's. "The ghost boy." He rumbled, smile growing with a shadow of deep running anger. Phantom nimbly dodged the incoming ghost ray from one of Wraith's claws. "Danny Phantom."

"Arcturus." Danny identified as he hovered from above the street-turned-battlefield. "I thought you were still trapped in Far Frozen."

"Your information is rather outdated." Wraith, or Arcturus as Danny called him, said. "I've been free for the past four years—since before your rise to fame."

Cecelia, biting her lip, snuck past the talking ghosts and knelt beside Meelah, who was struggling up onto her gravel-bitten elbows. She had to figure something out; maybe if she could convince Meelah to leave… "Are you okay?" Cecelia asked, helping Meelah sit up. The smaller girl spat out blood and wiped her lips.

"Yeah." She panted. "Just—just bit my tongue when I fell." She glanced up at Wraith and Danny, and her eyes narrowed in hate. "I've got to—"

She tried to stand, but Cecelia pushed her down again. "You're hurt!" Cecelia said. Meelah stared incredulously at her and shook her head.

"It's just some road burn." She said. "Cecelia, that ghost killed my brother! I've got to fight!"

"Just promise me you won't attack Danny." Cecelia said. "Please. He's trying to help you. Both of us. He cares." Meelah stared at her for a long moment, a war evident in her deep dark brown eyes.

"Long enough to beat Wraith…" Meelah said. "I'll hold off long enough to beat Wraith." She shook off Cecelia's hand and stood, picking up her gun as she rose. She balanced it in her hand and nodded. Then she stamped her boot on the ground, frowning. "If I can just get my hoverboard to work…" She muttered, then kicked the side with her other foot. A green light lit up on the inside of her boot and a grin flashed across her face for a brief moment. "He's not going to escape me this time." She said grimly. "Looks like I'm the best sharpshooter around." She turned her back on Cecelia and broke into flight towards the battle.

Wind blew through Meelah's short curls and ruffled her now-grimy skirt. Not exactly what she would normally wear while fighting ghosts—especially one like Wraith—but she'd been off-call that night and she'd wanted to wear something pretty. She just had to hope it was enough to protect her for now.


	82. S3E15 Wrath And Vengeance

**This chapter was written with lupuscarmen13/moramari.**

* * *

**"Wrath And Vengeance"**

"Hey, Wraith!" Meelah shouted as she approached the warring ghosts. She ducked under a stray ectoblast and sent one of her own at the ghost. She grinned as it struck, definitely getting the ghost's attention. "Missed me?"

"Little Meelah's come back to play." Wraith taunted, his creepy grin inching up a bit; Meelah wasn't fooled. She saw the anger in his eyes—the promise of retribution of daring to try and harm him. Meelah spun around a barrage of blasts, her training kicking in now that she was using her anger instead of letting it use her. It took every bit of her self-control not to let the red haze drifting in the corners of her vision take over, but as she came out of the blast range, gun shooting, she knew it was worth it.

"Phantom! Cover me!" She shouted, plunging her hand into her thigh sheath to snatch the lipstick at the bottom. The sound of ice shattering against the ground and ectoblast meeting ectoblast let her know that she was temporarily guarded from Wraith's attack as she snapped open the lipstick cap. Immediately, the electric hum of the ghost net hissed; the tube shook slightly in her hand as she aimed it at Wraith.

Just as the shaking nearly knocked the tube out of her hand, Meelah released the trigger. The net flew out, obstructing her vision in an array of green. Meelah flew back, capping the stick and dropping it back her pouch. She quickly switched to her gun and shot once, twice, three times at the plummeting ghost, tangled in net. A ghost ray struck her board and Meelah screamed, struggling to right the board. A hand, ice cold, grasped her shoulder and righted her.

"Phantom?" She said, or rather gasped. The boy nodded at her and shot off before Meelah could feel anything other than shock. Before she could process the fact that a ghost had saved her, Wraith struggled up from beneath the net. He looked worse for ware, Meelah thought in grim satisfaction. She raised the ectogun and shot at the ghost again. Through eye contact, Danny conveyed to Cecelia that it was okay not to use her powers here.

He could see why she didn't want to reveal that she was cadulan in front of Meelah. Cecelia didn't like this helpless feeling but her faith grew a little more each time she was in this kind of situation. She trusted Danny to handle it. Wraith slammed back into the ground, eyes furious as Meelah and Danny closed the distance. He managed to raise one arm and shoot a weak blast at Meelah, who shot it out of the air with a blast of her own. Her gun beeped, and Meelah swore in her mind. She only had five more shots.

Well, that was enough, she thought. Even a ghost could only take so much damage before it broke apart into chunks of ectoplasm. Meelah used one of her five shots and threw a modified caltrop onto Wraith; the ghost instantly froze. It was Meelah who hit the ground first and Meelah who reached Wraith. "You killed my brother." she said, a thrum of vindictive euphoria and power slicing through her veins. She felt so powerful standing above the now helpless ghost.

"So what?" Wraith spat.

"You took away part of my family." The red she'd been fighting against finally gaining on her now that the battle had ended. "You murdered my big brother. You thought you would get away with that?" She shook her head and laughed mirthlessly. "You thought wrong."

_This kid's out of control_, Danny thought. _But I can't deny I've felt that way before. I couldn't always control it but I'm older and wiser now. She isn't._ He knew her from school, just barely, and had no idea she had this much aggression built up into that small body. He never forgot a face, but he couldn't say he actually knew her until now.

Cecelia's eyes widened from where she stood. "Meelah, don't—"

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my brother." Meelah said, eyes flashing with hatred. She could hear Phantom come up behind her, but she could deal with him later.

Meelah raised the gun and looked into the eyes of her enemy. They were steady, mocking, and accepting of his fate. In that moment, she could only see the face of her brother. "Stop." A commanding voice said, gripping her shoulder with chilly fingers. Meelah yelped, accidentally sending off a shot. It harmlessly struck a nearby tree. Meelah glanced up to see Phantom's glowing eyes. "You. You don't want to do this." Phantom with serious eyes. "Don't allow your anger to lead you to actions you will regret."

"I'm not surprised a ghost is standing up for another monster."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm a monster? Have I ever done anything to harm you? Monsters are meant for destruction. But do I really look like I would destroy anything that's meant for good?"

Meelah opened her mouth to furiously respond, but faltered. Her dark eyes widened and she shook her head. "You're a ghost!"

"And I've never done anything to harm you or anyone you know." Phantom said patiently. For someone who had a powerful ectogun pointed at him by a trembling and traumatized fourteen year old, he was remaining remarkably calm. "I've seen how anger and grief can warp a person, kid. You shoot that ghost, you will regret it. It might feel good at first, but in the end, your hate will consume you with nothing to focus on."

"I—"

"Meelah." Cecelia called. Meelah turned to see the girl she saw as both a friend and hero. "Please. Come on. You know you know better." Those words stuck Meelah like a physical blow and she flinched, tears welling up in her carefully-mascaraed eyes. Her eyes slowly moved down to the gun in her hand and she stepped to the side of Phantom.

"Hey…" Phantom started, as Meelah's hand steadied. She stared at Wraith—or Arcturus, as Phantom called him—and shot. And again. And again. Smoking, the ectogun shuddered to a stop, out of energy. Meelah dropped it and backed away. "Meelah." Phantom and Cecelia said as the girl dropped to the ground. A few feet away, Wraith slowly opened his incredulous eyes.

"You spared him!" Cecelia said, eyes lighting up as she hurried over to Danny and Meelah. Meelah's jaw ached as she slowly relaxed it, accepting Cecelia's hand. She felt unusually light without her two ectoguns at her side. "Thank you." She whispered.

Cecelia nodded, squeezing Meelah's hand. "No problem. I'm just glad I could help."

"Hey." Danny said as Cecelia glanced at Meelah proudly. The ghost stuck out his hand for Meelah to shake. "I know your opinion of ghosts isn't going to change overnight, but…"

Meelah slowly reached out her hand and grasped Danny's. "…Thanks." She said roughly. "I'm, uh, sorry for almost shooting you…" Cecelia almost laughed but decided to ruffle her mini-me's curls instead, smiling when the younger girl gave an indignant squeak.

"Well, as long as you try not to judge others so quickly…" Danny said teasingly. "It's alright."

"So…" Meelah said. "Can I take Wraith back to headquarters?"

"I was planning on sending him back to his prison on Far Frozen." Danny said. "This time with some more security."

Meelah pouted. "…Can I kick him one last time?"

Danny and Cecelia stared at the girl for a long moment before Danny shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead." Meelah cheered and ran up while the two older teens looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her from coming." Cecelia said, trying to ignore how beautiful his eyes were. _You're dating Kibbon, Cecelia_, she told herself firmly. "This could've turned out really bad."

"But it didn't." Danny countered. "It was you who turned the tide for that kid over there." He winced. "And we both know what could have happened if Arcturus had gotten the upper hand or if she couldn't overcome her anger." Cecelia glanced over at Meelah, who was walking away from the scorched tiles where her last three shots had gone and the frozen ghost with a smug, if grief-darkened grin.

"She proved her heart could change." Cecelia said. Then, teasingly she said. "But what can you expect from my awesome mini-me?" Danny laughed and smiled at Meelah, who turned a calculating eye on him.

"You must know Danny Fenton." Meelah said, crossing her arms.

Danny slowly raised one eyebrow, trying to keep from laughing. "…And?"

Meelah raised one eyebrow as well. "Has he ever fought you?'

Danny thought back to Dan and the incident with a cloning ghost. "Technically…actually…yes."

"Then you know how amazing he is!" Meelah said. Her eyes seemed to brighten like the stars slowly rising in the sky and she practically vibrated where she stood. "Can you tell me about any of the fights he's been in or…?"

Cecelia laughed as Meelah continued, ignoring Danny's increasingly frequent silent pleas for help. With all the ways the night could have turned out, she was glad it was this one. Danny gave some awkward vague stories about his fights with his doppelgangers in the past and the kid couldn't get enough of it. Danny's harem never stopped growing. "That's it. I'm done." Danny said at last.

"WAIT, SERIOUSLY?" Meelah shouted excitedly as the moon rose in the sky. Cecelia continued to laugh as she walked her home. Danny flew away and that was that.


End file.
